Woah, Baby!
by TheseWords-MyDiary
Summary: At the end of Chuck and Blair's first summer as a couple, she finds out that she's pregnant. How will they handle it? Where will things go from there? Note: This story takes place after season 2. Everything that has happened since then on the show is not relevant in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Note #1: This story takes place after season 2. Everything that has happened since then on the show is not relevant in this fic.**

**Note #2: This story is being edited and re-vamped on account of the fact that when it was originally posted, I did not have a beta and wasn't entirely good at editing. Each of the chapters are being edited and replaced (slowly, but surely), so feel free to re-read them, if you like. Bits and pieces may have a little bit more body to them. I will also be posting my stories on a tumblr blog and also on a livejournal just as a back-up mechanism. (check my profile for the link to both!)**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**I do not own Gossip Girl. I am merely using the characters for my own stories and entertainment! ;)**

"No, no, no," Blair choked out in a panic as she paced around her bathroom, staring blankly at the stick in her hand. "This _cannot_ be happening!"

Two pink lines; it had to be a mistake, right? That's what Blair thought six tests ago, but at this point the results were looking pretty real to her.

_What was she going to do?_

"I'll call Serena," she shouted, answering her own thoughts aloud. Disregarding how completely crazy that was, she quickly darted out of her bathroom and grabbed for her cell phone on the night stand. Then, as if God's sense of humor was aimed specifically at her today, a familiar assigned ringtone sounded at the precise moment her hand touched the device.

"Chuck," she bit out angrier than she'd intended as she answered her boyfriend's call.

"You don't sound too happy to hear from me," his voice drawled out through the lines. Blair could just _hear_ the smirk spreading across his naturally smug face. She wanted to smack it off of him.

"You could say that," she exhaled, sinking down onto her mattress. She wanted to disappear into it at that very moment, but life was cruel today, so she couldn't.

"What's wrong? You're not still mad at me, are you?" Chuck asked with a slightly annoyed edge to his voice. "Look, I'm sorry I had to work at the last minute instead of helping you pack for NYU, but I _had_ to go to that meeting. I just got control of the company, and—"

"I'm not mad at you, Bass," Blair cut off his rant with an air of exasperation. "I'm just…," she trailed off, not sure how to finish her sentence. She threw herself back onto her pillows in anger when tears sprang to her eyes against her will.

"You just…?"

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Blair finished her original thought aloud. "I don't think that I'll be attending NYU, Chuck."

Mistaking her upset demeanor for a simple case of the dramatics, he chuckled. "I know that you hate the thought of going to that school, Blair, but hey, at least we'll be close to each other. I'm also just_ dying _to break in _every surface_ of your new dorm room," Chuck drawled.

"God, Chuck! Can't you think about anything other than sex?" She blew up. She didn't mean to, but it happened.

Chuck was quiet for a moment, obviously wondering whether it would be smart to even reply to her after her outburst. He was almost tempted to just hang up and hope she'd calm down by the time he got to her house a few minutes later. "Okay… what happened," he asked, his voice hesitant.

"What makes you think that something happened?"

"I know you, Blair." And that was all that he needed to say because he _did_ know her; better than anyone knew her; even better than he knew himself. Something was _genuinely_ wrong. He could feel it.

"Obviously not well enough because _nothing is wrong_," she replied in a clipped tone, obviously not keen on letting him have his way too easily. It was wrong to have ever brought them down this conversational path in the first place. Their relationship had just started. They couldn't handle an issue like this _now_.

"You're lying, Blair. I know it, and I'm on my way over to help you pack now so you might as well tell the truth because I'll get it out of you sooner or later. What is wrong?" He bit out the last three words slowly, hoping that the finality in his voice would work for him. Sometimes it only served to take their conversations in a way opposite of its intentions because Blair Waldorf did _not_ like to be bossed around.

"I told you, I'm not going to NYU, Chuck…," Blair began, and hesitated for a moment before pressing on. "But I _won't_ be living here after I talk to my mother today, so you can still help me pack, I guess."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where else would you live?" Chuck's voice was starting to rise in volume. This guessing game was driving him crazy, and he knew that something had to be wrong for her to be arguing petulantly with him like this. They hadn't fought all summer.

"_I don't know _where I would live, but I can't live in a dorm, and my mom sure as hell won't want her embarrassment for a daughter living here after I talk to her," Blair shouted.

"Wait…what?" Chuck was stunned into confusion. "You're not an embarrassment, Blair. Just …tell me what's wrong, and we'll find a solution together. I'm in the limo now."

The tears that had been threatening to fall before suddenly burst forth, falling in rivers down her face. She immediately began sobbing into the phone, and was angry with herself for doing so. _Great! Hormones have made me a blubbering idiot already,_ she thought.

When Chuck heard Blair begin crying, he panicked. She never let anyone see her be what she considered weak. It just wasn't in her nature. "Waldorf…talk to me," he murmured, feeling entirely helpless.

Blair hesitated for just a moment. Sharing this piece of news with him would change _everything_. They've overcome so much in the past, but this could easily be their breaking point. The gentle tone in his voice, however, had her feeling a bit more hopeful about the outcome of this revelation. "I…I'm pregnant."

Chuck's eyes widened, the information that she provided being far different than what he had expected. He was silent for a few moments, shock having squeezed his throat so tightly; he momentarily doubted his voice would ever work again.

"See! You hate me now," Blair shouted, sobbing even harder, her knack for the dramatics taking over completely. "I knew this would happen! I'm alone!"

This brought Chuck instantly back to reality. "What? No! No, you're not. I'm just…shocked, is all." He swallowed hard, forcing his nerves down so that he could think rationally about their situation. "Look, I'm on my way over now. We'll talk about this. Just…calm down and I'll see you in five minutes."

"Okay…" Blair choked out, relief fighting its way to the front of her mind.

"Okay, see you in five minutes," Chuck repeated, then went to hang up before his need to reassure her further caused him to bring the phone back to his ear. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied on a hiccupped sob before disconnecting the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - thanks for all of the reviews on the first chapter!! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! here's the next one! Review, please!!!**

Sure enough, no more than five minutes later, Blair heard Chuck's feet bounding heavily up the stairs towards her room. There was a soft knock on her door a moment later.

"Come in," Blair called from where she laid on her bed staring out her window.

Chuck opened the door, and then shut it behind himself before walking over to the bed, and laying down behind her. He propped his head up with his right hand, and stroked her tear-stained cheek with his left. "Are you sure," he finally asked.

Blair nodded.

"How?"

"I took six tests," she showed him the one she had placed on the night stand. "The others are by the sink."

"Why didn't you come to me? We could have done this together," Chuck asked. He was slightly hurt. "I thought that we'd decided to be honest. Did you not trust me?" He didn't raise his voice, and he wasn't picking a fight. He genuinely wanted to know.

Blair knew him like he knew her, so she understood, and didn't get mad. "I trust you, Chuck. I just didn't want to stress you out if it turned out not to be real."

He brought his fingers down from her cheek to lace with her fingers. "Should we go to the doctor?"

She nodded. "I'll schedule an appointment. I don't know if I can tell my mother, Chuck. She'll hate me."

Chuck kissed her cheek. "She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're her daughter, and she loves you. Even if she doesn't show it."

Blair chuckled. "Yeah…" she trailed off before continuing in a serious tone. "She'll try to make me get rid of it."

Chuck stiffened noticeably. "Do you want to do that?"

"No," she rolled onto her back to look at him. "Do you?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

"So…you want to keep it?"

Chuck stared into Blair's eyes for a few moments. "Yeah," he confirmed with a nod.

Blair smiled despite the situation. She squeezed his hand softly. "So…what do we do now?"

"Well, let's start with a doctor's appointment. I'll get you one today, and then we'll go from there," Chuck said, already beginning to dial. When he saw her freaked out expression, he patted her hand. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be discrete," he winked at her.

XOXOXOXO

An hour later, Chuck was sneaking them into the back entrance to the office of the best gynecologist he could find.

Blair stopped once they were inside, and turned to look at him. "Thanks. The last thing we need right now is Gossip Girl finding out about this."

"No problem, Waldorf. Now," he led her to a chair in the hallway, "wait right here. I'll get the doctor." Once he got a nod and a smile from her, he set off down the hall. When he returned with a nurse, Blair wasn't in the chair. "What the –"

The sound of retching coming from the bathroom across the hall cut him off. Chuck immediately became worried, and went to knock on the door when the nurse grabbed his arm.

She shook her head. "If she's pregnant, it's morning sickness. Why don't you wait here, and when she comes out, bring her to examination room twelve. I'll be in there setting up."

Chuck nodded, and then sat in Blair's recently vacated chair. When the door finally opened to reveal Blair looking as pale as the wall behind her, he stood up and guided her to the room, and onto the bed.

"Thanks," she said hoarsely before lying down. "I feel so sick all of a sudden."

Chuck looked a t the nurse who smiled at Blair.

"That's probably morning sickness, Ms. Waldorf. You'll probably experience that for the next few weeks." She handed Blair a plastic cup. "I need you to urinate in this for me. We need our own pregnancy test results on file. Leave the cup in the bathroom, and I'll take care of it before we get started."

Blair nodded and left the room. When she returned, she was given a gown to wear before the nurse left the room.

"Here, let me help you," Chuck jumped up, and began helping her change.

"You just want to see me naked," Blair joked.

Chuck chuckled. "I don't want you to get hurt. You look like you want to fall over." He helped her onto the bed, then pulled his chair closer, and held her left hand in both of his. "Do you still feel sick?"

"A little. I'm feeling better than before, though. It comes and goes."

"When did that start?" Chuck was concerned. He liked to think he knew a thing or two about the femle anatomy, but this was way out of his league.

"Two days ago. Dorota thinks my 'problem' is back."

Chuck kissed her hand, and before he could speak, the door opened.

A tall brunette woman walked in with the same nurse as before behind her. "Hello. I'm Doctor Hart." She shook their hands. "Well, first things first, you are, indeed, pregnant. Now," she sat down on a rolling stool, and pulled it to the end of the bed. "Ms. Waldorf, I'm going to need you to scoot down here to the edge of the bed, and place your feet in these stir-ups. We're going to see how far along you are."

Blair did as she was told. Chuck held her hand when she winced as the speculum was inserted.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a little sensitive down here. I just need to do a pap smear first," Doctor Hart called from her seat.

Blair sighed in relief when the speculum left her body only to wince once more when two fingers were inserted.

Doctor Hart placed a hand on Blair's lower abdomen, and pressed down as the fingers inside of her pressed up. "I'd say you're about 12 weeks along, Ms. Waldorf," she said as she removed her gloved and threw them away.

Chuck and Blair's eyes met in shocked expressions. They had officially gotten together 12 weeks and three days before. He squeezed her hand.

"Since you're already three months along, I'd like to try to do a sonogram. Now, you won't be able to find out the sex today, but you will be able to see your baby," Doctor Hart said. She lifted Blair's gown, covered her bottom half with a sheet, and squirted some jelly across her stomach.

"What is that?" Chuck's curiosity finally broke through when Blair gasped because of the temperature of the jelly.

"This helps us see the baby on this screen," the doctor said as she ran an instrument across Blair's belly.

After a few moments, an image came across the screen, followed by the sound of something "thudding" under water.

"What's that?" Blair asked.

"That is your baby's heart beat, and," she pointed to the screen, "that is your baby."

Chuck and Blair exchanged looks, and then stared at the screen.

"It's so tiny!" Blair whispered. "And cute! I don't want to stop looking."

Chuck chuckled. "Neither do I," he breathed, than kissed her. "Look at it kicking its feet around. You don't feel it?"

"You may be able to feel it on the inside, Ms. Waldorf. It may feel like something is running softly across," Doctor Hart's voice broke into their moment.

"Oh…yeah. I've felt that. That's the baby?"

"Yes is it," the doctor answered as she printed out a picture and handed it to Blair. "You won't feel it on the outside for a few more months, though." She turned off the machine. "Now, I'd like to see you in six weeks. You'll be able to find out the sex by then. In the meantime, I looked at your records, and you need to eat _healthily,_" Doctor Hart said with a pointed look.

Chuck lifted his eyes from the picture to see Blair looking down at her hands with an unreadable expression. He then looked at the Doctor, "what do you mean? What's in her records?"

"Blair is bulimic, Mr. Bass."

"I knew this, though. She's gotten better since all of that happened. That was two years ago."

"According to this, that isn't true, so make sure to help remind her to eat healthily, and to take her prenatal vitamins. If you have issues with either of these things, then schedule an appointment with me." She handed Blair a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

Chuck was now fixated on the exchange. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought.

"I'll see you both in six weeks. It was nice meeting you. Congratulations," the doctor said, and then the door shut behind her, leaving Chuck and Blair in the room.

Blair immediately scrambled to get dressed, but Chuck was having none of that. He gently grabbed her hand as she finished getting her dress back on.

"What happened, Blair?"

"Nothing happened. She's crazy," Blair said as she bent to pull on her panties.

"Yea? Well, I'm not, and I know you're lying. What happened? Are you…are you sick again?"

"I…," Blair exhaled. "Okay, so I was for a little while, but I'm not anymore."

"How long ago as a 'little while,' Blair?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Up until we got together," she mumbled. "It started last winter, and when we got together, I decided to stop, so I went back to Doctor Sherman."

Chuck's eyes doubled in size. "Are you still seeing him?"

"No. I don't have urges like that anymore. Life is much better now."

Chuck pulled her into his arms, and rained kisses down on her head. "Did I make you do it?"

Blair held onto him tighter. "That was part of it, but so was Yale, and Jack, and…my whole life fell apart, Chuck. I just fell back into old habits," she kissed him softly. "It won't happen again."

Chuck kissed her again, and nodded. "Okay. I believe you. I just worries me. I want you," he lifted the sonogram picture up to show her, "and baby Bass to stay healthy."

Blair took the picture from him, gazed at it, and then placed a hand on her belly. "I can't believe our _baby_ is in there," she whispered. A small smile came to her face when she felt his hand rest over hers.

Chuck was smiling, too -- a _real_ smile, not a smirk. He grabbed her hand, and began to lead her out to the limo. "I love you both so much," he whispered as he helped her into her seat.

Blair smiled, but then let that smile drop after a few minutes as they turned the corner by her building. She visibly paled when she saw a familiar couple heading into the doors. "Oh man…"

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"It's time to tell my mom and Cyrus."

At the mention of that vicious woman, Chuck paled too, but he_ was_ Chuck Bass, and he wasn't going to show fear, so he nodded quickly. "Right behind you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Another update!! :) two in one day! I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I'm glad that you all like the story!! I'm really enjoying writing it! The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

When the elevator doors opened, Chuck and Blair came face to face with an already pissed off Eleanor Waldorf-Rose.

"Where on _Earth_ have you been, young lady," she shouted before they even stepped out of the lift.

Blair looked down at her feet. "I, um…"

"You're supposed to be packing for school!"

Blair stepped forward, "Well, I—"

"I swear, you wouldn't be able to find your head if it wasn't screwed on, Blair! I gave you simple instructions, and you couldn't even to them! You are so irresponsible, and you have been since the day you got together with _Charles,_" Eleanor threw the name out in disgust, and then looked over Blair's appearance. "And what in God's name are you wearing? You look terrible in green!"

"Don't talk to her like that," Chuck barked out suddenly. He wasn't going to sit there and listen to this woman belittle Blair's appearance. Especially after what he'd just learned about her bulimia reappearing this year. He couldn't bear to watch her hurt herself because of this woman.

Eleanor's mouth dropped opened at his outburst. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that, you no-good delinquent—"

"Mother!" Blair interrupted. "Don't speak to him like that!"

"I see you've picked up even _more_ of his nasty habits," Eleanor said flippantly.

"You know, I was going to find a nicer way to break some news to you, but not anymore. You don't deserve that," Blair spoke. She could feel her neck, up to the bottoms of her cheeks glowing red with anger.

"What are you babbling about? Come out with it, and then go pack!"

"I'm not going to NYU, mother," Blair stated each word clearly.

"What are you talking about? What else would you do? You can't go to _Yale_, Blair! You already burned those bridges. Must you find another way to embarrass me?"

Blair overlooked the comment because her next statement was definitely set to confirm her mother's statement. She looked down at her feet. It was now or never. "I'm pregnant, mother," she whispered, then brought her gaze back up to look Eleanor in the eye. "Three months."

Chuck visibly tensed behind her. Thank God no one was looking at him. He had to make himself focus on the clock by the stairs across the room, just to make sure he didn't take off running from Eleanor's line of sight screaming like a five year old girl. Especially when he caught Eleanor's gaze out of the corner of his eye shifting wildly from him to Blair and back again.

Eleanor slowly took a step towards Blair with a fierce look in her eyes. She then suddenly and loudly reached out, and slapped her daughter hard across her face. A bright red handprint instantly showed up on her left cheek.

Tears rose to Blair's eyes, and she had to fight to keep them from spilling over. Dorota and Cyrus stepped into the room behind Eleanor because even they heard the loud crack from the other room, but they stood stunned. Chuck's breathing quickened, but even he stayed silent from the shock of the situation. They were all just waiting for the next move –and wondering who would make it.

"Get rid of it," Eleanor finally spoke.

"What? No!" Blair shouted, then placed her hands protectively over her belly.

"I _said_ get. rid. of. it," Eleanor bit out. "I will not have a _whore_ for a daughter."

"Excuse me?" Chuck finally barked out when he found his voice.

"You heard me! You, young man, have _ruined_ my daughter. She is now a disgusting embarrassment, and I want her to get rid of that child before it ruins her life further, which it will." She looked at Blair with hatred filled eyes. "Trust me. I should know."

"That is enough!" Cyrus shouted. "That is your daughter, Eleanor, and your grandchild. You speak about them better."

"No," Blair stepped forward. "No, it's alright, Cyrus." She looked at Eleanor with an expression of indifference. "I'm used to it." She then grabbed Chuck's hand, and led him to the stairs. "I'm packing now, Eleanor," Blair threw the name out with disgust as she walked. "After today, you won't have to look at your 'whore of a daughter' again. In fact, you can forget that you even have a daughter at all." She then turned and marched the rest of the way up the stairs with Chuck trailing behind her.

XOXOXOXO

Minutes of silence passed. Blair was running around backing her things with Chuck's help, but she wasn't talking, and Chuck wasn't going to force her to. Finally, when he noticed her eyes filling with tears again, he reached for her hand to stop her movements.

"Hey," he wiped her tears away with a thumb. "Everything will be fine. We'll get our own place – I'll set it up today – and raise the baby in our own home just fine. You can still go to school. People do both all the time. We'll just wait until the baby gets here for that."

Blair met his eyes, and nodded. "Yeah," she exhaled. "I just…she's awful."

"Well, forget her. Cyrus even thought that she was out of line."

Blair's tears began to fall a little harder. "My mother just told me that I ruined her life, Chuck! Mothers aren't supposed to feel that way about their children." She instinctively placed a hand over her non-existent bump. "I don't want to be like her, Chuck. What if I end up just like her?"

Chuck stepped in front of her, and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shh…hey, that won't happen. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see. Let's just get out of here, alright?"

Blair motioned flippantly around the room with both of her arms. "I have to pack my things."

"Nonsense," Chuck said with a shake of his head. "Just pack for a few days, and we'll send for the rest."

Blair stared into his eyes for a moment, than nodded. "Okay." She then went to pick up two suitcases.

Chuck launched himself forward, grabbing them before she could walk an inch. When he received a weirded-out look from her, he waved her off. "Just carry your purse. No heavy lifting for you." He opened the door, and motioned for her to start walking.

She leaned in a kissed him before she passed. "Look at you," she cooed, "already such a good daddy." Blair then disappeared down the stairs.

Chuck absentmindedly touched his lips. "Daddy…," he echoed. "I think I like the sound of that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - this chapter is really kind of a fill-in. That way a few things that need to take place, can, and then we can move on with the story. Sorry it's so short! I'll update tomorrow! Review, please!**

A while later, they entered the Van der-Bass penthouse to find it, apparently, empty.

"Let's go put your things in my room." Chuck motioned to the hallway with his head.

Blair nodded hers, then quickly caught his arm before he passed. "Wait…are you sure we should tell them all about this tonight? I mean, my mom already disowned me today. I'm not sure if I can take much more.

Chuck placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Relax. Serena's your best friend. She's not going to had you for this. If anything, she'll be jumping around, and throwing parties over it," He shrugged. "Lilly and Rufus had a baby young, too. It's not like they won't understand our situation."

Blair visibly paled. "Um…"

"You're pregnant?" A voice rang out behind Chuck. He quickly spun around to see Nate, with Dan and Serena standing behind him – all wide-eyed.

"Yes," Chuck answered, then wrapped an arm around Blair's waist from the side. "We are having a baby."

"Due late January," Blair finished with a small smile. Chuck couldn't tell if it was one of happiness or fear. He guessed a little of both. That's how he felt, at least.

"B," Serena stepped forward to hug her best friend. "Are you okay with this?" She asked timidly. Obviously Chuck wasn't the only one who couldn't read Blair's expressions clearly at the moment.

Blair nodded. "I'm fine…just nervous. I mean, I found out about it, told Chuck, went to the doctor, told my mom, got disowned, moved out, and now this – all since 10AM." She breathed a sigh of relief after the long explanation. "I also feel nauseas, and we still have to tell your parents, _and_ my dad."

"You feel nauseas?" Serena asked quickly before sharing a nervous look with Chuck. "Because of the pregnancy, or an 'urge?'"

Blair's eyes grew wide. She didn't want to discuss _that_ issue with Cabbage Patch, and Nate-the-confused-one standing nearby. They knew nothing about her bulimia. Even though she'd been dating Nate throughout most of it, he'd always remained blissfully clueless about it, which wasn't surprising, and she didn't trust him enough to tell him about it now.

"It's morning sickness," she answered.

"I thought you were only supposed to get that in the morning," Chuck wondered aloud. He was quite confused about it all.

Blair shrugged. "I guess not. I've felt nauseas since two days ago."

Chuck picked up her bags. "Let's get you to bed, then," he motioned for the others to help Blair get there. Now, after her admission, and getting a good look at her, she didn't look like she felt so good.

After they led her to Chuck's room, and then into his bed, Chuck kissed her forehead. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll tell Lilly myself." When he saw that she was about to argue, he interrupted. "Nothing bad will happen. Lilly is a lot more understanding than Eleanor.

Blair thought about it, and as much as it pained her to agree with that statement, she had to, so she nodded. "Okay, but will you come back and lie down with me afterward?"

"Of course," he answered with a kiss. "Call for me if you feel sick," Chuck called over his shoulder before shutting the door to signal his exit.

XOXOXOXO

"And you're positive that she's pregnant?" Lilly asked Chuck. The entire clan, minus Eric, Jenny, and Blair were sitting around the living room table.

Chuck nodded, then handed her the sonogram photo. "Twelve weeks."

Lilly placed a hand over her head at the sight. "How could Eleanor just disown her daughter like this? That poor girl," she shook her head. Chuck hadn't had to tell Lilly about the pregnancy because Eleanor had taken it upon herself to call and do so on her own.

"I don't think Blair is surprised. Her mother has always treated her terribly. She's just afraid of turning out like her."

"She's about to be a teenage mother, Charles. I'm sure that isn't her only fear," Lilly added with a pointed look.

Chuck nodded, than started fiddling nervously with his fingers. "I just don't know much about all of this. I'm having the penthouse below this one remodeled as we speak. I've had pregnancy book delivered also."

"Well, good…that's a start," Lilly nodded. "Just make sure to have her take her vitamins, and talk to her about her fears and concerns. I am sure everyone here wouldn't mind helping with things, either."

Everyone around the table nodded their heads, mumbling things like "sure," "of course," and "I guess" (that last was from Dan).

"Thank you," Chuck nodded. He felt a lot better about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - A new update! :) I know that these chapters are shorter than the chapters in my other stories are.... let me know if you like it this way or would rather longer ones. HOWEVER, if the majority of you like the longer ones, it may take a while for me to post them. The shorter ones are up much quicker. **

**Anyway..thanks for the reviews!! I love them! :) I'm glad that you guys like the story!**

*****I don't own Gossip Girl*****

Three days later, Chuck woke up in the bed of their new penthouse to the sound of retching coming from the master bathroom. He quickly stood up, and walked to the door.

"Blair," he called after knocking. He was met by the sound of a house slipper connecting with the door.

"Go away, Bass!" Then she whimpered, and retched some more. "You can't see me like this! It's awful," and again, she retched.

He chuckled momentarily, and then knocked again. "Come on, Waldorf! It's alright. Quit being difficult, and open the door."

"No, I…I…," and she cut off into another coughing, retching fit.

At the sound of this, Chuck felt around above the door, and got the key. He quickly unlocked the door, and opened it to find a very sick Blair placing all of her weight on her elbows against the toilet. He immediately knelt down behind her to hold her hair back. He didn't know if he should say anything because he highly doubted that it would help, so he just rubbed her back, and placed gentle kisses on her shoulders.

Blair eventually finished, and after wiping her mouth, she slumped back against Chuck. It only took a moment for her to burst into tears.

Chuck felt terrible. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands over her belly. "I know," he cooed. "I feel so bad. What can I do for you?"

Blair just shrugged. She draped an arm over her forehead. "Can we just stay in bed today, Chuck?"

Chuck grinned, and lifted his eyebrows up and down. "Of course we can, Waldorf."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know, Waldorf. I was just kidding. Why don't we spend the day looking through the pregnancy books?"

Blair turned slightly to look at up. She nodded slowly. "Can you carry me?"

Chuck chuckled, then stood, and lifted her bridal style. "Of course I can," he kissed her nose, than gently placed her on the bed. "Don't go anywhere. I'm going into my office for the books."

Blair only nodded, and closed her eyes to will away the nauseas feeling.

Chuck returned more than just a few minutes later with a tray in his hands. He placed it on the night stand. "I called Lily, and she said to give you toast with jam, saltines, and ginger ale," he explained as he climbed onto the bed. He handed her a small vitamin. "Take this after you eat."

Blair looked it, then back at him. "Um…this is Dino – the Flintstone character," she raised an eyebrow, and smirked slightly.

"Yeah, about that…I called Doctor Hart about the fact that you can't keep down your prenatal vitamins, and she sad to take these for now."

"Wow. You have just thought of everything, haven't you?" she joked.

Chuck pushed her hair away from her face, than placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Well, I'm not taking any chances here." He leaned back, and smiled at her. Chuck knew that she didn't know the hidden meaning behind that comment, and he wasn't planning on telling her. He wasn't going to scare her by telling her about the fact that he's the reason his mother died. He was already scared enough for the both of them.

Blair smiled back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her tightly. "Thank you for being so good to me," she whispered. "I couldn't do this without you."

Chuck kissed her again, then sat up, and placed a plate with the toast on her lap. "You get to nibbling on that, and _I_ will get to reading this to you." He pulled a pregnancy book from the stack on the tray, than leaned back into the pillows with her.

Blair couldn't fight off her smile at that moment if her life depended on it. A year ago, Chuck would have hit the ground running at the thought of her being pregnant. Now, he was so grown up, and so good to her. She finally didn't have to worry about waiting for the sky to fall above her. She just _knew_ that things were going to be great for them this time.

XOXOXOXO

**Well, well, well…it looks like the first piece of gossip of the fall semester has something big hidden behind it…**

**B didn't show up for the first day of classes today. Not just that, she didn't show up on move-in day either. **_**Apparently**_** our beloved B, and a certain recently caught **_**Bass **_**spent that day moving into a Palace penthouse **_**together**_**. I don't know about you, but I smell a secret. Don't you worry…if there's one thing **_**I'm**_** great at - it's uncovering secrets, so stay tuned, kiddies. I won't disappoint.**

**You know you love me.  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

XOXOXOXO

As Chuck and Blair stared down at the Gossip Girl blast, Blair found that she may have been wrong about the sky not falling.

"Great," they both groaned before falling back onto the pillows.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - this one is the longest chapter yet. I really hope that you like it!! I do! :) Review please!!!**

As the next two weeks passed, Blair's morning sickness began to teeter off a bit, which seemed about right. According to the books Chuck had continued to read to her every morning, and every evening, morning sickness for most women only lasted the first trimester. This made both of them very happy. Blair obviously hated being sick, and Chuck had felt guilty for being part of the cause for her being sick.

Gossip girl blasts hit more frequently, as she became more desperate to find out their secret. She had even stooped as low as to offer special recognition within her blog to the first person to find the answer, and give proof of it.

This led to many more than usual Gossip Girl minions taking it upon themselves to follow Chuck and Blair, camera phones ready, so closely that if either were to stop in their tracks, they'd probably be stepped on. Blair didn't seem to mind all that much. She had always been one to love popularity, and recognition, while though Chuck _usually_ didn't mind it; he was now growing more annoyed by the day.

"I swear, I should hire body guards! This is ridiculous," he growled as they entered their penthouse. He'd taken her out to dinner after work that night. It was Friday, and they'd decided to designate Fridays their "date night." Practice for when the baby came. They'd silently agreed upon never turning out like their parents, and not being out away from their kids all the time seemed like a good place to start.

Blair turned to him, rested her hand against his cheek. "Chuck, I hardly think it's that serious. People are just trying to catch some gossip. I mean, it is _Gossip Girl_," she emphasized.

"Yes, it's _Gossip Girl_, and that woman is the devil," he boomed. "Have you forgotten about all of the trouble she loves to start, and _has_ started in the past?" Chuck turned to make eye contact with Blair. "I won't have her bringing stress to this family! You're supposed to be calm, and happy, and so far your mother and this Gossip…bitch have tried to ruin it!"

Blair's eyes lit up the moment he referred to her as his "family," but hit it in favor of the conversation at hand. She bit her lip in thought. "Why don't we just announce it ourselves?"

Chuck's gaze shot straight to hers. "You're serious?" The question came out as more of a statement.

Blair shrugged, walked across the living room to sit on the sofa. She leaned back into the seat. "Sure. I mean, you're the CEO of one of the largest, most successful companies in the city. Many people count on you to be honest with them. What would they think if they found out that we'd hidden this?"

Chuck nodded, and thought about it for a minute. "I'm more worried about Gossip Girl finding out, though. We'd have cameras coming at us from every direction, not to mention paparazzi."

"Well, they'll find out soon anyway. I'd rather it come from us, than have it bombard us a month from now when I'm showing. Just release a statement. That way it'll be out in the open, _and_ will have one up on Gossip Girl." Blair closed her statement with a brow raise, a smirk – the devilish kind – and then kissed him sweetly.

Chuck chuckled. "I knew there was some evil reason for you wanting this."

Blair shrugged. "Just call your publicist," she answered with a pat to his back.

He flipped his phone open without another thought, and let the room.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck entered their bedroom to find Blair lounged out on their bed already showered, and dressed in a bed time nighty.

"Well, well…if it isn't my _wonderful_ boyfriend, whom I love oh so much," she called tossing him a wink.

Chuck quickly got to stripping down to his boxers, and climbed onto the bed, nestling his lower half between her legs. "If it isn't my incredibly _hot_ girlfriend, _and_ mother of my child," he winked, "whom I love so, _so_ much," he stated with a look at the tops of her recently enlarged breasts spilling from the her night gown.

"Like what you see?"

Chuck's gaze lifted to hers, and his expression became something entirely more than lust. "I _love_ what I see," he whispered with a kiss.

Blair smiled, and deepened the kiss. "So did you release the statement?"

Chuck nodded, and gave her a serious look. "Just promise me that you'll only go out with other people – never alone – and you'll use the limo when I'm not able to be near you."

Blair could see that this was something that truly troubled him, so she agreed with an "of course," and another kiss. "I'm glad it's not a secret anymore."

Chuck nodded, than lowered himself to kiss her tummy through her nighty. "Me too," he answered as he slowly lifted the nighty to get a better look. He quickly lived his gaze to hers with a smirk when he noticed that she had nothing on underneath.

Blair giggled, and hooked her toes in his boxers; pushed them down until he finally kicked himself free of them. She sat up, lifting her arms high for him to free her from the only barrier between his skin, and her own. When it was gone, she pulled him down to the pillows with her so that she was lying below him once more.

Chuck couldn't resist flicking his tongue across each nipple as he made his way up to her.

Blair moaned loudly at the contact, feeling a small tingling feeling in her belly when he did touched her nipples.

Chuck placed himself at her entrance, and suddenly sheathed himself fully inside her.

Blair screamed, scaring them both, than fell silent.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" When he was met with a whimper, he assumed he had, and slowly began to pull out of her, only to be pulled back in when Blair hooked her legs around him and brought him back.

"No. Stay," she moaned.

"Blair, if I hurt you, we should stop. We can always do other things."

"No. You didn't. It actually feels better than ever before," she said with a soft smile on her face.

Chuck smirked, and began thrusting at a long, slow pace. "You feel tighter. Almost like you're squeezing me," he moaned, than wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah…," Blair moaned deeply in his ear, wrapped herself around him so that there were no gaps between them as they rocked together. "I can feel every part of you," she said, and her eyes rolled back with his next thrust.

They continued like this for what seemed like hours before they finally climaxed together.

Afterward, they laid there for a long time, him still inside her, listening to the sounds of their breathing before Chuck finally spoke.

"Marry me," he whispered into her neck.

"Wait…what did you say?"

Chuck pulled out of her slowly, causing them both to whimper at the loss, then began digging through his side table drawer.

Blair eyed his look of concentration carefully. "Chuck…what are you doing?"

He then produced from the drawer a small, purple, ring-size jewelry box. He climbed onto the bed again, and opened it to reveal a beautiful, vintage-looking engagement ring. It was white gold with a large princess-cut diamond nestled upon it, and smaller diamonds sprinkled all the way around the band. It brought tears to Blair's eyes, and when she lifted her gaze back up to meet Chuck's, she saw matching tears in his.

He leaned in closer to her and spoke in a whisper because his emotions caused his voice to betray him. "Marry me, Blair. Please." He kissed her forehead. "Be _my_ Mrs. Bass, and I swear that I will spend my _whole_ life making it worth it."

Blair lunged herself into his arms, and held on tight. "Yes! Yes! Yes a hundred times!" She pulled back to look him in the eye. "I'd love to be _your_ Mrs. Bass," she said with a watery smile. "But it has to be soon if we want to be Mr. and Mrs. Bass before I'm too big to fit into a princess dress."

Chuck laughed happily, pulled her the ring from its box, and slid it onto her left ring finger. "Give me all of the information, and I'll have your dream wedding set up in two weeks. I promise."

Blair nodded frantically – happily. "OK, but I get to take care of my wedding dress, and the bridesmaids dresses," she said with a stern look, and a finger to his chest.

"Of course," Chuck chuckled.

Blair looked down at her ring. "Chuck…where…_when_ did you get this?"

He ran a thumb lovingly across it, than kissed her palm. "It was my mother's. She left it to me in her will. I got it…and my dad's when I got the company."

Tears filled Blair's eyes. "It's beautiful. Are you going to wear your father's ring when we're married?"

Chuck looked to be deeply in thought for a moment before he answered. "Yes. He really loved my mom, you know? And I really love you, so it seems fitting." He kissed her again. He just couldn't get enough.

"She died in a plane crash…right?" Blair asked the question hesitantly. She didn't want to ruin their wonderful moment, but she'd always wondered. Over the years, she'd been given different variations of the story, and it'd always given her conflicting feelings about it being the truth or not.

Chuck met her serious look with his own, and knew that he couldn't lie to her. Not this time around. Not once. Not anymore. "No...she um…she died giving birth to me." When he saw the fear pass across her face before she hid it, he almost wished he'd gone with the lie.

"What…what happened," she stammered out.

"She had this thing called placenta previa. It's where the placenta shifts, and the woman runs the risk of hemorrhaging during pregnancy and birth," he looked up to see her watching him intently before going on. "Well, while she was having me, it happened, and she bled to death. My dad knew that she'd want him to save me if anything were to happen, so he told the doctors to, only to find out later that by them saving me, it meant that he'd picked me over her. I think that he resented me from then on."

Blair's heart broke at this. She touched his cheek softly. "Chuck, that wasn't your fault, and your father loved you. He just wasn't very good at showing it. My mother's the same way."

"I killed my mother Blair, and I feel so guilty for it. My dad really loved her, you know? And I took her from him."

"No! You didn't do anything wrong. You were just a baby, Chuck! If something were to happen to me, would you blame our child?"

"No, I'd blame myself…and don't talk like that! You have no idea how much even hearing you say things like that scares me, Waldorf." Chuck wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I love you so much."

"Nothing it going to happen to me, Chuck. I'm perfectly healthy."

"I know that. We just have to make sure that you stay that way, which is why we need to keep reading the books, and _eating properly_," Chuck said with a meaningful glare.

"I am, I am!" Blair said defensively. "Look…everything is going to be fine. The baby and I are both healthy, and so many new advances have happened in medicine over the years. If anything were to happen, it'd be caught quickly, and fixed, I'm sure of it."

Chuck yawned, and then pulled Blair down onto the pillows with him. "You're right. I just worry," he said and grabbed her hand to look at the ring again. "Do you like the ring?"

"I love the ring," Blair whispered. "We can talk about that in the morning, though. For now…let's sleep."

Chuck placed a kiss on the top of her head, rested his hand upon her belly, answered "OK," and then "we have a big day of wedding planning tomorrow. This family needs some rest."

"Family," Blair echoed. "I think I like the sound of that."

"I _love_ the sound of that."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hey y'all! This chapter is pretty long compared to the others for this story. It covers Chuck and Blair's wedding! I hope you like it! Review, please!!!**

"B! What are you doing in there? The wedding supposed to start in five minutes," Serena called through the bathroom door. When she didn't get an answer, she pulled a bobby pin from the counter top the girls had gotten ready in front of, and picked the lock.

When the door opened, it revealed a slightly queasy-looking Blair Waldorf – almost Bass – leaning against the sink, still in her undergarments.

"Blair! Get your dress on! Chuck and the guys are waiting at the altar already!"

"I know, I know!" Blair spun around, grabbed her garment bag. "Morning sickness decided to try to ruin my wedding day," she giggled and shook her head. "Well, it won't! Nothing could ruin this day," she said as she gazed into the mirror. "Help me, please?" She called over her shoulder.

"Of course," Serena said with a smile.

A moment later, Jenny came running in. "Your dad wants to know if you're almost ready. He says Chuck looks about ready to have a panic attack because you're taking so long," she laughed. Who would have thought that Chuck Bass – Upper East Side's biggest playboy would ever be excited about getting married? People really can change.

Blair giggled along with her as she waited for Serena to button her dress up. "He never was the patient type. You can tell them I'm ready," she answered, then spun around to face both girls. "How do I look?"

Blair's dress was off-white original JHumphrey Design with an elegant satin corset top that was made to only go down to above her now slightly protruding baby bump. It was bordered with pearls around the top and bottom, and the buttons down the back were also pearls. Below the corset, a beautiful satin skirt billowed out and down to the ground. Her hair was placed in an elegant up-do with matching pearls placed strategically in different places to match her dress. She had a beautiful veil, also off-white, and all of these things put together really made Blair look like a queen.

"Beautiful," both girls answered in awe.

"Chuck is going to love it, Blair," Jenny said.

"Well, I sure hope so," Blair said as she grabbed her white and red roses. She and Chuck had decided to go with a red and white color theme. It came out beautifully. She turned to the girls. "I am so happy that you two are my bridesmaids. Thank you so much for all of your help. Especially you, Jenny," she turned her attention wholeheartedly to the younger girl. "You did a wonderful job with all of the dresses, and tuxes. You'd never know that you only had two weeks to put them all together."

"Oh, thank you so much for including me, Blair. This is such a great opportunity, and being your friend has been so much fun."

Blair hugged her tightly. "Maybe the Bass wedding is just what you need to kick start your line." She gave Jenny a reassuring nod, and smiled, than hugged Serena next. "I love you girls."

"Okay, enough chit chat," Harold interrupted with a clap of his hands. When Blair turned to face him, his eyes filled with tears, and he hugged her. "You're beautiful, darling," he whispered, and pulled back. "Your groom is about ready to pull you down the aisle himself, though, so let's start walking." He gestured with his head.

Blair smiled, nodded, and pulled her veil down over her face. "Okay. Let's get married."

XOXOXOXO

Chuck Bass had seen and heard many beautiful things in his life. He'd traveled all over the world over the years – sometimes with his father or Nate – sometimes alone, and he'd stood before a thousand beautiful sights, heard a thousand wonderful songs. He'd been to London, Paris, Greece, Australia, Thailand – the list goes on. He'd heard beautiful music, and seen glorious things in each.

None of those could compare to the sound of the Wedding March, and the sight of Blair walking towards him to it. Her beauty was the only sight to ever bring him to tears.

She looked as if she were floating towards him, her arm linked with her father's. Thought a veil covered her face, he could tell that she was viewing him through a cloud of tears in her front of her own eyes. Usually her tears would devastate him, but today they made his heart swell because he _knew_ that he was important to her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Blair was finally standing in front of him, her father lifting her veil, kissing her cheek, than placing her hand in Chuck's. Cameras flashed from the pews, and today, Chuck didn't mind.

Blair smiled widely at him. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back. "What took you so long," he asked as they made their way up the steps to the altar.

"Baby Bass decided that he or she didn't want to be forgotten about today. Made mommy sick before the ceremony," she laughed quietly.

"I figured. Are you feeling better now?"

"_Much_ better," Blair smile when they stopped at the top step, and turned to face each other.

From then on, the wedding seemed to pass fast, and slowly – all at once. They stood smiling largely as the minister spoke, then cried during the vows, laughed when Eric and Nate bother dropped the rings on the floor, cried again during the ring exchange, and finally came full circle to smiling largely the moment they were announced Husband and Wife.

When the minister gave Chuck the permission to kiss his bride, he tentatively leaned forward, and then suddenly clung to her frame as he gently – so un-Chuck-like – massaged her lips with his own, leading Blair to do the same. When they pulled back, hands still clasped, the whole place broke into applause.

"I now present to you – Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bass," the minister called out.

They walked back down the aisle – hand in hand – and were in the Bass limo, on their way to the Palace for their reception a few minutes later.

Blair immediately attacked Chuck with her lips as the limo door shut them inside. "I love you so much, Chuck," she breathed into his neck before taking the time to kiss is softly.

"I can't believe we're married, Mrs. Bass," he spoke with a huge smile. He groaned when Blair kissed his neck again.

"I know! I've never been so happy before in my life!" She kissed him again.

Chuck chuckled, and then pulled back slightly. "You're going to be even happier when I tell you about the _Honeymoon_ I've planned for s."

Blair immediately sat back down in her seat next to him, clapping her hands in excitement. "Really?! Tell me, tell me," she exclaimed happily, reminding Chuck of a child on Christmas morning.

He laughed loudly. "Well," he pulled a picture from the pocket inside his tuxedo. "This is a picture of the vacation home I bought in _Maui_ for us last week. Fully furnished and decorated. We'll leave tomorrow morning, stay for a week and a half, then be back home in time to find out what we're having," he explained with a hand resting on her belly.

Blair kissed him full on the mouth. "Oh Chuck, you're so good to m. I want you so bad right now," she whispered before pulling him back in for a passionate kiss.

"Wait, wait…we can't," he said breathing heavily.

"What? Why?" Blair looked confused at hurt.

That's when the limo pulled to a stop in front of the Palace.

"Because you'd kill me for making you show up to our wedding reception with sex hair," Chuck whispered against her lips.

When the limo door was opened for them, he took her hand, and led her inside the building.

He'd had the hotel bar, lounge, ballroom, and restaurant on the bottom floor shut down specifically for this event. The elegant red and white theme was carried over from the church to the reception. The entire floor had been decorated to perfection with twinkle lights, _five huge_ cakes, beautiful rose centerpieces on all of the tables, and even more roses placed strategically around the room. There was champagne (bubbling cider for Blair) set at every table, the city's best musical entertainment – the works.

Everyone cheered as the new couple stepped into the reception.

Tears sprang to Blair's eyes, and she grasped Chuck's arm. "I know that we spent hours thinking up every inch of this wedding, Chuck, but I had no idea it would turn out so beautifully."

Chuck smiled lovingly at Blair. "I'm glad you love it. Come on," he gestured with his head. "Let's get out pictures done before our first dance."

XOXOXOXO

After about an hour of taking pictures, and then twenty minutes of greeting people, Chuck and Blair were _finally_ free to have some fun.

"Let's have out first dance, Chuck," Blair said excitedly.

He turned to face her as they made their way to the main table. "Okay, but are you sure you don't need to sit down for a little while? Why don't you eat a little something first?"

"Chuck, I'm feeling fine. It's just a song," she smiled lovingly at him. "Dance with your Mrs. Bass," she said sweetly. When he smiled widely back at her, she knew she had him. "I promise to relax and eat something before my dance with daddy."

"Alright. Stay here while I talk to the DJ."

Blair watched as Chuck walked to the stage, spoke to the man behind the table, turned to make sure that he mouthed "I love you" to her three different times, and whispered a few more things to the man before making his way back to her.

"Everyone please move off the floor to make some room for the new Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bass' first dance," the DJ called over the speakers.

Chuck led Blair onto the dance floor in the next moment, wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, and they smiled at each other.

"What song did you end up choosing," Blair asked softly.

"You'll see," he smirked.

Blair opened her mouth to ask him to tell her the name of it again when the music began.

_Someday when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

Tears sprang to both of their eyes as they swayed together slowly.

Chuck leaned forward, pressed his mouth to Blair's ear, and sang along quietly – just for her.

_  
Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm  
And your cheek so soft  
There is nothing for me to love you  
And the way you look tonight_

Blair wrapped her arms around him tighter. He returned the gesture without missing a word of the song.

_  
With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, never ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight..._

The tears in their eyes, and the smiles on their faces remained even after the song had ended; after they shared a long kiss, and even after they turned to walk to the main table.

Blair's smile and step faltered slightly when her head grew light, and stomach flipped suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked turning to her.

"Hm? Oh…yeah. I just need to sit down for a while is all." When he didn't look convinced, she kissed him sweetly. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ok," Chuck spoke as he helped her to her chair. "I'll have them bring us our places," and then he was walking off.

XOXOXOXO

It had been a few hours, and after eating, Blair didn't feel so faint anymore, so she danced with her father, Roman, Eric, and even Cyrus who'd surprised them by showing up. She'd danced with Chuck at least ten more times, and now she was dancing with Serena and Jenny, while Chuck stood by the bar talking with Eric, Nate and Dan.

Blair still felt slightly nauseas and uncomfortable, but it wasn't too bad, and she was determined to enjoy the rest of this night. It was her wedding day, it was almost over, and she'd rest soon.

Chuck could see from across the room that Blair wasn't feeling well. She'd been trying to play it off since their first dance, but he knew her better. Her lips had become slightly less rosy, though still beautiful, in the last few hours, and she kept placing a hand on her stomach or back in a way that left him concerned. He'd been watching her so intently that he'd missed most of his own conversation.

"Chuck! Chuck, man," Nate called, causing him to snap out of his trance.

"Huh? What is it?" He only faced his friends for a moment before looking over to Blair again. "Hey…does Blair look well to you guys right now," he asked. He _had_ to ask. It was driving him crazy!

"Well, she does seem a little tired. Maybe being on her feet so long while pregnant isn't a great idea," Eric conceded, earning a look from both Nate and Dan. Chuck was already worrying enough about her. Why feed into it?

"Maybe I'll go over there to see if she'd like to go up to bed," Chuck said as he went to take a step in her direction. Before he set one foot in front of the other, Blair and the other two were walking off the dance floor in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Maybe it's just morning sickness," Dan suggested. "Didn't you say she gets it throughout the day?"

Chuck kept his gaze focused on the direction Blair had walked. "Yeah, sometimes." He trailed off. "Should I go and see if she's okay?"

"No, man. I wouldn't do that," Nate answered.

"Yeah, Chuck. Jenny and Serena have her," Eric chimed in with Dan nodding along. "I think you're just worrying over nothing," he added.

Chuck nodded, and then went to say something when a frazzled-looking Jenny Humphrey darted towards him from around the corner.

"Chuck!" she exclaimed, but then lowered her voice when people started to stare. "Um…Blair needs you to come to her right now," Jenny said urgently.

"Why? What happened?" Chuck said worriedly.

Jenny looked around to make sure that no one else was listening, and then started rambling. "Well, we were dancing, and then she said that she had to go to the bathroom, so we went along to help her with her dress, and…well, there was blood," she answered, and before he could take three steps, she followed adding, "there isn't a lot, but enough. You might want to take her to the hospital."

Chuck nodded absentmindedly. _Why did such a wonderful day have to end so badly?_ He thought before he followed her into the ladies room to look for his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry it took so long!! Here's the next chapter! Review Please!!!**

Less than twenty minutes later, they were in a hospital room waiting for the doctor to come in. Blair was lying on the bed, her wedding dress hanging on the back of the door – traded for standard cotton hospital gown, and for once, neither of the newlyweds had anything to say about it. Chuck sat in a chair beside the bed; Blair's shaking left hand wrapped in both of his.

"What do you think it is, Chuck," Blair asked with a shaky voice. She turned to look at him; the tears cascading down her cheeks broke Chuck's heart.

"I don't know, Blair. Maybe it's just from standing on your feet for so long. The strain, you know?" When he got a slight nod, he kissed her knuckles. "The books said that you'd cramp if you were losing the baby. Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "Just unco-"

The door opening cut her off. Doctor Hart came in, and sat in a rolling chair by the bed. "Are you in any pain, Ms. Waldorf?"

"Mrs. Bass," Blair corrected. "We got married today, and no. I did for a moment before I walked to the bathroom, but then I felt the um….trickle of the blood, and that was all. Now I'm just uncomfortable. My back aches a little bit."

Doctor Hart immediately moved to the end of the bed. "Feet in the stirrups, please," she called.

Blair winced and whimpered when she felt herself opening by way of the speculum. She calmed a bit when Chuck squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Well, you're not bleeding now, and you're not dilated at all," Doctor Hart said from her place between Blair's legs. She pulled the speculum away gently, earning another whimper from Blair, pulled a cloth measuring tape from her pocket, and lifted Blair's gown. She placed one end above her pelvic bone and the other above her baby bump. "Your uterus is growing on schedule. Let's do a sonogram to check on the baby now." She set up the sonogram machine, squirted the jelly on Blair's belly, and began running the instrument across it.

Chuck and Blair both sighed in relief when a heartbeat rang out.

"Your baby looks healthy. It's a little mad at me for disturbing its rest, though," the doctor said with a smile. She started messing with the machine again. "Let me check on your placenta's placement, though. That could explain the bleeding."

Chuck and Blair made eye contact when Doctor Hart looked at the machine again. Chuck smiled reassuringly at her, and then ran his thumb across the side of her belly. He suddenly pulled back, however, with large eyes, and his mouth agape. "What was that? Did you do that," he asked the doctor. When he received a weird look from both women in the room, he continued. "There was a…thump."

"That, Mr. Bass, was a kick," Doctor Hart answered with a grin before going back to work.

Chuck kept running his thumb along the same spot as before, trying to entice another kick while the doctor worked, and Blair laid there watching her husband's look of fascination with a pleasant smile on her face.

Doctor Hart moved away from the screen after a few moments. "Well, I've found the problem," she said. When she earned terrified looks from the young couple at the word 'problem,' she held up a hand to calm them. "Before I do on, let me just say that because we caught this issue now, I'm confident that some bed rest will fix the issue in no time because it is only partial. Mrs. Bass, you have a condition called Placenta Previa. Have you heard of it?"

Chuck and Blair sucked in sharp breaths simultaneously, and grasped hands tightly. Tears rose to her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly. Chuck knew she was terrified; so was he. They both nodded their heads to the doctor.

"My mother died in childbirth with me...and she had that," Chuck said with a concerned tone. He couldn't lose Blair. No way. Not now. Not ever.

"Well, the good news is that this is only partial, which means that the Placenta hasn't shifted to where it is completely rested on top of the cervix. It's actually to the side of it, so it's not full force, and we caught it early." Doctor Hart fixed them both with serious, pointed looks. "There have been many advances in medicine since you were born. Those outcomes can be avoided. I'm not even going to discuss termination of the pregnancy with you because I honestly believe that with some bed rest, and weekly appointments to check on your progress, the placenta will shift back to its normal position, and if anything changes, we'll know about it right away."

"So…this will go away," Blair asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You just need to take it easy. I'm going to put you on full bed rest until further notice, and I will see you at my office in a week to check on your progress." She eyed them both carefully.

Chuck and Blair nodded, and relaxed slightly, but only slightly.

"I'll make sure that she gets her rest, Doctor Hart," Chuck assured her.

She nodded back at him. "I'll see you at my office in one week," she clarified as she turned to leave. Before getting to the door, she turned back around. "Don't stress about the past, alright? We'll fix this," and then she was out the door.

Blair looked nervously at Chuck as she wiped her stomach off, and tried to stand. He quickly reached out to help her.

"Be careful, dear," he said.

Blair smiled at the nickname, and went to put her dress back on, but stopped when Chuck placed a hand on her arm.

He held a robe out to her. "The hospital gave it to me. Put it on. That dress is probably tight."

She nodded in agreement, and put the robe on. "Let's just got home, OK?"

XOXOXOXO

When they arrived at their penthouse later, Chuck led a sleepy Blair into their bedroom. As they walked in, Blair smiled brightly at the sight. Red and white rose pedals were sprinkled on their bed.

"Chuck…it's beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful, Mrs. Bass," he whispered, leading her to sit on their bed. He pulled a night gown from her drawer, helped her undress, and dress again. He stripped down to his boxers, and climbed onto the bed to sit against the headboard, and pulled her gently back to recline against his chest. Chuck then began unpinning her wedding up-do.

"Everything's going to be okay, right Chuck?" Blair asked quietly, holding a hand out to catch the bobby pins and pearls he'd started pulling from her hair.

He kissed her shoulders softly. "Of course," he answered. "We just have to do as the doctor ordered, and things will be ok," he finished. Chuck took the hair clips from her hand, and placed them on the night stand. His hands came to rest on Blair's belly, the baby kicking every once in a while. "What's wrong? Tell me what you're thinking."

Blair's eyes fixed on his hands. She placed her own hands over them. "If…if something _does_ happen, and you're asked to choose…I want you to-"

Chuck suddenly moved her to lie beside him, and then looked at her sternly. "I know what you're going to say, but _don't say it_. You're fine, and you will remain fine."

"But…what-"

"No! No 'buts,' Blair! Nothing is going to happen!"

"I just…"

"STOP IT!" Chuck screamed it out, causing tears to pour from Blair's eyes. His expression softened immediately. "Look…I'm sorry. I just…this scares me, ok? But you and the baby are going to be ok. I'll make sure of it." He pulled her into his arms. "I just want you to believe me when I say that, Blair, and I don't want you talking like that again, do you understand me?"

Blair nodded, and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, then draped a leg over his thigh. "I understand, and I believe you. I'm just afraid," she whispered. "I feel like the second things start going good with us, something has to threaten to take it all away." Tears were cascading down her face. "I just don't want to be taken from you, and I don't want our baby taken away from us."

Chuck pulled back to look at her with tears gliding down his own cheeks. He ran his fingers through her hair. "That isn't going to happen to us, Blair. You heard Doctor Hart. You just have to do _exactly _what she said, and things will go back to normal." Chuck intertwined their fingers, and placed them gently over her tummy. "Nothing is going to take you guys from me, Mrs. Bass. You'll see."

Blair nodded her head, and smiled. "Mrs. Bass," she repeated. She nuzzled into his chest. "Was our wedding really only six hours ago?"

Chuck chuckled. "Yep…this is our wedding night. All else aside, how does it feel?"

"Exactly like I dreamed. I'm sorry that we don't get to make love tonight…or go to Maui."

Chuck kissed the top of her head. "Nonsense. We have our whole lives for that stuff. I have everything I need right here."

"How does being married feel to _you_?"

Chuck tightened his hold on her. "Exactly like I dreamed."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Finally, a new update! I'm sorry it has taken me so long. This chapter is pretty much a big deal. It's the start of adding the rest of the characters into the story. This story is still CB centric. I'm just going into a new direction with it because I'm definitely considering turning this into either a dual or a trilogy. Please leave me some reviews with hopes and feedback! **

Three days later, Chuck was getting ready to head out to a Bass Industries meeting. He was running around the room trying to tie his tie, and put his shoes on at the same time.

"Are you sure, Blair? I can stay home – let Lilly sit in on the meeting so that I can take care of you."

Blair waved him off. "Don't worry, Chuck. You're the CEO! You need to show your seriousness about it. I understand, and it isn't like you're missing much. I'm just lying around."

Chuck stood in silence for a few seconds, glancing between her and their bedroom door. He turned his back on the door, and sat on the edge of their bed. "This is supposed to be our Honeymoon week, though," he pouted slightly, which was very un-Chuck-like.

"Bass…we've talked about this! You'll be missing work once a week from her until the end of the pregnancy, and then a few after the baby is born. You're still proving yourself to the board, honey. Just go to the damn meeting! It's already noon," she shouted, and then hit him playfully with a pillow.

"OK," Chuck answered reluctantly, but he had to admit – she made sense. "It'll only be for a _few_ hours, so it's okay, I guess." He leaned down and kissed her lips, and then her belly. "I love you guys. Call me if you need me," he called over his shoulder.

"We love you, too!" Blair leaned back into the pillows. She placed both hands on her bump. "What are we going to do today, baby," she spoke softly. "How about I read to you?" She pulled her pregnancy book off of the side table, and began reading it.

Only three sentences later, her phone rang. She leaned over to the table and answered without even looking at the screen.

"Go to your meeting, dead," she said in a sing song tone. She was met with silence. "Hello?"

"Blair," a voice said, just barely above a whisper.

Blair shifted slightly. "Jenny? Hey…are you alright?"

"Um…I'm kind of…I think…I-I'm in trouble. Can we talk?"

Blair was taken aback. Jenny Humphrey was coming to _her_ for advice? She would have expected her to talk to cabbage patch, or Eric…or even Serena instead. Sure, her and Blair were good friends now, after all, she'd become her step-sister in-law just three days before. This was still surprising.

"Oh. Of course…come on over. Helen will let you in."

Jenny sniffled, and the fact that he was crying became apparent. "Thank you," she forced out, and then hung up.

XOXOXOXO

Blair had started dozing off before being startled awake by Helen's announcement of her visitor. Jenny walked in a moment later with tears streaming rapidly down her face.

"Oh my gosh, Jenny. What's wrong?" Blair patted the empty space on her bed, and waited for Jenny to sit down. She looked to the night stand for the time. "You called over an hour ago. What took you so long? What's going on?"

"I'm i-i-in so m-much trouble, B-Blair," she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sixteen! How could I be so s-st-stupid," she cried.

"Jenny…," Blair spoke slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant," Jenny whispered.

Blair sucked in a sharp breath. "Ok, first of all, are you sure?"

"Y-yes," Jenny hiccupped. "I went to the Planned Parenthood clinic in Brooklyn, a-and they did a b-blood test." She began sobbing again. "T-th-that's why it took me so long to get h-here."

Blair patted the pillow by her own, silently telling Jenny to relax into them. When she did, Blair wrapped an arm around the younger girl. "Shh," she soothed her. "You can't stress out, alright? It's not good for your or the baby. You don't want to end up on bed rest, too."

After a few minutes, Jenny's sobs calmed. "I don't know what to do," she said quietly.

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks," Jenny answered with a far away tone of voice.

"Do you have a boyfriend," Blair asked quietly. When she received a fearful look, and a hesitant shake of a head from the blonde, she became suspicious. "Jenny…who's the father?"

"Well, I…" Jenny started, but trailed off and once again, began crying. "I don't know if I can say."

"Wait…what? Why won't you tell me, Jenny?" Blair was becoming more confused and impatient by the second, and it was quite obvious.

"I…I slept with Nate," Jenny answered quickly, as if ripping off a band aid, than closed her eyes so that she didn't have to witness the aftermath.

"What," Blair shouted. "Hasn't he been back with Vanessa for like two months?" She couldn't believe Nate had cheated on yet another girl with her best friend – or at all for that matter. Not that she ever really liked Vanessa, especially not after finding out that she'd slept with Chuck – twice. She just never expected Nate to put another two girls through the same crap he'd put her and Serena through. Only this time was worse. This time, he'd gotten one of them – a sixteen year old – pregnant. Was he ever going to learn?

"Yes, that's true, but I didn't know that at the time. I'd been hanging out with Eric a lot, not Vanessa. It's not like she ever comes to the penthouse. Nate and I just ran into each other at Lilly's Summer Charity Gala, and hung out. We got drunk, and then…I lost my virginity to him," Jenny spoke shyly.

Blair's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it.

"He told me about him and Vanessa the next morning, told me to stay away from him, and then he left. I haven't seen him since – other than at the wedding events." Jenny let out a breath when she finished speaking. She hadn't even realized that he was holding it. She looked down and began fidgeting with Blair's blanket.

Blair placed a calming hand on top of both of Jenny's. "I understand, Jenny, and I know that it isn't your fault. Nate should have known better than to cheat on his girlfriend, and he shouldn't have treated you the way that he did afterward."

Jenny nodded in agreement. This is just not how I wanted losing my virginity to play out. I'm only a Junior this year." She put her head in her hands. "My dad and Dan are gonna freak."

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

Jenny looked up at that. "Well, yeah. It's my baby. I wouldn't be able to just give it away…and my family doesn't believe in abortion," she answered.

Blair felt a twinge of despair for a moment, wondering, _why couldn't my mom feel that way?_ But she recovered. She squeezed Jenny's hand before she spoke. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Of course. I was dealing with having to tell my parents this same thing a month ago. Luckily, I had Chuck's help, but you do too," Blair hugged the younger girl. "I'm not going to let you do this alone. Are you going to tell Nate?" Blair had to ask. She tried to ignore the flinch that Jenny made when she did.

Jenny shrugged. "Well, I guess that I have to, but I think that I should tell my family first. I don't exactly trust Nate anymore," she said. Tears filled her eyes, and her bottom lip trembled.

Blair wrapped an arm around Jenny's shoulders. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't know…maybe," the younger girl answered; her eyes beginning to droop slightly, and then she stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap first," Blair asked with a slight smile. When she received a small nod followed by another yawn, she realized how good of an idea that was.

XOXOXOXO

"I have a problem," Nate shouted as he burst into Chuck's office without a knock.

Chuck shot his "best" friend a glair, and held up his hand to halt him from spewing more words into the middle of his important phone call.

Nate threw himself onto the leather couch by the door, and dropped his face into his palms.

After a few minutes, Chuck ended his call, and turned his attention to the idiot on the sofa. "What the hell, Nathanial?"

"I have a problem," Nate repeated, then swallowed visibly hard. "A big problem."

"Ok…," Chuck trailed off, waiting for his friend to go on. When he didn't even look up from his hands, Chuck became impatient. "What is your problem, Nathanial," he drawled.

"I just got back from a doctor's appointment with Vanessa. She's um…we're um…," he trailed off, giving Chuck a pointed stare.

"Are you trying to tell me that you knocked her up?" Chuck asked him nonchalantly.

"Eight weeks ago to be exact," Nate answered. "I'm screwed."

"I thought you said you love this girl, Nathanial," Chuck bit out. He was getting pissed now. How could he be friends with such a flighty…dumbass?

"Well yeah, I am. At least I'm pretty sure that I am. I'm eighteen, though. What if I don't love her in a year or two? Vanessa and I aren't written in the stars the way you and Blair are."

Chuck shot his friend a look of pure disgust. "Are you trying to tell me that you'd turn your back on your pregnant girlfriend if someone more intriguing walked by?"

"No! I'm not going to abandon her. I'm just freaked out."

Chuck stared at him for a long time. _It takes two people to make a baby, Nathanial. _That is what he wanted to say, but instead of causing a fight, which he knew that it would, he just thought it. "Well, are you guys keeping it?"

Nate nodded. "We talked about it this morning before the appointment, and decided to. We're going to move in together, but that's about as far into plans as we've gotten. She had to go to work a few minutes ago."

Chuck nodded as he continued to eye his friend carefully. He could tell just by looking at him that Nate wasn't going to do the right thing. It wasn't like he necessarily liked Vanessa all that much. He just couldn't imagine ever leaving _Blair_ to deal with all of this alone, and Vanessa wasn't a bad person. She didn't deserve to get hurt. "Just do the right thing, Nathanial."

Nate nodded solemnly, and it was evident that he'd do the opposite.

"Well," "Chuck said as he stood from his chair. He draped his coat over his shoulder and packed his briefcase. "I should really go home and spend some time with my wife," he said as he passed his "friend" without a second glance.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck walked into the penthouse to find his wife reclined on the couch in the living room. She was reading a pregnancy book, and Chuck could tell by the way her knuckles were white from her group on the book that something was wrong. He placed his things in the closet by the door, and then sat beside her. He pulled her to lie against his chest, and pulled the book from her death grip.

"Care to tell me why you were trying to kill the book?"

"Because I'm mad," Blair answered simply.

"At me? I offered to stay home with you, but-"

"Chuck, I'm not mad at you," she interrupted.

Chuck intertwined their fingers. "If you're sick of being stuck in here, I could always bring you to work with me," he nudged her gently. "I can have the couch in my office replaced with a pull-out by tomorrow morning. Just say the word."

Blair chuckled. "I know you would, and I may take you up on it, but that's not why I'm mad." She spun around to sit facing him. "_Nate_ is the reason why I'm mad."

"Oh, mine too," he said with a nod. "He came to visit me today at the office," Chuck bit out angrily when he thought about that unwanted meeting. "Word is, he's got a bundle on the way, too. He and Vanessa are due in March. Can you believe our kid will have to go through school with his kid?" Chuck shook his head.

Blair's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "He what?!" She screamed, jumping up into a standing position.

Chuck leaned away from her slightly frightened by her outburst. "Well, that wasn't _exactly_ my reaction, but I can understand your concerned," he said with a sarcastic smirk. When Blair opened her mouth to speak again, he went on. "Don't worry, though. If we have a girl, and he has a boy, they _won't_ be dating," Chuck said with a dark look. "I want allow it."

Blair pissed-off look softened a little, and she sat down again, but her look was still nervous, and she kept glancing up the stairs frantically.

Chuck became concerned immediately. "Blair…what's wrong? Why are _you_ mad at Nate?" He knew that he was her reason for being angry, but if it wasn't because of _his_ news, then what did she know that he didn't?

"Do me a favor, and be very quiet. Go up to our room, and look at our bed," she instructed him slowly. "The mother Nate's _other_ unborn child came here exhausted, scared, and crying today. She's taking a nap."

Chuck nodded, his eyes wide, and got up to do as she said. As he quickly, but quietly walked up the stairs, he was expecting to see Serena lying on their bed. When he dipped his head into the room, and saw a head of blonde hair, he thought he had been right…until he looked closer. When he saw Jenny Humphrey, his other step-sister, lying there, he was beyond shocked. His stomach felt as if it had jumped up into his throat, and his breathing became anything but normal. After a few moments, Chuck's shocked, pale expression became a look of red rage.

It was safe to say that Chuck Bass was absolutely _pissed off_.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! So now Vanessa and Jenny are both preggers also! What do you guys think? Any suggestions? Review please!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - This is my longest chapter yet! Quite a bit happens in it. I've decided to include all of the other characters in the story, but the main couple/characters are CB. I'm really nervous about the twist because i don't know how all of you are liking it. I just really like the idea of having a sequal/trilogy to this. Please read and review!!! XOXO! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl....duh :)**

Chuck spun away from the doorway, and barreled back down the stairs. He stopped directly in front of Blair's seated form on the couch. He focused on getting his breathing under control before speaking. "What. the. fuck," he spoke slowly.

"Exactly."

"Does he even know? Is she even sure?"

Blair watched Chuck begin pacing around the room. "No. Nate doesn't know, and yes, she's sure. She went to a free clinic in Brooklyn today."

Chuck spun around to look at Blair carefully. "Did _you_ know about this beforehand?"

Blair gasped. "No, Chuck. I wouldn't hide this from you. You're my husband, and Jenny is family now. No more secrets, remember?" She then proceeded to explain the whole story to him.

Chuck nodded when she finished. He then reached for his phone.

Blair grabbed his hand quickly. "What are you doing, Bass," she asked cautiously.

"Well, you're right. Jenny is my little sister now, right?" When he received a slow, confused nod from Blair, he continued. "Well, that makes _Dan_ my brother, and I think that he deserves to know what happened to Jenny."

"No, Chuck," Blair hissed. "I told Jenny that I'd go with her to tell Rufus and Dan when she woke up. If you just go and do it behind her back, it'll make everything worse."

Chuck glanced at Blair's hand still resting on his own, and then back up at the stairs. "Wake her up," he requested as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

Blair nodded, but as she began to stand, he halted her.

"Wait. I'll do it. You relax here like you're supposed to." He put a throw pillow on top of the coffee table. "Put your feet up," he said as he made his way back up to their bedroom.

XOXOXOXO

"Jenny," Chuck said with a tap to the girl's shoulder. Her eyes popped open suddenly.

"Chuck," she asked quietly before looking around confused. Realization flashed before her after a few moments, and she hopped out of the bed. "Oh, I'm so sorry…I should go now," she said quickly and began trying to walk passed him.

"Jenny," he spoke with a hand on her arm. "Blair and I would like to speak with you in the living room, please," Chuck said with a pointed look.

Jenny nodded, and walked down the stairs to take her seat by Blair. She felt slightly comforted when the older girl put a hand on top of her own.

Chuck made his way to the room behind her, and sat on a chair close to the sofa. He looked at her silently for a moment before speaking. "When are you due, Jenny?"

The blonde looked taken off guard for a moment. She looked down at her hands for a while before finally speaking. "April 2nd," she said with a wavering voice.

Chuck nodded his head. "So you're only a few weeks behind Vanessa, then."

Jenny's tear-filled eyes shot up to look at him. "Are you serious," she asked quietly.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I am, so um…why don't we um…I'm going to call Dan, ok?"

"What?! No! Please, Chuck…he'll hate me." Jenny began bawling. She put her face into her hands, and shook her head. "So many people are going to had me!"

"Your family isn't going to hate you, Jenny," Blair finally spoke. She wrapped Jenny into a huge, and rocked her fear-filled body from side to side. "Vanessa won't hate you either when she knows what Nate did. If anyone is going to be hated, it'll be him because he deserves it."

"Look, Jenny, you need to tell Dan and your dad at some point. Why don't I invite the family here for dinner, and we can go from there?"

Jenny glanced between Chuck and Blair cautiously. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Chuck shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not. You're family now, Jenny. This is what's best for you, and if you say no, then I'm going to have to take the elevator up there, and tell Rufus and Dan myself."

Jenny glared for a moment, but her expression softened. "My answer is yes, than."

"What do you want to do about Nate?" Blair had to ask. It had been bugging her all afternoon.

"I just want to worry about my family for now, ok?"

Chuck and Blair both nodded. They understood what it was like to _not_ trust Nathanial Archibald.

XOXOXOXO

"Jenny! Are you ready yet," Chuck called from the dining room. He had just set Blair up at the table with a recline-able chair. She was already annoyed and embarrassed by it, but Chuck wasn't taking any chances. "Lilly just called to say that they're on their way," he shouted a moment later.

"I'm right here," Jenny said, suddenly appearing behind him. When Chuck spun around to look at her, she spoke again. "So, they only know that I have some news?"

Chuck nodded. "That's what I told them, yes."

At that moment, the elevator dinged, and out walked the entire family.

"What did you need to tell us, Jen?" Rufus started questioning right away. It was obvious that he was nervous, and wasn't going to be pulling any punches.

"Let's just take our seats at the table now, and we'll start talking then, alright," Chuck requested, and then lead them all into the dining room where appetizers were placed, and Blair was seated comfortably.

Everyone took a moment to seat themselves. Jenny sat between Serena and Eric on one side of the table. Dan, Rufus and Lilly sat on the opposite side, while Chuck and Blair sat at the two ends. Everyone looked around nervously for a few minutes.

Rufus and Dan both looked Jenny up and down carefully before finally launching into questions.

"You're not in trouble at school, are you," came Rufus' first guess.

"Were you arrested or something," came from Dan.

The onslaught of questions continued for a long time with Jenny trying, but failing at interrupting them. All of the other people around the table watched them in amazement…aside from Lilly. The woman practically stared a hole through Jenny intently, and silently for a while before finally interrupting.

"Jenny, honey, are you pregnant," she asked.

All went silent when two giant tears rolled down the girl's cheek, and she slowly nodded. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, eyeing her brother and father carefully.

A pin dropping could be heard in the silent room as everyone waited for someone to speak next.

"Jen, you're sixteen," Dan spoke. "And when did you get a boyfriend?" He added as an afterthought. He shook his head in astonishment. "How do you have something like this happen, and not tell _me_ before Chuck Bass," he bit out.

"In her defense, she actually told Blair, who then told me," Chuck cut in before shutting his mouth when he caught sight of his wife's glare.

"Look, Dan, Blair's in a similar predicament, ok? I just…I was afraid to tell you guys," Jenny said looking down at her lap.

"How…how far along are you, Jen," Rufus asked, swallowing hard. He was completely baffled by the news.

"Six weeks," she answered nervously.

"Who is the father, dear," Lilly finally asked the question that was in the back of everyone's minds.

Jenny's eyes doubled in size. "Well, I, um…he, uh…he's…," she stuttered.

Chuck and Blair made eye contact with each other, and then stared down into their laps. It wasn't their place, they silently agreed upon while Jenny continued searching frantically for the right words.

"Will _someone_ just spit it the fuck out," Rufus shouted, eyeing the three teenagers meaningfully.

Blair continues staring downward, a hand over her belly, and Jenny was shocked into silence, but Chuck – well, he was none of the above. He was the one who wanted to call Dan up the second he found out.

"Nathanial is the father," he stated clearly, earning a collective gasp.

"Jenny!" Serena shouted, slamming her hands down on the table. "How could you do that?! Nate's dating your best friend!" Serena folded her arms, and sat back shaking her head at the girl in disdain.

"Excuse me," Blair snapped. "But I find the fact that _you_ would say that highly laughable since when I was dating Nate, _you_ did the same damn thing!" She stood from her seat when her anger took over, ignoring Eric and Dan who were both trying to pull her back down to her seat. "And will someone please tell me _why_ nothing is ever _his_ fault? He took advantage of a drunk sixteen year old, as far as I'm concerned, who at the time didn't know that he was dating _anybody_ at all, let alone her best friend." Blair's eyes remained focused on Serena with a fiery expression. "That's different than what I can say for some people, _and_ on top of that, he _left_ her the next morning," she finished, breathing hard. When Chuck appeared behind her, rubbing her arms soothingly, she sat back down. She took a deep breath, "oh, and another thing, _Vanessa_ is pregnant too. Eight weeks."

Serena's eyes grew double in size, "I-I had no idea."

"Well, you usually don't when you decide to jump up and judge people at the drop of a dime," Dan spoke suddenly, icily, as he turned to make eye contact with her. He didn't even try to stop her when she got up and left.

No one did.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Jenny said, tears still pouring from her eyes. "Please don't hate me, Dad."

Rufus and Dan both hurried over to hug her.

"We don't hate you, Jen. We're just…worried," Rufus said. "Let's just…go up to the penthouse, and talk about…life with a baby in the house," he spoke hesitantly. "You're going to be the one to tell your mother, though."

Jenny nodded, and hugged Blair once she stood, and then Chuck. "You're pretty good at this big brother thing," she whispered into his ear.

Chuck hugged her tighter. "Take care of yourself, and stop by anytime. Blair would love the company since I have to work a lot." When Jenny nodded, and pulled back, he grabbed her hand before she could fully turn. "I'll talk to Nathanial for you," he looked to Rufus' surprised face. "You guys are family now, and she doesn't need that kind of stress."

Rufus nodded, and he and Lilly guided Jenny and Eric into the elevator. Dan, however, never stood from his seat in the dining room.

"Go take care of your sister, Dan. She needs you," Blair said.

"And tell your father that I'll get Jenny an appointment with Doctor Hart tomorrow. She's very good."

Dan stood to follow the couple, who were now moving carefully to the living room. "I want you to give me Nate's phone number. Now, please," he spoke slowly.

Chuck turned to look at Dan pointedly. "I would because I do believe that he deserves what comes to him at this point, but I won't. Your father, and your sister don't need to deal with _you_ getting into trouble on top of everything else."

"But that's my sister!" Dan shouted. "He took advantage of her feelings, Chuck. I _know_ her, and I _know_ that she isn't easily persuaded. He toyed with _my_ little sister's emotions, slept with her, left her, and now she's pregnant! He can't get away with this shit!"

"You're right," Blair interrupted. "He can't, and he won't, but you also need to think about the fact that he did this to your best friend, too. She's pregnant, and knows nothing about any of this. If you barge in there, and hit her boyfriend, she's not going to be happy, nor will she listen to a damn thing that you have to say afterward."

Dan stood silently staring at her for a long time before finally nodding. "Well, I guess you have a point. I'll just…I'll call Vanessa," he said, already reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone. "She deserves to know."

Chuck nodded his understanding, and he and Blair watched Dan dial and wait for an answer.

"Hey, Vanessa," he spoke gruffly. "Where are you right now?"

Pause.

"Oh, you're still at work? Are you alone, or is Nate there with you?

Pause.

"Ok, good. I'm on my way there now, and I need to talk to you…alone," he spoke the last word with added emphasis.

Pause.

Dan growled. "Vanessa! Just make sure that you're alone when I get there. It's important." He waved and Chuck and Blair, mouthed "bye," and entered the elevator with the phone still to his ear.

As the doors shut, Chuck turned to look at Blair. "I'm going to call Nathanial now, and get it over with. Let me help you up to the bath."

Blair smiled up at him from her relined position on the sofa. She loved how protective and concerned he was about her all the time. "Sounds good to me," she said, but before she could get herself into a standing position, Chuck swept her up into his arms. "Chuck," Blair squealed. "What on _Earth _are you doing?"

He threw her his signature smirk, and a side glance that she found beautiful before he spoke. "Well, it occurred to me that I forgot a special tradition on our…_eventful_ wedding day," he shouted in a sing-song voice. "Carrying my bride across the threshold."

Blair laughed aloud. "Aren't you supposed to do that when you're walking through the front door, Mr. Bass," she said with a lift of her eyebrows.

Chuck looked to be seriously considering her words carefully, but then smirked again, and kissed her nose. "Help me out here, wifey. I'm improvising," he said with a chuckle.

"Well, in that case," Blair spoke, than reclined herself in his arms. "Get to walking." She giggled loudly when Chuck nuzzled her neck with his soft lips.

"As you wish, Mrs. Bass."

XOXOXOXO

Dan walked into the empty café, and straight to the first seat at the counter without a word.

"So," Vanessa called as she locked the door behind him, and made her way to the opposite side of the same counter. "Care to tell me _why_ I'm here an extra hour after work tonight?"

Dan took a moment to get his thoughts in order. Considering the circumstances, they were pretty jumbled at the moment. "That depends on if you care to tell me when you were planning to fill me in on the news," he drawled with a pointed look to her midsection.

Vanessa's hands immediately went to cover her stomach, confirming the news. "I…I…I was going to tell you…soon."

Dan cocked his head to the side quizzically. "How soon?"

"I don't know, Dan," Vanessa bit out incredulously. "We just found out today! Give me a fucking break."

Dan raised his eyebrows in shock. "Yeah, you wanna hear something funny?"

Vanessa glared at him for a few seconds. "I…don't know. Do I," she asked hesitantly.

"_Jenny_ found out today that _she's_ pregnant also." When he received a gasp, he went on. "Yeah. It turns out that your kids are going to have a father in common."

Tears immediately rushed to Vanessa's eyes, and both of her hands flew up to cover her face. She hook her head violently while sobs escaped. "No," she cried. "No! Why would they do that to me?"

Dan breathed a defeated sigh. "It's true…but in her defense, it was before she even knew you and Nate were back together, and she was pretty drunk at the time."

Vanessa's eyes were growing wider with every word out of his mouth.

"That was the first time she's ever…you know…and he apparently broke the news of your relationship to her the next morning, and left." He looked at Vanessa carefully for a few moments so that there was no chance that she wouldn't believe him. He didn't want her going after his sister or anything. Dan just wanted Nate to pay for his irresponsible actions…_finally._ "She's six weeks along. That's really all I know."

More tears escaped Vanessa's eyes when she closed them. She shook her head slowly while choking on sobs. "Why…why would he do something like this? I can't believe this," she said. Her eyes suddenly darkened with anger as she looked at him. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Dan nodded his head immediately. "Of course. I'm sure you and Jenny have a lot to talk about…as long as you're not teaming up against each other."

Vanessa shook her head in response. "No. I just…he's going to be heading back to my apartment later tonight, and I don't want to be there when he does." She swallowed hard. "I need to do a lot of thinking first."

Dan nodded. "Understandable," he agreed. When she turned to lead him out the door and towards her apartment, he draped his arm around her shoulders, and was glad when she didn't shrug him off. Hopefully a shoulder to lean on would help Vanessa feel a little better.

XOXOXOXO

"Nathanial," Chuck nodded to his friend who'd just made him in the Palace bar. "I'm glad you showed. We need to talk."

Nate clapped his friend on the back, and sat down carelessly at the bar. "Me too, man. I've been completely stressed out today. How do you do it?"

Chuck watched Nate closely for almost a full minute. "I just learned the meaning of love and responsibility, Nathanial. It's not hard."

The blonde stared back at him confused. "Alright, Chuck. I've already told you that I was going to do the right thing about Vanessa. I don't know why you need to keep making comments like that."

Chuck smirked rudely at him. "I just think that you should know that I know what happened between you and Jenny, Nathanial. Everyone else does, also."

Nate's head turned immediately to face him. "What?! That….bitch! She promised not to say anything to anyone!" He shook his head angrily. "Of course, she'd get jealous over Vanessa and I again, and try to do something to sabotage it." He stood abruptly, preparing to get up and leave.

Chuck's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Or maybe we all found out that you slept together after broke the news of her _pregnancy_ to us earlier today," he bit out.

Nate spun around to look at his friend. "No way. She's a fucking liar."

"She found out from a doctor, Nathanial." Chuck fixed the blonde with a very serious stare. "She's not lying."

Nate's shoulders slumped. "Vanessa's going to hate me now…everyone's going to hate me." His head shot up to look at Chuck. "I have to get to her. I have to tell her about all of this before someone else does."

Chuck tightened his hold on the other man's shoulder. "Not going to happen, Nathanial. Dan's already there talking to her now. Maybe you should just leave her alone for a little bit."

"She's pregnant with my child, Chuck! I have to fix this!"

"Woah, woah…wait a minute. Are you forgetting about the girl who's sitting right upstairs, pregnant with your other child? What about her?"

Nate glanced from Chuck, to the Palace entrance, to the elevators, and back again. "As far as I'm concerned, that kid isn't mine. I never touched her."

"What?!" Chuck stood up, shouting in Nate's face. "They can do a DNA test, you know. They'll find out, and even if they couldn't…since when did you turn into such a fucking _asshole_?"

Nate shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe if that slut learned to close her legs for two minutes, none of this would be happening," he said nonchalantly. "Who knew that a few choice words, soft caresses and glasses of champagne would get her in my bed so quickl-"

Chuck's fist clipping the side of Nate's face cut the other boy off quickly, causing him to stumble back, tripping over a chair. Heads turned, mouths dropped opens and people gasped, but Chuck didn't hear any of it. He was beyond pissed; beyond disgusted.

Nate straightened himself after a moment, wiping blood from the new cut on the outside of his nose. "What the hell was that for, Chuck?"

"If you have to ask…you're dumber than I thought," Chuck answered as he turned his back, and walked to the hotel's front counter, telling them to have security throw him out before he headed back up to his Penthouse to spend the rest of the evening with his wife.

**A/N - How'd you like it so far? Review, please!!! I'll try to update sooner!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Here's chapter 11! I'm splitting it into two parts because it was getting really long. I really hope that you like it!! There is a lot more CB here! :) Review, please!!**

The sunlight bled through the windows, and left a golden hue lying across the bed, painting her body in it. Chuck stood in the doorway – breakfast tray in hand, and just stared. He was captivated. _How did I ever get so lucky,_ he wondered to himself as he watched his wife sleep. They were due at the obstetrician's office in an hour and a half, and he was still trying to talk himself into pulling her from her peacefulness. He remembered that it was an important appointment, however, so he strode over to the bed, placing the tray on her side table, and then leaning over to kiss her jaw softly.

"Blair," he whispered. "Baby…wake up."

She stirred slightly, and moaned "five more minutes," before trying to roll over and return to dream land.

"Wake up, Blair," Chuck spoke again, running his lips along the nape of her neck. "We need to go to our appointment, remember," he reminded her.

That did the trick.

Blair's eyes flew opened immediately. "Oh, goodness. I need to get ready," she exclaimed before beginning to climb from the bed.

Chuck stopped her with a hand held out. "Wait, wait, wait…eat this," he said, and handed her a piece of toast. Morning sickness had been getting to her over the last few days, so he was taking all type of precautions. Once she finished that, he handed her a glass of milk, and her vitamins. "Take those, and I'll get your bath ready," he called over his shoulder.

Blair smiled to herself because Chuck's concern for her and the baby was just so damn cute. Of course she'd never use the word _cute_ when referring to him aloud. She pushed herself to the edge of the bed, ready to look for a dress to wear that day when she noticed he'd already laid one out for her. Her smile grew just as he returned from the restroom.

"Alright, Mrs. Bass. Let's go," Chuck said guiding her to the bath. He gently slipped her night gown over her head, dropping it into the nearby laundry basket, and helped her submerge herself in the water. He then sat himself on the edge of the tub to talk to her while she bathed.

"When did you wake up this morning, anyway? You're already showered and dressed."

He shrugged his shoulders, and thought about it before speaking. "You know…I'm not really sure," Chuck said with a smirk. "I couldn't sleep last night. I was so nervous…slash excited about the appointment today."

"I am too," Blair agreed, and turned her back to him. She handed her luffa and body soap over to him. "Wash my back, please?"

Chuck's smirk turned devilish. "You're not trying to seduce me _now_, are you? Because I don't think we'll make it to the appointment in time."

Blair giggled, but shook her head. "No…no, we can't do that yet." When her back was washed, and her luffa handed back to her, she turned to him with a small frown. "I'm sorry that we can't act like normal newlyweds, Chuck. Are you…frustrated?"

Chuck shook his head, and smiled genuinely. "I'm happy just being with you," he accented with a kiss.

"Well…I mean, it's been a week since the wedding and we haven't done anything. _I know_ that you're at least a little bit frustrated."

"I'm not," he assured her. "I'm just concerned with making sure that you and the baby are safe and healthy."

Blair just stared at him for a few minutes before smiling. "You're so good to me," she said, and reached a hand out for him to help her climb out of the bath.

Chuck let his eyes wander over her body, noticing that her bump was protruding a bit more than it had days before. He loved it.

Blair turned to him while she began dressing. "Have you spoken to anyone up in the Van Der-Bass-Humphrey suite this morning?"

"Yeah. Lilly was here earlier. Morning sickness is apparently hitting Vanessa and Jenny hard, so…it's a big bunch of sickies over there," he said. "Oh, and I'm getting Vanessa in with Doctor Hart also. Her appointment is tomorrow."

Blair reached up to kiss him, and then took his hand to begin walking out to the elevator together. "I have such a great husband," she cooed, and leaned against the side of the elevator when the doors closed. "Have either of the girls spoken to Nate yet?"

Chuck shook his head. "Apparently he's been calling Vanessa a lot, but she won't speak to him. Dan's going to her apartment in Brooklyn to pick up her things today, so I guess she's moving in."

Blair smirked; walked with her hand still in his through the lobby and towards the waiting limo. "Those two are _so_ getting together."

"I think so too," he said, nodding as he helped her into the limo, and climbed in after her. "Oh, and everyone's going out today, so both of the girls are going to stop by."

Blair pouted. "Vanessa hates me, Chuck…we're supposed to hate each other, actually."

"Well, there comes a time in all of our lives where we're going to have to suck it up and be friends with some of the people we used to hate," he answered, and then gestured into the air. "Just look and Dan and I. Anything can happen."

Blair stared at him for a few minutes, looked out the window to see that they had about fifteen minutes worth of traffic ahead, and slid across the seat towards him. She ran a hand seductive hand across his shoulder, down his arm, and then headed straight over to the bulge in his slacks. She smirked when he sucked in a sharp breath.

"_Blair_," Chuck warned. "We can't do that, remember?" Even as he said that, though, he began to harden quickly in her grasp.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of doing _that_," she answered, and reached over with both hands to unclasp his belt.

"Blair," he groaned. "Baby, you don't have to…" he trailed off in a moan when she pulled the button to his slacks open.

"A _very_ unconvincing answer, Mr. Bass," she said as she urged him to lift up, and pulled his slacks and boxers down to his knees in one try when he did.

Chuck gasped and then moaned when her bare hand began slowly stroking his member that was now so painfully hard, it was leaking. "Blair…"

"What, Chuck," she asked in a seductive whisper, leaning forward to suck his bottom lip into her mouth as she sped her hand up slightly.

"I love you," he gasped again, already feeling himself nearing the edge as she picked up her pace again, "so much."

"I love you, too, baby," Blair answered between kisses.

Chuck sat there with his head thrown back into the seat, eyes closed, lips parted in pure bliss. As he felt himself nearing the edge even more, he began lifting his hips to swiftly thrust into her hand. After a few minutes, he was almost ready to explode. "Blair…baby…I'm clo…we don't have anything for me to…," he panted, not able to finish his sentences.

Blair, having planned this since her bath, quickly leaned forward, taking almost his entire length into her mouth, causing him to groan loudly, and instantly spill himself into it. She continued to bob her head, taking him deeply until the last of the evidence of his arousal had come from him, and slide down her throat. When she sat back up, they were nearing the building.

Chuck sat there, still panting from his climax, but when he saw where they were, he quickly began dressing. "God, Blair…you're amazing," he spoke in awe when the limo stopped, and he began pulling her with him out the door.

"You're not _frustrated_ anymore, are you," Blair asked with a seductive wiggle of her brow.

"Oh hell no," Chuck said with a smirk as he lead her into the building.

XOXOXOXO

Just a while later, Blair was lying on the table, Chuck was holding her hand, and they were in the middle of a sonogram.

"Well, Mrs. Bass, it looks to me like your placenta has begun shifting back towards its normal place," Doctor Hart said, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

Chuck and Blair looked at each other with huge, relieved smiles on their faces.

"Does this mean that I'm off of full bed rest," Blair asked hopefully.

The doctor looked at her with eyes full of understanding, but shook her head. "Not yet, I'm afraid. Why don't we try another week of full bed rest, and next week, if things are looking better, I'll allow partial bed rest. That way you can get a little baby shopping done," she said with a smile.

Chuck squeezed Blair's hand, and gave her a huge grin. "When can we find out the sex? Next week?"

Doctor Hart nodded, and then shifted the instrument in her hand a little. "Well, yes. We usually say eighteen weeks because the baby usually cooperates more, but maybe we can find out today, shall we try?"

Chuck and Blair both immediately nodded their heads eagerly.

"Alright, well, let's take a look."

XOXOXOXO

"Maybe I should actually answer the phone next time," Vanessa wondered aloud.

"Uh, yeah," Serena answered. "That'd probably be good on account of the fact that he's your _boyfriend_," she said sarcastically.

"No he isn't, and shut up, Serena," Eric cut in while all of the other teenagers in the room glared at her.

She glared back, sat forward to throw her magazine down on the table, muttered "whatever," and finally walked out.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Jenny cut in.

"I think that you _should_ talk to him," she said, and when she received looks of surprise, she went on. "Well, just because he's denying my baby, doesn't mean that he will deny hers. Maybe he'll even…change."

Dan shook his head. "No…no! He's not going to change, Jenny. All he cares about is looking like the good guy to the people around him. If either of you let your guards down, he's going to believe that he's won, and he's _never_ going to learn. He'll never change."

"Well, maybe you should at least talk to him long enough to tell him what you think of what he's done. That way the next time you don't answer his call, he'll know_ exactly_ why," Eric suggested.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm going to do that," Vanessa agreed.

"Vanessa-" Dan warned. "He's going to hurt you again."

She answered with a shake of her head. "Not if I don't let him."

XOXOXOXO

Blair and Chuck sat in the back of the limo on their way home with huge smiles on their faces. Both of them had their hands rested against her bump, feeling their baby kick, and the sonogram picture was sitting on her knee.

"Look at our little girl, Blair," Chuck whispered in awe.

Blair nodded her head, and giggled a little bit. "I hope she has your smirk."

Chuck chuckled. "I hope she looks like you," he spoke with wonder in his voice. "I hope everything about her reminds me of you." He leaned towards her, kissing her the tip of her nose. "You know, we should frame these sonogram pictures. We're collecting a stack full."

"I was actually thinking of a scrapbook."

"I never took you for a scrapbooking mom," Chuck said with a laugh.

Blair shook her head, and laughed, too. "Well, me neither, but it's our baby girl. I want to record every single thing she does _somewhere_ – where's better than a scrapbook?"

"I'll pick up some supplies for you, then."

"I wish I didn't have to lie around so much. I'm suddenly craving a shopping trip."

Chuck kissed her cheek softly. "Me too, but you heard the doctor. If things go as well as they have this week, then we'll be able to shop next week."

Blair nodded. "I guess that I can wait a week for that," she leaned her head back to gaze off in wonder. Suddenly she let out a shriek of delight. "I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

"Of course. We should take the elevator straight up to tell Lilly and everyone before going home."

Blair clapped in excitement. "Oh, I'd love that!"

XOXOXOXO

It had been no more than five minutes since their conversation, and Vanessa's phone had already begun ringing. She quickly climbed the stairs up to Dan's bedroom, and locked herself in before answering the phone.

"Hello," she said with very little enthusiasm.

"Vanessa!" Nate's sigh of relief could be heard down the line. "Thank God you answered. How are you?"

Vanessa scoffed. "Well, considering the fact that I just found out my boyfriend who impregnated me, cheated on me and then impregnated my sixteen-year-old friend two weeks later – I'm doing _great_."

"Baby…you know that's not true. I wouldn't do that to yo-"

"_Excuse me_," She shouted over him. "You wouldn't do that to me? You've cheated on your ex-girl friend with _her_ best friend in the past, and you also _dumped_ me in the past – on a whim – do go back out with that same ex. You and Jenny have also made out in the past, and I _know_ she wouldn't just lose her virginity to a random guy!" Vanessa finished her ran breathing hard, and was met with a moment of silence. "Oh, and don't call me your _baby_. I am not your fucking baby!"

"Vanessa," Nate spoke slowly when he was finally able to find his voice. "She was drunk that night, okay? She could have been with a_nyone_. I barely spoke two words to her!"

"Nate, _I swear to everything holy_ that if you don't just man up and start speaking the truth right now, you will never see me, or your child! Ever!"

Silence met her threat for a long time. So long, in fact, she would have thought he'd hung up on her if it weren't for her phone still saying _'connected Nate'_ which seemed to be a mocking statement.

"Hello? Did you hear me, Nate?"

He finally cleared his throat, and spoke. "Yes. I heard you, and I'm sorry, ok? I'm just…I'm in way over my head right now?"

"Oh, and we're not," Vanessa asked with sarcasm. "I'm not rich like you, Nate! I don't have a damn trust fund to fall back on, and if it weren't for this family treating me so well, I would be _completely_ lost."

"I know," Nate said in a small voice. "But you don't have to do this alone, Vanessa. I'm here for you…or, I'm trying to be."

"Oh? And what about Jenny, Nate? She's still in high school, and she's not only pregnant with your child, but you won't even _talk_ to her about it, for one, and you're also calling her a liar to everyone she knows! How do you think she feels? Aren't you going to _be there_ for her, too?"

"Yes, ok? Yes! I'll be there for her, but I don't…I don't even know where to fucking start! How am I supposed to get her trust back after this?"

Vanessa shook her head, even though she knew that he couldn't see it through the line. "You may never get her trust back, Nate – or mine for that matter, but you should at least be there for your child…or _children_," she corrected herself.

"I…I will, but…," Nate trailed off for a few seconds. "What about us….you and me? Can't we just…try to work it out?"

Vanessa almost burst out laughing into the phone right then and there, but she stopped herself. "You and I are over, Nate. There is no you and I," she said clearly so that there was no way he'd be mistaken into thinking he still had a chance. "I can't do anything about the fact that this baby is yours, too, though. I'm not going to try to stop you from being around through his or her life, but mark my words, Archibald." She cleared her throat, and then spoke her next words slowly. "You and I are no longer an item, so don't try anything."

"Ok. I understand," he answered softly. "Well, when is your next appointment? I'll go to it with you."

"I don't think so, Nate. You need to man up, and speak to Jenny first. When I _see_ that you're trying to be responsible, I'll think about letting you come around for things like doctor's appointment. Until then, don't call me, ok?" The end of the sentence came out as more of a request.

"Alright…I'll um…I'll give Jenny a call in about an hour. Just…let her know," he answered, and then hung up.

XOXOXOXO

The dinging of the elevator signaled Chuck and Blair's arrival. They walked out of the lift, and into the living room to see everyone there, sitting on the couches – minus Serena. They all had either nervous or angry looks on their faces.

"Hello, hello," Blair sing-songed. "We have some lovely news!"

Everyone looked up at that, and put smiles on their faces – some of them fake.

"That's wonderful, darling," Lilly said, switching seats, so that Blair could recline in the one she'd been occupying.

"Well, we – "

Chuck interrupted her before she could get the news out. His eyes were still focused on the sour-pus faces sitting elsewhere in the room. "First, what's going on..?"

"Vanessa talked to Nate," Eric answered.

Chuck and Blair's brows both rose. "And…," he drawled.

"_And_ I told them that we're over," Vanessa spoke. "Apparently he understands why. I also got him to admit to me that Jenny's baby _is _his, and I told him that he wouldn't be involved in anything having to do with my child unless he showed me that he could be responsible, and take care of his other child, too."

Everyone around the room nodded along in understanding because she had been smart to say it. He couldn't acknowledge one child, but not the other.

"So now we're waiting for his call to Jenny to happen," Dan went on with a shake of his head.

"He told me to tell her he'd call her a little later," Vanessa said.

Jenny ran her hands nervously through her hair. "This is freakin' scary," she mumbled. "I hope he's not a total ass when he does call."

"Well," Rufus cut in. "You won't be answering the phone. _I will_." When Jenny started to try to argue against it, he continued. "Let me guess – you can take care of this yourself? I don't think so. You're sixteen-years-old, and under _my_ care. I want to talk to him, and you're not going to fight me on it, do you understand?"

Jenny looked at her father's expression, and understood that he was very serious, so she nodded her agreement. "Ok."

"Now that that's settled," Lilly interrupted, turning to face Chuck and Blair. "What was your happy news?"

The young couple looked at each other, huge smiles gracing their faces. Blair placed her hands on her bump, before speaking.

"Well, Doctor Hart said that the bed rest has begun helping to shift the placenta back to where it should be. She said that if things progress the way that they have been, than by next week, I'll only be on partial bed rest, so I'll be able to go baby shopping once in a while," Blair said excitedly.

"That's great, Blair," Lilly said, getting up to hug the newlyweds. "I know how worried the two of you were about this. I'm so glad things are getting better!" She spun around to face everyone else in the room. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Everyone smiled, said "yes," "that's great," and "congratulations," and began standing to hug the couple also.

Chuck stopped them all with a lift of his hand. "Wait, wait. That's not all of it," he said with a proud smile. When everyone seated themselves to wait eagerly for more information, Chuck continued. "We uh, we got to find out the sex of the baby today." Everyone's smiles grew even larger. He looked to Blair. "Would you like to tell them?"

Blair smiled, but shook her head. "I told the first thing. It's your turn."

Chuck reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the sonogram photograph. "We're having a girl," he said with the biggest smile he could muster, and then handed the picture to Lilly because he knew she'd want to see it.

Everyone exclaimed their congratulations, clapped their hands, and hugged each other. Jenny and Vanessa didn't forget about their own predicaments, but seeing the other teenagers' happy faces, made them feel like maybe they'd end up happy, too.

"Oh, I'm going to have a granddaughter," Lilly exclaimed, placing her hands on Blair's tummy. "Oh, and girls are so fun! I cannot wait to see her!"

"Neither can we," Blair said – her face lit up brightly. "Trust me!"

"Well, you two are staying for dinner," Lilly proclaimed. Everyone else was nodding behind her. "We're going to celebrate!"

Chuck and Blair agreed, their smiles growing larger.

"Oh, Vanessa," Chuck turned to her after he remembered something. "I got you an appointment with Doctor Hart tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

Vanessa put a hand to her chest, and a smile graced her face. "Oh, you didn't have to do that, Chuck. I know we never got along before…"

"Nonsense. We're adults now, and I think that if we try to put the past in the past, we can all be friends," Chuck said. "And our children can, too."

"Well…thank you, Chuck…and Blair," Vanessa said with a smile. "I'm hoping that things will turn out that way, too." She placed a hand over her belly.

The happy moment was interrupted when Jenny's cell phone began ringing. Everyone in the room turned to look at it, ringing and vibrating across the table. Before Jenny could take two steps towards it, Rufus picked it up.

"Hello," he said gruffly, and exited the room before anyone in the group could begin eavesdropping.

"Where is Serena," Blair cut in, trying to place everyone's attention elsewhere.

"Well, she uh…," Lilly trailed off, looking around the room. "Where _did_ Serena go?"

All of the teenagers who'd seen her walk out earlier looked between each other, not knowing where she'd run off to.

"She's on Nate's side, mom," Eric finally cut in. "And she's mad because the rest of us aren't." He wasn't going to sugarcoat things because his sister was being an idiot, and he was disappointed.

XOXOXOXO

Rufus walked into the bedroom he and Lilly shared, and shut the door behind him.

"Mr…Mr. Humphrey. I'm sorry for bothering you. I was looking for Jenny," Nate said quietly – hoping that he wouldn't get chewed out.

"I know who you were looking for, young man, but since my _daughter_ is underage, and obviously in over her head a great deal, I thought I should be the one to speak with you," Rufus answered. "You know – before you lie or run off again," he said with sarcasm.

"I-I'm…I'm not going to run off, Mr. Humphrey," Nate breathed. "I'm truly sorry for lying to Chuck the other night. I'm just…I'm in over my head also."

Rufus nodded, even though Nate couldn't see it. "I can see that, Nathanial. Especially since I don't have just one, but _two_ teenage girls living with me who are both pregnant with your children," he answered angrily, but then forced himself to calm down. "Look – I was a teenager once myself, and I understand what it's like to get carried away. I also know that it takes two people to have sex – not just one…but it's the way that you're handling it, and the fact that you went behind peoples' backs to have this happen, and that you _denied_ it. That is what's unsettling."

"I know, sir, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to fix this now."

"I know about the conversation that you had with Vanessa earlier, Nate," Rufus cut in. "And I can't help but wonder if you're only calling to 'help' my daughter now because she told you to."

"That's…that's not…," Nate stuttered. "Mr. Humphrey – I'm trying here. I don't know where to start, but I'm trying."

"Why don't you start with telling me something – do you realize that my daughter is underage? As in sixteen-years-old?"

"Yes…sir, I realize that."

"And do you realize that I could get you into a great deal of trouble for impregnating my underage daughter?"

Nate sucked in a nervous breath. "Y…yes sir, I realize that also."

"So you understand that if you treat my daughter or Vanessa with one _ounce_ of disrespect, then I will do everything in my power to bring you down," Rufus drawled.

"Yes sir," Nate answered quickly.

"Good, Nathanial. Now, I expect you to be here this Sunday morning at 8:00AM – that is the day after tomorrow, young man – for a family breakfast. We'll figure things out then."

"I'll be there, sir."

"I'm glad we have an understanding, Nate," Rufus drawled. "Have a good night," he said and then hung up.

He walked out to the dining room to see everyone turned completely in their seats to look at him.

"What happened, Dad?" Dan was the first to ask.

Rufus placed Jenny's phone in front of her. "He'll be here for breakfast on Sunday, and I expect both of you girls to be here," he said, pointing his finger to Vanessa and Jenny. When they nodded, he took his seat. "Great. Now, will someone pass the rolls?"

**A/N - What do you think? Any suggestions? Review, please!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Here's the second half of Chapter 11! :) I hope you like it!! Review, please!!**

It was Sunday morning, and everyone was seated around the table. Not just Vanessa, Jenny, and Rufus, but the _entire_ family. They were part of the Gossip Girl generation, after all. It had to be impossible to grow up _that_ much in the last few months.

Vanessa and Jenny sat sharing nervous glances, both girls sitting in between Dan and Rufus. There was _no way_ Nate was getting close enough to cause trouble. Blair sat – once again – in a recline-able chair next to Chuck, Lilly sat on the other side of Rufus, a seat vacant in between her and Serena (of course) for Nate, and Eric sat beside Blair. Nate was due to show any minute. The rest of them were early.

When the elevator finally dinged signaling his arrival, everyone visibly tensed. When he walked into view, it was obvious that he was nervous also, but no one really cared. The only person to smile, and stand to hug him was Serena, and then she received glares from everyone in the room.

"Your chair is right here," she said leading him over to the vacant seat. "Beside me," she spoke with a large smile on her face.

"Thank you, Serena," Nate replied sweetly. It made both Vanessa and Jenny want to puke.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, with only the sounds of clinking dishes, Rufus finally spoke up.

"Let's cut to the chase, here, Nate," he said folding his hands under his chin.

"Yes sir," the younger man agreed.

"What is it that you're planning to do to, as you said, 'try' or 'step up' for these girls?" Rufus motioned to Vanessa and Jenny, who were both looking down at their plates.

Nate looked nervously around the room before clearing his throat. "Well, I plan to pay their doctor bills, and help with the supplies for the children," he started.

"Yes, and are you planning on actually _being here_ for them when they're born?"

"Of course I plan on that, Mr. Humphrey."

"Really, Nate," Jenny surprised everyone by interrupting the conversation, "because you have proven yourself to be anything but helpful so far."

"Look, Jenny, I – "

"No! You will listen to _me_ talk today, Nate," she exclaimed. "You used me, and then you left me that day. You played me against one of my best friends, and you didn't give a damn! And then you got punched in the _fucking face_ the other day for denying all of it! How am I supposed to believe that you're going to 'step up' and do anything for me or my child at all?"

"_Our_ child, Jenny," he cut in.

"Oh, so now you're claiming it? After you made a huge production downstairs at the bar saying the opposite to Chuck."

"He's _sorry_, Jenny," Serena cut her off loudly.

"Oh, _shut the hell up_, Serena," Jenny yelled. "My child and the father of my child have nothing to do with you! You haven't helped or been supportive for one minute, so keep your nose out of it."

Serena's mouth dropped open in shock. "Is anyone going to do something about that," she asked, giving her mother and Rufus pointed glares.

"Maybe you shouldn't point the finger at other people for doing things when your own hands are dirty, dear," Lilly answered her.

Serena pushed her chair away from the table, stood up, and stomped out of the room while mumbling something that sounded a lot like "I hate this house." No one really paid attention.

"Look, Jenny…I know that I was wrong, okay? I know that I screwed up, and I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did, but I can't change it," Nate spoke quietly. "I've hurt both of you girls, and I can understand you not trusting me. I just…I'd like to be given the chance to try to fix this. I _do_ want to be here for you both, and for the babies." He looked between bother Jenny and Vanessa with an obviously serious look.

"Well," Vanessa started. "I know that I can speak for only myself when I say that I won't be able to trust you. Not for a long time, but…this baby is yours, and I'm not going to deny you of being in its life – as long as you're serious about it."

Nate nodded. "I am."

"I guess that I feel the same way," Jenny said reluctantly. "I'm just…I don't…I'm in way over my head here," she spoke with tears in her eyes. "I'm still in high school, and…ugh, just don't screw me over, Nate."

"I won't," he agreed. "I'll be here to help both of you in any way that I can."

Both girls nodded their heads in agreement, but everyone at the table were still secretly wondering if what he'd said was the truth.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck and Blair walked into their home, and plopped down on the sofa in the living room. Chuck grabbed the remote, and moved to turn the television on within thirty seconds.

Blair reached a hand out to stop him. "Chuck…do you think that we should talk to Serena? Maybe she'll come around and…I don't know, have better attitude if we do."

Chuck groaned and shook his head. "She isn't going to come around, Blair. Why don't we just stay out of it? We have our own life to worry about," he said, and then placed a hand on her belly.

"This coming from _Chuck Bass_? The same Chuck Bass who has the best P.I. around on speed dial?"

Chuck turned his entire body to the side to look at his wife. "Look – I'm trying to change that stuff, Blair. I'm not going to be my father. I'm not going to spend my time having the people in my life followed – only so screw myself over in the end."

"You're not your father, Chuck," Blair said loudly. "You're not going to screw any of this up…especially since you and I bonded through friendship before all of this _because_ of all the scheming. We like that stuff, remember?"

Chuck couldn't keep himself from smirking at the memories of the hundreds of times they'd teamed up over the year to figure something out, or to take someone down. He nodded his head. "I guess you have a point there, but I don't know if I want to deal with Serena this time, Blair. Sometimes it's best to just leave her alone."

"I just think that if I talk to her about this, then maybe she'll be less…angsty toward us all afterward," Blair spoke quietly – her voice filled with hope.

"As long as I'm close by, and it doesn't cause you any stress...I'm okay with it." Chuck sighed. There was just no stopping his wife when she got an idea in her mind. He knew that he was starting to go soft since he'd found out about her placenta previa, but he was worried. He had to make sure that she was fine, and all of the stress they'd dealt with lately didn't give him the warm and fuzzies. She wasn't supposed to go through any stress.

"Alright. It's a deal, baby," Blair kissed him, and moved to get her phone.

XOXOXOXO

The ding of the elevator signaled Serena's arrival. She walked into the living room to sit across from Blair, glaring.

"What did you want me here for," she asked rudely. It was obvious that she was ticked at Blair just as she was the rest of them.

"Well, you stormed out of breakfast so fast this morning, I wasn't even able to tell you that you're going to have a niece," Blair said with a smile. She was trying to soften the argument that looked as if it were bound to happen.

Serena smiled for a flat second, but then she put her mask back on. It took her a bit longer than she'd wanted, but she did it. "Good for you," she said, looking around the room. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No," Blair answered quickly before Serena could stand and leave just as she had that morning. "I wanted to talk to you about this whole situation with Vanessa and Jenny."

"Blair, you and I obviously aren't looking at the situation from the same side, so why don't we leave it alone?"

"Um, how about because you're my best friend, and you've been pissed at me because I don't agree with what Nate did for almost a week," Blair stated with sarcasm leaking from her voice. "I mean, look at us! Telling you that I'm having a girl didn't even melt the ice in your attitude!"

"Look – I just think that you're forgetting about whose side you should be on is all."

"What are you talking about, S? Just because I don't agree with you, you're cutting Chuck and I out of your life? We've been best friends for our entire lives." Blair was speaking louder now.

"Exactly, B," Serena shouted. "We've been friends forever – all _four_ of us, and you're not standing by Nate when he needs us!"

Blair laughed bitterly, and then stood from the couch. "Well, forgive me for not taking his side when he is obviously in the wrong! He took advantage of two girls' feelings, cheated on one of them and got the other pregnant! I'm not going to stand on his side and condone the things that he's done. I'll put up with him, but he obviously can't be trusted because even after all this time, he _still_ hasn't learned from his actions three years ago!"

"He apologize, Blair, and no one will let up on him! He's been at him and Vanessa's apartment – after she left him – upset about his actions for almost a week, and I'm the _only_ one who even showed up to comfort him!"

"Ok, S…first of all, Vanessa had every right to leave him since he cheated on her with her best friend, and also, I hope he is upset! Sometimes apologizing isn't good enough. Especially when he's done this before! It would be different if when he apologized, he actually changed, instead of repeating his actions only a few months later," Blair shouted.

"You know what, B? You should be thankful that we're even your friends at all! You've been nothing but a bitchy ice queen since kindergarten! I'm surprised I've been your friend this long," Serena screamed louder.

Tears of anger rose to Blair's eyes, and she opened her mouth to yell back. She was interrupted by the door to Chuck's office slamming opened and then closed. He quickly walked forward, guiding Blair back to a sitting position on the couch, and then turned to Serena.

"Serena – you may be my step-sister, and I may have been trying to keep my cool with you for the past few days, but I am _done,_" Chuck spoke slowly, but viciously. "For years, you and Nate have sat around pointing fingers and us for doing such and such wrong, but at least we _know_ we're in the wrong when we are. At least we're not delusional enough to sit around trying to hide how vicious we can be! That's something Blair and I have in common – we're bad, and we know it. You and Nate have the opposite in common, though, S. You sit there and point fingers and everyone around you when you've done some undoubtedly terrible and stupid things yourselves. Get over yourself, princess," Chuck said with a smirk.

Serena gulped loudly, looking at everything in the room but Chuck or Blair.

Chuck's smirk grew, and he stepped forward to look her closely in the eye. "Let me make myself clear on something right now. If I _ever_ walk into a room to catch you speaking to my wife the way that you just did again, I will bring you down," he said menacingly. "Now get the fuck out of my house."

Serena stared into his face for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to stay and argue some more.

"Now," Chuck yelled so loud, Helen appeared from the kitchen to see what was going on.

Serena nodded her head, and turned her back before walking to the elevator. When she stepped inside, and waited for the doors to close, she caught one last thing.

"Oh, and pass the message onto Nate, will you, S," Chuck shouted with sarcasm.

When Chuck and Blair were left in the room by themselves, he turned quickly to look at her.

"Are you alright?" His face showed his concern.

Blair nodded and looked up at him slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. That just…wasn't how I wanted things to happen."

"I know, and neither did I, but she can't think that she can treat you like that, Blair. Serena and Nate can't always be forgiven as soon as the words 'I'm sorry' escape their lips."

She nodded because she knew that her husband was right. "I think I'm ready to take a bubble bath," she said, changing the subject. Blair held her hand out for Chuck to take. "Would you like to join me?"

Chuck smiled genuinely at her, and took her hand, leading her to the stairs. He picked her up bridal style, and smiled when this time, instead of screeching about it, she wrapped her hands around his neck, and put her head on his shoulder. "We haven't looked at the pregnancy books in a while."

"Oh, that reminds me," Blair said excitedly. "Lilly gave us girls some books this morning. 'What To Expect When You're Expecting,' and 'What To Expect In The First Year.' Let's start on those."

Chuck chuckled, and kissed her lips softly. "Of course."

XOXOXOXO

Vanessa and Dan entered the penthouse after going to her first appointment with Doctor Hart. She hadn't felt comfortable inviting Nate along, but she also didn't want to go alone. Her best friend seemed a good choice, and he was. He'd sat there holding her hand throughout the entire appointment – only looking away from her when she was exposed, and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Thanks for going with me, Dan," Vanessa said with a hug. "I really appreciate it."

Dan returned the hug, than ruffled her hair slightly. "You know I can't even say no to you, Abrams." He reached forward and plucked the sonogram photograph from her hand. "It's kind of tiny for nine weeks, isn't it," he asked skeptically.

"No," Vanessa said, snatching the picture from his hand. He could tell she wasn't mad, though. She had a smile on her face. "It's supposed to be about the size of a gummy bear." She stood there admiring the picture of her baby. "You know, I'm actually a little…excited about this now," she said in wonderment.

"Yeah," Dan agreed. "It'll be cool having a baby around here – or, well, two babies," he corrected himself.

"Jenny will have a picture just like this one after her next appointment – three weeks from now," Vanessa smiled.

"I can't even think about that. My little sister is having a baby…that's just…weird." Dan shook his head. "As long as she's healthy, though, I think everything will be okay. She's a smart girl. She'll make it through."

Vanessa patted his back, and then leaned against his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Dan. Don't worry so much."

XOXOXOXO

Jenny sat at her sewing machine designing her latest masterpiece. She always got the best ideas when her life wasn't going as great as it could. Earlier that day, she'd gotten and idea, and had spoken to Lilly about it. She'd gotten a lot of requests, and recognition over the last week since Chuck and Blair's wedding pictures had been released. Her family had graced Page 6 a lot lately – especially since Chuck had taken over Bass Industries. All her designs needed was some more exposure to the public, and her line would take off. She was determined, and when she was determined, there was no stopping her.

"I can do this," Jenny murmured with a huge smile on her face.

XOXOXOXO

Serena burst into Nate's apartment with tears streaming down her face. She walked straight over to where he'd been settled on the couch, and buried her face in his chest. His arms came to wrap around her instantly.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I-I…went t-to see B-Blair and Chuck. They just a-at-attacked me with words! It was t-terrible," she cried.

Nate rubbed her back soothingly. "Serena, you know that they always take each others' side. That's how it has always been."

"I know, but…," she trailed off, shaking her head. "They're supposed to be our best friends."

"Maybe this is just the point in our lives where we're supposed to sit back and understand that we're not meant to be best friends anymore, you know? Maybe you and I are supposed to stick together, and they're supposed to stick together too. Maybe that was the point of everything that's happened in the last few years."

Serena nodded her head. "Yeah," she said softly. "Are you afraid of being a dad," she asked suddenly.

Nate looked at her intently before nodding his head. "I just…this was never supposed to happen. I should have been more careful."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement. "you should have, but you're going to have two beautiful children in a few months, and…I'll help you get through the hard stuff…if you want," she said hesitantly.

"Thanks, Serena," Nate said. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, his heart seemed to be swelling in his chest. "I'd really like that."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - :) I hope you guys like this chapter. There are a few...interesting developments! Next chapter will be up soon! I'm beginning it now! :) xoxoxo. Review, please!**

It had been three weeks. Surprisingly, nothing dramatic had gone on in that length of time. Blair was twenty weeks along, and had finally been taken off of full bed rest, so she only had to lie down every once in a while during each day. Her and Chuck had been spending most of their time shopping for baby furniture and arguing over names.

They hadn't even seen Serena since the night of their confrontation. They'd been to the Van der-Humphrey penthouse almost every day, but she was never there. Neither of them had said it, but they didn't mind.

"Chuck," Blair called him over to her. They were standing in the middle the world's largest Toys R Us on Broadway. "What do you think of this swing, and that bouncy seat?"

Chuck made his way towards his wife from where he'd been standing. The grin he seems to have been sporting for the last few months grew when his eyes scanned Blair's baby bump, which had lately become more defined. He stepped up behind her to wrap his arms around her midsection, rested his chin on her shoulder to look where she'd been pointing. His grin grew into a full-fledged smile when he spotted them. "They're purple," he practically exclaimed.

Blair giggled because he looked like he was about to break out in song. "Yes they are, baby. I thought you'd like that." She spun around to face him. "Besides, it's pastel, and the nursery's color scheme is going to be pastels."

Chuck unwrapped his arms from her waist and went to load the swing and bouncy seat into their cart. "I thought you decided that you wanted a princess theme."

Blair bit her lip in thought, and shook her head. "I decided to go with pastels. The books say that it's soothing. Plus, a room full of pink would just be annoying," she said with a flip of her hair.

Chuck nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't argue with that. He reached for her hand, and led her to the next aisle. "Let's pick out a stroller and car seat, shall we?"

"Oh, and I'd like to have her name painted on the wall above her crib," Blair went on explaining her plans as she followed her husband. "You know – sometime before she's _born_."

Chuck chuckled aloud. "That sounds nice. I guess we should agree on a name, then."

"Yes, but you never agree with any of the name that I suggest."

"That," Chuck said spinning to face his wife, "is because I don't like names that sound like sneezes or diseases, such as the one you suggested just this morning. What was it again," he asked looking off as if he had to actually think to remember. "Oh, that's right, it was _Talula_. No daughter of mine's name is going to be Talula."

Blair pouted, and then stomped one of her feet. "Fine! No more 'disease names,' though for the record," she said poking her finger into his chest, "I thought Talula was a beautiful name. We just…have to think of one soon," she finished, and then turned to look at an infant traveling set.

Chuck nodded, then turned his head to look in the same direction. "I agree," he smirked devilishly. "I'd hate to have a no-named Bass baby." He laughed loudly when his wife gasped and slapped his shoulder.

XOXOXOXO

"So, what do you hope you're having? A boy or a girl," Dan asked Vanessa as he sipped his coffee. He'd stopped by to visit her at work that day, just as he did every day lately. They'd gotten a lot closer over the last few weeks. In fact, he was starting to think that he was falling for her…again.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders, turning around to face him from where she'd been refilling the coffee pot. She had a huge grin on her face. She'd had the same smile on her face since he'd walked through the door. Maybe her feelings for him were growing also. "I don't know." She put her hand on her tiny bump. She was twelve weeks along, and just starting to show. "I'm just hoping for a healthy baby." She turned to fill someone else's coffee cup, then turned back to face him. "One that looks more like me than Nate," she added as an afterthought.

Dan chuckled and then nodded in agreement. "You have another appointment next week, right?"

"Yep," Vanessa answered. "Will you go with me again," she asked shyly.

"Of course, but," Dan started hesitantly, "don't you want Nate to be there this time?"

Vanessa shook her head immediately. "Why would I?"

"Well, he _is_ the baby's father. I mean, he's going with my sister to her appointment today."

"Yeah, and I don't know why she's gave in and let him," Vanessa scoffed. "I mean, sure, he sends us money and vitamins, and he's dropped by to see us twice, but he's only doing it because he doesn't want to look like an ass." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but _money_ and a look of disinterest at a few sonogram picture isn't enough. You watch. He won't show up to Jenny's appointment either."

Dan nodded his head because he'd silently been thinking the same thing since he'd heard his sister ask Nate to go with her. "Ok, you're right, Vanessa." He grabbed her hand to comfort her. "I'd be glad to go with you next week."

XOXOXOXO

Jenny went straight to her room after school to get some designs finished before Nate got there. She was planning on showing the ones she'd done so far to Blair at family dinner that night. She needed some people on her side before running her ideas across her dad and Lilly next. When a knock finally sounded at her door, she'd just finished.

She opened the door to see Lilly standing on the other side. One look at the woman's expression told Jenny exactly what to expect.

"Nate's not coming, is he," she asked bitterly.

Lilly shook her head slowly, looking at the young girl sympathetically. "He had some important business come up, dear. I'm sorry."

Jenny shrugged. "It's fine. I expected it, to be honest." She met Lilly's worried gaze with her own shy one. "Will you…do you want to…I mean…," she trailed off.

The older woman smiled knowingly at her, than nodded. "Of course I'll go with you."

Jenny let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I'll just get my purse," she said before disappearing behind the door once more.

XOXOXOXO

Serena rolled to the side, and onto her back, a tan, muscular arm wrapped firmly around her bare waist. She took a moment to get her breathing under control before speaking. "That was…wow," she said, looking over to meet his gaze.

"I know what you mean," Nate answered her with a nod and a huge grin on his face. He rolled to his side to face her. "That was _amazing._"

Serena's face lit up. "I'm glad that this happened between us, Natey." She was back to using her old nickname for him, and he didn't seem to mind it.

Nate chuckled, and leaned over her to kiss her lips softly. "Me too," he said before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Who knew that this whole time, it was supposed to be you and me?" The words rolled off his tongue so sweetly, and easily, anyone who didn't _really_ know him all that well would be quick to believe it – or in this case, _Serena_ would.

Her eyes seemed to twinkle when he said it. She kissed him again firmly before suddenly pulling back as a thought came to her mind. "Wait," she placed a hand on Nate's chest, pushing him back slightly. "Didn't you say that you had to be at Jenny's appointment today?"

"Well…," he began hesitantly before continuing swiftly. "Yes, but I called Lilly to let her know that I couldn't make it." Nate shrugged, _obviously_ not getting what the big deal was, and then smiled wickedly. "I told her that I had some _important business_ to attend to," he said before trailing kisses from her neck to her jaw.

"But…," Serena shut her eyes when a wave of pleasure hit her suddenly. Nate was already busy guiding her legs to part around him again. "Wasn't the _appointment_ important business," she ended with a deep moan when she felt him slip inside of her.

"Don't worry, baby. It's only the first sonogram. It's not like I'm missing anything," Nate groaned. "I'll see the pictures…and I'll be at the next one."

Maybe if they weren't so lost in their passion, they could have seen how wrong that statement truly was…but you know what they say: "love" makes you blind.

XOXOXOXO

"Alright, Jenny, this gel may be a little cold," Doctor Hart said before squirting some across the girl's bare belly.

"Wow," Lilly said from the side where she'd been seated throughout the appointment. "You're already showing quite a bit, Jenny. You're ten weeks along, right?"

Jenny nodded. She knew the exact amount of time it had been since that night – no way of mistaking it. She turned to watch the doctor, who was turning towards her with the sonogram instrument.

"Maybe you're just showing so quickly because you're so tiny," Lilly smiled brightly at her future step-daughter, and then ran a comforting hand down her arm. Her smile was traded for a look of complete shock when the image of Jenny's womb show up on the monitor, and the underwater thudding sound_s_ filled the room. Her hand stilled on the girl's arm, and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"What is it? What's wrong," Jenny asked after she braved a glance at the older woman's pale face.

"Well, would you look at that," Doctor Hart said brightly, making Jenny want to throw up. The next words out of the woman's mouth, however, made the girl jump up from the table, clutching one hand to the back of her gown to keep it closed and the other over her mouth as she raced to the bathroom before _actually_ throwing up.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck and Blair stood in the doorway to the nursery staring at all of the things they'd bought for their daughter so far.

"I think the nursery looks pretty good so far, don't you," Chuck asked. "I mean, we've gotten a lot done in only a few weeks."

Blair nodded. They'd decided to try to get everything decorated and finished early so that they could relax and enjoy their pregnancy afterwards instead of having to worry about having everything put together. "All we need now is her bedding, clothing, and you know…diapers, bottles…the essentials," Blair said nodding again for good measure before adding, "Oh, and a _name_!"

"I'd like to buy two rocking chairs. One for our room and one for in here, what do you think," Chuck asked, ignoring her question. He knew it would get her all flustered which was why he did it.

"Chuck! I'm serious!"

He chuckled aloud. "I know, Blair. Let's…let's go downstairs and argue…I mean _talk_ about names until it's time to go to the family dinner."

Blair clapped her hands, and began walking eagerly down the stairs. Once she got to the couch, she flopped down onto it and sighed. "Oh, it feels good to sit. My feet were starting to hurt."

Chuck sat down next to his wife, and before speaking, pulled her feet onto his lap, removed her shoes, and began rubbing them. "You need to stop wearing heels, Blair."

"Nonsense, dear," she waved him off, "I'm not that big yet."

"Blair – " Chuck warned her with a look.

"Alright, alright, I'll wear flats," she exclaimed. "Starting tonight at the dinner," Blair added as an afterthought.

Chuck leaned in to kiss her forehead softly. "What do you think Jenny needs to talk to you about tonight," he asked because he just remembered walking in on his wife talking to his little sister that morning.

Blair shrugged. "I have no idea. She said it was about her career plans."

Chuck nodded, than laid back against the arm rest of the couch looking at his wife thoughtfully. "What about Amy?"

"As a possible name," she asked with a look of disgust.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Amy? It's a good name."

Blair shook her head, placed her hands to her belly. "Too common. How about Joselyn?"

"Do we live in the eighteenth century," Chuck asked incredulously. "Josephine."

"What is with you wanting to name our daughter after _Little Women_ characters, Chuck?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It was my mother's favorite book, is all. What do you think?"

Blair's heart broke a little bit at the words. She tipped her head from side to side, repeated the name over and over in her head. "Write it in the 'maybe' column."

Chuck smiled, nodded, and immediately reached for the pen and notepad that had been sitting on the coffee table since that morning. He added 'Josephine' to the list. "Ok, so far on that maybe list, we had 'Josephine, Haley, and Faith." He placed the notepad down. "What happened to the fifteen other names I wrote down in the 'maybe' column, _dear_?"

Blair blinked wide-eyed at him, and shrugged innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, _hunny_. How about Grace?"

XOXOXOXO

Dan and Vanessa walked into the penthouse and straight into the living room. There, they saw Rufus sitting with his face in his hands. They both took a few small steps forward to get a better look. When he lifted his head to reveal tears in his eyes, they changed their minds and took two giant steps backwards.

"Um…what's wrong, dad," Dan asked hesitantly.

"It's uh…look, just…your sister's on her way home, and she's pretty much guaranteed to be in a terrible mood, so just be nice to her, alright?" When Rufus received two slow, confused nods, he nodded too, for good measure, and then stood up. "Ok, well, now that that's been said, I'll see you both at dinner."

"O…k," Vanessa spoke, trailing off as the man passed them both to walk out of the room without another glance back. "What the hell is wrong with your sister?"

"I have no ide – " Dan began, but was cut off quickly by Jenny's handbag flying passed his head and landing on the couch to his right. She came stomping in after it. "Well…," Dan trailed off looking at the bag and then back at his sister. "You're in a good mood," he said sarcastically earning him a slap on the shoulder.

"_Dan_," Vanessa warned in a whisper. "You heard your dad. Be nice to your sister." She spun around to look back at the younger girl who had now taken up residence on the sofa next to her purse.

"I hate Nate," Jenny started.

"Oh, God! I knew he wasn't going to show up, Jenny! Honestly, don't even worry about it. We'll get through this crap without that sorry bastar –" Vanessa's rant was cut off halfway through.

"That's not what I'm talking about," the blonde girl said. "I mean, yeah, he didn't show up, but…ugh, I found out today that I'm…," she closed her eyes as she went on, not daring to look in either of the others' eyes. "_really_ pregnant."

Both Dan and Vanessa stood there for at least a full minute looking at the poor girl as if she'd grown two extra heads.

"Of course you're _really_ pregnant, Jenny," Dan said, pointing to his sister's midsection. "You're showing already."

"No, Dan," Jenny spoke slowly so that they'd hopefully get the hint because God knows she couldn't bring herself to say the 'T' word. "I'm really, _really_ pregnant," she said, giving both a pointed stare. She could tell that Vanessa was the first to get it when she saw her hands fly up to cover her mouth.

"_No_," she growled. "No-_freaking_-way, Jenny, you're lying!" Vanessa couldn't believe it. Damn that Nate! This could only happen with him. "That…that…," she trailed off, not able to think of a word good enough to insert into the blank.

"He's from _hell_, I tell you! From hell," Jenny cried, looking up at the ceiling. "I literally threw up when I found out."

Dan, who had remained silently confused for the last minute and a half finally spoke up. "Wait…does this mean that you're…you're not having _twins_, are you?"

"_No, Dan_," she bit out sarcastically. "I'm giving birth to two bread baskets!" She then grabbed her purse and began stomping from the room. She had to get ready for the dinner. "I'm going to kill that Archibald," was what was heard downstairs before her bedroom door slammed.

XOXOXOXO

"Ok," Serena kissed her boyfriend in the doorway of the apartment he used to share with his pregnant ex-girlfriend…or…one of them. Somehow she didn't find that weird. "I have to get going. The family dinner is in twenty minutes, and I still have to shower."

Nate kissed his girlfriend again. "Why can't you just stay here?" He was almost whining.

"My mom begged me for like two hours to be there tonight, Nate. I have to make an appearance." She kissed him again before finally turning to walk away. She stopped after two steps, turned to face him. "Why don't you come? I mean…you don't just have me as a reason to be there, you know." Serena felt the need to remind him for a minute.

Nate stared at her for another minute before answering with a nod. "Yeah…I guess…sure, I'll go," he stumbled over his words, then grabbed his keys and coat from the rack by the door. "But if anyone asks, I had business with my grandfather today. That's why I couldn't make it to the appointment."

Serena smiled brightly back at him, grabbed his hand to lead him outside, and agreed to the lie without thinking twice.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck and Blair stepped out of the elevator and into the Van der-Humphrey penthouse at exactly six o'clock, which was the time they'd been given. The table was set, but everyone was standing in the living room – minus Jenny. Oh, and Nate and Serena, but they were never around anyway.

"What's going on, guys," Blair asked, immediately sensing tension.

"Well…," Eric trailed off, suddenly thinking better of telling them the news. "We'll uh…we'll just let Jenny tell you when she decides to," he said with a nod.

"Ok. That's fine," Blair answered.

At that moment, Jenny began walking down the stairs, interrupting the 'private' discussion about her. She had obviously been crying. She tried to hide the puffiness around her eyes with make-up, but it hadn't worked. Blair immediately rushed forward and hugged the girl. She just looked to sad.

"Jenny…what's wrong," she asked, pulling back to look at the blonde, but was immediately waved off.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Can we just save this conversation for later," Jenny asked, eying everyone in the room carefully. "I'm really hungry right now."

Everyone collectively nodded their heads, the other two pregnant women a little more enthusiastically than everyone else for obvious reasons. They all sat at the table, trading small talk, and passing out the food.

"So, Jenny," Blair began. "What did you say that you needed to talk to me about earlier?"

"Oh, I'll just tell you afte-," Jenny began, but was cut off by the sound of the elevator dinging. She looked up suddenly, having an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes widened and her stomach did a flip when Serena entered with Nate trailing in behind her. They were holding hands – that was the first thing she'd noticed. They also both donned huge, matching, shit-eating grins. That was what told her where he'd been that afternoon when he was supposed to be at her appointment with her.

"Hey, guys," Serena's smile grew. She looked around the table, locking eyes with Jenny and Vanessa both before lifting her and Nate's joined hands. "Look who I found outside. He said that he was on his way up."

"Uh huh," Jenny replied, not looking at Serena, but at Nate. "What happened to you today, Nate?" Everyone turned to look at her, not having expected her to say anything. She raised her eyebrows at him when he didn't answer right away. "You were supposed to go with me to my appointment, remember," she said, looking from him to Serena and back again.

Nate cleared his throat before speaking. "My, uh, my grandfather had me come up to his office suddenly this afternoon. He needed me to fill out some paperwork for him."

Jenny nodded slowly. She stared at him for a moment before speaking again. "And I suppose it's just a coincidence that you and Serena both step in here at the same time, _both_ wearing rumpled hair, and wrinkled clothes?"

"What are you trying to get at here, Jenny," Serena interrupted loudly.

Jenny looked at Serena incredulously, shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's obvious that something is going on between the two of you," she began before being cut off again.

"That's not really any of your business, Jen," Nate said angrily.

"No, but it becomes my business when you miss an appointment that you promised to take me to today because you were too busy rolling around in bed with my future step-sister, you ass!"

Everyone around the table turned to look at Jenny with shocked expressions. No one said anything – waiting on baited breath for her to go on.

"Look, Jenny, I know you're mad, but…I…I…," Nate trailed off, looking to Serena for help.

"We're in love," the tall blonde girl spoke loudly and proudly for everyone to hear. She only warranted groans from every person in the room – Helga, the maid, included.

"Yea? Well, you better look out. He has a tendency of getting people _pregnant,_" Jenny shouted before pushing her chair back and walking away from the table. "Oh, and by the way, Nate," she shouted over her shoulder from the top of the stairs. "We're having twins! Congratu-fuckin-lations!" Her door slamming was the next noise they heard.

XOXOXOXO

Jenny sat in her room, sewing away at her next design. If there was ever a time to concentrate on her career plans, it was now.

She was so busy concentrating; she almost didn't hear the knock at her door.

"If you're Nate Archibald, please march your ass back down the stairs!"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm Blair Waldorf, then," Blair said, opening and shutting the door behind her. She sat down on Jenny's bed, waved her hand towards the door. "Don't worry. He left. There were three men in the room looking like they wanted to eat him for lunch," Blair giggled. "Plus, I think you scared him pretty bad."

"Good. He should have to feel how I feel at least once. I'm the one who has to deal with morning sickness, backaches, and labor. He doesn't have to do anything but screw Serena, apparently."

"I don't blame you for being angry, Jenny," Blair said placing her hand on top of the other girl's. "I'm here for you if you need to talk or…anything, alright?"

"Well, there is something I needed to talk to you about tonight," Jenny started. When she received a nod, urging her to go on, she did. "I um…well, I got a lot of publicity after your wedding...for my designs, you know?"

Blair nodded. "Yes, and that was very great! Chuck and I were very grateful for what you did for us, and proud also," she said with a smile.

Jenny smiled back shyly. "Thanks. I've just…I've been working on a few things. Some maternity clothes, mainly…and I've started making some baby clothes – along with the dresses that I usually put together. I'm just…I'm trying to get JHumphrey Designs off of the ground, you know? Especially considering the circumstances," she said with a look down at her midsection. "I'm going to try to talk my dad into letting me go back to being homeschooled so that I can work on this also."

"Well, it sounds like you have things figured out, Jenny, that's really great," Blair said reassuringly. "I also happen to know two ladies in need of some maternity clothes…and baby clothes too." She smiled.

"That was actually part of what I was leading up to," Jenny spoke before standing from her spot on the bed to pull the sheets that were covering her racks of clothes to the floor. "I was thinking that…I mean, since you and Chuck always have cameras in your faces at events, I was wondering if you could…," she trailed off nervously.

"You wanted to know if I'd wear some of your designs; send a few shout-outs to you…maybe recommend you to everyone I know?"

Jenny chuckled quietly. "If you wouldn't mind…yes, please?"

Blair stood up to hug the younger girl. "Of course I wouldn't mind, Jenny! You're talented." She turned to look at the racks of clothes. "Now, do you have anything in my size?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - All of your lovely reviews have convinced me to post the next chapter early! :) I'm going to try to get the next one up really soon. I have family coming into town, so it may not be as soon as usual, but hopefully! I will try! :) xoxo**

It had been a few weeks – more like five and a half, but that was still only a few. Blair was twenty-five weeks along, and her belly was a _very_ obvious bump. Her placenta previa had more or less been cured, but she was still required to rest as much as possible. She didn't mind that at all because her feet, along with her back, were starting to hurt when she stood for too long. They still hadn't chosen a name, which irked the both of them to no end since they spent a lot of time arguing about it. Not to the point where it was a problem, but more like the running family joke. Whenever either her or Chuck were present, the rest of the group would throw out name suggestions to hurry them along.

"Blair," Chuck whispered in her ear that morning. She was lying in bed, with the sheets resting just below her bare breasts. The doctor had given them the ok to have sex again, so they took advantage of that a lot. "Baby, wake up."

Blair stirred from her deep sleep when the smell of bacon lofted throughout the room. "Mmm," she mumbled incoherently, placing a hand on her belly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she eyed the tray Chuck had put on the side table. "Chuck, I'm going to get _so_ fat if you keep stuffing me full of bacon and eggs every morning."

He chuckled at his wife, leaned forward to capture her lips. "Good. You and the baby need to be as healthy as possible." He covered her hand with his own. "Come on, Blair. Baby Bass is hungry, I'm sure. It's almost noon already."

That announcement caused Blair to sit right up, and begin climbing out of the bed. "Damn-it, Chuck! Why'd you let me sleep this late," she exclaimed as she began making her way quickly towards the bathroom to pee and then shower. She only made it halfway there before turning back and eying the tray of food.

Chuck picked up a strip of bacon, waved it through the air in his wife's direction. "So what? It's noon, big deal."

Blair grabbed the bacon before taking a huge bite, and then walked into the bathroom. "I promised Vanessa that I'd meet her for lunch after her appointment," she called over her shoulder. "She's finding out the sex today, remember? I only have an hour!"

"Good, so you'll be eating again, soon."

"I eat all the time, Chuck! That's not the problem, here! The _time_ is the problem," Blair called from under the spray of the shower.

Chuck stood up and sauntered into the bathroom to lean against the doorframe. "You can't blame me for wanting you healthy, dear." He made his way to the sink to brush his teeth. "Has Jenny finished your dress for tonight, yet?"

Jenny had been allowed to start doing home school. She'd also been making a lot of Blair's maternity dresses, along with some of Chuck's suits for events. She'd gotten a lot of publicity through that, and a lot of socialites throughout the UES had begun requesting dresses from her also. She was getting off to more than a good start.

"What dress," Blair asked nonchalantly.

"The Bass Industries party tonight…October 16th…Mr. Farrar's birthday party…remember?" Chuck tried to jog his wife's memory.

The shower faucet turned off a moment later, and Blair put her hand out for her towel, which Chuck quickly handed to her. When she stepped out of the shower, the look on her face made him chuckle. "So, I forgot. Big deal," Blair said defensively with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'll get the dress. I'm sure she's finished it. Jenny's great with that stuff."

Chuck nodded, smirking at his wife. "Ok, well, I'm going to the office for a while. I'll be home at around six. Can you be ready by 7:30?"

"Of course," Blair smiled, then leaned up to kiss him before he left.

''Mmh…I'm loving you more and more every day, Mrs. Bass," Chuck mumbled before turning to walk out of the bathroom. "Even if you're already losing your memory," he shouted sarcastically from the hallway.

"Shut up, Bass," Blair shouted with a smile. "Oh, and I love you too!" She turned back to the mirror to begin putting on her make-up. Oh, life was just so wonderful.

XOXOXOXO

"You're eighteen weeks along now, Vanessa. Do you want to know the sex of your baby today," Doctor Hart asked Vanessa, running the sonogram instrument across her prominent bump.

"Yes, please." Vanessa smiled, and squeezed Dan's hand a little tighter. He'd shown up at every single appointment she'd been to so far, and she was so grateful. She turned her head to make eye contact with him while the woman looked a little closer at the screen.

Dan was actually really excited to find out what the baby was today. He was all around excited about the baby, period. He realized recently that he loved Vanessa, and he loved her baby…even if its biological father was a total jerk.

"Well Ms. Abrams, it looks like you're having a baby boy," the doctor said, pushing the 'print' button to print out pictures for her.

Happy tears rose to Vanessa's eyes as she took the picture from Doctor Hart's hand. "Dan," she whispered, waving him over. "I'm having a boy."

Dan looked at the picture with her for a few minutes. "Yeah…a boy," he said in awe. "Now we get to go shopping for baby stuff."

Vanessa turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide – but not with fear or shock or sadness – with happiness. Dan was here for her. He was offering to be, without her asking and without seeming like he felt obligated to do so. "We do," she asked.

Neither one of them noticed when the doctor left the room, leaving a paper with the date to their next appointment written across it. They just sat there staring intently at each other, smiles on their faces.

Dan leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back a second later, not seeming nervous about it at all. "Of course," he smiled, taking her hand.

XOXOXOXO

Jenny grabbed the maternity dress she'd made for Blair to wear to the party that night off the rack, and walked quickly towards her. She unzipped the garment back it had been hanging in for the last few days, and showed it to her.

"What do you think?"

Blair's eyes lit up. "Oh, it's purple! Chuck will love it!"

Jenny's smile grew double in size. She pulled another garment bag off the rack, and showed the pregnant brunette what was inside. "I heard purple was his favorite color," she said, showing off the beautiful white dress shirt with faint purple pin stripes running through it. There was also a purple bow tie – made from the same silk Blair's dress had been crafted with. "I'm sure he has a suit that would go with this."

"We'll match," Blair exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, I would jump up and down, clapping in excitement right now if it were safe!" She hugged the other pregnant girl tightly to her. "Thank you so much, Jenny! I promise you, you're going to be _so_ successful someday!"

Jenny giggled softly before sitting down on her bed suddenly, placing a hand to her back with a look of pain on her face.

"What happened? What's wrong," Blair questioned worriedly. She sat down next to the younger girl quickly.

"I'm fine, really," Jenny waved her off. "My back is just…killing me," she laughed. "These babies are already hard to hold up, and I'm only sixteen weeks along."

"Gosh, I couldn't imagine. Holding up just one of them is hard enough," Blair chuckled. She placed a hand onto Jenny's back, rubbing it soothingly until the muscles under the girl's skin relaxed. "Hey, I have an idea."

Jenny turned her head to look at Blair, raising her eyebrows expectantly. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm just about to go meet Vanessa for lunch now. I want to find out what the baby is! Do you want to come with?"

"I…I don't know," the blonde girl spoke hesitantly, looking around at all of her clothing material, and then her school books. "I still have school work to get through, and I have two more dresses to finish."

"Oh, come on, Jenny. You never go out anywhere," Blair said, rubbing the other girl's back some more. Then a thought came to her. "Is this…really about your work, or is something else wrong?"

Jenny looked down at her lap, and began playing with the material of her dress. "I just…I get a lot of comments and…looks from people when I go out in public now," she said quietly. "Especially people from Constance and St. Jude's whenever I run into them."

"Oh, well, so do I. Even though I'm Chuck Bass' wife, people still look at me like some dumb teenager who got knocked up…even with Chuck standing there sometimes. I'm sure Vanessa gets the same treatment." Blair nodded her head at the younger girl reassuringly. "You just have to brush them off, Jenny. You're about to be a famous designer – I guarantee it – and you're also going to be the mother of two beautiful babies. You have things figured out, Jenny. What do they have other than school and the latest social event? _Nothing._"

Jenny laughed aloud. "Well, it's good to know the same Blair who thinks she's better than all of the people in the world is still in there somewhere."

"Pff," Blair scoffed. "_Please_…I _know_ I'm better than them." She laughed with Jenny, than wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And my friends are, too. Forget them! Let's go," she exclaimed, patting the blonde lightly on the knee before standing up. When Jenny didn't move after five seconds, her hand was grabbed and she was swiftly dragged up and out of the penthouse.

XOXOXOXO

Vanessa walked into T.G.I. Fridays somewhere in Midtown a while later to see both Jenny and Blair sitting down waiting for their table. They were laughing and talking loudly before they noticed the other brunette. When they did, they both jumped up to hug her tightly. Who would have guessed that the three of them would ever become so close?

"Hey…why'd you guys decide to change the lunch for here," she asked eying them carefully with a huge smirk. "I thought you hated tourists as much as you hate Wal-Mart, Blair?"

"Um…what's _Wal-Mart?_" This earned her loud laughs from both of the other girls. "And anyway, I may hate tourists, but I love nachos, and after Jenny told me about the nachos _here_, I figured I could sacrifice an hour for this place," Blair said with a shrug. "Now, first of all, where'd Dan go? I thought he was coming with you?"

"Well, he was, but he said that he had some things to take care of first," Vanessa shrugged. She'd been confused when he suddenly changed his plans…but she wasn't worried about him being freaked out by 'them' because he kissed her before he left. She smiled just thinking about it.

Jenny and Blair made eye contact, and smiled also. Something was up with Vanessa. Before either one of them could say anything, though, their names were called. They made their way to the table, Blair glaring at the people who dared to glare at any of their midsections the whole way to the booth. Once they sat down and ordered their drinks, both of them rounded on Vanessa with questions.

"What are you having," came from Jenny at the same time as "what's going on between you and Dan," came flying out of Blair's mouth.

Vanessa laughed at their eagerness before reaching into her purse for the sonogram picture. She passed it across the table, and watched both of their faces light up when they read "it's a boy!" typed across the bottom with an arrow pointing towards the baby's…ahem…"third leg."

Blair immediately began clapping in excitement. "Oh, yay! Our babies are _so_ going to date someday!"

"You're already planning this? They're not even born yet," Vanessa laughed. She was amazed by this.

"Eh, it might be bound to happen," Jenny shrugged. "I mean, her kid _is_ a Bass, after all."

Blair chose to ignore that statement because well, it was true. She'd always known that if she ever had a child with Chuck, that they'd be a mischievous little one. She couldn't be happier about it, though. Handful or not, they're baby was going to be _awesome_, and Chuck and Blair were going to be _nothing_ like their own parents. "Speaking of 'bound to happen,' what's going on with you and Dan," she asked Vanessa incredulously. "Come on, Abrams, spill it! It's obvious something happened."

"How do you _do_ that," Vanessa said, smiling in complete astonishment. "I hadn't even said anything, and you just know already."

"So you admit that something did happen," Blair smirked.

Vanessa's smile grew, and her eyes glazed over dreamily. "He kissed me…when the doctor told us the sex of the baby."

"So, you're like…dating now," Jenny asked, smiling. She'd always had a feeling that Vanessa and Dan would get together someday.

"I actually don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I do."

XOXOXOXO

"Hello," Chuck said when he answered his phone. He'd just entered his limo after working all day. It was almost six, and he needed to get home and start getting ready for the party that night.

"Hey, um…it's me, Dan. Are you still at your office?"

Chuck sat up straighter in his seat. "No, I'm on my way home now. Is something wrong?" He held his breath. For some reason, whenever someone within the group called him while he was away from Blair, he automatically became nervous about something happening to her. Sure, the doctor had given them the go ahead for a lot of things, but that didn't completely take his fears away.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just…I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Chuck let out the breath he'd been holding, relieved. "Well? What do you need to ask me, Humphrey?"

"I um…I need a job," Dan said quietly. It was hard for him to ask other people for help like this. He was a lot like his father in that way. "I was hoping you had an opening at Bass Industries?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes – not out of anger, but confusion. "Well, of course…I can certainly find you a job, but what about school? You're not dropping out of NYU, are you because I won't help you if that's what you're doing."

"No," Dan answered quickly. "No, I'm not dropping out. I just would like a job…it's pretty important."

"Ok. I'll have you a new job by Monday. Just…give me your class schedule…and know that if you start screwing up with your grades, I'm going to have to let you go. The last thing I need right now is to have Rufus and Lilly mad at me about helping you fail."

"Of course. I understand…thanks, Chuck," Dan said getting ready to end the call.

Chuck spoke before he could, though. "Wait, um…what's this 'important' reason for a job right away?" He had a smile on his face because he was pretty sure that he already knew what the reason was. He just wanted to actually hear it.

"Vanessa and I are…well, I don't know what we are just yet, but the baby isn't coming _too_ long from now, and I just…I need to be there for her, ok? I need to help her. I mean, sure, Nate sends money and things, but that's not enough. I love the baby already...and I want to be there for him, especially if that asshole isn't willing to be." Dan finished his small rant, paused, and then added something else. "No offense or anything. I know Nate's your friend, but he's hurting the two girls who mean the most to me…badly."

Chuck waved him off even though he knew Dan couldn't see it. "Don't worry about it, man. I understand completely…and if you haven't noticed, Blair and I aren't exactly on his side. I mean, we haven't talked to either him or Serena in a long time."

"Yeah, me either." Dan heard the elevator sing, and giggling coming from the two pregnant girls who were living there. "Anyway, the girls are home now, so I have to go…but thank you, Chuck," he said before pressing end.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck and Blair walked into the party at exactly 8:00, waved 'Hello,' and greeted people before heading straight for the nearest table.

"God, my feet are killing me," Blair mumbled.

"Are you in heels," Chuck asked incredulously, about to lift the table cloth to check underneath.

"No, Chuck," Blair giggled. "They're just sore from walking to and from the restaurant today."

"Take the limo next time, Mrs. Bass. There's no reason for three pregnant women to go walking around New York when they have transportation completely available to them."

Blair turned sideways in her chair to lean over and kiss his lips. "Never again, Mr. Bass," she mumbled against his lips before spotting a couple beginning to approach them from where they'd been mingling across the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Farrar are coming this way, Chuck."

The Farrars were the older couple who had walked in on Chuck doing drugs with hookers at the Brunch Blair had thrown for him earlier that year. They obviously hadn't cared for him when he'd taken over the company a few months later, but it was safe to say that they'd warmed up to him – especially after seeing that he was married now with a child on the way.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and _Mrs. _Bass," Mr. Farrar spoke with a large smile gracing his features. The older couple liked Blair much better than Chuck, which was fine with him because to Chuck, that was how it should be. He'd always thought Blair was a better person than him – a thousand times better. She'd smack him if he said it aloud, though. She was blind enough to think that the opposite was true.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Farrar," Chuck said standing to shake the man's hand, and then gave his wife a small hug. When Blair started to stand to do the same, he put a hand to her shoulder to keep her seated. "Blair, don't stand. Your feet are hurting you, remember?"

She nodded and stayed seated. She wasn't going to argue with him about it when she'd rather stay where she was anyway.

"Oh, dear, your belly has grown beautifully, don't you think so, dear," Mrs. Farrar started towards Blair.

"Thank you, ma'am," Blair smiled, putting a hand to her bump.

The older woman dragged her husband around the table to sit down so that she could chat with her young friend. Both of the men sat down and shut up when she glared at them for standing for too long. She turned a smile towards Blair afterwards. "How far along are you now?"

"Six months today, actually," Blair answered smiling brightly. She reached over to hold Chuck's hand a moment later. He was smiling, too. They loved bragging about their child already, and she wasn't even born yet.

"We're very excited," Chuck added because he was. He was more excited than he could ever have imagined that he would be.

"I'm sure you both are, dear. That's how we felt when we were pregnant with all of our children," Mrs. Farrar spoke. She looked to her husband for back up. "Weren't we, sweetheart?"

Mr. Farrar nodded immediately. "Oh yes," he agreed. "Do you know what you're having?"

"We're having a girl," Blair answered.

Mr. Farrar turned his gaze to Chuck. "That little girl will have you wrapped around her little finger," he said, holding his own pinky up as an illustration. "You make my words," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure that's true," Chuck answered with a smile. "That's already true, and she's not even here yet." He turned to look lovingly at Blair. "I can't wait."

At that moment, Chuck's personal assistant Karen, an older woman who was the same for his father, came darting into the room, and straight for Chuck. She tapped his shoulder frantically until he turned around with a glare.

"What is it, Karen?"

"An important phone call, Mr. Bass," she said, her eyes darting from him to Blair and back again. "Very important."

"What could be that important? The office isn't at open until Monday. Whoever it is can call me then. They should have my cell number if they're important to me," he spoke flippantly.

"Mr. Bass," Karen said, eying him carefully. "I really think that you should take this call."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at her before rolling them. He turned to his wife, and the couple across from him. "I apologize. This will only be a minute," and then he stood, following Karen out of the room. Once they were outside the doors and on their way to his office, he turned to glare at her. "Who the hell is on the phone, Karen?"

"I couldn't make it out over the sobbing, sir," she said handing him the phone. "She said that she's family."

Chuck's eyes rounded a bit, and he took the phone from her hand. "Hello," he barked into it.

"Chuck?"

His eyes rounded double. "Eleanor? What the hell are you doing calling here?"

"Ch-chuck, I tried to call Blair, but her old number has been cut off, and-"

"Cyrus has her new number, Eleanor," he said cutting her off. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I just…I need to speak with my daughter. Please put her on the phone," she asked.

"Oh, so _now_ she's your daughter? You disowned her, Eleanor, do you remember that? You didn't show up for our wedding, and you haven't been around in months. Whatever you need to tell her, you can tell me," Chuck bit out.

"_Fine_," Eleanor exhaled and then inhaled deeply before speaking again. "It's…It's Harold. Something's happened to him."

**A/N - cliff hanger, I KNOW! I hope you guys don't hate me :( The next chapter is being written now, so hopefully it'll be up VERY soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I am SO SO sorry for the long wait!! Here is the next chapter! It is longer than all of the others so far! I hope it makes up for the long wait! Please leave reviews, and I promise to update soon!!!**

She hadn't cried. Not since that night. After Chuck had told her about her father's heart attack, Blair had gone hysterical – would have collapsed to the ground if it weren't for Chuck's strong arms holding her up. After that, she hadn't cried. She'd been too busy for that.

Chuck had taken off of work for a few days, only going in once to hand Dan some paperwork, and set him up with a trainer for his new job. He'd made a promise after all, but he'd gone straight home to his wife after that, and hadn't left her side since. He understood how she felt…well, mostly. He'd lost his father the year before, but he and Bart didn't care for each other the way that Blair and her father did. Even though Harold had left three years before, the father and daughter had still shared a special bond. One he'd always been jealous of. One he wanted for him and his own daughter when she arrived. He had no idea how Blair was feeling. He just knew that her behavior wasn't right. She hadn't shed a single tear since the night she'd found out, and she'd been running herself ragged trying to set things up for the funeral.

"Blair," Chuck started, causing his wife to look up from her checklist. "Maybe you should sit down and rest for a little bit," he suggested, knowing full well that she wasn't going to listen.

"I can't, Chuck," she started. "I still have to go upstairs to find out if Jenny has our clothes for the funeral finished, I have to call Roman to make sure he's still delivering my father's suit to the funeral home – if not, I'm going to have to do it myself," Blair broke off mid-sentence, sat down to show Chuck that she was, indeed, resting, and continued her rant. "I have to call Cyrus, and make sure that he and my mother are riding in the family limo to and from the funeral with us and Roman, or if she's still too much of a bitch to speak with me."

"Blair, your mother is the one who called to inform you of everything," Chuck reminded her.

"Yes, but has she called me since? Has she stopped by? She didn't even come downstairs the two times I've gone to her penthouse to drop things off," Blair exclaimed.

"Yes, she didn't come down because she's upset, Blair. Harold was her husband for years. She had a live with him only a few years ago."

"Why are you taking her side," she cried defensively. She blinked, frantically trying to rid her eyes of the tears filling them.

Chuck's eyes rounded when he caught this, and he let his shoulders slump in defeat. "I'm…I'm not, Blair. This isn't about taking sides, alright? I'm just trying to save you from getting into an argument with your mother, and maybe saying things you'll _both_ regret later."

Blair nodded quickly. She understood what he was talking about. He was referring to when he'd blown up at Lilly, Serena, and Dan at his own father's funeral. She'd seen it, and she knew he regret it the moment she'd witnessed the confrontation. She couldn't think about that now. It was too much for her. "Alright, Chuck. I'll get along with her. I promise," Blair said just above a whisper before standing quickly. "I need to get back to work," she said before exiting the dining room – cell phone in hand.

XOXOXOXO

Eric Van Der Woodsen had always prided himself on "not getting involved." Ever since he could remember, his sister had always been involved in one drama or another. She'd always been in trouble, and he'd always made it a point not to make himself a part of it. He'd share advice when he was asked for it, but otherwise, Eric left that stuff up to everyone else.

Throughout the entire situation over the last few months, he'd kept his mouth shut. He'd only told her to shut up once – regretted it immediately afterwards because it wasn't really his business.

Today, however…well, today, he was pissed. Today, Eric Van Der Woodsen knew that he would never forgive himself if he _didn't_ get involved this time, so he knocked on his Nate Archibald's apartment door. Serena had barely been home in weeks, and Eric knew that there was no other place she'd be other than here. When the front door swung opened, it revealed exactly what he'd expected.

"Eric," Serena's said cheerfully, as if nothing had ever happened. She stepped aside to let him enter the apartment. "Nate just went out for groceries," she called to his back while she shut the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I could as you the same thing," Eric said, turning to face his sister with a glare hard enough to cause her to take a step back, eyes wide. "I assume you've heard about Blair's dad." It came out as a statement rather than a question.

Serena opened her mouth to speak, than shut it again - twice. "Of course I have," she finally said, going to sit down on the sofa. "It's on every news station in New York."

"And have you even spoken to Blair?" He crossed his arms, sat on the chair across from her, and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

When Serena looked to her lap nervously, she unknowingly gave her answer away before even speaking. "Blair has made it clear that she doesn't want that," she whispered.

"Really," Eric asked sarcastically. "Because I doubt that the insults thrown a month ago would even be what matters to her now." When Serena didn't even look up, Eric felt his cheeks burning with anger. "She's your best friend, Serena! I'm sure she'd appreciate your support in a time like this!"

"_No_, she wouldn't," Serena bit out stubbornly, finally lifting her gaze to match her brother's glare with one of her own. "She let her husband throw me out that night, Eric! She doesn't need me, I'm sure."

"Chuck threw you out because of the things you said to his wife, Serena, and that doesn't matter today! Her father died, and _you_ know better than anyone what he meant to her! I don't understand how you can be so stubborn!"

Serena's eyes softened, and she seemed to be considering her brother's words. "I...I...," she began, but faltered for a moment before all of the softness in her expression left as quickly as it had appeared. Serena sat up straighter, than spoke almost mechanically. "Blair and I aren't really that close anymore, Eric. She has Chuck to look after her," she shrugged. "Besides, from what I've heard, she has _new_ best friends now."

Eric's eyes widened in shock, and he just stared back into the cold ones of the eyes he _thought_ he'd known. "Well," he spoke before standing and walking to the front door. He opened it before speaking further. "Thank God for that."

The slamming of the door substituted his goodbye.

XOXOXOXO

Blair walked quickly into their bedroom, and then made her way quickly passed her husband, who sat waiting for her on their bed. She pulled her dress over her head as she moved, and walked naked into their joining bathroom.

Chuck sighed and ran his hands through his head when he realized that she wasn't going to acknowledge him. He knew it had been a mistake to let her go out by herself. Lilly had told him to let her finish the funeral plans either alone or with Roman. He'd reluctantly agreed at the time because he knew better than anyone that in these situations, sometimes you just wanted to be alone. He'd thought it would help her, but maybe he'd been wrong. When the bath water start to run, he pushed a hand through his hair, and stood to follow the noise.

Blair was seated on the edge of the bath, pouring soaps and oils into the water when she felt his presence. She looked up to meet his worried gaze with her own exhausted one. She knew he would be worried. A part of her felt bad for making him feel that way, but another felt comforted by it.

"Would you like to join me," Blair asked quietly before looking back down at the water.

Chuck nodded, and began pulling his clothes from his body. He knew she didn't want to talk yet, so he didn't ask questions. He just waited for his wife to climb down into the bath, than climbed in behind her.

Blair relaxed her back against Chuck's chest. She grabbed a hold of his hands, and placed them on her swollen belly. "I spoke with my mother today," she finally admitted after a few minutes of silence.

Chuck tensed behind her; leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. "Oh," he inquired. "How did that go?"

Blair chuckled a little bit, but like he smiles lately, it came out slightly forced. "She wasn't terrible, and neither was I." There was more silence for a few beats before she went on. "She stared at my belly a lot."

Chuck chuckled also, than rubbed his hands across her bump. "How did everything else go," he finally asked with hesitation.

Blair was quiet for a little while, but when she spoke, it was as if she were talking about school, or the weather, or something just as common instead of what it was - preparing for her father's funeral. "It was fine, dear. Everything's all set for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Blair...," Chuck started, but trailed off. He stared at their intertwined hands intently for a few minutes before continuing. "You know...it's alright to be sad. I'm not going to count crying against you. Especially at a time like this, and especially after I was the one crying on _your_ shoulder for the same reasons a year ago." He kissed her head again.

Blair was silent for a few minutes, and Chuck had to check three times to see if she was ok. Finally, she spoke, but when she did, it wasn't what he expected. "I want to go to bed now," she said, standing abruptly.

Chuck scrambled to follow quickly after her. He was stunned by how quickly things changed. He handed Blair a clean towel off the rack beside him. "Oh...Ok," he faltered.

Blair took the towel from him, before walking quickly into her closet and closing the door behind her. She slipped a nightgown over her head, and took a few minutes to get her breathing right again. When she was mostly satisfied with it, she stepped back into their bedroom.

Chuck was already sitting on their bed in a pair of boxers, staring at her. He spoke before she could take another step.

"Don't do this, Blair," he whispered, eyes wide and watery. "Don't shut me out, ok? I'm _really_ trying to help you, but I don't know any other way than by just...being here."

Blair's eyes filled immediately. Chuck's sadness broke her heart. "I know," she nodded. She sat down next to him, let a tear fall when he held her hand. "I wish that I didn't have to feel this way," she whispered.

"Me too, Blair," Chuck answered, pulling her to lie down beside him on the pillows. "Don't shut me out, though. _Please_," he stressed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He ran his fingertips lightly down her side. "Remember when you told me that you'd stand by my through anything?"

Blair's eyes softened more, and she nodded. "Yeah...I do." She let out a shaky breath.

Chuck smiled softly at his wife, than leaned forward to place his mouth against the shell of her ear. "Well," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through _anything _because I love you." He leaned back to look into her eyes, and nodded. "I promise."

Blair threw her arms around her husband's neck, and nuzzled her face into his chest, tears finally flowing free. She sobbed, and click to him like a lifeline.

Chuck held her tightly, let his own tears fall, and rocked her softly back and forth...even after he knew she'd cried herself to sleep.

XOXOXOXO

Jenny was busy sewing a dress when the knock came. She quickly glanced at her clock, noting that it was already passed midnight before answering.

"Come in," she called.

Her bedroom door opened to reveal her father dressed in his usual flannel pajamas. "Hey Jen," Rufus mumbled, closing the door quietly behind him. He made his way to her bed before sitting down on the edge. "Don't you think it's about time for you to sleep?"

"Can't," Jenny answered quickly. She sounded aggravated, even though that wasn't what she'd been aiming for. "I just…I can't sleep, dad," she shrugged, than turned in her seat to face him. "When I lie down, I just have to get up and pee ever five minutes…or puke," she said rolling her eyes. "No one ever told me that being pregnant was this hard."

"Jen, if you think being pregnant is the hard part, you're in for a rude awakening," Rufus said shaking his head slightly.

Jenny looked down at her lap. "Gee…thanks, dad."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just…my baby is having _two_ babies, Jen. This is just taking me some time to get used to."

"Yeah, well, me too," Jenny bit out. She stood from her chair. "Dad, I'm having a real hard time here, and in case you haven't noticed, Nate isn't much help, and I don't have a guy to lean on like Blair and Vanessa! I'm trying to get my school work done, _and_ get my business going – all that the same time, and without asking for much help. I don't think that it would kill you guy to just…come in here every once and a while and ask me how I'm feeling, or…_something_."

Rufus looked a little taken back by this, but recovered quickly. "I didn't know that you felt that way, Jen…I'm sorry."

Jenny let her shoulders slump as she lowered herself back down onto her chair. "It just seems like the only people concerned with me at all lately are Chuck and Blair – which is surprising since we used to hate each other." She looked up to meet her father's gaze. "I'm sorry I flipped out. I'm just…I realize how fragile life is now, you know? It also wouldn't help if you all just…talked to me about things every once in a while." Tears sprang to her eyes, and her voice began to break. "Because I'm really scared right now, dad."

Rufus immediately rushed to hold his daughter in his arms. He gently rocked her back and forth while her shoulders shook with silent sobs. "That won't be a problem anymore, Jen. I promise." Once her sobs quieted down, he pulled back, and patted her arm. "Let's get you to bed now, ok? Tomorrow's going to be a very…tough day."

Jenny nodded her head. "You're right. Thanks, dad." She get into bed a moment later, and smiled when her father pulled a blanket over her. "I love you, daddy," she called to him before he slipped out the door.

"I love you too, Jen," Rufus said with a smile before going back to his own room.

XOXOXOXO

Dan had been asleep for approximately five whole seconds before he felt something – or rather, some_one_ – nudge him awake.

"What the – " he started, but quieted down when he saw who it was. "Vanessa," he sat up suddenly, reaching out to her. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

She smiled softly at how adorable he was when he was worried about her. "I can't sleep," Vanessa answered quietly. "Can I sleep with you?" She was already lying down before he answered her question – basically letting him know what his answer _should_ be.

Dan smiled, than wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tightly against him. "Of course you can," he replied, kissing her head. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I just couldn't get comfortable. The last few days have been so…weird, you know? I can't imagine how Blair must be feeling," Vanessa replied, shaking her head. "Has Serena even called her?"

"Eric came home earlier after visiting her, and from what he said, she hadn't and wasn't planning to."

Vanessa scoffed. "Wow. I can't believe that." She shook her head again. "Poor Blair."

Dan chuckled a little bit because – come on – it was a little funny how they all used to be at odds only a few months before, but were now pretty much best friends. "Man, times have changed, huh," he accented with a gentle kiss to the side of Vanessa's head.

She rolled onto her side to face him, placed her hands on each side of Dan's face. "Yeah," Vanessa nodded, than planted a light kiss on his lips. She rested her forehead against his, and looked deeply into his eyes. "Things have changed."

It was Dan's turn to kiss her lips next. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth.

Vanessa pulled back suddenly to look at him intently. Almost as if she were expecting it to be a bit of a cruel joke, but she didn't find laughter in his eyes. Dan's eyes were filled with total and complete honesty, so she answered him. "I love you too," and then crashed her lips into his.

Dan's heart felt as if it were about to explode with happiness. He gently rolled her onto her back, and held himself up on his forearms above her. His tongue teased her lips opened, than slipped in between to massage the inside of her mouth.

Vanessa sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and legs around his hips. She moaned quietly when she felt his hardness press against the inside of her thigh. She quickly rid him of his shirt, than used her feet to push his boxers down enough for him to kick them to the floor.

Dan pulled himself back enough to pull Vanessa's night gown from her body along with her panties, than began kissing her the same way he had before. Every movement had been frantic until the moment he slipped gently inside of her. From then on, it was about taking their time; it was about love; it was about life; it was them giving themselves to each other, and that was obvious to the both of them.

"I love you so much," Vanessa moaned when she felt a familiar tightening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The words that were on the tip of Dan's tongue came out as a choked groan before he finally contained himself and was able to speak again. "I love you too," he said, accenting it with a long, hard stroke that sent the girl below him over the edge.

"Ooh, Dan…Dan…Dan," she chanted, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

Just watching Vanessa enjoy her climax pulled Dan straight into his. "Oh God…Vanessa," he groaned into her neck while riding out the rest of their orgasms. When he finally pulled out of her, eliciting a whimper of protest from the both of them, and settled himself to the side of her, he pulled her as close to him as he could. "You're amazing."

Vanessa wrapped her arms around him, and nuzzled his neck. "So are you, baby." She closed her eyes, than draped a leg over both of his. "Mmm…I think I can sleep now, Dan," she mumbled into his ear.

Dan chuckled, that pulled the blanket tighter around the two of them. "Ok, you do that, Vanessa." He kissed her temple. "I'll wake you up in the morning."

She was out before he'd even said that.

XOXOXOXO

Blair woke up long before Chuck did. She just needed a little while to herself before being bombarded with such an awful day. As she pulled herself from the warmth of their bed, Blair still felt the urge to cry – scream even – but she was trying her best to be strong. She'd always been the one to take charge of everyone else's breakdowns, and though she'd been assured by her husband that it was okay to have her own, Blair wasn't sure what to do with it if she let that happen.

She quickly made her way down to the kitchen for a small breakfast to calm her stomach, and then her prenatal vitamins. She wasn't sure if it was because of all the stress she'd been in, but her morning sickness had returned the day before, and her father's funeral wasn't the time for that. _No need to make the day even harder to deal with,_ Blair thought to herself as she quietly made her way upstairs to get ready.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck woke to the sound of Blair cursing loudly. He rolled to his side to see his wife wearing a black JHumphrey dress, bent at the waist holding her knee. He quickly jumped from the bed and made his way over to her.

"Hey, hey, are you okay, Blair," he asked worriedly.

Blair let out a aggravated breath, than stood straighter to look at him. "Yes, I'm fine, dear," she said making her way over to their dresser. "I just hit my knee on that stupid bed post while I was trying to put my stockings on," she picked a strand of white pearls up from the jewelry box in front of her. "My belly makes it harder to balance these days."

Chuck chuckled, than walked up behind her, placing his hands on her belly. "You could have woken me up, you know. I wouldn't mind helping you with that," he drawled into her ear.

Blair giggled slightly, but it didn't come out at lightly as it usually did. She decided to ignore his comment completely. "Can you help me put these on, please? You need to hurry up and get ready. I have to be at the church early," she said as an after thought.

Chuck nodded, and took the necklace from his wife's shaking hands. _Yes_, he noticed, but he wasn't going to say anything because he was sure she'd jump down his throat for it at the moment – not that he blamed her. "Wow, these are beautiful, Blair," he said after he clasped the pearls to her neck. "Have you worn them before?"

"Um…yeah," Blair started, tears filling her eyes at the words. "Daddy…he got them for me. I wore them on our wedding day, remember?" She turned to look at her husband, blinking frantically to keep her tears at bay.

Chuck's heart broke in that moment. Blair's face showed utter devastation before she covered it up. "Oh…yeah, I remember," he said softly.

Blair kissed his cheek softly. "Just go get ready, alright? Your suit is hanging up in the bathroom." She turned to walk from the door. "Come down to the kitchen when you're ready," she called over her shoulder before disappearing beyond their bedroom door.

Chuck sighed softly, than went to do exactly as she'd said.

XOXOXOXO

It was a rainy day, which seemed about right in light of what was happening. As the limo made its way up to the church, Chuck grasped his wife's hand tightly – mostly for her benefit, but also for his. Though he had little memory of his own father's funeral on account of how wasted he'd been, he remembered enough to get a severe feeling of déjà vu in this place. It was the same church that his father's funeral had taken place at – the same cemetery he'd been buried in. Chuck turned to watch as Blair turned her body to follow the rest of the Waldorf crew out of the limo and up to the front of the church – dragging him behind by their clasped hands, of course. They stood just outside the doors to greet the guests in a line. Chuck didn't really need to be standing there, but he wasn't about to walk five feet from the woman that he loved – especially not at a time like this.

Blair felt as if she were in a daze. Hugging people she didn't know, hugging people she _did_ know. It all felt the same to her. She felt her husband's warm and comforting arm wrap around her waist, but couldn't find the energy or the _strength_ to even turn to look at him. She wondered if it was strange that everyone else in her family was crying, but she wasn't. She couldn't…and not for a lack of trying. Blair felt the familiar tightening in her chest, the burning sensation behind her eyes, but nothing happened. She wondered if maybe that made her a terrible person.

The Van der Woodsen-Humphrey crew – plus Vanessa – minus Serena were walking towards them, and for a moment, Blair thought that she might actually get that good cry she'd been craving all morning when she realized that two of her oldest – best friends still hadn't shown up. She pushed the thought aside, though when Vanessa and Jenny both threw themselves into her arms. Blair realized in that moment that maybe Serena and Nate had lost their best friend titles long ago, and that maybe she'd felt a few other people – unlikely people – who would gladly fill their space.

"Blair, I'm so sorry," Jenny whispered into her ear. She pulled back to look at the brunette who stood tall – obviously trying to keep herself strong. "You look beautiful. I knew that dress would look perfect on you."

"Thank you for making it at the last minute, Jenny," Blair said, forcing a small smile to her face. Today smiles were obviously, and especially hard to wear genuinely. "I'm so glad that you came."

"Why wouldn't we come," Vanessa interrupted, kissing Blair's cheek. "You're our friend. Of course we're here for you."

Tears filled Blair's eyes suddenly, one escaping before she had the chance to blink them all away. "Thank you," she spoke – her voice breaking. She felt Chuck's hand grip hers in that moment. "You have no idea what it means to hear you say that, Vanessa." She turned her head to Eric and Dan, who were both standing behind the two girls. "Do…do you know if Serena or…or Nate are coming today?" Blair hated to ask. She knew that it made her look desperate, and maybe even weak, but at the moment she didn't care.

Both of the men looked at each other before hesitantly shaking their heads. "I don't think that they could make it," Eric mentioned.

Blair nodded her head slightly, than stood straighter suddenly. "Well, thank you for coming. I'll see you all inside," she said, turning to head into the church with her family.

XOXOXOXO

Nate's town car pulled up to the church just in time to see last person heading inside. He jumped quickly out of the vehicle, before jogging up to the steps and through the doors. He sat in the back because everyone else had already been seated for a few minutes. Nate had been late because he'd spent an hour trying to convince Serena to show up to Harold's funeral that morning. She'd obviously refused, and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't going to push her, though, because she said she'd seen Eric the night before, and he'd "made it clear that Blair wouldn't want her there" – a direct quote. Nate wasn't one to force someone into doing something they weren't comfortable with. He was more of the "go with the flow" type. He just wasn't willing to alienate himself even more than he'd already done by not showing up to Blair's father's funeral. She was his ex girlfriend, and her and Chuck were his oldest friends. Besides – Harold had been good to him over the years. He owed them that much.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck had turned his head long enough to see Nate make his way into the church and to his seat in the back. Serena wasn't with him – that much he knew. He figured she wouldn't be considering the argument Eric had told him about that morning.

"Nate's here," Chuck whispered into his wife's ear. He knew she'd appreciate knowing that.

"And Serena," Blair inquired. When she earned a solemn shake of a head from Chuck, she turned her gaze back to the casket at the front of the church. She shrugged her shoulders. Serena was worthless to her now. "Well, I'm glad Nate made it. I should give him a hug when I see him."

Chuck nodded an agreement, than wrapped an arm around his wife. "I love you," he whispered into her ear for good measure. He could tell by her shaking hands and facial expression that she was having a harder time than she was trying to make everyone believe.

Blair let out a shaky breath, nodded her head. "I love you too." She leaned into his side. "I just want this day to be over," she admitted when she saw the minister heading toward the pulpit.

"I know, baby, I know," Chuck whispered, placing a hand on her belly to try to soothe her even slightly.

They both fell silent when the minister began to speak. Blair tried her best to focus on what he was saying, but she couldn't find the strength to tear her eyes from the casket. She felt her mother's shoulders shaking silently beside her, and for a moment she considered placing her hand on them as a comforting gesture. She didn't, though. Blair couldn't even bring herself to move her arm as time passed. After a while, the tightening in her chest began to feel as if it were about to crush her. Her breathing became a little labored, and her eyes began to sting – becoming more unfocused with the tears that were clouding them. It took her a few minutes to realize that the minister had already finished speaking, and was staring at her intently. Than Blair felt two warm hands grasping her cheeks.

"Blair. Blair, baby, look at me," Chuck said a bit frantically, placing his face in front of hers. "Shhh…just breathe. Calm down, Blair. We're getting ready to follow the men with the casket out to the cemetery."

"What's going on, Charles? Is she okay," Eleanor's tear stained face turned to look at her daughter. "Blair, darling…breathe."

Chuck gave her a withering look before speaking flippantly. "She's fine. She's just upset."

It was then that Blair realized she was having a panic attack. After a few moments of Chuck's calming voice telling her to breathe, she began to listen. Her breathing evened out greatly, but her eyes were still clouded. That was when the dam broke. "Daddy," she whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Chuck did, though. She knew it because his own eyes looked as if they were about to fill. "Daddy," Blair said a little louder. She took another shaky breath, tears rolling fast down her cheeks. "Daddy," she screamed.

Every head within viewing distance perked up to see Harold Waldorf's daughter break down. It'd be the newest gossip around the Upper East Side for the next week, but no one who knew Blair – really knew her – would hold it against her.

Chuck pulled his wife tightly into his arms, shielding her from prying eyes. "I know, Blair," he whispered into her ear. "I know that you miss him, and I understand that. No one who matters holds that against you." He pulled back to look her in the eye. "I was here less than a year ago, remember? I know how you feel, and it sucks, but the day is almost over. We just need to go out to the cemetery for a few minutes, and ok? I'm not going to leave your side."

Blair's breathing became fairly normal a few minutes later, but her tears continued steadily. She nodded anyway. "Just hold my hand, please."

Chuck nodded his head, than instantly grasped her hand into his. He helped her stand, than a few moments later, he helped her walk down the aisle and through the doors to the cemetery. During the prayer at the graveside, and the lowering of the casket, he squeezed her shaking frame to him, refusing to let go.

When it came time, Blair dropped Chuck's hand, and made her way slowly to the soil by the hole in the ground. She could feel his presence directly behind her when she took a handful, and paused. Blair took a deep breath, than dropped the dirt…flinching when it hit the wood. That's when she turned her body into Chuck's, and _really_ broke down.

XOXOXOXO

There was a gathering after the ceremony at Eleanor Waldorf's penthouse for closest friends and relatives only. Blair entered her childhood home, but didn't stop to greet anyone as she should have. Nobody chided her for it – not even Eleanor. They'd seen how broken she'd been. She made her way directly to the kitchen – Chuck behind her, and she stopped only to grasp onto Dorota who had tears in her own eyes.

"I want to bake daddy's pie, Dorota," she whispered, than pulled back slightly. "On Thanksgiving, I want to keep the tradition going with my family," Blair said, placing her hands on her belly. "Will you teach me how? Not today…but before the holidays. Please? I want to be able to make it on my own…just the way daddy made it." Fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"Of course Ms. Blair," Dorota answered.

Blair nodded her head, than smiled slightly at her old nanny. "Thank you, Dorota." She turned to walk back out of the room when a thought stopped her. Blair turned to the pantry just to her left, opened the door. Measurements of her height up into her mid teens were written in her father's handwriting on the inside of the door. She ran her fingers over it. "I haven't looked at this in years," Blair whispered before leaning forward and kissing it. Something no one expected her to do. Her shoulders fell, more tears followed, and she shut the door immediately. "I think I need to sit down," she said to her husband.

Chuck nodded his head from the doorway, pulled her to his side, than guided her to the living room.

Once she settled onto the sofa, Blair spotted Nate on the other across from her. He stood immediately – hands clasped together nervously. Blair stood from her spot, than pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem, Blair," he spoke. "I know how much your father meant to you, and I'm sorry for your loss."

Blair pulled herself away from him, and reached for Chuck's hand. "Serena didn't show…did she?

Nate shook his head hesitantly. "No…I'm sorry, she didn't. She said you wouldn't want her here."

"Serena's an idiot for thinking that," Blair shook her head. "But you can tell her that after today, she's right. I don't want to see her. Not now, not ever."

Nate's eyes grew to double in size, and so did Chuck's. Neither of them had expected that. Nate nodded anyway, knowing that she was completely serious.

"I'll pass that along. I really should be going, though. Tell Vanessa and Jenny that I'll be dropping money off for them later this week."

"You should try visiting them, Nate," Chuck interrupted. "Those are you children, and you'll regret not being there."

Nate nodded his head, but didn't say anything. He turned his back, and walked out.

Chuck and Blair both knew that though he was decent enough to do a good thing on that day, he probably wasn't really considering Chuck's words.

XOXOXOXO

"Wow," Vanessa sighed, dropping her purse on Dan's bed. She sat down to remove her shoes. Her back was hurting. "That was so sad."

"Yeah," Dan nodded in agreement. "I've never seen anyone break down like that in my life...especially not Blair Waldorf."

"She's more human than we gave her credit for over the last few years," Vanessa added. "This all just makes me understand that life is so…short, you know? We need to make the most of it."

"I got a job," Dan belted out suddenly, causing Vanessa to do a double take.

"What," she asked confused. "Why didn't you tell me? Where, and what does that have to do with anything we were talking about?"

Dan sat down next to Vanessa. "I got a job at Bass Industries, and I didn't tell you because…I don't know. I've been trying to sort out my thoughts about things, and I didn't know how you'd take the things I've been thinking." He made a goofy expression. "Wait – did that even make sense?"

Vanessa laughed a little. "Yes it made sense. What are your…thoughts, Dan?"

"Well, I was thinking that this penthouse is going to be a little crowded for all of us and three new babies, you know? I mean, it's not like Jenny can move out. She's only sixteen, and she's going to need a lot of help. I was just…," he faltered. He was suddenly afraid to go on with his suggestion.

"Spit it out, Dan," Vanessa urged, placing her hands into her boyfriend's. Well, they hadn't _spoken_ it officially, but that's what he was.

"I want us to get an apartment together," Dan said quickly. "I mean, it's not going to be as nice as this place, obviously…but I'm going to be making enough at Bass Industries to pay for rent, and financial aid is getting me through school. We'd just need to look for a reasonable place somewhere in the city – or in Brooklyn."

"You've thought a lot about this, Dan," Vanessa added, cutting him off. "It's not a bad idea, though." She smiled slightly.

"So you'd like to do that? With me," Dan asked nervously.

Vanessa giggled, than placed a kiss on his lips. "Of course I'd like to do that, Dan. I love you."

"You don't think we're rushing at all?"

"No. I mean, I've known you my whole life, and I've loved you my whole life. I loved you before I knew what love really was, and I know it's not going to just go away any time soon. I just don't want you to regret helping me out like this," she rubbed her belly. "The baby isn't even yours, and you're taking on a lot of the responsibility."

"Vanessa, I love you so much, and I love that baby. I don't mind being with you and him. I wouldn't mind calling him my step-son. I wish he was my _own_ son," Dan kissed her belly.

Vanessa's eyes filled with happy tears, and she lunged herself into his arms. "I love you so much! You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say things like that."

Dan kissed her lips fervently, then pulled his girlfriend to lie down with him. He began stripping working on the zipper to her dress. "Let's celebrate, shall we," he asked with a twitch of his eye brows.

Vanessa giggled loudly, than tightened her knees around his hips. "Sounds great to me."

XOXOXOXO

Jenny and Eric draped themselves across the couch in the living room as soon as they came into the penthouse.

"God, my back hurts," Jenny whined as she pulled her shoes from her feet.

"Want me to rub it?" Eric had nothing better to do, and Jenny _was_ his best friend. Why not?

She sat forward so he could slip onto the couch behind her. "Yes, please," Jenny answered.

"Can you feel the babies moving around yet?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Since I'm having twins, it's easier to feel them move at an earlier stage. Do you want to feel?"

Eric nodded his head, than placed a hand on her growing bump. When he felt a small thud, his eyes grew. "Wow," he whispered in wonderment. "Does it feel weird?"

"A little bit," Jenny nodded. She leaned back into her best friend's chest. "I'm scared, Eric," she finally admitted. "I mean, I'm trying to get the company started, and it's doing really well so far, but being a teenage mom is scary. A teenage mom to _twins_ – terrifying."

"I understand that, but you're going to do great," Eric answered honestly. "Plus, you'll have all of us to help you get through it. Blair and Vanessa are going through pregnancies, too, so you'll all be able to share advice and stuff."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "Yeah…yeah, you're right, Eric. I'm just a little nervous. My mom would be really useful, but she doesn't come around. I'm thinking about asking Lilly to be my coach during delivery, but I'm not sure. Maybe Blair and Vanessa since they will have gone through it just before I do?"

"I think you have a little more time to think about it," Eric answered. "I know my mom would be honored, though, and so would the other girls." He hugged his best friend, than went back to work on massaging her back. "Don't worry, girly. You have a great support system."

XOXOXOXO

Chuck guided Blair into their penthouse, and straight to their bed. He helped her to unzip her dress, than went to the closet to grab a nightgown out for her. He pulled it over her body quickly, than guided her to lie down on the bed while he changed into some pajamas himself. Once they were both settle in their bed, he rolled to his side to that they were facing each other.

"You ok," he asked.

Blair nodded her head slowly. Her eyes were already drooping from the exhaustion the day had caused her. "I just wish he could be here, Chuck. I want him to meet his granddaughter. I wanted him to be proud of me for accomplishing something."

"Hey," Chuck soothed her. "He was proud of you, and he's still going to be proud of you from where ever he is now, Blair. You've accomplished a lot of things."

"Yeah? Like what, Chuck? I didn't make it into Yale, the last time he visited me during high school, he caught me in a scheme against a teacher. He was disappointed in me."

"Every kid makes their parents mad sometimes, Blair. That doesn't mean that he wasn't proud of you. Yale didn't matter as much to him as it did to you, and you know it. You told me yourself. You also graduated with honors! You're a wife, and you're going to be a great mother, and you're going to go to school to become whatever you want to be." Chuck kissed her cheek. "Your father was so proud of you, Blair. I saw it in his eyes the day he gave you away at our wedding, and every time I saw you two together before that."

Blair stared into his eyes for a few minutes before breathing a sigh. He'd succeeded in making her feel at least a little bit better. "I still wish that he was here, Chuck. He was everything to me before you were everything to me, and I wanted him to meet our daughter."

"I know you did, baby," Chuck kissed her forehead. "Speaking of our daughter…we need to name her soon if you're still planning on having her name painted as a wall mural."

Blair smiled slightly, than nodded. "Yeah, we do…if we could ever stop arguing about it."

"Well, how about this…," Chuck trailed off for a moment. "You name her."

Blair's eyes lit up for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Really?"

Chuck nodded his head. "Yes, really, but no weirdo names," he added. "I don't want my daughter to have a name that sounds like a sneeze. Kids will tease her, and then I'd have to get arrested for kicking some ass."

Blair giggled a little bit. "Agreed. I already know what I want it to be, though."

"You do," Chuck asked hesitantly. "What is it? Is it a good one?"

"It's a perfect one, and you'll just have to wait and see."

Chuck chuckled at his wife before kissing her forehead again softly. "Let's rest for a little while. Okay, Blair?"

Blair nodded her head in agreement, than shut her eyes. "Good idea." She fell asleep to the feel of Chuck's lips pressing repeatedly against her forehead, eyelids, and cheeks. She couldn't have asked for a better husband.

**A/N - what did you think? Review, please!! I also don't mind suggestions if you have any!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Finally, an update! I'm sorry it took so long. I've just been really busy with school and what not. I've also been working on my new Ed Westwick fansite!! Go to my profile and click on the link to check it out! Let me know what you think! Anyway...this is a long chapter. Not AS long as the last one, and not sad like the last one, but I figured I owed you a long because I made you guys wait. lol. Review, please! I love them!**

**I don't own GG, duh :P**

Two weeks later, Blair was doing a little bit better. Not completely, not by a long shot, but she was doing better all the same.

Chuck had worried himself sick in the beginning. He was afraid of the stress and grief of it all taking its toll on Blair and their daughter. It seemed, though, that in recent days, his wife was able to be strong enough to try to move on – even slightly. She never ceased to surprise him.

"So you want _us_," Chuck motioned between himself, Eric and Dan, "to paint the room this pale baby green color." He was speaking slowly, glancing between his wife and the three cans of paint with a confused expression on his face.

Blair nodded, an innocent smile planted on her lips. "That's right. Two coats," she held her finger up signaling the number.

Chuck quickly reached out to move Blair's hand back down to her side. "I know how to count to two, Blair." He crossed his arms defensively. "You _do_ realize that we have plenty enough money to just hire people to decorate nursery," Chuck added. The two men standing on either side of him didn't look too happy to have to paint either.

Blair gasped dramatically, than pushed a finger into his chest. "Chare Bartholomew Bass," she yelled in a scolding tone, causing her husband's eyes to widen. "We are _not_ hiring a team of strangers t decorate our daughter's nursery! This is to be a _family_ affair. In fact, I'm even having Aaron paint her name on the wall."

"Yes, and while we're on that subject, why the hell does everyone know our daughter's name but me?"

"That's not true," Blair admonished. "Eric doesn't know."

Chuck turned in time to see the blonde shake his head in agreement.

"Yeah, and Dan doesn't know either," Vanessa added from Blair's side. Jenny nodded her agreement also.

"Uh huh," Chuck started slowly. "That's only because you know that they'd tell me."

"They're right, though. I would," Dan interrupted, than took a quick step back when he received a glare from the angry Bass man.

"I swear, it's like the three of you are in some secret…pregnant girl club," Chuck pointed his finger in Blair's direction, giving her his best hurt expression. "We're not supposed to be keeping secrets, remember, Blair?" He was grasping at straws, and he knew it. He was just so used to knowing everything about everyone. It was strange being the last to know something.

Blair chuckled, than planted a sweet kiss on her husband's cheek. "Just paint the room, dear. Once that's finished, the mural can be done, and _then_ you'll know."

Chuck's shoulders drooped. He knew that she wasn't going to budge on this. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "What are you ladies going to do while we're being subjected to this torture?"

"Vanessa and I will be relaxing our swollen feet, while Jenny goes to her appointment with Nate."

Dan gave Jenny a surprised look. "How'd you get him to finally agree to that, Jen?"

"I didn't," she shrugged. "His grandfather threatened to cut him off if he didn't step up and help out a little more."

"Well, that explains it," her brother nodded, rolling his eyes in the process.

Blair cut the conversation off by pulling both girls with her from the room. "Alright, alright – get to work boys." She winked at her husband before shutting the double doors.

XOXOXOXO

"When is Nate supposed to get here, Jenny," Vanessa asked after the three girls had been lounging in the living room with lemonade for a half hour.

Jenny held up her cell phone with a small smirk. "He just texted me saying that he's riding up the elevator now."

"You get to find out the sexes today, right," Blair asked excitedly.

Jenny nodded, clapping her hands happily. "Yes, finally! I can't wait." She sat back in her seat with a large smile on her face. "I have to say that I was a little jealous that everyone knew their baby's sex before me," she said earning a giggle from the other two.

The elevator dinged a moment later, signaling Nate's arrival.

"Anyone here," Nate called into what looked like an empty household. Helen had been given the day off on account of Blair being afraid that Chuck might bribe her into helping him paint.

"We're in here," all three girls called from the living room in unison before giggling about it.

Nate walked around the corner, than leaned against the entry way. He laughed when he noticed them all sitting on the large couch together, legs draped across the coffee table, and lemonade in their hands. "Well, don't you ladies look cozy," he commented before settling into the closest armchair. "I'd hate to break up the party, but we're due at the doctor's office in fifteen minutes, Jen."

Jenny tossed Nate a small smile – it was a little awkward being around him without an argument going down – than stood slowly. She noticed his eyes widen when he caught a glimpse of her belly. "It's huge already, isn't it?"

"Well, you're carrying two babies, Jenny," he reminded her, than cleared his throat nervously. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out two envelopes. "Oh, I brought you girls something," Nate said, handing them to Jenny and Vanessa. "It's the money for this month, a few gift cards for some baby stores, and I also opened up college and trust funds for the children. I hope that's alright?"

Both girls' eyes widened. They'd never grown up with these kinds of privileges; so naturally, they were surprised when they saw that their children would be able to.

"Wow, Nate…," Vanessa started. "This is very nice of you. I have to say that after everything that has happened recently, this is the last thing that I'd expect."

"Same here," Jenny added. "Thank you so much, though."

Nate looked from one girl to the other, than nodded. "I understand why you girls felt that way, and I'm sorry for it. I _do_ love these babies, though, and I'm determined to make things right now that I've…," he faltered trying to think of a way to finish the sentence. "I don't want to be like my own father. Let's just leave it at that."

"Did you and Serena break up or something," Blair asked suddenly, shocking everyone. She had to ask, though. The question was on the tip of her tongue as she listened to the entire exchange. "I'm sorry. It just seems to me that _something_ has changed you. I'm just wondering if that's what it is." It had felt like over the last few months, the thing that caused both Nate and Serena to act like idiotic children was the fact that they were spending so much time shacked up together far away from reality.

Nate gave Blair a small glare, than shook his head. "No, Blair, we haven't broken up. In fact, we're better together now than ever. I just don't want to do the wrong thing and ignore my children. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I guess not," Blair said quietly. She suddenly found the condensation on the side of her glass to be very fascinating. She let her eyes focus on the beads of water making their way down the side in the middle of the awkward silence.

"Serena really misses you, you know," Nate said, pulling Blair's attention back to him. "She's very sorry for the argument, and I'm sure she'd really like it if you tried to talk to her." It was a shot in the dark because he knew her well enough to know that Blair wasn't going to let things go so easily, but he was going to try anyway.

Blair sucked in a long, slow breath. She counted to ten in her head before answering. "Well, I probably would have liked it if she had had the decency to show up at my father's funeral, but she didn't, so what _she_ wants from me really doesn't matter at this point." Blair glared at Nate, causing him to swallow hard. "Pass that message on for me, will you?" She didn't wait for an answer from him. Bair stood suddenly, hugged Jenny goodbye, than excused herself. "I'm going to get us a lemonade refill," she called to Vanessa over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

XOXOXOXO

It was safe to say that the boys were making a mess of things. There was more paint on their clothes than the walls; it was a good thing they'd thought to cover the floors and furniture with tarps. They'd painted one wall together before realizing it'd be a lot easier if they each just painted one of the three remaining.

"Who knew painting a wall could be so hard," Eric grumbled as he continued swiping his brush up and down the wall behind the baby's crib.

"Manual labor sucks," Chuck agreed from where he was painting the wall to Eric's left.

Dan just chuckled from where he stood painting the wall to _Chuck's_ left. He was the only one not wearing designer clothing like both of his step brothers, and the only one who didn't have paint in his hair. Needless to say – he'd painted a room before.

"So…you two really don't know the name," Chuck asked, referring to his unborn daughter.

Both of the other men shook their heads.

"Vanessa said – and I quote, 'I'm not telling you. You'll tell Chuck,'" Dan answered. He dipped his brush back into the paint can before swiping it up and down the wall again. "She's smart, though, because I would." He glanced over his shoulder momentarily. "I can't keep secrets."

Chuck nodded his head in annoyance, than glanced at Eric.

"Same," he answered the unasked question.

"Well, you two are no help," Chuck grumbled, shaking his head.

Eric clapped his brother on the back before going back to work. "Let's just get this finished today. Blair said that Aaron was showing up first thing tomorrow morning to paint the mural." He shrugged his shoulders. "You'll know soon enough."

Chuck nodded out of reluctance. "Thank you Captain Obvious. I wonder what the ladies are doing now – besides putting their feet up," he wondered aloud.

Dan shrugged. "Vanessa said they were probably going to shop online for apartments. We need to find one soon. The baby is coming in March, and it's almost November. I want to get things settled before he gets here."

"Bass Industries owns apartment buildings all over the city, Dan. Just tell me where you're looking, and I'll help you," Chuck answered nonchalantly.

"I was thinking more like – Brooklyn. I can't afford anything in Manhattan."

"Free of charge," Chuck said waving him off. "What are siblings for, right," he answered the other man's shocked expression.

Dan just shook his head. "I couldn't accept that, man. That's too much."

"I own the places already, Dan. I'll take you and Vanessa to a few tomorrow, let you pick one, and if it helps, you'll just have to agree to keep working at Bass Industries, and do well in school." Chuck shrugged. When he noticed Dan's face still showing reluctance, he sighed loudly. "If I set a price, and allow you to pay it off whenever possible, will you be happy?"

Dan's expression screwed up in concentration. He was really thinking hard. "Yes," he finally answered.

Chuck's lips lifted into a smirk. "Great, Humphrey. We'll check out a few places tomorrow." He turned back around to dip his brush in his paint can. "For now, let's get this done before my wife gets mad."

Eric and Dan both snickered at that. It was no secret that Blair Waldorf-Bass had the infamous Chuck Bass wrapped around her pinky. Seeing it first hand, though, was, in a word – hilarious.

XOXOXOXO

Blair wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there. She'd been leaning against the center island in the kitchen, eating straight out of a container of pistachio flavored ice cream for at least ten minutes before Vanessa appeared in the kitchen doorway. It was weird, she thought, how not long before, she'd hated the other girl so much, she would have cringed at the sight of her. Over the last few months, however, she'd actually become quite fond of her. In fact, she almost hated herself for ever hating her.

"They just left," Vanessa said, reaching for the second spoon she'd noticed that was sitting on the counter next to the container. She almost laughed when she realized Blair had set it out for her. "He said that he was sorry for trying to get you to talk to Serena, by the way."

"I'm not mad at him," Blair answered quickly. "It's _her_ that I'm made at," she said, looking down at her spoon dejectedly. She hated the tears on the edge of her lids that were bound to fall soon. "She _knew_ what daddy meant to me, you know? She knew the things I did to myself in high school when I thought he'd left me because he didn't want me anymore. She cried with me when I'd lost his trust after the Ms. Carr incident. She held me on Thanksgiving a few years ago when I had a relapse because my mother wouldn't let me see him." Blair shook her head, tears finally streaming steadily down her cheeks. "Serena knew how broken I would become if something happened to Daddy, and she didn't even have the decency to show up on the day that I had to bury him."

Vanessa's heart broke for the girl next to her. She'd never known any of these things – obviously because she and Blair had only recently become friends. All she understood was that if something like that – God forbid – had happened to Rufus, she'd be there for Dan and Jenny in a second, despite any stupid argument they'd had recently. Vanessa wasn't going to say that to Blair, though. She knew it'd only make her feel worse, so instead, she reached out and wrapped the other girl in a warm hug.

"I think that I hate her, Vanessa," Blair's voice came out muffled against the other brunette's shoulder. She choked back a sob.

Vanessa rubbed a hand soothingly across Blair's back. "I can fully understand that."

Blair pulled back suddenly. "You can?"

Vanessa nodded in understanding. "Well, she's supposed to be your best friend, and she wasn't there for you because she couldn't find it in her heart to just push aside her stubbornness, and stand by you. I can understand why you feel that way."

Blair nodded numbly.

"If it helps at all," Vanessa started hesitantly. "I'm here if you ever need anything."

Blair smiled softly. "I'll keep that in mind."

XOXOXOXO

Jenny laid back on the familiar bed, with the familiar instrument running across her gelled belly, and an unfamiliar – as of late – hand grasping her own tightly. She turned her head to see Nate staring at the screen intently.

"Wow," he murmured. "The pictures are a lot different than this."

"What do you mean," Jenny asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

Nate cleared his throat, then turned his eyes down to look into Jenny's. "This is so much more…personal. I can see them moving around here, you know? A picture is just a picture, but this is way better," he said, and he was sure of it. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to miss out on this before."

"You _were_ pretty stupid," Jenny agreed jokingly, than chuckled when Nate's eyes widened. He'd probably expected her to be nicer after saying that. Jenny squeezed his hand to get his gaze to meet her own. "At least you're here now, right?"

Nate opened his mouth to answer when the Doctor began to speak, interrupting him.

"Would you two like to know the sexes of the babies," Doctor Hart asked, interrupting Nate's thoughts.

"Yes, please," Jenny answered eagerly.

Nate nodded along with enthusiasm. "Definitely."

XOXOXOXO

It was late afternoon when the boys finally left the nursery in search of the girls. They found them curled up on the couch in the living room, head to feet, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. There were two empty cartons of the pistachio ice cream Chuck recalled having to buy at midnight a few nights before when Blair had a sudden craving. He leaned against the doorway to watch Blair's face light up with every word Audrey spoke on the screen. That was one of the many quirks Chuck loved about her.

"It took 5 hours, but the walls in the nursery are finished," Chuck said, startling both girls out of their trance.

Blair and Vanessa both sat up as quickly as they good considering the large bellies that were currently weighing them down.

"That's great, baby," Blair answered with a smile. "I've already spoken with Aaron today. He'll be here first thing in the morning. The paint should be dried by then, right," she asked, looking around unsure. It's not like she'd ever painted anything before in her life. Blair Waldorf-Bass knew nothing about how long it took paint to dry.

Dan chuckled, than shook his head as he made his way towards Vanessa. "Yeah, it should be finished by then," he answered for Chuck. After working with the man all day, he was sure Chuck knew about as much as his wife did about paint drying.

"Good," Blair nodded, than stood to make her way over to her husband. She went to kiss him, but pulled back just before their lips touched. She placed a hand on his chest, and one over her nose. "Gross, Chuck! You're covered in paint," she moaned, than held pinched her nostrils shut even tighter. A sudden wave of nausea came over her, and she pushed him aside to run to the bathroom. "Go take a shower!"

Eric, who had stood behind Chuck silently since they'd entered the room suddenly, burst out laughing. He doubled over at the waist holding his stomach. "Wow," he said, when he was finally able to right himself again. "It's good to know that though a lot has changed recently – some things never will."

All of the other inhabitants in the room laughed also before Chuck turned his back on them to walk up to the other bathroom. "I guess I should shower before she comes out," he called over his shoulder, earning another round of laughter.

"Since when does Chuck Bass ever just automatically do exactly what anyone tells him to," Vanessa said, breathing heavily to contain her laughter.

"Oh, that changed when he fell for Blair," Eric nodded with a huge grin on his face.

XOXOXOXO

"So, one of each," Nate spoke with a huge smile on his face while he and Jenny rode back to the Van der Humphrey penthouse.

"Well, technically, it's two boys and one girl for _you_," Jenny giggled, "but yeah. We're having one of each." She reached down to place a hand on her bump, feeling the babies move underneath.

Nate watched her with hesitance. He hadn't tried to feel the babies move before, but could see the small movement going on in her belly. "Does it hurt," he asked motioning to her bump.

"Not unless they kick _really_ hard," Jenny answered. She stared at the scared look on Nate's face for a few moments, than scooted a little closer to him. She grabbed his hand, than placed it on the spot one of the babies had been kicking especially hard. "Feel it."

Nate's eyes grew wide the second he felt it. He glanced quickly between her belly and her face. "Wow," he whispered in awe. "That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed.

"You know, Jen," Nate started. "I'm really sorry for being distant for so long. I promise I'm going to be around from here on out."

By the look on his face, Jenny could tell that Nate was genuine. "Would you like to start going to my appointments with me," she asked suddenly.

Nate smiled than nodded. "I'd really like that," he answered, then went back to feeling their babies kick.

XOXOXOXO

"Hello," Serena answered after two rings.

"Are you ever coming home, Serena?" Lilly's voice rang out on the other end of the line. She didn't even bother with pleasantries. There was nothing pleasant about the situation.

Serena could instantly feel her mother's anger radiating through the phone line. "I don't live there anymore, mom. I live with Nate now."

"And Nate has been spending time here with the mothers of his children – both living in this house right now. He's also been working, and going to school. Do you have a job? Are you even _in_ school anymore, Serena," Lilly shouted into the phone. "It's like I don't know anything about you anymore!"

"I'm taking a semester off, mom, and no, I don't have a job, but I will," Serena answered quickly. "Soon," she added at the end of the sentence.

"Well, you better start looking good and hard for that job, Serena Van Der Wooden because until I see that you're working your _ass off_ like the rest of your friends, you're cut off."

"Excuse me," Serena shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can, and I just did," her mother answered. "If you're adult enough to just cut yourself off from contacting your own family, and your friends, who have been there for you since _day one_, than I'm sure you're adult enough to find a way to provide for yourself."

"This isn't fair, mom! You'd never do this to Eric."

"Oh don't play the favorites game with me, Serena. I'm doing this because you've turned your back on the people who have done nothing but love you for your entire life. I haven't seen you in weeks, and neither have your friends. You didn't even have to decency to show up long enough to comfort your _best friend_ when she needed you the most," Lilly said, her voice filled with complete disgust. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I said that I was sorry, mom!"

"Well, sometimes sorry isn't good enough, Serena. If you're going to change, than you need to actually do it, not say it."

Lilly hung up before her daughter could utter another word. She turned to look at Rufus, who was sitting next to her at the table, holding her hand out of comfort. Tears rose to her eyes immediately.

"You did the right thing, Lilly," Rufus murmured. "You had to do _something_. Maybe this will be the thing that brings her around again."

"It could also be the thing that pushes her over the ledge, Rufus. She could go back to being as reckless as she was three years ago," Lilly cried. She quickly stopped herself, though. "Maybe you're right, though. Maybe not having the means to live without a care will cause her to work harder. Maybe I'll get my daughter back."

XOXOXOXO

"I'm all clean," Chuck announced as he walked into their bedroom later to find his wife lying on her side in bed looking up at him from yet another pregnancy book. "I ended up having to wash my hair with _paint thinner_," he said with disgust before climbing into bed next to her. When he saw her hesitant look, he lifted a hand to stall her from shouting at him to get back in the shower. "And _then_ I used shampoo," he chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't smell anymore."

Blair smiled, and leaned in to kiss her husband's lips softly. "Mmm," she moaned. "You _do _smell good." She flung a leg over both of his, which were only covered in boxer shorts, straddling him quickly. Blair leaned down to caress his lips with her own. "Thank you for painting the room, by the way." She tightened her knees on either side of his waist.

"Well, if _this_ is how you're going to thank me every time I help out with the decorating, than give me another job tomorrow," Chuck groaned, reaching out to pull her night gown over her head. He sucked in a breath when he noticed that she was naked underneath, than his eyes rolled back in his head when Blair ground herself down on his impressive bulge.

She threw her head back and moaned at the friction, than scooted back to pull his boxers eagerly from his body. Blair smiled at the sight of his erection that bobbed free, than leaned forward to kiss the tip, earning a groan from above. She pulled his full length into her mouth, causing him curse and buck up slightly, than she quickly released him to slide back up his body.

Chuck helped his wife position herself above him, than guided himself eagerly to entrance. He lifted his hips slightly to thrust up into her, but she pulled back slightly. Chuck groaned loudly, and threw his head back onto the pillows. "Come on, Blair," he pouted slightly. "You're killing me here."

Blair chuckled, than reached behind Chuck's head to grab a hold of their headboard with one hand, while her other swatted his hand away so that she could position him at her own entrance. "Well, you did all that work in the nursery today, Bass, and you've been such a _good sport_ about not knowing the baby's name, yet. I thought that tonight you should get to lay back and enjoy," Blair spoke sultrily, but with an innocent smile on her face.

Chuck grinned widely, than grabbed the sheets on either side of him. "I think," he paused to lean in for a kiss before settling back into his original position, "that that is an _excellent_ idea, Mrs. Bass."

Blair's grin match her husband's, but instantly fell from her face when she took the opportunity to impale herself on his length in one long, languid movement. She bit her lip and moaned his name softly.

Chuck's eyes rolled back into his head as the intense feeling enveloped him, and his hands moved up to flick and roll each of Blair's nipples at their own accord, causing her to arch her back and cry out loudly.

"Chuck," she moaned. "Oh, Chuck…you're so good," she added as she threw her head back and started a rhythm.

Chuck couldn't catch his breath long enough to speak for a few minutes. When he was finally able to speak, he said her name in one long groan before added. "Damn, you're great at this, baby." He could suddenly feel her inner walls begin to flutter after that, so he abandoned their whole "lay back and relax" arrangement to thrust upwards into the spot he knew Blair loved to have touched while he felt himself nearing extremely close to his own edge.

Blair's downward thrusts, combined with her husband's hard upward thrusts, almost instantly sent her over the edge. "Chuck, Chuck, Chuck," she half panted, half screamed as she rode out her orgasm. At the feel of him twitching inside of her, than releasing his own, she threw her head back, ran her nails down Chuck's chest, and screamed even louder.

Chuck welcomed the familiar sting of his wife's nails making their way across his skin as he grasped her hips, and attempted to catch his breath after his own orgasm.

Finally, after a few more moments, Blair collapsed on her side facing her husband, than tried desperately to get her own breathing under control.

Chuck turned on his own side to face her, pulling their comforter up over the both of them in the process, than wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Wow," he breathed into Blair's neck, than broke out into a soft chuckle. "That was the best thank you I've _ever_ gotten."

"You did a wonderful job today, baby. I hope you like the finished project tomorrow," Blair answered, her voice showing how tired their activities had made her.

"I'm sure I will," Chuck answered, his voice thick with sleepiness also. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Hey, I'm going to be showing Vanessa and Dan those condos tomorrow. Do you want to come with us? I don't like you breathing in all of those paint fumes." Chuck gave her a serious look. He didn't want her to end up sick again like she had gotten that afternoon. Even if it was really no big deal, he didn't like it, and they both knew that his suggestion of her coming with him wasn't _really_ a suggestion.

"Sure, baby," Blair mumbled. "Helen will let Aaron in in the morning."

"Ok," Chuck answered, than kissed his wife's head before settling further into the pillows. "Goodnight, Blair. I love you." He put his hand down on top of her stomach. "I love you, too," he added in a whisper.

Blair chuckled sleepily. "We love you too, _daddy_. Goodnight."

Chuck fell asleep with a genuine smile on his face. _Daddy_ – he really did love the sound of that.

XOXOXOXO

Nate walked into his apartment with a spring in his step. He threw his wallet onto the counter and called out for his beautiful blonde girlfriend, who was most likely lounging on their bed in sexy lingerie.

"Sere-e-e-na," he called out slowly – his smile only growing as he rounded the corner. It fell from his face the second he saw her perched on the edge of their bed with tears streaming down her face. "What. happened," he asked slowly.

"My mom cut me off, Nate," Serena cried, earning raised eyebrows from her boyfriend. She threw her hands into the air. "She's disappointed and pissed that I haven't gone to visit the family, and that I didn't go to Harold's funeral, so she cut me off!"

"Oh," Nate said shortly. He wasn't going to say it aloud, but they both knew that he was disappointed in her for not trying to fix things with Blair when it would have mattered the most. He made his way to sit on the bed next to Serena. "Well, we'll figure something out. Maybe…I don't know. Maybe my grandfather can get you a job – or, you know what? You don't even need one. I have a job, and enough money to take care of the both of us. It'll be fine."

Serena's gaze shot up to meet her boyfriend's. "Are you serious, Nate? You'd really do that for me?"

"Yes," he answered quickly. He kissed her forehead. "Of course I would."

Serena nodded her head. "Thank you," she whispered, but then looked down at her hands. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to try to fix things with my family, though – since we'll be spending at least the next eighteen years linked to them all….and fixing things with Blair is on the top of that list."

"I wouldn't do that just yet," Nate answered. He shook his head quickly. "I already tried telling her that you were sorry today, and she flipped out."

"Well, Blair and I have always had a special connection," Serena answered flippantly. "I'm sure that if I talk to her, she'll see that I'm serious, and everything will be okay."

Nate didn't have the strength to argue with her. Not on that day. Not when it had all gone so well. "Maybe you're right, Serena. Maybe you do know something that I don't."

"So how'd the sonogram go," Serena blew off the old conversation for a new one. "Do you know what you're having? Is Jenny still angry with you? What about Vanessa," she started spouting off a million questions excited.

Nate chuckled loudly. "Everything went fine. I'm going to be the father of two boys and a girl." He couldn't keep the smile off of his face no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh Nate," Serena exclaimed, jumping forward to hug her boyfriend. "That's so great!" She rained kisses down on his face. "Are you excited?"

Nate nodded eagerly. "I am. I thought that this was all going to…suck, but today, when I saw my children on that screen, and Jenny let me feel them move…," he trailed off in search for words, but finally shrugged. "I don't know. I just love them."

Serena nodded and smiled, but secretly – and selfishly – hoped that they wouldn't take any extra love away from _her_.

XOXOXOXO

The first time Blair felt it, she was stepping out of the shower the next morning. A sharp pain shot through her belly, and it almost felt as if the baby were on her hands and knees pushing her back up out of Blair's stomach. It caused her to stop dead in her tracks – one foot out of the shower, and one still in – with her hands covering her abdomen in shock. It only lasted a few moments, though, so she shrugged it off.

She felt it again as she went to let her step-brother into the penthouse an hour later – just before her and Chuck were set to leave for apartment hunting with Dan and Vanessa. This time, the feeling didn't last as long, and Blair wasn't as surprised by it.

"Just take the paints right up to the baby's room," Blair nodded gestured towards the stairs. "You already know how I want it done."

Aaron nodded, than reached forward to lightly pat his step-sister's stomach. For a moment, Blair wondered how he couldn't feel the baby pushing up on her belly – she sure as hell could. "I've got it. You two just go have a good time. It should be finished in a few hours," he said shaking Chuck's hand.

Chuck thanked Aaron for the nice thing he was doing for them, and offered to help him carry everything up to the nursery. Blair caught him by the arm, and shook her head – a smirk playing on her lips.

"I know what you're doing, Bass, and it's not going to work," she drawled. When she received Chuck's best 'oh, I'm so confused' look, she elaborated. "You were going to try to get the name out of him, and he would _definitely_ tell you."

Chuck's shoulders slumped slightly because she knew him better than anyone, and in some cases that sucked. He couldn't get away with _anything_. He finally just waved at the other man over his shoulder, than led Blair into the waiting elevator. It's not like he couldn't wait another few hours.

They made it through the first two apartments, and then a lunch break with Dan and Vanessa before Blair felt it again. This time, it caught her by surprise, lasted at least a minute longer, and caused her to moan quietly in her seat before she was able to stop herself.

"Blair," Vanessa called across the table, and when Blair looked up to meet her eyes, she saw that all three sets of them were looking at her strangely.

"Yeah," she inquired, trying to disguise the pain in her voice. Obviously that didn't work when she felt Chuck placing a hand on her back. She met his gaze, saw the concern, and waved him off before straightening in her seat. The feeling had worn off by then. "I'm fine, you guys. Really."

"What happened, Blair," Chuck asked. His hand stayed on her back, but his eyes roamed over her body, as if he were looking for the source of her pain. "You looked like you were in pain."

"Yea," Dan spoke for the first time. "You just doubled over in your seat."

Blair shot him a glare across the table. "Can it, Cabbage Patch. I'm _fine_."

Vanessa's hand immediately shot across the table to rest on Blair's forehead. "Are you sure? You're looking a little pale."

Blair rolled her eyes, than swatted the hand away. "I'm fine, really. I think the baby is hitting a nerve or something." She furrowed her brow as she rested her hand against her belly. "I keep getting this weird, _slightly_ painful feeling, and then it feels like she's on all fours pushing her back upwards," Blair finally gave in and explained the feeling. She made sure to add 'slightly' before 'painful' so that nobody freaked out.

"You mean, like Braxton hicks," Vanessa questioned. She then looked from Chuck to Blair again before continuing. "You're not supposed to feel those for another month, though. The books say seven months."

Chuck turned his head quickly from Vanessa to his wife. "Should we go to the doctor," he immediately asked.

Blair laughed softly, than waved them both off. "Don't be silly. It's probably indigestion, or the baby hitting a nerve. It's only happened twice before this."

All three of the other members at the table looked at her skeptically, than they all collectively nodded.

"Ok, but if it happens again, I'm taking you to Doctor Hart to be sure," Chuck finally relented. He wasn't taking any chances.

Blair really thought that there was nothing to worry about. She continued to think that throughout the rest of the apartment showings that afternoon – even throughout the signing of the papers for the apartment Dan and Vanessa chose – which ended up being on the Upper West Side. As they were all walking from the building towards the limo, though, Blair doubled over suddenly at the feeling, and her breathing became labored.

"Blair," Chuck exclaimed, reaching out to grab his wife's arm. He thought she'd tripped, and began to try to help her stand only to gain a moan of protest. He bent down in front of her to gain eye contact, and began questioning her. "Are you feeling it again? What does it feel like? Can you stand? Let's go to the hospital."

Blair only found the strength to try to get her breathing under control for the next minute. Finally, after that minute, which felt like an eternity, she righted herself. "Ouch," she said, than nodded her agreement. "Let's go to the hospital," Blair called over her shoulder, already making her way to the vehicle.

XOXOXOXO

After four hours of waiting in the Emergency Room, Vanessa and Dan going home after two, the Bass Family left the hospital. Both of them were cranky, including the baby who was kicking the crap out of her mother – apparently she hated hospitals too.

"All of that waiting for them to tell us that I'm having Braxton hicks – a.k.a. – _false _contractions," Blair bit out. She was mostly angry because Vanessa had been right in the first place, which meant that Blair had been wrong. Everyone who was anyone knew that Blair Waldorf-Bass hated to be wrong.

Chuck held his hands up in a surrender motion. "Hey, you were the one who beat me through the doors to that hospital a little over four hours ago, Mrs. Bass." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, well, because of that stupid visit, I have to go back on bed rest for the next three months," Blair grumbled.

"Only _partial_ bed rest, dear," he answered nonchalantly, earning himself a glare that could kill from his wife. "It's not my fault our daughter is trying to get herself ready to come out to early." He nudged her shoulder playfully. "She must get her impatience from her mother."

Blair groaned loudly, slouched against her husband. "I hate having to lay around all day, Chuck. It's fucking…torture."

Chuck sent her a devilish smirk. "I hope she doesn't get a potty mouth from her mother, also," he said in a sing song voice, only to have to block himself from getting slapped.

"Very funny, Bass," Blair said with a glare that was obviously getting ready to crack into a smile any minute because she thought he was hilarious, too. She looked up when the limo stopped in front of their building, than quickly reached for Chuck's hand when she remembered something. "Oh my gosh! We have to go inside – now!"

"Alright, Alright," Chuck called, trying to hurry out after her. He knew exactly what she'd remembered because he hadn't forgotten – not for a second. "Calm down, Blair," he soothed once they stepped into the elevator. "You don't want to put yourself back into the hospital, do you?"

"Oh, can it, Bass," Blair chuckled. "You're just excited as I am. Besides, it's not like I'm running. I'm just…walking fast." She rolled her eyes as if that made things better, and he was an idiot.

"Uh huh," Chuck answered with a smirk. He could tell that she was excited, and honestly he was, too. He was finally going to be let in on the huge secret that everyone had spent the last two weeks keeping from him.

As they made their way up the stairs, and to the outside of the nursery, Blair turned around to smile brightly at her husband. "Are you ready?"

He nodded anxiously, than pointed a stern finger in his wife's direction. "If it sounds a sneeze, a fruit, or a vegetable, the agreement's off, though." When he got a giggle out of her, he raised his eyebrows. "I'm serious. I'm not calling my daughter 'Pear Cabbage Bass,' or something weird like that."

Blair laughed loudly, than placed a hand on the door knob. "Well, I can assure you it's not 'Pear Cabbage Bass.' It's classy, elegant, and…," she trailed off for a moment, "I think you'll love it."

"Well, lead the way, Mrs. Bass," Chuck said, kissing her forehead lightly.

Blair smiled brightly, and turned to push the double doors opened. She plucked the light on, than stood back. "What do you think?"

Chuck had seen beautiful artwork before. He'd gone to hundreds of different places, and seen hundreds of beautiful things – he never in a million years, after all he'd ever seen, thought that he'd be moved to tears by words painted on a wall. He especially never thought he'd be moved to tears of _joy_ by reading that specific name – but on this day, _he was_. On this day, Chuck Bass knew without a doubt that his wife knew him perfectly – if he'd ever doubted it before – because there, above the crib where his daughter would be sleeping in just a few short months was a calligraphic masterpiece painted in pastel pinks and purples and greens. There, on the wall was a very familiar name that – though many never knew – meant the world to him.

There, on the wall was the name _Evelyn Misty Bass._

**A/N - Are you guys okay with the name?!?! Review, please! Tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - This one is shorter than the last two. I had a lot more written, but I put all of that into the next chapter, so that should be up soon! :) Leave a review, please!!**

***I don't own Gossip Girl***

"Damn it," Blair shouted before standing from her chair, and running (more like waddling) towards the kitchen.

"What is it? What happened," Chuck called frantically before he'd even made it all the way into the room.

"I started dozing off on the couch – again – and almost burned the pie – again," Blair answered with a shake of her head. She placed the hot pie pan on the counter top, than tipped her head to each side. "What do you think? Does it look like daddy's?"

Chuck made his way into the room to stand behind Blair. He placed his hands on her growing belly, and his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, I think so – at least from what I can remember." He kissed the top of her head. "It's been like four years since the last Thanksgiving I spent with you."

Blair nodded slightly lost in her thoughts. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "I think it looks the same," she finally said with a sad tinge in her tone before covering it with aluminum foil, and pulling away to place it in the refrigerator. "We need to get ready. Lilly is expecting us in an hour," she called over her shoulder as she walked out leaving a concerned Chuck just standing there.

XOXOXOXO

Thanksgiving dinner was being prepared by the Humphrey men. Blair had brought the pie, and Vanessa had brought a casserole from her and Dan's new apartment, but other than to place the two objects on the counter, no one was allowed in the kitchen.

"Don't worry guys. Dan and my dad are pretty good at this," Jenny had informed the Bass couple who stood staring blankly at the kitchen when they'd been informed of the chefs.

Since then, they'd all been seated quietly in the living room – waiting.

"How is JHumphrey Designs coming along, Jenny? Have you been getting a lot of orders," Chuck asked, finally breaking the silence. He'd suddenly realized that he hadn't asked her about it in a while.

A smile broke out onto Jenny's face, and her eyes suddenly held a brighter sparkle. "Yes," she nodded, then sat up straighter. "I've actually had more than a lot. One hundred requests just this week."

Blair's face lit up, and she clapped her hands excitedly."That's great, Jenny!" She placed a hand on her belly and giggled. "I'd get up to hug you if I didn't need help standing first."

Vanessa let out a loud laugh, and said "me too."

"Wait, Jenny," Chuck interrupted the start of a giggle fest. "How are you managing to make all of these orders to quickly?"

"I work constantly" she answered with a shrug. "I want this really bad, though. It's my dram. I'm sure plenty of designers start out this way until they make enough money to hire helpers and stuff."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't help the pride that swelled up inside of him when his future step-sister spoke. "Just don't work _too_ hard," he warned. "You don't want to stress too much." As she nodded her head in return, and the group conversation moved on, Chuck suddenly had an idea. He sat back silently deciding to keep it to himself for now.

XOXOXOXO

"Are you sure this is the best time for you to try to work things out with Blair," Nate asked as they made their way to the elevator in The Palace lobby.

Serena shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Of course I'm sure. Today is a family holiday, and B is, and has always been family to me, Nate." She leaned forward to kiss his lips softly.

"Yes, but Thanksgiving, Serena? It was her and her father's 'special day.' I just don't think today is the best day to force her to deal with – "

"Nate!" Serena cut him off. "This is my family, and yours too for at _least_ the next eighteen years. We're spending Thanksgiving with them! My mom is expecting us."

As Serena finished speaking, the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. As smile spread across her face, while Nate's held a grimace. She quickly grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the van der Humphrey penthouse. This couldn't end well.

XOXOXOXO

Blair had spent more of the day smiling. Smiling, and pretending to be extremely happy while secretly, all she could do was wish. She wished to go back to last Thanksgiving – just for one day, or maybe Thanksgiving three years ago. It was so weird not having her father with her on this day. It was _their day_! She was just glad nobody had noticed her mood. Actually, she was pretty sure Chuck did. He just knew not to push her at the moment, and Blair was grateful that he knew her well enough not to do that.

The dinging of the elevator, followed by a loud "hey mom," yanked Blair from her thoughts. She turned quickly to make eye contact with Chuck – her breathing picking up.

"Did you know about this," she asked him in a strained whisper. By the shocked look on his face, she knew the answer.

"What? No," Chuck answered, then turned to the rest of the group. "Did you?"

Vanessa and Eric immediately denied it, but Jenny hesitated.

"Well, I knew about _Nate_ – not Serena."

Chuck nodded his understanding slowly. It wasn't Jenny's fault. Both Serena and Nate were known for not thinking before acting. He turned back to his wife, who was obviously silently trying to calm herself down. Chuck reached out to cradle her face in his hands. "Do you want to go home?"

Blair closed her eyes, letting the warmth of Chuck's hands calm her slightly. She shook her head. "It's too late for that. This is her family, too. I'll just ignore her."

Chuck stared at her face, taking in her look of sheer terror. He'd always known that Serena had a large hold over Blair and try as he might, he'd never understand it. He kissed her lips softly. "Ok. Just…calm down for the baby, alright?" When he got a nod, he felt slightly better.

"Hi, guys," interrupted the moment of peace a few seconds later. Every set of eyes in the room turned to glare at the blonde intruder. Serena's smile grew – she hadn't even noticed. "Oh, B! Look at your belly! It's gotten…huge," she said 'sweetly' before lunging towards the couch to hug Blair.

Blair sucked in a sharp breath. Every person in the room gasp at the sugarcoated insult. When Serena hugged her, Blair didn't return the gesture. She just sat there, arms by her sides, focusing on breathing normally. Despite all of the work to prevent it, tears filled her eyes. When Serena pulled away, Blair suddenly stood. "Excuse me," she whispered before quickly heading up the stairs. She went to the restroom in Serena's old room, locked the door, and suddenly had the urge to get rid of her breakfast from that morning.

XOXOXOXO

"Serena," Chuck barked at his adoptive sister.

She turned to stare defensively at him. "What, Chuck?"

He stood, and then stepped menacingly towards her. "You have a lot of nerve – after everything – to come here, insult my wife on top of all of that, and then to act as if it was all no big deal."

"Oh, please," Serena waved him off, than shrugged. "B is my best friend, Chuck. I hugged her, so what?"

Chuck scoffed loudly. "Where were you _weeks_ ago when your 'best friend' lost her father?" He shook his head, then stepped a little closer. "You don't care about anyone but yourself, Serena. You could care less about the fact that you bring nothing but drama and _hell_ to the rest of us." He poked a finger straight into this sister's shoulder. "Stay. away. from. her," he bit out before walking to the stairs and towards his wife.

XOXOXOXO

"I can't believe them," Serena exclaimed.

"I can," Eric called from his place on the couch, earning nods from everyone else.

Serena's eyes gazed around the room. "Blair will get over it. She always does." She shrugged, and then rolled her eyes. "Besides, this is _my_ family. Why is she even here?"

"This is Blair's family, too, Serena," Vanessa spoke up. "You practically disowned this group months ago, and in that time, Chuck and Blair have been here, and they _are_ family. Who cares if it's not by blood?"

"A lot has changed, Serena," Jenny added. "You should get used to it."

XOXOXOXO

Chuck made his way down the hall in search of Blair. As he walked into Serena's old room, figuring Blair was probably reminiscing, he heard a noise, and stopped suddenly. Behind the bathroom door, he could hear the water running and the familiar sound of retching.

He closed his eyes, than leaned against the door for a few minutes. For some reason, he was sure that this time wasn't the morning sickness. There was no reason for it other than that Serena had practically called her fat, and Blair had reverted back to an old habit. When he finally worked up the courage to knock, he heard Blair's audible gasp, and knew the truth for sure. "Blair," Chuck called softly.

"H-h-hold on a minute," she called before she could be heard scrambling to the flush and fix her appearance.

The door flew open a moment later, revealing a panicked look on her face. Chuck's expression hardened. "What the hell, Blair," he half whispered. He didn't know whether to be angry or just plain upset.

Blair stepped away from the doorway, shrugged her shoulders, and began glancing everywhere but at her husband's face as she picked up her pace toward the door to the hall. "What are you talking about, sweetie?"

At the nickname, and tone of voice, Chuck felt his anger levels begin to rise. He spun around to face her, and then grabbed her arm before she could walk too far. "Cut the crap, Blair," he bit out. "I'm not stupid. I know what you did."

Blair's eyes grew wide and a panicked – almost sad – look crossed her face before she could put her innocent mask back on. "I'm pregnant, Chuck. I still get sick sometimes," she shrugged nonchalantly. "You know this. I don't know why you're so surprised."

Chuck's shoulders slumped, portraying his feelings clearly. "Why don't I believe you right now, Blair?" He placed a hand on either side of her face, so that he knew he had her full attention. "You did this on purpose, and I know it."

Blair shook her head and tried to argue again, but Chuck wouldn't let her.

"I _know_ it, Blair," he said with finality, and watched her eyes close in resignation. He kissed her forehead softly. "Tell me this was the first time, Blair, please," Chuck whispered desperately against her skin.

Two alligator-sized tears fell from under her closed lids, and Chuck got his answer. He held his breath, waiting for her to explain.

"It's happened more than a few times since daddy died," Blair answered – her voice thick with tears. She shook her head, and a sob escaped. "I didn't mean for it to happen again, and every time I do it, I feel so guilty, but every time things go wrong, it's like a monster that takes over me." She shook her head in disgust at herself. "I hadn't done it in a few days, but then Serena practically called me a whale, and I –"

"Serena's an idiot, Blair," Chuck interrupted her. "You're thirty-two weeks pregnant, and you're perfect. Don't listen to that girl. She's a bitch."

Blair nodded slowly, than looked down at her feet. "Are you mad at me?"

"Hell yes, I'm mad," Chuck burst out. "You're putting your life and Evelyn's life in danger by doing this stuff, Blair. I _can't_ lose you, and after doing everything in my power to make sure you're taken care of and that I don't have to lose you, you pull something like this?" Chuck shook his head, than lowered his voice, which had gotten significantly louder. "I'm going to get you a therapist, and Doctor Hart is going to check you and Evelyn over tomorrow morning."

Blair knew that he was speaking with finality. Nothing was up for discussion, so she nodded instead of arguing. "Ok, but…is it alright if we go home now?" She closed her eyes again, and shuddered. "I can't look at her. Not today."

Chuck just nodded in understanding. "Let's go."

XOXOXOXO

"Did you know that Serena was going to do what she did before you guys came here," Jenny asked Nate. She'd gotten him alone under the pretense of showing him the nursery.

Nate spun around from the pink bouncy chair he'd been messing with to look at her. He quickly made his way towards her once he noticed her slightly swollen ankle, and helped Jenny to the rocking chair by the window. He sat down in front of her to remove her slippers and began massaging her feet. "Lilly invited us, and Serena said she wanted to apologize. I tried to talk her out of coming, but she insisted that everything would be ok." Nate shook his head, a look of disgust playing across his face before focusing his gaze with Jenny's for emphasis. "To answer your question – no, I didn't know she was going to do…_that_."

Jenny closed her eyes and relaxed back into the chair, letting out a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. "Good. For a moment, I thought you'd regressed…again."

Nate chuckled softly, and then moved his hands a little higher up her ankles. "No way," he shook his head. "Not this time."

XOXOXOXO

"Charles," Lilly called when she noticed him grabbing Blair's pie and purse, and leading her toward the elevator. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

Chuck whispered something that no one could make out into Blair's ear, than held the elevator doors opened for himself after she'd stepped inside. "We're going home, Lilly, I'm sorry," Chuck said genuinely. He truly was because aside from Serena being a part of it lately, he loved this family. He suddenly saw Serena step into view behind her mother. Chuck made eye contact with her as he continued. "As for what's going on – maybe you should speak to your daughter about that." He then stepped inside the elevator, letting go of the doors, and they were gone a moment later.

XOXOXOXO

"I can't believe the way you acted, Serena," Nate called over his shoulder as they entered their apartment later that night. "You were supposed to be spending your time _apologizing_, not pretending everything that happened didn't, and _definitely_ not implying that Blair – a girl you _know_ has self-image issues – was fat."

"Relax, Nate," Serena cooed at him – as if that would solve everything. She wrapped her arms around his neck, flattening her chest against his. "I was just trying to lighten the obvious tension in the room."

"That wasn't how you were supposed to do it, Serena, and you know it. You pissed everyone off, and because I'm dating you, I had to explain to them all that I had nothing to do with that stunt." Nate shook his head, and pushed her away from him. "I'm trying to fix my mistake so that I can be a good father, and you're screwing it up!"

Serena immediately placed both hands on her hips, and cocked them to one side before stomping her foot in annoyance. "Well, if I'm screwing your life up so much, than why are you even with me?"

"I don't know," Nate shouted, only for a deafening silence to follow.

Serena's eyes widened, and her breathing rate doubled. Nate had always been on her side. _What happened,_ she thought, though if she were really paying attention, maybe she'd be able to answer that question.

"Look, Serena," Nate finally spoke. "I love you, and you know that, but maybe it's time for us to grow up. We're adults now, and we need to start acting like it." When he noticed her face screwing up into a pissed off grimace, he threw his hand up to halt her. "You have until next Monday to at least find a job. Obviously your mother cut you off for a reason, and me giving you money every time you need it, isn't really helping you to see that reason, so get a job, and you can continue living here." Nate matched the glare she was shooting at him. "I mean it, Serena. If you can do that, then you need to start looking for other living arrangements because I'm not going to ruin my chances at having my children in my life because you can seem to get things in order. It isn't fair."

Serena stared at him for a long time before nodding slightly. "Let's just go to bed for now…ok?"

Nate shook his head because he knew his ultimatum had probably gone in one ear and out the other, but it wasn't his job to stand there and argue with her about it. "I'll be in there in a few minutes. I just have some called to make."

After Serena left the room, Nate pulled his cell from his pocket, and scrolled down to Chuck's name before hitting. He was the first call on his list.

**How'd you like it? Suggestions for storylines within this story?!?! Also...what do you guys think the twins and Vanessa's boy should be named?? Any suggestions?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - This chapter took me a while to get through! I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end, but I'm pretty happy with it! Let me know what you all think! Also, I have a poll up on my profile with Sequal ideas. I know I'm writing one, but I'm not sure how I'd like to do it... please vote & help me out with it! :)**

**Also, I've been working VERY hard on my new Ed Westwick site! I just added a forum site to it! Go to my profile for the link & check it out! :) I'm in need of staff members and moderators, so please let me know if you're interested through an email to :)**

**DISCLAIMER!!! I DON'T OWN GG. I AM MERELY A FAN!**

It was December 5 – a little over a week since Thanksgiving, and Blair had only had a few "slip-ups" since. Chuck had been there each time, and each time, Doctor Andrews, her therapist, had made a house call. She was still on partial bed rest, and even though her condition hadn't done any harm to little Evelyn, Chuck insisted on routine visits to Doctor Hart twice a week. Chuck was determined to help her beat this – for good – and that had made her determined also. They were a perfect team.

Nate had been coming around a lot since Thanksgiving – not Serena, which was fine with everyone else – and Chuck's mood had lifted even more. Nate seemed to be quite serious about the changes he was making to his life, and for that, everyone was grateful. Nobody brought up the Thanksgiving incident again, and they'd only silently noted that Nate didn't even bring Serena's name up in conversations anymore when before, he'd do it three or four times.

"The guys are acting a bit strange, aren't they," Vanessa asked her fellow pregnant friends as they sat around a table at TGI Fridays – again. It was becoming a weekly craving, which, when mentioned to Chuck, had worried him about Blair's "condition." He'd insisted that she explain it to the girls, and she did, which was a huge step forward when before she'd freak out at the suggestion. Both Jenny and Vanessa had assured Chuck that they'd watch over her, and that had calmed him significantly.

"Definitely," Jenny agreed with a nod. "They sure were eager to get us out of the house today."

"Not just today," Vanessa added with a smile on her face. Whatever the guys were up to, she wasn't worried. She was blissfully happy with Dan, and it didn't hurt that Nate had decided to help out with their son also. "They'd been pretty secretive all week."

"I can't point out a single weekend that Chuck has awoken – ready to start the day – at 7AM," Blair laughed, and then shrugged. "Well, whatever they're up to, at least we're getting some fun girl time out of it."

"A year ago, who would ever have thought that would happen with the three of us involved," Jenny said with a laugh, earning giggles all around.

XOXOXOXO

"Thanks for helping us with this, Lilly," Chuck said as he walked around the ballroom surveying the decorations.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me, Charles," Lilly waved him off. "You boys did everything. I just put in a few ideas."

"I sure hope the girls are happy with it. I mean, I've planned parties before, but never a baby shower," Chuck said with an unsure look on his face.

"They'll love it, man," Nate said, patting his friend on the back.

"Serena's not coming…is she," Dan asked suddenly. "I wouldn't mind if she were to behave herself, but somehow, I don't think she would."

Lilly turned away to busy herself with other things. As much as Serena's actions disappointed her lately, she'd learned not to engage in gossiping about her. Rufus' good parenting seemed to be rubbing off on her a little bit.

"No way, man. Serena has no idea. As far as she's concerned, I'm working with my grandfather all this week."

Eric nodded in understanding. "Well, with Eleanor being invited, we may have all the drama we need at the party today without adding my sister to the mix," he muttered quietly before walking off to help his mother greet a few of the early guests.

"Cyrus and Dorota will be here also," Chuck added, "and Eleanor promise to behave."

XOXOXOXO

Vanessa glanced at her phone. "Well, the guys did say that they'd only be busy for a few hours, and it's been three."

Jenny leaned back further into the limo seat, and groaned. "I just can't wait to relax on a couch somewhere. My back is killing me."

"My feet are swollen," Blair added.

"Those nachos gave me heart burn," Vanessa said, placing a hand on her chest or emphasis.

Both Blair and Jenny nodded in agreement.

A few minutes of traffic later, the limo pulled up to the front of The Palace. All three girls eased themselves from the vehicle – with a few grumbles of "I'm so fat" from each of them – and then walked slowly into the building. All three stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a sign with blue and pink balloons attached that read: "Blair, Vanessa & Jenny's Baby Shower – located in the main ballroom." It was sitting in the middle of the lobby. All three of their faces lit up and then brightened when they noticed a hall of balloon arches leading the way.

"I don't believe it," Blair whispered in awe as they began walking. "How many surprise parties have I planned over the years, and they _still_ managed to surprise us."

"Oh, I can already tell it's going to be beautiful," Jenny said, clapping her hands in excitement.

The three girls finally turned the corner to the ballroom entrance, after what seemed like an eternity to them, to find Nate, Dan, Chuck and Eric all standing there surrounded by everyone they knew (Serena not included), beautiful decorations in practically every color of the rainbow, and three gigantic piles of presents that definitely didn't go unnoticed.

Chuck immediately walked up wrap his arms lovingly around his wife. He kissed her lips, and whispered "I hope it meets your expectations, Mrs. Bass." He chuckled. "I know how much you love planning parties, but I had to do this for you."

"It's beautiful, Chuck," Blair laughed, tears springing to her eyes. She reached up to wipe them, and laughed louder when she noticed Jenny and Vanessa doing the same. "Damn hormones," she whispered to the others, earning chuckles from them all – men included. They hadn't been shielded from the many mood swings that came with women being pregnant.

"I'm glad you girls like it so much, but let's refrain from the waterworks, alright," Eric said to all of them with happy sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah," Jenny laughed, waving him off. She quickly went forward to hug all of the guys, which started a trend with the rest of the ladies.

When all of the greetings were finished, Chuck grabbed a hold of Blair, Dan did the same with Vanessa, and Nate with Jenny to lead them into the room.

"Welcome to the baby shower everyone," Lilly spoke from the microphone on stage once everyone was in the room. Cameras as well as camera phone snapped pictures of the happy girls who were being led to their designated couches – yes, couches. Chuck had been worried about the women's comfort, and Blair's bed rest. "As you see, Blair, Vanessa and Jenny all have their own sofas, so be sure to go over and greet the mothers-to-be, as well as the fathers," Lilly added with a wink to each man. "Refreshments are at the back, and the caterers will be around to hand you a meal. Have fun!"

Blair giggled from her seat at Lilly's speech. "She must have been planning that for a few days."

"She started a week ago," Chuck confirmed with a chuckle. He handed Blair a glass of punch before taking his seat next to her. "I'm glad that you like this. Nate called me with the idea of a joint baby shower last week, and I couldn't say no. I can't believe we never thought of it before."

Blair looked at her husband in shock. "This was Nate's idea," she asked hesitantly. "Serena's not here, is she?"

Chuck denied it quickly. "They haven't really been speaking, I guess. They got into a fight on Thanksgiving, so…no, she's not coming." He stood from his spot to scan the room with his gaze after a moment.

Blair looked at him strangely. "What are you looking for, Bass?"

He suddenly waved someone over, and then sat back down next to his wife. "There are a few people here who wanted to surprise you," he spoke warmly, than wrapped an arm around her waist for comfort – just in case.

A moment later, Dorota poked her head through the crowd, followed closely by Cyrus and then…Eleanor. "Mom," Blair asked, tensing up, and waiting for a snarky comment or something terrible like that, but it never came.

"Hello, dear," she said instead, and then leaned forward to kiss her daughter on the forehead. When she pulled back, Eleanor smiled, while her Blair just looked back in shock. "I can't tell you how glad I was when Charles invited us today."

"Baby getting big, Miss Blair," Dorota added, placing a hand on top of Blair's large belly. She had a large smile on her face.

Blair rubbed both of her hands across her belly and nodded. "Yes she is," she cooed at her bump. "I just can't wait until January. I want to see her."

"Well, she'll certainly be beautiful," Cyrus added. "Just look at her parents."

Blair looked happily towards Chuck, who was smiling too, and then her hands shot up to wipe her misty eyes.

"Now, now, dead," Eleanor cut in, nudging her husband. "Don't go making us all cry." She met her daughter's gaze with a soft one of her own. "Today is a happy day. I'm going to be a grandmother soon."

Blair lunged forward immediately to hug her mother. She wrapped her arms around Eleanor's shoulders, and buried her face into her neck. "I love you, mom."

Eleanor hugged Blair's form to her tightly. "Oh darling – I love you, too."

Chuck sat back into the sofa looking about the scene in front of him with pride. Maybe her mother's love and acceptance was exactly what Blair needed to get completely passed her insecurities.

XOXOXOXO

"Wow, you guys," Vanessa said to Dan and Nate as she sat back on her designated couch smiling. "Thanks for doing this." She placed her head on Dan's shoulder, while he pressed a kiss to the hand she had intertwined with his.

"It was really no problem," Dan replied. "Nate came up with the idea, actually," he said gesturing to the blonde.

"Well, thank you _all_ just the same," she said, kissing her boyfriend on the mouth. When she pulled back, she turned to make eye contact with Nate. "You know, I'm really proud of the progress you've made lately, Nate. I have a feeling you'll be really good at this dad stuff."

Nate smiled shyly down at her before finding the wood floor interesting to stare at. "Thanks." He leaned down and patted Dan on the back. "I think you'll be pretty good at it, too, man."

"As long as the two of you aren't fighting about sharing that duty," Vanessa started, glancing warningly between the two men in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, V," Nate interrupted. "I understand that Dan was here for you when I wasn't here for anyone. I'm not against sharing the 'dad' title at all."

Dan nodded his silent agreement because let's face it, the boy was Nate's son, and whatever Nate and Vanessa agreed on – he was along for the ride. He then turned his head to look in his sister's direction. Jenny was sitting on her sofa, smile on her face, and both hands lying on her belly, looking happily at the party decorations. Dan turned back around to look at Nate, tapped his shoulder, than spoke. "Jenny's looking a bit lonely over there."

Nate looked towards the younger blonde, and then smiled fondly even though he knew she couldn't see it. He directed his attention toward Vanessa and Dan long enough to rub her belly reassuringly and say "I'll see you guys," and then he made his way towards Jenny.

XOXOXOXO

Jenny looked around the room, and her heart swelled. She'd spent so much of her pregnancy secretly feeling alone, stressed and sorry for herself, but this day seemed to really put an end to those emotions. Knowing that other people thought fondly of her in a time like this – especially Nate – made her feel so loved and supported. As she watched Nate make his way from Vanessa's sofa to hers, she definitely didn't feel so alone in this anymore.

"How are you feeling over here," he asked as he took a seat next to her. "Do you want another plate? Did you get enough to eat?"

Jenny giggled softly, and then shook her head. "You already made me eat _three_ plates full when I came in." She placed both hands on either side of her large stomach. "I'm full. Trust me."

Nate watched Jenny closely, noticing the subtle way that she arched her back to rid herself of an ache. Without thinking twice, he slid closer, urged her forward, and began gently massaging the tension away.

Jenny closed her eyes and relished in the feeling for a few minutes before finally saying exactly what was on her mind. "I'm really glad you're here with me, Nate." She opened her eyes to look into his warm, deep blue ones. "I really love you for all that you've done lately."

Nate's eyes widened at the last part because he really never expected to hear it. He found himself almost giddy over it, and that, along with his increased heart rate _had_ to mean something. He leaned close to her, kissed her cheek sweetly, and whispered "I'm really glad to be here with you, too."

"Well, isn't this rich," a very familiar, but unwanted and unexpected voice cut through the happy haze.

Nate and Jenny immediately separated, and after looking around noticed that they were the last to realize the intruder's presence.

"Serena," Nate began, but was cut off by the loud crack of Serena's hand connecting with the side of his face. The audible gasps from everyone else in the ballroom followed.

"Save it, Nate," Serena shouted. "You know, it would be different if you all had _told me_ that you didn't want me here, but for me to have to catch my family and my boyfriend throwing a fucking party behind my back?" She pulled her phone out to hold up the latest Gossip Girl blast. "_This_ is how I had to find out!"

"Maybe after all the shit you've pulled, we didn't feel like dealing with even _one_ more issue from you," Chuck barked from his seat.

"You know, you're pretty judgmental for a former man whore," Serena retaliated.

"Hey," Blair shouted, standing up suddenly from her place next to Chuck. Later, she would vaguely recall a strong set of arms trying to pull her back down, and she'd also regret not listening, but in that moment, nothing was stopping her. She was still the Queen B, after all. She'd just forgotten how to show it. "_Don't_ talk to my husband like that, Serena," Blair said taking a menacing step forward.

"Well, maybe if you people were trustworthy, I wouldn't have to!"

"Us," Blair asked in shock. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! _You're_ the one who flipped out and disowned us all because we didn't agree with your opinion about _one thing_. _You're_ the one who was too self-centered to get over it long enough to just be there on the worst day of my life, and now you have the audacity to pretend like there's nothing wrong with that?" Blair threw her hands up in the air. "And now this is somehow _our_ faults? Maybe if you actually spent your time acting like a true friend, you'd be treated like one." By now, Blair was standing directly in front of Serena. "Now, this is our party," she said gesturing toward Jenny and Vanessa, "and we don't want you here." She stepped to the side to make room. "So get out."

Serena's breathing picked up its rate, and that could be heard over the silence of the room. She stood staring in Blair's direction, than glanced in Nate's only to see red when he pulled Jenny closer to his side. She took a step in their direction, but stopped when a hand gripped her elbow tightly.

"I said get out, Serena," Blair repeated angrily from behind her. "If you don't, Chuck will have security throw you out," she said gesturing to the two burly men standing at the door.

Serena blinked the blind rage out of her system, and quickly turned to leave, but not before shoving Blair away from her – hard.

From then, everything happened in slow motion. Four people – Chuck included – lunged to catch Blair, only to fail. She screamed in agony burning she suddenly felt in her knee as she hit the ground with a thud. Serena's eyes grew three times their size, and she hurried to leave the room, only to fail when three security guards stopped her.

"Take her to jail," Chuck shouted, his face burning red with anger while he bent down to help his wife. "We're pressing charges!"

Every person in the room ran over to see if they could help Blair, who was lying in the ground with her face twisted in pain.

"What is it, Blair," Chuck asked calmly – or at least as calmly as he could after what had just happened. "Where does it hurt?"

"My…my knee…I think I tore something in my knee. I felt it pop," she cried, moaning a little bit in pain.

"Let's pick her up. We'll take her to the hospital," Rufus suggesting, bending down to help.

Chuck nodded, and placed a hand behind Blair's back, and the other under her legs before standing up. "Call Arthur. I'll take her in the limo," he called over his shoulder as he walked back out into the Palace lobby, and then through the front doors. He saw Serena being placed in handcuffs just outside. "Hey, Serena," he called, grabbing the blonde's attention. "I warned you. I told you to stay the hell away, and you didn't. Now you're going to pay for what you've done. Do you understand me?"

Serena's eyes filled with tears as she looked between Chuck and her former best friend crying in his arms. How had she let everything get so screwed up? She nodded her head in agreement as she was pulled by an officer toward his vehicle. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," she cried before disappearing.

Chuck just shook his head, and Blair, who had calmed down enough to realize what was going on didn't say anything. As much as it killed her to see Serena get into all this trouble, she knew that she deserved it, and Blair also knew that from this point on, no matter how many apologies Serena dished out, they'd never go back to the way things were.

XOXOXOXO

"Well, that certainly was eventful," Vanessa called over her shoulder the group brought up the last of the baby shower presents up to the penthouse.

"Tell me about it," Jenny agreed, sitting down in the living room to rest her legs. "I can't believe Serena pushed her like that. What has gotten into her lately?"

Nate blew out a sigh of exasperation as he made his way to the couch also. He shook his head. "I have no idea, but I can't deal with it anymore. I know that much."

"You're dumping her," Dan asked, putting his arm around Vanessa's shoulders.

"Well, yeah," Nate confirmed. "I can't deal with all of this crap she's pulling, man. I tried to talk to her about it on Thanksgiving. I even told her that she'd have to find a job and show some improvement by Monday or we were over. It's Saturday now, and look at what she's done! She got arrested." He shook his head in disgust. "It's over. I'm done with her."

"But…where is she going to stay? Her mom cut her off," Dan asked.

Nate just shrugged. "I don't know, but I warned her, and so did everyone else. She's not my problem anymore."

XOXOXOXO

Chuck made his way into the police station. He'd left Blair sitting in the limo with an ice bag the hospital had given her on her knee – this would only take a second. He walked straight up to the front desk. "Hello. I'm Chuck Bass, and I'm here to speak with my sister – Serena van der Woodsen. I'm the one pressing charges."

The woman practically falling asleep behind the desk sat up quickly when he said his name. "Of course, Mr. Bass. Right this way," she said, directing him down the hall to Serena's cell. "Take as long as you need."

"I'll only be here for a few minutes," he assured the woman before turning to face Serena. She had been sitting with her head in her hands, but perked up when she heard Chuck's voice.

"Chuck," Serena said, standing up quickly, and walking to stand directly in front of her brother. "How is Blair? Is she OK?"

"The doctor said that Blair has a class five sprain, and she has to go in on Monday to be evaluated." He shook his head in annoyance. "They have to make sure that the baby isn't stressed at all – because of her condition – and that she is going to be able to stay in for at least another month."

"Chuck," she started hesitantly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"Save it, Serena," Chuck interrupted her. He narrowed his eyes to glare at her menacingly. "Do you even realize what you could have done today? Blair has had a lot of complications with this pregnancy, and you could have ruined _all_ of the work we've done to keep things running smoothly with your little stunt today. She could have fallen on her stomach and lost the baby; she could have had to deliver prematurely if you'd caused our daughter to be stressed. We can't afford anymore of your little antics here, Serena! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I…," she started, looking down at the ground. "I don't know."

Chuck scoffed loudly, than shook his head. "Don't give me that 'I don't know' bullshit! You and Nate have pulled a lot of crap lately, but at least he's come to his senses and turned his life around! He can actually be respected now, but you on the other hand…I don't think you'll ever change, will you, Serena? You're always going to be the girl who pretends to have grown up, only to prove herself wrong a few months later, aren't you?"

Serena continued looking at the ground in silence.

Fed up, Chuck slammed his hands on the bars of her cell. "Look at me, Serena!" When she lifted her gaze to his, he continued. "You haven't been around for your _best friend_ for months, and thank God for Vanessa and Jenny because if they hadn't come around, Blair would be a lot worse off. You've treated her terribly, and you've ignored her. You didn't show your face during the hardest time of her life, and when you finally did, you made a comment about her weight and caused her to have a _relapse_." He knew Blair's real relapse had happened when her dad died, but maybe this would kick some sense into Serena, which it seemed to do judging by the tears running down her face.

"I don't know what to say," Serena cried, putting her face in her hands.

"I don't know what you _can_ say Serena, but what I _do_ know is that you need to stay away from us," Chuck deadpanned. "You need to stay away from us, get your life together, and _maybe _one day we'll all feel differently, but right now, Blair can't afford another breakdown, and the rest of us don't need to clean up another one of your messes." He looked down and shuffled his feel slightly. "Now, I'm going to drop the charges, but _only_ if you agree to those terms."

Serena just nodded as she sobbed into her hands. She didn't even bother looking up.

"I'll have them let you out when I leave," was the last thing Chuck said to her before walking out. Nothing else needed to be said.

XOXOXOXO

"Well, at least this will keep you off your feet, like you're supposed to be," Chuck said, chuckling as he carried Blair into the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah, Bass," Blair giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm just sad that we had to cut that beautiful baby shower short," she said pouting.

Chuck just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It's OK. Maybe we'll have another one to make up for it."

"Or we could just open the presents tonight – together," Blair suggested.

At that, the elevator opened to reveal an entry way filled with presents, and their entire group of friends – Eric included.

"Class five sprain, eh," he asked, moving things away from one of the sofas so Blair could sit down.

"Yep," she confirmed, getting comfortable with her ice bag. "I should be alright if I stay off of it for the next week or so."

Nate nudged Chuck's shoulder. "Now you don't have to worry about _making_ her relax, right?"

"My thoughts exactly," Chuck agreed with a chuckle.

"So what is all this," Blair asked, motioning around to all of the presents, and the food she'd just noticed being passed around.

"Well," Jenny started, passing her a bowl of baby carrots. "We couldn't just waste all of that shower food, and we still had to open all of these presents."

"So we figured we'd move the party upstairs and wait for you guys to get your butts home so we could start having some real fun," Vanessa added, motioning with her head towards the heaps and heaps of presents on the floor.

Blair's smile grew three times in size. "Well," she said, clapping her hands together in excitement. "What are you waiting for now? We're here! Let's get to opening those presents!"

XOXOXOXO

"Hey you," Serena said flirtatiously into the phone as she began making her way out of Nate's apartment with the last of her bags. She placed her key on the counter top as the passed. "I was wondering…do you need some company on your next trip? I'm thinking that I could use a little change in scenery."

"Why, Serena van der Wooden," Carter Baizen drawled out on the other end of the line. "You know that you don't even need to ask," he agreed.

"Great," she answered, a smile playing gently across her face. "I'm, um…I'm on my way to the airport. Can you tell me where you're at? I'll fly out there." Serena turned around to look back at the apartment only once before shutting the door.

XOXOXOXO

**Well, well, well, ladies and gents. It looks like after the King and Queen of the UES' **_**shouted**_** their advice today, S is…taking it? Check out the pictures below, sent to me by one of my **_**many**_** minions, of our dear S standing in the middle of the JFK airport, bags packed, and heading out to…India? If I'm not mistaken, **_**another**_** devil with the initials CB took a one way trip to that same place three weeks ago. If you don't believe me…check out the pictures below S.' Let's just hope that she has better luck with him in India than she has had here in the UES.**

**Until next time,  
You Know Your Love me,**

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

XOXOXOXO

As Blair, Vanessa and Jenny tore into more presents from their large pile, every phone in the room buzzed, and ever eye in the room turned to check them. They all read the blast – some twice in a row – and they all felt a twinge of sadness when they realized the relief that they felt at the news. The twinge only lasted long enough for Blair to burst out laughing when Jenny placed a bow on Nate's head, followed closely by the loud laughter from everyone else in the room. After that, they all deleted ever message in their boxes, and went about their day. They were supposed to be enjoying this time in their lives, and obsessing about Serena wasn't going to help them do that, so they all silently agreed not to. _Good riddance._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - A very long, very eventful chapter! Please review! I hope that you like it!! **

**...also, there was some confusion about me ending the story now? No...I'm not. I just put up that poll to get an idea for the future. I want to plan out my stories ahead of time is all :) Fear not! This story is definitely not over! We still have babies that need to be born!**

After all of the drama of the last several months, the next one seemed to pass with great speed.

Blair decided quickly, that Christmas was going to become her new favorite holiday. After everything that had happened, she was sure that Thanksgiving would only make her wish for old traditions, and while it was fine to try to keep up old traditions, it would also be very detrimental to her recovery process. She and Chuck had sat down and talked about it, and they'd agreed upon having the whole group over for Christmas dinner. Blair had invited her mother and Cyrus, with Chuck's encouragement, and Dorota had come over to help with all of the arrangements. Blair had even surprised everyone by cooking the entire meal herself (well, with Dorota's help, of course), complete with her father's pumpkin pie. Nothing truly eventful had happened, other than the return of Blair's Braxton hicks…

"_Chuuuck, honey, can you come here for a second," Blair shouted her request from the kitchen. It worked, her husband came running._

"_What is it, Blair? Do you need to sit down? Is your knee bothering you," he asked with a concerned furrow of his brow. Ever since the baby shower, he'd been extremely worried that she'd fall and hurt herself or Evelyn, or that she'd go into early labor – even though the doctor had assured him it'd be at least a few more weeks. She wasn't due until January 22._

_Blair laughed softly and shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine, but it's time to bring the ham out to the table, and I can't carry it myself," she said feigning a pout. "Will you carry it while I carry the sweet potatoes?"_

_Chuck smiled at his wife whose domesticity was _such_ a turn on, and nodded. "Of course." He picked up the fancy tray that held the ham, and turned back towards his very pregnant wife who was already holding the other dish. "Why don't you lead the way?"_

_Blair kissed her husband's nose before turning to walk ahead of him. There was a slight bounce in her step…until she got to the table. Once she got there, Blair suddenly doubled forward slightly – in front of all of their guests, and moaned loudly. "Oh God," she whined, setting the dish down to rub her stomach._

"_What happened, Blair," Chuck asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, though. As much as he couldn't wait for the baby to get there, he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for her to get there right then. "Are you in labor? Should I call Doctor Hart?" When he was met only with Blair taking deep, calming, breaths, Chuck's heart did a flip in his chest. "Baby…talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."_

_Blair suddenly stood back up, and let out a sigh of relief. "A Braxton Hicks contraction," she said, shrugging nonchalantly, and then turning back to grab another dish from the kitchen._

_Every person in the room began shouting their disapproval at her not taking a seat right away because she seemed to be the only one not worried._

"_Don't worry guys. I started getting them this morning, and they're not regular _or_ anything to worry about, so calm down," she said before continuing her walk into the next room._

_Dorota stopped her in the doorway, though, and told her to "go sit, Miss Blair," in her broken English._

_Thankfully she listened. "Fine, fine," Blair said, raising her hands in surrender. "I'll sit down if it makes you all feel better."_

_Once she settled herself in her chair at the end of the table, Chuck started in on her from his end. "How could you not tell me something like that," he asked in disbelief. "You just freaked me the hell out."_

_Blair giggled softly. "Don't worry, dear. I already called Doctor Hart, and I've been getting these for a while. They're just stronger now because Evelyn's getting closer to delivery time." She smiled widely. "Doctor Hart also said that this is a sign that the delivery could be a little early."_

_Chuck's eyes grew to a humorously large size, and he took a huge gulp from his glass of scotch before replying with "well, isn't that just…terrifying."_

_Everyone around the table laughed loudly – aside from all of the fathers-to-be, that is (Dan included), because that meant that _all_ of the babies would be coming soon, and as exciting as that was, it was also quite terrifying. The mothers-to-be weren't so freaked out. Though, they had realized the same thing, they were just eager to get those babies _out_ of their substantially large tummies. _

XOXOXOXO

Chuck had given Jenny a rather large Christmas present – three days late – but it was her very favorite present, ever.

_Jenny stepped from the limo Chuck had sent for her (she could have just walked – it wasn't that far – but there was no way she'd be going into labor on his watch), and walked up to the front of Bass Industries, where he'd be waiting for her._

"_Jenny," he greeted her with a smile. He offered her his arm, than escorted her down the block a little ways. "It's good to see you," Chuck offered, his smile turning into the infamous Bass smirk._

_Jenny laughed at his politeness, and then began looking at her surroundings. "So you said to meet you here, and that it was urgent. Why are we taking a walk?"_

"_Well, it occurred to me a while ago that you may be in need of some space for all of the work you're doing with your clothing line," Chuck began, as he slowed down his pace. "I started shopping around when I heard that this great little shop down the street from Bass was going out of business a few weeks ago, so I came down here to check it out, and it's pretty nice." He stopped walking suddenly when he'd directed her to the place he'd been talking about._

_Jenny looked at the empty space through the windows of the building."This is…perfect, Chuck, but I can't afford this right now. I'm not making enough to even hire people to help me with my designs yet. How could I afford this space?"_

_Chuck stared at her intently, attempting to make it seem like he was considering her statement, but then when he couldn't hold his face straight any longer. "Well, isn't it awesome that your new step-brother just bought the whole building," he asked, pulling a shiny new set of keys from his suit pocket. _

"_Chuck…," Jenny replied hesitantly, even though a huge smile was paying across her face. "I…I can't accept this. It's too much."_

"_No it isn't, Jenny," Chuck replied, holding the keys out for her to grab. When she took them, he turned away from her to pull the cover off the sign above the front door. "You can't say no when your _name_ is written all over it, can you?"_

"_Chuck," Jenny exclaimed excitedly when "JHumphrey Designs – an elegant boutique" showed up above the door. She wanted to jump up and down, and would have if it weren't a danger to do so. She settled for pulling him into a hug instead. "Thank you, thank you! I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."_

"_You don't need to, Jenny. Just…promise that you'll keep trying as hard as you have been. We've all been proud of you."_

"_I promise," she answered with a smile._

_Chuck nodded, and turned to open the doors to show her around inside. "Now, I've already talked to your dad about this, and until you turn eighteen, the company is going to be a part of Bass Industries." He put his waved his hands around as he talked. "The company is still yours – still in your name. I just want to know that you're going to do well in school and not just quit to do this. Besides, having two babies is a lot of work, and you're going to need to adjust instead of being a full-fledged business woman."_

_Jenny nodded along happily. She'd follow any rule he laid out for her. This was a huge gift._

"_I started an account for the company, and even put some money in there to get you started. You'll be able to hire some people, and if you need help with that process, I'm literally one building over. I'm also giving you this," he said, reaching into his pocket again to retrieve an envelope._

_When Jenny hesitantly opened it to find a check for $250,000 inside, her mouth dropped open in shock. "Chuck! I can't take this! I've never even seen this much money before! It's too much."_

"_No, it isn't," he said pushing the envelope back into her hands when she tried to hand it to him again. "You're going to be using that money to decorate the place. It's not a lot when you think about all of the work that needs to be done before this place opens," Chuck said, turning to show her all of the rooms in the store. He stopped at a door all the way in the back of the store. "There's an apartment up stairs. I figured you may want to stay there since it'll be easier to take care of the babies and the shop if you're close by. You need to talk to your dad about that first, though."_

XOXOXOXO

New Years came around before they knew it, and everyone went to a huge party thrown by Lilly in the van der Humphrey penthouse for the countdown. Since half of them were not allowed to drink, they soon traded a loud New Year's party for a quiet night sitting outside on the roof of The Palace, watching the fireworks and kissing at midnight. Nate and Jenny included.

"_How are you feeling, Jen," Nate asked after they'd been sitting on the roof for a few minutes. "Are you cold? I can go downstairs and get you a blanket," he offered politely._

_Jenny smiled and shook her head. "No thanks, Nate. I'm fine."_

_Nate nodded, and they stood in comfortable silence – all of them – watching for the fireworks that would go off in a few minutes. He almost jumped a foot out of his seat when he suddenly felt a small hand reach over and grab his. _

"_My hand is cold," Jenny said with a smirk, still looking towards the Hudson. After a few minutes, she spoke. "You know, if you told me a year ago that this is where I would be right now, I would've called you a liar," she said with a laugh._

_Nate chuckled, too. It was certainly the truth._

"_I mean, The Snowflake Ball, my failed attempt at a clothing line, and then everything that happened during the pregnancy…up until Harold's death of course. I just never would have guessed that tonight…right now, I would ever be this happy." She turned her head to look Nate in the eye. "Pregnant sixteen year olds aren't usually happy with that fact, you know?"_

_Nate nodded. "I know, Jenny, and I understand what you mean. I never thought I'd be this happy in this situation either, but I am." He smiled down at her softly. _

"_Hey guys, it's time to count down," Blair shouted from her seat next to Chuck excitedly._

_And then the shouting began…_

"_10"_

"_9"_

_But it was completely muffled to Nate and Jenny who were just busy staring at each other intently – as if the other would disappear if either happened to look away._

"_8"_

"_7"_

"_6"_

_And then they began leaning closer to each other, though neither had a real idea as to what they were even doing right then._

"_5"_

"_4"_

"_3"_

_And then her hand touched his cheek, and his hand touched hers._

"_2"_

"_1"_

_And then finally, their lips connected, and they weren't even paying enough attention to hear the "Happy New Year!"_

_The other couples on the roof noticed when the excitement died down, though, and every single one of them silently hoped that if Jenny and Nate were _really_ going to do this, Nate wouldn't change his mind again._

XOXOXOXO

The last month, the holidays, and even the days afterwards and in between went smoothly, and everyone was glad for it. They'd all gotten a break from the drama and were able to sit back, relax, and enjoy their pregnancies, romances, and lives – period. It was completely blissful.

"It's January 14th, Blair," Chuck shouted, frustrated. "You're due in _one_ week and _one_ day, and Doctor Hart has been telling you to take it easy! You can't go out _shopping_ with the girls! What are they going to do if you go into labor? Carry you," he asked sarcastically.

Blair stomped her foot like a small child. "Well…why don't you just got with us?"

"I can't, Blair. I have to work on this deal I have going with the Tokyo branch," he said gesturing to the papers spread around his desk. "It has to be finished before the baby gets here, and if you're out _walking_ around – inducing labor – with the girls, it's not going to get done before the baby gets here. You're still on bed rest, anyway."

Blair scoffed loudly. "_Partial_ bed rest, which means that I can walk around sometimes, and walking doesn't induce labor, Chuck," she argued weakly, even though she knew it did. The doctor had told them so a few days before, but she was having mood swings because she felt fat, and she wanted to do whatever the _hell_ she wanted to do with her friends, and Chuck wasn't letting her.

"It does, too, Blair, and you know it," Chuck answered. "Now, why don't you just have the girls come over and you three can all gather around the living room gossiping and watching movies and whatever other girly things you love to do together." He was speaking soothingly to her because he knew about her mood swings, and he knew that this one would pass. He knew that she just wanted to have the baby now so that she didn't have to be pregnant anymore, but he didn't want it to happen while she was out with the girls and not at home with him.

"We do that every day, Chuck," Blair whined. "I just want to go out to lunch or something with the girls!"

"Go down to the restaurant in the lobby, then, but I don't want you to be far away from me, Blair. I want to be there when you go into labor. Every step of the way," Chuck said quite convincingly. It was true, but he added a little something extra to his facial expression

Blair's facial expression immediately softened, and her eyes filled with tears, signaling another mood change. "Aww, baby," she cooed, reaching forward to hug her husband close. "I know, honey. I'm sorry," Blair said wiping a stray tear from her face. "We'll stay inside today." She picked her phone up from where it lay on Chuck's desk, and turned to talk out of the room.

Chuck sighed loudly, wishing for the baby to just get there already. Blair's mood swings were a little hard to predict sometimes. _Oh, but I love her_, he thought before getting back to the spread sheet he'd been working on.

XOXOXOXO

"So are you afraid now that the whole labor thing is getting closer," Vanessa asked as the three girls sat talking around a bowl of potato chips in the living room.

Blair tilted her head to one side and then the other. "Yes and no. I mean, I'm not really good with pain, and it's probably going to be embarrassing lay there sweating and in pain in front of everyone, but a lot of people have told me that it's not as bad as it sounds."

"If you get an epidural," Jenny interjected. "Epidurals make it so that you don't feel any pain from the waist down."

"Oh, yeah," Vanessa agreed. "I'm definitely getting that."

"I don't think that I want it," Blair said suddenly, making the other girls in the room gasp in shock.

"Are you crazy," Vanessa inquired. "You're Blair Waldorf! You're the first person I figured would have signed up for that."

"Blair _Bass_," she corrected with a smile, "and I think that this is something that I need to experience – at least with our first baby." Blair shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Every mom I know has gotten one or a c-section, and I just want to do this to prove to myself that I'm strong enough to."

"Does Chuck agree with this," Jenny inquired because somehow she was pretty sure that Chuck probably didn't even know about it.

Blair shrugged. "No…but I will, and it's my decision. I want to do this."

Both girls nodded their agreement. It wasn't their place to tell her that Chuck would probably do everything in his power to override that decision.

XOXOXOXO

"Let's have sex," Blair said suddenly as she and Chuck were lying in bed that night.

"Excuse me," he asked with a chuckle, setting his work on the night stand and rolling over to face her. "How are you horny right now? You were just talking about how uncomfortable you are."

Blair rolled her eyes dramatically, and rolled slowly to her side. Even that was becoming difficult to do with her belly in the way. "I'm _not_ horny, Chuck. I want to go into labor, and Doctor Hart said that that was one of the ways to do it."

Chuck dropped his hand down onto the bed, and then rolled his own eyes. "I'm not having sex with you just so you'll go into labor, Blair. What if I hurt you or something?"

"You _won't_, though! The doctor wouldn't suggest it if it weren't safe."

"Well," Chuck shook his head. "I'm not doing that. What if I…poke the baby or something? She's _right there_, Blair." Even during this absurd conversation, he found that he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. Blair was cracking him up, though she was completely serious.

"Come on, Chuck! I've tried everything! I ate spicy foods; I walked on the treadmill – for 2 miles! Nothing's happening, here! You have _got_ to help me here," she shouted exasperatedly.

"No way," he said each word slowly. "I'm not having sex for the sole purpose of making your water break."

Blair threw the blankets off of her in exasperation, and rolled out of the bed. "Fine! I'm going to take a bath," she called angrily over her shoulder. "My back hur—ts," her voice cracked at the last word, and she suddenly reached forward to grab the door jam.

Chuck chuckled to himself, got up to start putting his work in his brief case. He was suddenly stopped by the sound of Blair whimpering slightly in pain. He quickly turned around to walk towards her. "What is it, Blair? Is your back really hurting you that bad? I'll massage it for you. Come on, let's go," he said, trying to nudge her back to the bed.

"No," Blair cried out, and for the first time they both noticed the tears running down her face. "We have to go to the hospital," she said through gritted teeth.

"What? Why do – " he started but suddenly stopped speaking and grew pale at the sight of the puddle at her feet. "Um…Blair…please tell me you peed your pants."

"Ooh," Blair moaned suddenly in pain. "We have to go to the hospital, Chuuck!"

"Ok, ok," Chuck said under his breath before springing into action. He quickly rushed to the closet for their overnight bag, and came back with his phone already to his ear. "Arthur! Bring the limo around – now," he shouted out of fear before hanging up and dialing the doctor. While he was doing that, he quickly ushered Blair down to the elevator.

When they finally got into the limo, Blair focused on her breathing while he husband continued speaking frantically into the phone. He was really panicking. She reached over suddenly to grab his hand, which caused him to pull the phone away from his ear.

"What is it, Blair," Chuck asked, rubbing her belly soothingly. "Do you need some water? I can get you some water."

"Please, just hang up the phone and hold my hand," she cried, throwing her head back into the seats.

Chuck just did as she asked – without saying goodbye to Lilly, who he'd call to let know that Blair was in labor.

XOXOXOXO

"How long have they been in there," Dan asked from their private waiting room. Everyone was there.

"Ten minutes, Dan," Jenny answered. "Will you shut up and sit down? You're making the rest of us nervous."

Dan just nodded his head and quickly did as he was asked. "Man, I bet Blair's screaming at him already."

XOXOXOXO

"Everyone's here," Chuck said as he made his way towards his wife – a cup of ice chips in his hand. "They're all out there in the waiting room."

"Chuck," Blair turned her head towards him in exasperation, finally relaxing after her last really hard contraction. "Do I look like I give a damn about whatever the hell is going on outside of this room?"

Chuck's eyes widened comically, and he quickly sat down in the vacant chair by the bed, handing Blair an ice chip in the process.

"Well, hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Bass. How are we feeling in here," Doctor Hart said strolling in with a smile on her face.

Blair rolled her eyes dramatically, and then threw her head back onto the pillows. "_We_ are in pain, Doctor Hart."

The doctor sent a sympathetic look her way, and spoke while a nurse checked the heart monitors. "I can see that, Blair. Did you change your mind about doing labor the natural way," she asked. "It's not too late yet, you know."

Chuck shot Blair a glare. "The natural way? I don't remember discussing that, Blair. I thought we decided on the epidural."

"_No_, Chuck, I decided to do it this way – at least for our first baby," she answered as she breathed through a rather mild contraction compared to the last one. "I want to experience childbirth this way at least once."

"But you're going to be in a lot of pain," he said, trying to make her see with his facial expression that he was terrified.

"Yes, I know that, aah!" Blair was cut off by a rather strong contraction. Her back came up off the bed, and she clawed desperately at the sheets for a firm hold before Chuck reached out and grabbed one of her hands.

Her nails bit into his skin, and he hand to do his own breathing exercise to keep himself from pulling his hand back. He reached out to rub Blair's back soothingly, trying anything he could to help her through this. "You're doing great, Blair. Just breathe."

She nodded her head, but clamped her mouth shut, desperately trying to keep from screaming loudly in pain. Finally, when the terribly tight feeling in her stomach lessoned, and she was able to breathe normally, Blair settled herself back onto the pillows. "No I haven't changed my mind, Doctor Hart."

Chuck's eyes widened. He'd thought for sure she'd be begging for an epidural by now, but she wasn't, and she seemed less afraid than he was, so he kept his mouth shut, figuring that she knew her body better than he did.

"Ok, well, let me get down here, and see how dilated you are," Doctor Hart said settling herself on a stool between Blair's legs.

Blair whimpered quietly at the intrusion, so Chuck held her hand a little tighter before kissing her forehead. "You were right," she said. "Having sex would've hurt like hell."

Chuck chuckled a little bit, and ran an ice chip across her damp, hot forehead. "I told you so."

"Shut up, Bass," she said with a laugh before doubling forward again with a loud cry. "Oh _God!_ Oh God it hurts!"

The doctor marked on her chart while she waited for Blair's contraction to die down. "You're at about 7 centimeters now, Blair, so your labor is progressing rather quickly. I don't think it'll be too long now." She turned to begin gathering thing things she'd need when the time came.

Blair's eyes widened in both excitement for seeing their daughter, and fear of the pain it would take to get her there. She didn't have time to focus on it too much before another pain seared through her.

Chuck, who had gotten up to get a damp cloth came rushing back to her side. He dabbed the damp cloth on her forehead and neck while she breathed and held onto his other hand for dear life. "Did you hear that, baby? Evelyn's going to be here soon," he whispered into her ear.

Blair nodded her head and then settled back as comfortably as she could. "I wonder what she'll look like."

"I hope she has your eyes," he spoke in wonder.

"But your lips," she added. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I just want her to be happy and healthy…and I want to be a better mother than mine was."

"You will be," Chuck said reassuringly. "No doubt about it."

"Thank youuuu," Blair began but was cut off by another painful feeling tearing through her insides.

XOXOXOXO

It was two hours later, and Blair was crying and moaning in the bed. The contractions didn't seem to be letting up much, and when they did, she felt as if she were going to fall asleep in the short time between them. Chuck had been wonderful so far, though. He hadn't left her side once.

"Well, Mrs. Bass," Doctor Hart broke through Blair's painful concentration. "It looks like you're ready to push," she said settling at the end of the bed. She lifted sheet at the end of the bed to settle on the tops of Blair's legs. "Ok, now, on your next contraction, I need for you to give me a big push, alright?" When she got a nod, she continued. "You're going to push as hard as you can through every contraction unless I say otherwise, and daddy – you're doing a great job. I just need for you to help hold one of her legs up while the nurse holds the other, and we'll have the baby out in no time."

Chuck gulped loudly and then nodded.

Blair nodded also, and then cried out as a contraction suddenly hit.

"Push, Blair," Chuck encouraged, letting her grip his forearm while had one arm under her left leg, and the other supporting her back that was lifting off the bed.

"Oooh, no! This hurts," Blair cried out before the contraction wore off. She settled back onto the bed while tears fell from her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Blair. Just hold my hand and push with all of your might. We'll have Evelyn here in no time," Chuck said while kissing her sweetly.

"Owwww! Oh God," Blair cried out a second later as she began pushing again without even having to be told.

Twenty minutes later, Blair was still pushing, and she didn't feel like she was getting anywhere but exhausted.

"There's the head, Blair," the doctor encouraged. "Her head is almost out," she said as the contraction wore off.

"Oooh," Blair shook her head. "I can't do this anymore! I changed my mind. I want the epidural!"

"It's too late for that, Blair," the doctor answered wearily. Blair had said that six times already. "You only have a few more pushes. The baby's head is almost out."

Chuck leaned around to look, only to be slapped on the arm by his wife.

"Don't look, Bass!"

"Right…sorry, I forgot," he answered quickly.

"Well, quit forgetting! I don't want you to think about me looking like…that down there every time we have sex – _if_ we ever have sex again after thiiisss." Her rant was cut off by her strongest contraction yet. "Oooh God, Chuck! I can't do it," Blair cried even though she was doing it.

"You are doing it, Blair. You're doing great," Chuck encouraged.

Blair continued to push, but then let out a loud scream and stopped pushing all together. "Ooh, God, no!"

"The head is out now, Blair," Doctor Hart shouted. "Keep pushing, okay? Don't stop now!"

"No, no, no," Blair began chanting while she sobbed. "I can't do this anymore. It hurts so bad!" Her vision was actually swimming in front of her from the pain.

"Blair, baby, look at me," Chuck said, turning her face towards him. "She's almost out, Blair. Don't you want to see our daughter?"

"Yes, but –"

"No buts, Blair. After all the work we've done to make sure that she gets here safely, you just have to do this one last thing and she'll be right here," Chuck encouraged, and before he'd even gotten the full sentence out, he could feel Blair's hold tighten around his arm.

She gave a blood-curdling scream as the shoulders finally broke through, but a moment later, she relaxed, and then a beautiful sound came.

The sound of their baby crying.

Chuck's eyes widened and filled with tears at the sight of their daughter being placed on Blair's chest a few moments later. Before he knew it, the baby had been cleaned up and placed back in Blair's arms, only for her to reach out and hand Evelyn to him with a smile. He gently reached out to cradle the small baby in his arms – the first one he'd ever held, and he was almost speechless. "Wow…," he breathed in awe. "She's perfect."

"Uh huh," was all that Blair could get out over her happy sobs.

It couldn't get better than this.

XOXOXOXO

"Oh, you guys," Vanessa and Jenny cooed at the same time when they'd finally been let in the room. "She's beautiful!"

"Yeah, man," Nate added, patting Chuck on the back. "Look at that baby. You did good."

"Yeah I did," Chuck answered smugly as he gazed down at the baby in Blair's arms. He'd finally passed her back to her mother after he'd held her for what seemed like an eternity.

Blair was busy showing off Evelyn's little fingers and toes to all the ladies. "Look at them! Aren't they just so tiny and perfect?"

The girls all cried and nodded, Lilly being the worst of all of them. "Ooh, my first grandbaby," she cooed.

"And mine, too," Eleanor's voice came from the doorway.

Blair's head perked up at the sound, and she called out "mother, come look!"

Eleanor made her way to stand by her daughter's bed side quickly. "Oh, isn't she gorgeous," she cooed, which caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock. Since when to Eleanor Waldorf coo? "She's perfect."

"But who does she look like," Dan called out, amused.

"Well, I think she looks so much like the both of you."

And she did. Evelyn Misty Bass had a dark, chocolate brown tuft of hair, which matched both of her parents, dark piercing eyes that were unmistakably Blair's, and beautifully pouty lips that had definitely come from Chuck. It was already obvious that the daughter of the Upper East Side's King and Queen was certainly a _princess_, and a spitting image of both her parents.

Only later would they find out that her personality matched that description as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think in a review, and be sure to leave suggestions!! :)**

"Arthur," Chuck called his driver through the intercom in the back. "Could you drive a little slower? The baby's back here."

Blair giggled from her seat beside him. "Evelyn hasn't even stirred, Chuck. Arthur is driving fine."

A skeptical look crossed Chuck's face, and he leaned across his wife to see for himself. Sure enough, Evelyn was bundled and buckled safely in her car seat – fast asleep. He sat back in his seat, letting out a small sigh. "I'm just making sure we're traveling safely, Blair," he said.

Blair giggled again, but didn't say anything else about it for the rest of the ride. If it made Chuck feel better to yell at Arthur, than who was she to argue?

XOXOXOXO

After finally working their way through almost an hour worth of busy Manhattan traffic, the brand new Bass family were home. Chuck had carried the car seat and overnight bag, while Blair had carried the diaper bag up to their penthouse. As soon as they'd stepped out of the elevator, however, neither new parent had any idea of what to do next.

"What are we supposed to do now," Chuck asked as he quietly peeked into the infant carrier to see their daughter still fast asleep. "Does she need to eat again?"

Blair glanced down at the time before shaking her head. "No for another two hours. For now, I think she can just nap for a while." She turned to climb the stairs, urging Chuck to follow.

When they reached the nursery, Chuck gently set the carrier on the soft carpet, and stepped back to let Blair extricate Evelyn from it. He could have done it himself, but he'd been stealing a lot of baby-holding time from her since Evelyn had been born, and he didn't want Blair mad at him about it.

Blair gently pulled the sleeping newborn from her carrier, swaddled her just like the nurses had showed her, and then placed her gently on her back in the crib that looked much too large for her.

"How did she sleep through all of that," Chuck wondered aloud as he and Blair stood watching the baby in awe.

Blair shrugged as she turned on the baby monitor, and pulled Chuck from the nursery. "The books _did_ say that babies sleep a lot at this age."

They walked quietly into the kitchen, and Blair began pulling bread and condiments from the cabinets. "Do you want a turkey sandwich," she asked over her shoulder before pulling a packet of the meat from their refrigerator. "The fact that Evelyn is a heavy sleeper is probably a good thing."

Chuck leaned against the breakfast bar watching his wife prepare their lunch in amazement. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? You _did_ just have a baby two days ago."

"I've been resting," Blair answered with a shrug. "We need to eat if we're going to be up and down with the baby all night – which will definitely happen." She turned around and handed Chuck his sandwich before taking a seat at the breakfast bar also. "I'll nap after we eat."

Chuck just nodded his head and smiled. He'd always held a high respect for Blair, but that had more than doubled over the last few days. She was now the strongest, bravest person he'd ever known – much more than he thought he could ever be, and that made him so proud. After a few minutes of silence, when Chuck didn't think that he could sit there and not touch her any longer, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss against the side of her head. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Blair smiled softly, feeling herself relax more into her seat. "I love you, too."

XOXOXOXO

"The walls look great, guys," Vanessa complimented the men again. She'd recruited Nate, Dan and Eric the day before to paint the nursery green while she and Jenny visited Blair in the hospital.

"You're sure it's not too green," Dan asked unsure of himself.

Vanessa set down the swing she'd been putting together, and walked over to kiss her boyfriend. "I love it," she answered against his lips. "It's perfect."

"Good thing," he answered back. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we're sick of painting."

Vanessa laughed aloud before going back to assembling the swing. "It's perfect, really. Remember that it's a rainforest theme," she said gesturing to the bright green cloth leaves on the baby swing.

"Ok," Nate suddenly interrupted, carrying a white changing table in. "It _does _match everything."

"Don't," Vanessa shouted, "bring that table in here! It hasn't had the vines stenciled on it yet!"

Nate's eyes widened, and he quickly took the table back out of the room. "Sorry," he called over his shoulder. "What about the crib? That looks finished. Is it finished," he asked hesitantly from the hall.

"Yes. I just put his name on it yesterday. Bring it in."

Dan put down the rocking chair he'd been fooling with to help bring in the white crib with elegant green vines painted up and around each of the bars. It was _so _Vanessa.

After tripping, struggling, being laughed at and photographed by the camera Vanessa kept handy, the two men finally got the crib into the room, and against the designated wall.

Dan stepped back to admire their handiwork. "The room is looking pretty great so far. The whole rainforest theme is coming together better than it first sounded."

Nate nodded, and stepped back to look also. "The stenciling looks like it was done by a professional, V."

"Thanks," she answered from her seat on the floor. She pushed the finished swing aside, and started on the matching bouncy seat. "I just need to do the stenciling on the changing table tonight, and then I want to hang up these brown nets I found up high in the corners to hold his toys. It'll look like branches or something." She leaned back, and examined the crib from afar. "I'm glad we all agreed on a name – finally."

Dan nodded. "It's not every day that a girl wants to name her son after Bob Dylan, or James Dean…or both." He chuckled. "I had to jump on that opportunity."

Nate laughed. "Exactly," he agreed. "Dylan James is a pretty cool name."

"Yea," Vanessa answered with a big smile on her face. She zoned out in the following silence with warm thoughts of her baby boy she couldn't wait to meet. Nate interrupted it a moment later.

"Let's keep working," he said grabbing a fitted sheet, and beginning to put all of the bedding in Dylan's crib. "I still have to get down to JHumphrey Designs. Jenny needs help with some stuff, and we still have _two_ names to agree on."

XOXOXOXO

"Chuuck…," Blair's voice carried up from the living room. "Evelyn needs to eat. I thought you were bringing her down."

"I…I am, dear," Chuck called back quickly. He was busy balancing his daughter in one arm, and stripping the bedding off her crib as fast as he could with the other.

"Well, are you sure," Blair called back hesitantly, thinking that maybe she'd interrupted something important when she'd asked him to do this for her. He'd been on the phone with Farrar at the time.

"Yes, it's ok, Blair. I-I'm just…changing her diaper," Chuck shouted back before placing the baby in her bouncy seat while he looked around frantically for a new fitted sheet, and a way to get rid of the first one.

Evelyn was _not_ happy about being away from the warm body she'd been pressed against, though, and she quickly began to stir. First she started with a few unhappy grunts, then she slowly graduated into a high pitched wail.

Chuck's eyes widened, and he dropped the sheet in a hurry before rushing back to pick up the crying baby and cradling her close to his chest. "Shh," he hushed her quietly as he rocked Evelyn from side to side. "Don't cry," he cooed. "Mommy's going to come in and yell at daddy if he doesn't fix the mess we made."

"What mess you made," Blair interrupted, causing Chuck to spin around to face his wife who was busy scanning the room with her eyes. She took in the pink sheet on the floor, the loosely fitted diaper hanging off Evelyn's butt, and the freaked out look in Chuck's eyes. She resisted the urge to laugh as she waited for his answer that was bound to be entertaining.

"I…well, I…you see," he stuttered. Chuck Bass was used to doing things right the _first_ time around. This was certainly different…and embarrassing.

"You…," Blair started the sentence for him before stepping forward to take the whining newborn from his arms. She walked over to the changing table, and placed Evelyn onto her back before tightening her diaper.

"Well," Chuck began again. "I came in to get Evelyn up for her meal time, and noticed the dirty diaper, so I figured I'd just, you know…," he gulped, "change it."

Blair's lips turned up slightly, and she shot him a knowing look. "In her bed…instead of on the changing table," she asked sweetly as she stepped forward to hand Chuck a new, purple, sheet.

He quickly took the sheet, and began stretching it across the crib. "Well, she was already lying down, so I figured that I'd just change her really fast…except she peed the moment I pulled the diaper away." He spun around to glare slightly at his wife who was currently laughing at him. "What's so funny? Nobody ever told me that changing diapers was so difficult."

"Chuck…my love," Blair said before kissing him sweetly. "You'll get the hang of it. Evelyn did that to me twice at the hospital. Just use the changing table from now on."

"Ok," Chuck answered before leaning down to catch his wife's lips again in a slightly heated kiss. "Has it been six weeks yet," he whispered huskily. The doctor had told them no sex for six weeks. Blair's body obviously needed the time to recover first.

"Nope, sorry," Blair shook her head before nibbling playfully on his bottom lip. "Only two days." She kissed him again before turning to sit in the rocking chair by the window. She reached up and unbuttoned the top of her nursing nightgown and bra before bringing the baby up to her breast.

Chuck leaned back against the crib to watch. "Does it hurt," he asked suddenly while he watched Evelyn move her head around, trying to find where she was supposed to be getting her milk.

Blair shook her head. "No, but it makes my stomach tingle in a really weird way." She took a gentle hold of the baby's head, and directed her to the right place.

As soon as Blair's nipple touched her lips, Evelyn latched on as if in excitement, and then cuddled a little closer to her mother. After relaxing, she began making a quiet little humming noise.

Chuck's eyes widened, and shot up to Blair's. "What is she doing? I thought babies didn't coo at this age."

Blair laughed quietly, and shrugged before leaning her head back into the chair. "They don't coo. She only does this while she eats, apparently."

"I watched her eat yesterday, and she wasn't humming then. She just whined."

Blair giggled again. "That was out of frustration because my milk hadn't come in yet. She just started humming this morning."

Chuck chuckled, and then turned quickly to grab Evelyn's baby book from the top drawer of her dresser. It had picture slots, stickers, and a calendar inside. Lilly had given on to each of the girls (two to Jenny) for Christmas.

"What are you doing, Chuck," Blair asked curiously.

Chuck pulled a pen from his pocket. "I'm documenting this," he said as if it were obvious. "I need to buy a new camcorder so we can catch this on tape next time."

Blair giggled again, but didn't argue. She leaned forward to kiss their daughter's little cheek before whispering "you have such a _good_ daddy" into her ear.

Evelyn kicked her tiny feet out and hummed slightly louder as if in agreement.

XOXOXOXO

"What are you still doing on your feet," Nate asked as he entered the back room to find Jenny standing on obviously swollen feet looking through a stack of papers.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "I'm looking through a stack of potential employees, Nate. It's important."

"And you couldn't do that sitting down," he asked while directing her to the closest set of chairs. He sat down beside her and held out a hand. "Come on, Jen. Give me a foot." When she did, Nate began the familiar age of massaging them. "So have you chosen one," he asked nodding towards the papers.

Jenny pulled a few applications from the pile, and held them out for him to take. "I'm interviewing two girls tomorrow." She leaned back into the chair. "Hopefully they work out. I need to be able to trust a few people to take care of the place while I'm out having these two little munchkins," she said, rubbing her belly.

"Speaking of," Nate started, switching to massage her other ankle. "Have you picked names from the list yet, or are we going to be calling them Munchkin 1 and Munchkin 2 forever?"

Jenny laughed aloud, and then took a moment to think. "Well, I really like Aiden Parker for the boy, and Ava Paige for the girl." She turned her head to see her boyfriend. "What do you think?"

Nate looked up, deep in thought, running the names through his mind a few times. "I like those. A lot," he said with a smile. "Those are definitely the names that you want?"

Jenny nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely."

"Well, that settles it. Aiden and Ava it is."

XOXOXOXO

"Evie sleeps pretty well, doesn't she," Chuck asked his wife a few mornings after they'd brought her home. He was burping their daughter while Blair was pumping a few extra ounces of milk into a bottle. The girls were stopping by to visit later while he was at work.

"Well, she certainly inherited the 'heavy sleeper' trait from her_ daddy_," Blair answered with a grin. "I swear, a bomb could go off in our living room, and you wouldn't even stir."

Chuck chuckled, but didn't deny it. Instead he laid his daughter back on his knees, and then began playing with her fingers. "Did you hear that, little girl? You got your awesome sleeping habit from _me_." He turned to Blair with a sly look on his face. "Mommy will be super grateful for it when you're sleeping through the night in no time at all."

"Oh, and I am," Blair agreed, placing the now half full bottles down on the coffee table before plucking the baby from Chuck's arms. "Now, hand over the baby, Bass, and get your butt to work."

Chuck groaned, but reached for his briefcase all the same. "But _why_, Blair? It's not like we can't afford for me to take a few more days off. We just brought her home a few days ago."

Blair rolled her eyes, and then stood to walk her husband to the elevator. "True, but you're the boss, and you've taken off far too many days, dear. Besides," she said before leaning forward to kiss him. "We'll be here when you get back. The girls are coming here. We're not going out."

Chuck nodded, and then leaned down to rain kisses on Evelyn's little head. "Be good," he whispered before stepping into the elevator. "Don't teach her to drive while I'm gone," he shouted jokingly before the doors closed.

It wasn't thirty seconds later before the baby started screaming.

XOXOXOXO

Jenny and Vanessa stood side by side in the elevator practically bursting with excitement. They couldn't wait to spend the afternoon with Blair and the new baby. It always made them ten times more excited for the upcoming birth of each of theirs.

"I can't wait," Jenny said happily. "Lilly said Evelyn's grown even since the other day."

This was probably a little unrealistic, but who was Vanessa to argue? "I can't wait until we can all have play dates together," she said, smiling brighter when as the numbers of the floors climbed higher.

Both of the girls' smiles were traded for looks of pure terror when they got an ear full of the usually quiet baby screaming her lungs out – and they were still three floors away!

"What the –" Jenny began, but was cut off by the doors opening to the Bass Penthouse.

An obviously frazzled Blair stepped into view. Her hair was sticking up on their ends, and her eyes were wide as she rocked the baby from side to side in her arms. "You guys have to help me," she cried desperately causing both of the pregnant girls to gulp out of fear instead of their previous excitement.

Vanessa finally stepped forward after Jenny elbowed her upper arm. "What um…what's wrong with her," she asked hesitantly.

Blair spun around to glare slightly because that is _so_ not something to ask a new mother. "Nothing is _wrong_ with her, Vanessa," she barked shortly, causing the other girl to take a step back. She finally calmed down the crazy stare, and a tear escaped her wide eyes. "I don't know what happened! I've tried feeding her, changing her, burping her! I even tried her swing, which is her _favorite_ thing to sleep in, and she hasn't stopped crying in," Blair paused to look at the clock, "six and a half hours!"

"Well," Jenny spoke, stepping forward to hold her arms out for the baby. Blair quickly handed her over. She was willing to try anything. "Why don't you sit down for a few minutes while we try to calm her down?" She sat on the edge of the nearest couch and began rocking the baby back and forth. It wasn't even starting to work. "You look exhausted."

Blair relaxed back into the sofa, and nodded. "I don't know what's happened. The last four days at home have been wonderful. She sleeps well, she eats well, she's only cried a handful of times, but today…," she trailed off. "You don't think she's sick, do you," she asked in a panicked tone.

Vanessa shook her head, and then took the baby to give Jenny a little bit of a rest. She flipped her over to lie on her stomach so that when she rocked her, she could see the ground around her. Evelyn only calmed for a flat second before flailing her arms around and screaming even louder. "I don't think she's sick, Blair. The books say that infants will have periods of inconsolability."

A fresh batch of tears ran down Blair's cheeks at this. She reached up quickly to wipe them, but that didn't seem to help. "I wish I knew what to do. Lilly said the same thing that you did, but I feel like I've tried everything. Maybe I'm doing something wrong."

"No you're not," Jenny consoled Blair. "You're just new at this, Blair. It'll probably take a few times, but you'll be a pro at this before you know it."

Blair sat staring at her daughter in silence before finally nodding her head in agreement. "You know," she stood from the couch to take her daughter back from Vanessa. "You're right. I just need a little more practice, and I'll be better at being able to calm her." She began pacing the living room while rocking the baby. It didn't help, but she seemed determined to solve the issue, so the other two women sat back and let her.

The baby's screaming was so loud that they didn't even hear the elevator when it dinged again. "Blair," Chuck's voice called from the foyer as he made his way into the living room to find his wife stressed out and still in her house robe from that morning. "What's wrong?"

"She…she hasn't stopped crying since this morning, Chuck," she answered dejectedly.

Chuck shot her an apologetic look, and then put his arms out to take the baby. "Here – let me take her for a little while. You go on upstairs and rest."

Blair just put the baby into his arms, and nodded her head. "I guess I could use a relaxing…bath or something," she answered before turning to walk up towards their bedroom. She wasn't even halfway there before the apartment was filled with silence. Blair turned back around to see the baby completely come, and curling herself into Chuck's chest.

"Aww," Jenny and Vanessa cooed. "She just wanted her daddy."

Chuck's eyes instantly widened, and he turned just in time to see Blair's face fall. As much as Evelyn being a daddy's girl made his heart melt, he couldn't help but feel like _maybe_ at the moment, that didn't really make Blair feel much better.

Blair watched Chuck cradle the baby for a few more moments before turning back up the stairs. _Great,_ she thought. _She loves him more than she does_ _me_, she added as she walked into the bathroom and quietly shut the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - I'm so sorry that it took so long to update!! I'm typing up the next chapter this week, I promise! Hopefully I still have all of my usual readers :) By the way - I enabled anonymous reviews! I didn't know that they were disabled before, so for all of my anonymous readers out there, you are now able to review if you'd like! **

**I want to thank Leona, my beta, for helping me out with this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Gossip Girl! If I did, Chuck and Blair would have been having on-screen sexy times since the first episode this season! :-D**

**Oh, and be sure to read the author's note at the end of the chapter!!**

Chuck had just escaped a hectic work day, and because he and Nate were officially hanging out again on a daily basis, and Dan was working late on the new London Bass Industries branch proposal, Chuck had met up with Nate for a small lunch. He'd decided a few days earlier that he needed to get something for Blair – something that would let her know how much she was loved and appreciated by him and Evelyn both. She'd been working hard, and after a few more stressful days like the one they'd had a week and a half prior, Chuck needed to show her how he felt – somehow – and since Nate wanted to send pretty much the same message to Jenny, they'd both stopped off at Tiffany's after lunch.

"Is Blair still pissed at you, man," Nate asked as he and Chuck browsed the glass cases in Tiffany's.

Chuck shook his head. "She was never really mad, Nathanial," he shrugged, and then stopped to point out the perfect gift to the clerk. "She just got her feelings hurt. Blair's working really hard to be a better mother to Evie than her own was to her, and the fact that on that particular day, Evie wanted me more than anyone else, hurt her."

"She's doing a great job, though. Blair hasn't even asked Dorota for help once in the last two weeks." Nate shook his head, and turned to point out what _he_ wanted to the clerk. "She's already done ten times better than Eleanor."

"Blair is the best mother I've ever seen," Chuck agreed as he handed his Black American Express to the cashier. "We talked, and I think she's just exhausted and a little overwhelmed. She's a first time mother, and a very young one at that."

Nate nodded in understanding. "I can imagine she might also be going a little stir crazy up in the Penthouse. Why don't you two let someone watch Evie, while you go out to dinner?" He reached into his wallet, and handed over his own card. "She may brighten up a bit."

Chuck thought for a moment and then nodded. "You're probably right, Nathaniel. I'll talk to her about it." He turned, walked out of the store, and out onto the 5th Avenue sidewalk. "Do you need a ride back to the Palace," he asked Nate over his shoulder as he neared his limo.

"Nah," Nate shook his head. "Jenny's still at the store and it's still light out. I'll just walk."

Chuck nodded, and continued toward the limo. "She sure is working hard. Tell her that I'll be stopping by tomorrow to help with what I can."

"Alright, man. I'll see you later," Nate called over his shoulder as he tightened his coat, and walked quickly toward his love who was just a few blocks away.

XOXOXOXO

"Hey Vanessa," Dan called into the quiet apartment as he shut the door. He stopped just inside, his hand resting on the door knob, ready to walk out to find her if she wasn't there.

"I'm in here", rang out from down the hall.

Dan smiled to himself before quickly depositing his things on the table in the foyer and making his way towards her voice. He wasn't halfway down the hall when the wet paint smell hit him. He picked up his pace, and then noticed the light aquamarine color on the walls of their bedroom. "Vanessa, where are you," he called again, stepping over the plastic bags piled by the door.

"In the bath," she called from inside their joining bathroom.

Dan walked towards the open door, tripping over a few bags on the way. When he stepped inside to see his pregnant girlfriend relaxing in a bubble bath, his slight scowl smoothed a little.

Vanessa's whole face lit up, and she sat up a bit (just because there's two littles) more in the large bathtub, causing her belly to rise a little above the water. "Well, hello there stranger. Care to join me," she offered, gesturing to the empty spot in front of her.

Dan quickly shed his clothes before stepping into the warm water. "What kind of tornado hit our room," he asked pointing toward the mess outside. He urged her to turn around and rest her back against his chest.

"Oh, that was me being bored while you were working. I decided to finish decorating the house. It needs to be finished before Dylan arrives."

"The paint fumes are bad for you, Vanessa," Dan scolded before softly kissing his girlfriend's bare shoulders, one hand rising slowly to her breasts while the other settled on her inner thigh.

Vanessa's eyes rolled back slightly and she sighed before rocking her hips against Dan's groin once. She smirked when his member jumped to attention. "I wore one of those painting masks the whole time, Eric painted the higher parts of the walls, and the windows are open. Now, as you can see…," she rocked her hips again, "I'm taking a break."

A groan erupted from deep in Dan's throat at the contact. Instead of the frequent mood swings pregnancy had brought Blair and Jenny, Vanessa just nested a lot, and got horny…_a lot_. He didn't mind it one bit. "Well, as long as you're not…_exhausting_ yourself," he answered, accenting the word "exhausting" with a gentle tweak of her left nipple, eliciting a gasp. He leaned down to place strategic kisses along her bare shoulders, and then up her neck.

Vanessa sighed, and then tipped her head to the side to grant him better access. "Dan," she whimpered before taking the hand that had been resting on her thigh, and guiding it toward her center. "I need you."

Dan didn't have to be told twice, and wasted no time before beginning to caress Vanessa's folds. Even being under water, and _already_ wet, he could tell that she was hot and eager for him to be inside of her. After a few minutes of teasing her, which left them both panting heavily, Dan leaned in close and whispered "why don't you sit on my lap, baby?"

Without uttering so much as an "ok," Vanessa grasped his thighs, and then straddled her legs over his. With Dan holding himself firmly at her entrance, Vanessa slowly lowered herself onto his shaft.

They both moaned deeply, relishing in the feel of her tight entrance stretching to accommodate his thickness.

"Oh, Dan," Vanessa sighed when she finally felt her butt resting against his thighs. She stayed there for a while – enjoying the feeling of being filled by him, while he continued placing kisses every place he could reach.

After a few minutes of this, Dan's eyes rolled back, and his head fell with a thud against the tub when Vanessa began rocking her hips (you might want to reorder this so you go action and then reaction). "Oh. my. God," he groaned, bringing himself up to meet each of her downward thrusts. He could already feel her insides gripping him a little tighter. "You feel so good, baby."

"Mmm," Vanessa moaned, reaching down to intertwine their fingers. "So do you, baby," she agreed, and then picked up her pace quickly. "Harder, Dan…please," she panted and begged shamelessly before crying out loudly when he complied.

Dan could soon feel a familiar pulling in his belly, and knew that she could too. Wanting her to finish first, he wrapped a hand around her body to flick her bundle of nerves a few timesVanessa gasped sharply, arched her back, and then shouted his name over and over while her inner walls gripped Dan's length like a thrust only twice more before climaxing deep inside of her. They both collapsed back against the bathtub a moment later, breathing heavily.

"Wow…it gets better every time," Vanessa mused, lifting herself off of him with a whimper to climb out of the bath.

"You…are speaking the truth, little lady," He agreed with his usual Dan humor, reaching to unplug the tub, and then turn the shower on.

"I'm going to start finishing our room while you bathe," Vanessa called over the running water as she pulled one of his T-shirts she often wore to bed over her body. "Tomorrow I'm starting our bathroom, and then Dylan's."

Dan pulled the corner of the shower curtain pack to look at her retreating form. "Hey," he called, pointing his finger at the doorway she'd just disappeared through. "No heavy lifting! I'll be in to help you in a minute."

Vanessa poked her head back through the door, smirking playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Just get in here, _stallion_." She winked, and then disappeared again, noting the sound of his chuckle on the way.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck could hear the cries coming from upstairs before the elevator doors had opened all the way. He quickly buried the Tiffany's box in his pocket before heading to the nursery. He entered the room in time to see Evelyn quieting down, and Blair gently rocking the baby while she nursed. Soon the cries turned into her usual hums.

When Blair looked up to see her husband, she lifted a finger to her lips, and mouthed "she's sleepy" at him.

Chuck smiled softly at his exhausted wife, and took another quiet step into the room to get a better look at his other favorite girl.

Blair almost laughed aloud when she noticed him wringing his hands together, obviously fighting the urge to reach out and hold the infant.

Another minute or two passed, and Evelyn popped the nipple out of her mouth, hummed a few more times, and then curled up against her mother before falling fast asleep.

Blair stood up, and then placed their sleeping daughter in her crib. When she felt her husband sneak up behind her, and place a kiss at the nape of her neck, she grabbed his hand, and guided him out of the room. "I missed you today, baby," Blair said, leading the way to their bedroom.

Chuck leaned down to catch his wife's lips in a passionate kiss while reaching into his pocket. "Mm," he moaned against her mouth before pulling back, hiding the Tiffany's box behind his back. "I missed you, too. You have _no_ idea what it's like sitting in that office, missing you and Evie all day. It's _torture_." He kissed her again for good measure. "How was your day?"

Blair sighed, and then collapsed onto their comfortable bed. She was overly exhausted, but Chuck knew she'd never say it. She didn't want to be like Eleanor. "It was good," she smiled, and then yawned. "Evelyn didn't nap very much, but she sure ate a lot, and she only cried a few times today." She smiled stiffly.

Chuck quickly kneeled down in front of his wife, took her hands in his free one, and then kissed her forehead. "Evie _loves_ you, Blair. How could she not?" He stared into her dark eyes silently for a few minutes. "Is it really so bad that she's a daddy's girl, too?" He didn't want to sound hurt, but he kind of was. He was glad that their child loved him, and he loved her, too – something his own father probably never felt for him.

"No," Blair answered quickly. "Of course that's not bed, but…I was a daddy's girl – from day one – and you've seen how things were with my mother. I just…I'm afraid of Evie feeling that way about me." She had tears in her eyes, and her bottom lip trembled. "I don't want her to feel closer to you because she doesn't _want_ to feel close to me, you know? I'm working really hard to not be my mother, and if that would all be for nothing, I'd just be devastated." She felt Chuck wipe a tear off her cheek, and leaned into his touch. "I know I'm being stupid. I'm glad Evie loves you."

"Hey, hey, hey," Chuck interrupted, softy kissing Blair's nose. "You are _not_ stupid, and I understand what you're saying. I had a fucked up parental unit, too, remember?" When Blair nodded, he continued. "You're the _perfect_ mother, Blair – nothing like Eleanor – and I'm so proud of you." He sat back on the bed, and revealed the Tiffany's box, laughing when Blair gasped loudly. "You do so much for the both of us, and I just needed to show _our_ appreciation for it."

Blair took the box, and smiled brightly at the small name card that read:  
_"For: Blair a.k.a. Mommy__  
__From: Chuck and Evelyn"__  
_She took the top off of the box, and gasped at what was inside. "Oh…Chuck, it's beautiful," she said, taking the white gold charm bracelet from the box. There were two delicate charms already hanging from it.

Chuck reached out to point at the first one that was a small "e" with small garnets lined around it. "This one is from Evelyn. It's lined with her birthstone, and this one," he said, pointing to the small charm that had overlapping diamond rings that read "CB" on one, and "BC" on the other. "This from me, and it's a reminder that your husband loves you, and that no matter what, we'll always be Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck."

Happy tears fell from Blair's eyes, and she lunged herself forward to kiss her husband. "Oh, I love you so much," she cried between kisses. "If only it were four weeks from now, I'd show you _jus__t_ how much."

"Well, why don't we ask Lilly and Rufus to watch Evelyn tonight, so that I can take you out to Butter for dinner?"

Blair pulled back to look at her husband sternly. "Chuck, she's two weeks old. I'm nursing her every two hours."

"So pump a few bottles. We won't stay out late," Chuck answered with another heated kiss.

"But…I've never left her before, and I'm still fat from all this baby weight," she complained, looking down at herself.

Chuck placed both hands on Blair's face, and looked at her seriously. "You're not fat in the slightest – you're beautiful, and sexy, and you're going to go crazy sitting inside for much longer, Blair. I can see it in your eyes." He pulled back to stand up, and pull her with him. "Go get ready, now. We'll be gone three hours, tops. I promise."

Blair gave him a deep scowl, but was obviously considering it. After a few seconds of silence, she caved. "_Fine_, but only three hours, and you have to promise that tomorrow, you'll take a day off so that we can go out together as a family for Evie's first outing."

Chuck smirked widely. "_Actually_, I can take you two to work with me tomorrow because I'll be spending the day helping Jenny at JHumphrey Designs. You can help her with the interior designs."

Blair smiled brightly, and then rushed to the bathroom. "Ok. I'm going to get ready. _You_ go call your step-mother."

XOXOXOXO

"Oh Jenny," Nate called sweetly into the quiet store.

"Back here," she answered distractedly from the back room. When she looked up from her desk to see him standing in front of her with a Tiffany's box held out, she smiled brightly. "I'm just finishing up these directions for the new girl, Alexis. She'll be one of the girls working on sewing the clothes that are ordered. I'm just drawing up some of the measurement." Jenny looked at the clock on her phone realizing that she'd been at it for four hours already. "Monday, I'll be talking to a few models about being the face of JHumphrey Designs." She was rattling off all that she needed to get done. Starting a clothing line was certainly proving to be stressful.

"How is the new assistant doing," Nate asked, sitting down across from her.

"Stacie is going great," Jenny answered happily. "She's been helping me find employees, and with the interior designs. I think she'll work out perfectly while I'm away having the babies."

Nate nodded in approval, and then placed the Tiffany's box on her desk. "Why don't you take a little break from your rise to success, and check out this little gift I got you?"

Jenny quickly dropped her pen, and reached for the box eagerly.

He eyed her carefully as she opened the box to reveal a simple white gold ring with small diamonds sprinkled around the band. "Nate…," she started hesitantly. "Is this-?"

"It's a promise ring," he interrupted, reaching out to take it from the box. "I know it probably seems stupid or something, but I know that you're still young, and busy, and we need more time to just be a couple, but I want you to know that I _do _love you, and I'm planning on marrying you. One day…when you're ready." Nate held ring out for her to take, but only if she wanted it.

Jenny smiled brightly, and put her left hand out in front of her. "Put it on me," she whispered, admiring the beautiful ring and the loving look in his eyes. When he did, she got up, and walked around the desk to kiss her boyfriend. "I love you, too, and I agree with all of what you said. Let's just spend our time loving each other, and working on raising the twins. The rest of it can come to us…one day."

"One day," Nate agreed with a smile and a nod before pulling his girl in for another kiss.

XOXOXOXO

"Don't forget that she needs to have a bottle in an hour, and it _has_ to be warmed on the stove, not in the microwave," Blair said, showing Lilly and Rufus the bottles before placing them in the refrigerator. She led them into the foyer, where Chuck had been standing patiently for the last ten minutes.

Chuck stepped forward to place a hand on her lower back. "Blair," he spoke softly. "We have reservations."

Blair smiled, but the corners of her mouth didn't rise to their normal height. She was nervous. "I know, dear. I'm coming." She and Chuck stepped up to Lilly's side, and each kissed Evelyn's cheeks softly. When Blair pulled back, her eyes were comically wide. "Oh! I just remembered – she really likes lying on her tummy, and looking around. Her special purple blanket for 'tummy time' is in the living room," she continued while Chuck pulled her struggling form into the elevator, and the older couple smiled reassuringly. "She doesn't like lying there for _too_ long, though, so limit 'tummy time' to about ten –"

"Blair," Chuck finally interrupted before forcing her hand away from the elevator door sensors. "Wave goodbye – we're leaving now."

Tears rose to her eyes, but she stepped away from the doorway. "I love you, Evie," she called – her voice breaking slightly before the door closed. "Oh, Chuck. Do you think we're doing the wrong thing, here? She's not even a month old."

Chuck wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her flush against his side while they walked out to their waiting limo. "Blair, baby…we're only going to dinner for a few hours, and you haven't left the house once since Evie was born. Enjoy this, ok?" They slid into the limo, and relaxed into the leather seats as it began moving – Chuck a little more than Blair, obviously. "It's not like we're abandoning her, and we'll call every hour. I promise."

Blair smiled, and nodded before taking Chuck's hand. "Well, I guess it _does_ feel pretty good to get out of the house for a while," she relented.

"Good," Chuck answered, leaning over to run his lips from her shoulder to her neck. "We needed a few hours to ourselves, too." He brought a hand up to each side of her face, and then pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mm," Blair moaned against his lips before pulling back a little. "Chuck, don't get your-self all hot and bothered. We still have four weeks."

Chuck pulled back all the way, breathing heavily. "Yeah, you're right," he nodded – trying to convince himself more than her. He closed his eyes, and tried focusing on something that _wasn't_ a turn on, which was pretty hard to do considering he _is_ Chuck Bass, and Chuck Bass gets turned on by practically _everything_.

"_But_," Blair added out of nowhere, causing Chuck's eyes to fly open, and turn to her pleadingly. "Maybe if you're a very _good_ boy tonight," she breathed tauntingly against his neck, the car slowing to a stop. "I'll find _some way_ to take care of that for you," she accented with a soft squeeze to his favorite – and very hard – appendage before turning her back and sliding out of the now parked vehicle.

Chuck sat there with his mouth hanging open in shock, and his breathing uneven. "Oh. my. _God_," he whispered to himself before climbing out after Blair, hoping no one noticed the "situation" in his pants. "This girl will be the death of me."

XOXOXOXO

Dan and Vanessa stood in the middle of their bedroom viewing their handiwork. The walls were a light aquamarine, which made the aquamarine in their new bedding and curtains stand out, and their dark IKEA furniture made the chocolate color in their bedding and curtains stand out, too.

Dan put his arm around his girlfriend, then leaned down to kiss her temple. "You did a great job picking all this out."

Vanessa turned her head to catch his next kiss. "Thanks, baby." Her facial expression became very concentrated as if she was thinking extra hard. "Tomorrow, I think I'm going to start on Dylan's bathroom, which will be rainforest themed like his bedroom, and then _our _bathroom. I think deep maroons and golds are a good idea," Vanessa spoke, waving her hands around very animatedly, which Dan considered _extremely_ adorable. When she didn't get any feedback – only a few moments of silence – she turned towards him to wrap her arms around his neck. "What do _y__ou_ think, Dan?"

Dan chuckled, and then pressed his lips to hers. "I think that tomorrow is Friday – my day off – and we should go down to the store to see Jenny." He quickly kissed her lips again, swallowing the complaints he just _knew_ were on the tip of her tongue before pulling back. "I'm _also_ thinking that I'll hire someone to paint the walls while we're out. I don't like you being around the fumes."

"Mm," Vanessa hummed against his lips. "You're so good to me, baby," she said, reaching down to slowly lower his blue and white plaid boxers. "That _really_ turns me on," she mumbled, but in truth, when was she _not_ turned on lately? Vanessa dragged her lips down the left side of his neck, and then across his bare shoulders before lifting her arms for him to drag her barely-there garments from her body.

"Well," Dan started, shuttering at the feel of her hands running down his chest and stomach before finally reaching his manhood. "Isn't that convenient," he joked, thrusting into her warm hand unconsciously. After a few minutes, he bent down to pick her up before lying her on edge of their newly decorated bed.

"Oh, Dan," Vanessa moaned when she felt him step between her spread thighs to press the tip of his sex against her entrance. She suddenly followed through on the urge to rake her nails across his muscular stomach, a huge smile playing on her features when it elicited a gasp.

In one quick thrust, Dan buried himself to the hilt. "Oh God," he groaned, pulling all the way out just to be able to do it again.

Vanessa's back arched off the bed, her legs wrapping around Dan's hips of their own accord, urging him on. She moaned loudly when Dan picked up his pace, already catapulting her towards the edge. "Mm, oh, Dan…Dan, I love you so much."

Dan thrust his hips with abandon, throwing his head back, and loving the feel over her walls fluttering around his length while that familiar pulling feeling began in his groin. "I love you, too, Vanessa," he panted softly, and if she hadn't been listening intently, she wouldn't have been able to hear it over their heavy breathing. "I feel you getting close, baby. Just let go," Dan groaned, lifting her legs a little higher, hitting that special spot she loved.

"Not without you, baby," she spoke breathlessly.

"I'm almost there. Just let go," Dan breathed harshly before pressing his thumb to her swollen bundle of nerves, and thrusting even faster – harder. "Oh," Vanessa cried out to the ceiling, suddenly feeling tears spring up into her vision. "Oh, Dan! Oh, baby…don't stop," she groaned deep within her throat just a half a second before letting go. Her vision blurred, her breaths came out in loud pants, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She only noticed that Dan had climaxed when he collapsed beside her just as the haze faded, and said the one thing she least expected.

"Marry me," he breathed heavily against the side of her face. He hadn't been planning it, hell, he hadn't even known he'd wanted it until that very moment. Even with sweat dripping from her body, her hair standing on its ends, her large pregnant belly sticking straight into the hair, and her breaths coming out heavily and choked – Vanessa Abrams was the most beautiful sight Dan Humphrey had ever seen.

And without even having to think about it, she turned her head to face him and whispered "yes."

XOXOXOXO

"Oh, no, sir," Blair spoke politely to their waiter who'd just presented them with the restaurant's best wine. "I won't be having any alcohol tonight. I'll just have an ice water with lime."

Chuck smiled across the table, almost forgetting that it was his turn to order his drink before Blair waved him out of his happy daze. "Oh, sorry. I'll have the same." After the man left, Chuck reached across the table to take his slightly distressed wife's hand. "Can you at least _try_ to enjoy this?"

Blair's mouth fell open in shock at first, but then she realized something. "I'm sorry," she spoke, brought his hand to her mouth, and kissed the back. "You're right. We _did _need a little alone time and I am _extremely_ grateful to be out of the house. I'm just afraid of missing even _one_ moment."

Chuck chuckled softly before squeezing Blair's hand reassuringly. "Now you know how I feel every day at the office, but hey – at least we know that we're _definitely_ better parents than our own. Do you think Eleanor or Bart worried about missing our first when we were babies? Hell, Bart went away to Tokyo on 'business' for my entire first month."

Blair shook her head at the thought. "I don't understand how they lived with themselves. I miss Evie when she's only napping in the next room. I don't know if I even want college anymore at this point."

Chuck furrowed his brow in slight concern. "But college was your dream, Blair. I thought you wanted to go to school this summer to be a lawyer, like your father. That was all part of your dream."

"And be away from Evelyn all the time while working on case after case like Daddy did?" Blair looked down at the table, shaking her head slightly. "I want to _be_ these for my child as she grows. I don't want to one day pass away, and have that be what they remember most…me being gone all the time."

"Well, what if you just…changed your major to something else that you'd love, but wouldn't take you away all the time?" Chuck knew that Blair was going stir crazy in the Penthouse, and he also knew that she loved school, and she loved to study. He'd even caught her in his home office, working on some spreadsheets recently. He wasn't trying to push her out of their home, and she knew that. Chuck just didn't want Blair to wake up one morning, and regret not living out her dreams. He'd hate life if that happened.

"Well," Blair began after ordering her meal with the waiter returned. "I have to admit that I am pretty interested in Public Relations. Getting a degree to plan weddings, and events, which is something I love to do anyway could be a lot of fun." She looked down at the table as if shy or ashamed.

Chuck squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I think that's a great idea. With all of the event planning you've done over the years, how did we not think of this before?" He paused to tap a finger under her chin. When Blair brought her gaze back up to meet his, he continued. "You know that I'd do _anything_ to make you happy. I think that you should do this. You can even start a business in the field, while taking classes here and there at NYU to get your degree."

Blair nodded, and smiled widely when she began really considering it. "That's a great idea. I can just take a few online classes in the summer to start, and then maybe take a few early morning classes during the weeks in the fall. I won't be away from Evelyn much, and she can come to work with me."

"Exactly," Chuck agreed while taking a bite of his meal. "_See_, Blair. You can still live out your dreams, and be a great mother at the same time. We'll make it happen." He sat back in his chair for a moment, as if deep in thought before leaning towards her again. "This is your element, baby. I just know it."

XOXOXOXO

"Where's our baby girl," Blair cooed in a quiet voice when they stepped off of the elevator two hours later – as promised by Chuck.

"Right in here, dear," Lilly called from the nursery.

Chuck and Blair practically broke out into a sprint to get there. They'd figured Evie would be asleep when they returned, but if Lilly wasn't whispering, that definitely wasn't the case. The two excitedly walked into the pastel nursery to find Lilly pulling Evelyn's little arms into the sleeves of a purple nightgown (obviously one Chuck had picked out).

"Mommy and daddy are home, Evelyn," Rufus said from the rocking chair when he noticed the couple in the doorway.

"She just had her bath," Lilly spoke fondly. She swaddled the infant in a thick, white baby blanket, and then spun around to face Chuck and Blair. "I know that it's late, but we simply couldn't resist a little extra time with her before putting her to bed."

"Oh, that's fine," Blair said, reaching out to take the dark-eyed baby from her step-mother-in-law. She quickly snuggled Evie close to her chest, and placed soft kisses upon her head. "I was hoping to spend a little time with her before she slept anyway."

"Thank you both for watching her," Chuck added before reaching out to hug Lilly, and then quickly going over to shake Rufus' hand. "Did she cry at all?"

"Only when she first work from her nap," Lilly answered. "We had a lovely time together, though."

"So did we," Blair said, leaning her head against Chuck's shoulder. "Thank you again."

"It was really no problem," Rufus answered while taking Lilly's hand. "Well, we'll go now and let the two of you get some rest. I'm sure you need it." He nodded at Blair knowingly, who was already shutting her eyes against Chuck's side.

"Yes, and we'll be glad to watch her anytime," Lilly called before disappearing into the hall.

Blair instantly pulled away from Chuck, and walked to the rocking chair. "You walk them out while I feed the baby," she whispered to her husband, already unbuttoning her shirt.

Chuck nodded, and did as she said. When he returned, he smiled instantly at the sound of Evelyn's quiet humming. He leaned up against the crib, and watched as she cuddled up closer to Blair every so often. "You know, we should get another chair so that I can sit and watch you do this," he whispered with a smirk.

Blair chuckled quietly, shaking her head. "Chuck, I'm feeding your child. There isn't anything _hot _about it."

"No, but it's kind of amazing, and the humming noise she makes is pretty cute," he amended, reaching out to glide the back of a finger across their daughter's cheek.

Blair smiled, and nodded in agreement. She finally stood from the chair after a few minutes, and quietly placed Evelyn inside her crib. She and Chuck stood and watched her move her head around until it was in _just_ the right position before falling fast asleep.

_High maintenance_ - just like her parents.

When they stepped into their bedroom and began dressing for bed, Chuck pulled on his pajama bottoms – no top – and sat quietly their bed watching as Blair pulled a nightgown over her frame before moisturizing her legs. "You're beautiful," he voiced his thoughts aloud.

Blair smiled slightly, and then set the bottle of lotion on the vanity. She took a few calculated steps towards Chuck, shooting him a look that screamed "on the prowl," and then spoke with a voice laden with lust. "Have you forgotten that a certain favorite activity of ours is off limits for another four weeks, Chuck?" She reached out to run the tip of her fingernails along the waistband of his pants, smirking devilishly when he gasped.

Chuck breathed in deeply, and then out slowly, trying desperately to calm his awakening arousal, but after their eventful limo ride earlier in the night, he couldn't seem to help it. "No," Chuck finally answered breathily. "I certainly have _not_ forgotten, dear. February 25th is circled in red on my calendar."

"Aww, baby," Blair cooed, lowering herself to her knees between his knees. She continued playing her nails across Chuck's lower abdomen while looking up at him seductively. "Do you remember what I promised earlier?" She grasped the top of his pants then, quickly pulled them down to his ankles once he lifted his lower half to help.

Chuck kicked them away without being told, nodding his head to answer her question because he didn't trust his voice at the moment. He groaned loudly when Blair's warm hand suddenly grasped him tightly.

"I think you've been a _good_ boy tonight, don't you agree, dear," she asked, making sure her mouth was close enough for Chuck to feel her breath across his member. Without another thought, Blair leaned in, and took the tip into her mouth.

"Oh…_God_…yes," Chuck moaned, throwing his eyes to their bedroom ceiling. His mouth fell open, and remained that way, especially when he looked down to see almost his entire length disappearing into his wife's mouth.

"Hmm," Blair hummed around him, knowing that it sent shivers through his body. When she felt Chuck's hand begin massaging her chocolate curls, Blair urged herself to move down his entire length, her nose touching his pelvis, before staying right there.

Chuck moaned loudly, feeling Blair's throat muscles working around him. "Blair…Blair…you're so…fucking…amazing," he spoke between deep pants of breath. "Ooh, I…love you…so much, baby." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of just teetering on the edge.

"Hmm," Blair continued to hum around him before reaching out to run her nails down his inner thighs a few times while beginning to bob her head again.

Chuck's upper body fell back onto the bed when about a thousand different feelings hit him at once. "Fuck, Blair," was her only warning before he emptied himself into her mouth, groaning the entire time.

Once she's finally pumped him clean, and pulled away, Blair laughed aloud at the sight of her husband, the Great Chuck Bass, collapsed back onto their bed, breathing heavily. She walked into their bathroom and finished getting ready for bed – as if she hadn't just delivered Chuck the most mind-numbing orgasm he'd ever had.

"Come here, baby," Chuck called, reaching out for his wife when she reappeared in the doorway. He'd only moved as far as the pillows, and was still breathing heavily and blinking wildly. When Blair settled herself against his side, he reached over to shut off their lamp. "We need a clapper light."

Blair laughed loudly, scooting closer to kiss his cheek. "Did I really wear you out that bad, Bass," she asked playfully.

"Hell yes," Chuck answered quickly, turning onto his side, and pulling her even closer. He settled his chin on top of Blair's head, and tangled his legs with hers so that no room was left between them. He kissed the top of her head before whispering, "go to sleep, Blair. You're tired."

It only took her a few seconds to do just that, which showed him _just_ how exhausted she was.

XOXOXOXO

"Are you afraid of, you know, giving birth," Nate asked later in the night. He and Jenny were settled on the couch in the apartment above the store. As time ticked closer to the end of her pregnancy, Rufus seemed more and more OK with them spending so much time together – alone. He was already considering signing Emancipation papers for her, so that she could live on her own in the apartment. She was almost seventeen, and becoming a mother soon. These were special circumstances.

"Yes and no," Jenny answered, leaning back into Nate's chest. She grabbed both of his hands, and placed them on her large belly. "I mean, I always hear about all the pain, and that scares me, but Blair said that once the baby is out, the pain is worth it." She moved one of Nate's hands to a specific part of her belly where a baby was kicking _especially_ hard. "I just have to go through it twice in a row, and that's even scarier."

Nate craned his neck forward and kissed her neck. "That's understandable. I'm afraid, and it's not even me that'll be in labor, but you're strong. You'll do great."

"Thanks," Jenny answered with a smile. "You'll be there with me, right," she asked hesitantly, not wanting to make him feel obligated, but really wanting him there at the same time.

Nate chuckled, and hugged Jenny a little tighter to him. "Of course…as long as you'll allow me."

"I'll allow you," she answered right away. "Um, what about Vanessa? Are you going to be in the room when she has Dylan?"

Nate cleared his throat, and shook his head. "I'll be in the waiting room. Vanessa and I talked about it, and she'd rather it just be Dan in the room with her. I understand that, though. She should be as calm and comfortable as possible for that. I'll be right outside, though."

"You're going to be such a good daddy," Jenny admired, leaning up to kiss his chin softly.

"I can't wait," Nate answered sincerely, rubbing his hands across their active babies in her belly.

XOXOXOXO

Chuck heard her stirring at four o'clock. Blair had already been up with her at one, and had been so tired, she'd nursed while lying on her side in their bed, falling asleep almost immediately after. Chuck had gotten up to put Evie back in the crib while Blair remained completely zonked out. Now, at 4AM, Evelyn was kicking and stirring, obviously about to let out a loud scream momentarily.

She was already just like her parents. Princess of the Bass household, and if people didn't meet her needs, Evelyn Misty Bass was going to let them know about her displeasure. _It was adorable…_usually.

Chuck turned to look at his wife, who was completely exhausted, but was always trying to shrug it off as if it wasn't a big deal. He knew that the baby need to eat – obviously – and that Blair was the only one with the power to do it. He just wished that he could help her out a little more. Chuck finally rolled out of the bed, figuring that he'd at least help Blair out by bringing the baby to her. When he was halfway to the nursery, however, he remembered the bottles Blair had pumped before they'd gone out earlier that evening. He smiled to himself as he opened the door to the baby's room, and quietly padded inside.

Evelyn was stirring around, still getting increasingly pissed off about not having her food _right_ there, _right_ that second, making sucking noises at the ceiling while she waited for _someone _to come and get her. All of her movement stopped when the room suddenly flooded with a dim light, courtesy of the lamp by the door. Her piercing dark stare – the one thing that was a spitting image of her father's and not her mother's – searched the air space above her for whomever had so kindly saved her from her hunger.

"Evie," Chuck whispered, a warm smile gracing his features the second he held the baby in his arms. "Daddy's going to feed you this time, baby girl," he said, taking her to the changing table. "Mommy's tired," he explained, chuckling whenever Evelyn looked at him, eyes wide, as if she understood every word.

She kicked her little feet around the second she had a dry diaper on, making little humming noises that were not quite baby talk.

Chuck lifted the infant back up into his arms, and began walking toward the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Evelyn," he asked with a soft laugh when she began sucking at his neck and then her hand. He stood by the stove, rocking and talking to his daughter softly while the bottle heated. "4AM snacks are the best, Evie, I _know_," he laughed when she practically attack the bottle as soon as it touched her mouth. Chuck settled himself on the sofa in the living room, and watched as his daughter cuddled closer into him while he fed her.

Evie hummed while she drank, and stared up at her father in wide-eyed wonder. She'd never been fed by _him_ before.

Chuck realized what Blair had meant when she said that this feeding time was her favorite bonding time with Evelyn. Even when she'd finished eating, he continued sitting there, just looking at her. No one had ever told Chuck that it was possible to love anyone as much as he did Blair and Evelyn. He could swear his head could be seen jumping in his chest every time he so much as looked at them. Finally, after trading piercing stares with his two-week-old daughter, Chuck settled her tiny body against his chest, and leaned back into the sofa. He'd let her sleep here for now. He wasn't ready to put her back to bed just yet.

XOXOXOXO

Blair awoke with a start at 9:30 the next morning, and rushed to the nursery as quickly as she could. Her eyes grew wide when she found it empty. "What the _hell_ is going on here," she murmured before straight up running down to the kitchen. Relief and happiness kicked in when she found Chuck in the kitchen…cooking...and Evie in her bouncy seat on the counter next to him. She stood in the doorway confused.

"Say good morning to mommy, Evelyn," Chuck cooed at the infant while cutting up an apple, and then stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove.

Blair, finally finding her voice and motor skills, walked in their direction. "Hi baby girl. What have you been eating all morning," she asked, giving Chuck a pointed look. "And since when does your daddy cook?"

"I gave Helen the day off since we're going out, Evie's been drinking the bottle you pumped last night, and I can follow the directions on a box of oatmeal, dear," Chuck listed off pleasantly. He turned his head to kiss Blair's cheek before looking at their daughter and speaking in a voice that was so _not_ Chuck Bass, "we were just letting mommy sleep, weren't we?"

"And mommy is very grateful, Evelyn," Blair answered sweetly, learning up to kiss Chuck's lips before taking the knife and fruit from his hands. "You work the stove; I'll cut the fruit." She moved the cutting board down the counter, to the other side of Evelyn.

And the two set out, cooking themselves their first family breakfast.

XOXOXOXO

"Vanessa," Jenny squealed at her friend when she notice her and Dan entering the store. The very pregnant duo waddled quickly toward each other while Nate and Dan chuckled about it. "My dad told me the news! We're going to be sisters," she exclaimed. The two would have jumped up and down if their bellies had allowed it.

"How are the babies doing," Vanessa asked, reaching out to rub Jenny's belly.

"The doctor says that they're great, but that I need to rest more," Jenny answered before poking her finger into Vanessa's shoulder. "Don't change the subject, where's your ring," she asked as the front door dinged.

"Ring? What ring," Blair asked as she pushed a _very_ bundled up Evelyn in a purple stroller into the room, Chuck following closely behind with a purple diaper bag. Both of these were obviously items picked out by Chuck Bass himself.

"Dan asked me to marry him last night," Vanessa answered happily as she walked over to look into the stroller. "I don't have a ring yet because it was very spur of the moment, and oh my gosh! Evie is getting so big already!"

Blair nodded her agreement, looking down at her sleeping daughter affectionately. "She's already gained three pounds! We weighed her yesterday." She reached out to hug Vanessa. "Congratulations! You have to let me plan the wedding! Chuck's going to help me start a wedding and events planning business. This would be perfect!"

"And let _me_ design the clothes," Jenny added excitedly.

"Yes, and yes," Vanessa laughed. She hugged them both again – just got the heck of it. "I'm thinking a summer time wedding. That way Dylan will be here, and I will have lost all the baby weight."

"Great idea," both Jenny and Blair agreed, rubbing their bellies for good measure.

All three of the men in the room chuckled because the girls were being ridiculous. They weren't fat.

"Eh," Vanessa shrugged, waving her hand through the air. "We'll start planning later." She patted her growing belly. "I still have a home to decorate, and a baby to give birth to."

Every head in the room nodded along.

"Blair," Jenny cut in – having just thought of something. "Since you're looking for events to plan, how about a fashion show?"

Blair's eyes widened comically, and she shouted "yes" before her gaze shot to Chuck's.

Yes…this was _definitely_ her element.

**A/N - What did you guys think?? I hope you all liked it!!**

**Now - I've been thinking about doing a fanfic of CB "drabbles" in addition to this one. When/if you review, please tell me what you all think of that, and also leave suggestions for what you'd like to see in the "drabbles." I won't discontinue "Woah, Baby!" though! This story is still going to be my top priority! Let me know!**

**ALSO - I am a beta now!! :) If any of you are interested, PM me and let me know! :)**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - I told you that I would update soon! This is literally my longest, most eventful chapter yet, and I'm severely worried about it, so review, please!!! **

**Thanks to my beta, Leona! She kept me on the ball about getting side-tracked from my writing.**

**A lot of you have been asking in reviews about Serena's return, and I will tell you that she WILL return.....in the sequel. We will hear about her within "Woah, Baby!" but no, she will not be returning until the drama of the sequel unfolds!**

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own GG! I'm just a fan!**

At six weeks old, Evelyn Misty Bass already had a _gigantic_ personality. If Chuck was the king of the UES, and Blair was the _Queen B_, than Evie was definitely the princess – and she seemed to know it. All she had to do was cry, gurgle, hum, or kick her feet just right, and anyone within a mile radius, it seemed, would be in awe.

After keeping Evelyn in their home for the first two weeks, Chuck and Blair had agreed to take her on little outings every now and then. Since it was still Winter time, they'd tried to keep their outings indoors as much as possible. Blair and Evie spent a lot of time at J Humphrey Designs planning the runway show that was to take place in May, and then they spent a lot of time at Vanessa and Dan's apartment, planning their wedding that was to take place in June. Blair thanked every possible source for having such a good baby. Evelyn barely cried, or even got antsy, and that made it easy to be able to take her out to her "job," and then to spend time with her pregnant "besties" on weekdays. All three girls were extremely excited for Evie's new playmates to arrive shortly.

Chuck, much to his displeasure, had spent a lot of the last month working long hours. He'd taken so much time off during Blair's pregnancy, and had six different large deals to close at Bass Industries. Blair not only understood, but she'd kicked him out the door several mornings after she caught him hiding out in Evie's nursery (he'd finally convinced her to breastfeed _and_ use formula so that he could help more). He wasn't happy about having to work so much because all he could think about was what it was like to have Bart work so much when he was younger. He didn't want to put his family through what he had gone through, so he and Blair had made a deal. The weekdays were for work – the weekends were reserved for family – no matter what. He'd even had Edith, Bart's assistant passed down to Chuck, send out a memo. The company wouldn't crash because the boss took weekends off for family.

Chuck and Blair were finally at their six week mark, though, and hopefully would be getting permission to resume their _favorite_ "activities." Blair just needed to get it cleared by the doctor, which was why she was riding the elevator at Bass Industries up to Chuck's office.

_C-  
Meet me in the hall outside your office.  
I'm almost late 4 my appointment!  
-B_

Chuck stood from his leather chair with a smirk, placing his Blackberry inside his pocket, but not before it vibrated again a moment later.

_C-  
Oh, and I love U.  
In case you haven't heard today.  
-B_

Chuck's smirk grew into a large smile, and he quickened his steps to the hallway. He waved when he spotted his wife pushing Evelyn's purple stroller out of the elevator.

"Are you sure Evie won't disturb your work? I can still ask Nate and Jenny to watch her."

Chuck waved his hands flippantly, then leaned down to kiss Blair's nose. "Don't be ridiculous, Mrs. Bass. I'm her father." He took the diaper bag and stroller from Blair before smiling proudly at his daughter. She seemed to have grown since that very morning. "My Evie could never disturb me. In fact, why don't you and the girls go out for manicures and pedicures after your appointment? My treat."

Blair looked at him hesitantly. "Chuck, are you sure? It's a weekday, and you still have everything to iron out with the new Bass branch in London." She motioned towards the wide-eyed infant in the stroller. "Evie isn't easy to manage around nap time."

"Blair Bass," Chuck cut her off in a sweet tone, knowing that her new name melted her like a puddle at his feet. He kissed her jaw, below her left ear, and then smiled widely when she sighed. "We'll be fine. Take a few hours for yourself, visit with your friends, and be _prepared_ to visit _me_ tonight after Evelyn is asleep." Chuck nibbled Blair's earlobe for good measure.

"Well," Blair sighed, pulling back quickly, face flushed, to check the time. "I _am_ in need of a little pampering, and I'm sure the girls would love it too, so…OK," she agreed, bending into the stroller to kiss their daughter. "You two have fun, and I'll see _you_ tonight, Chuck Bass." Blair winked flirtatiously, and swayed her hips as she stepped back into the elevator.

Chuck chuckled to himself, and then looked down at Evelyn who was still very much alert in her stroller. "It looks like it's just you and me, baby girl." He started back towards his office. "Why don't you come help daddy yell at the office manager over in London?"

XOXOXOXO

"So you and Chuck can resume your pervy activities, eh," Vanessa asked, relaxing into the massage chair at the spa. Her eyes rolled back when the nail technician began massaging her swollen ankles.

"Yep," Blair answered with a cocky smile, shutting her eyes, and making sure to pop the "p" when she said it.

Jenny giggled, and Vanessa playfully swatted Blair's leg with the back of her hand. "You jerk. Dan and I were told to stop last month"

"Yeah, because if could cause you to go in labor," Blair answered, laughing.

"How sad is it that the only time I've ever had sex in my entire life was when I got pregnant," Jenny asked, shaking her head, and then moaning loudly when hot towels were wrapped around her feet.

"You and Nate haven't done it since," Vanessa inquired, thinking for sure that they had.

Jenny shook her head. "I'm sixteen, you guys, and the last time wasn't exactly the best experience," she pointed out. "I just think that Nate and I should wait. I'm sure the doctor would say no anyway," she shrugged.

Vanessa and Blair glanced at each other knowingly. They'd gotten so caught up in all of the different things that they had in common, and had overlooked the fact that Jenny was still a junior in high school. She was probably terrified. Both Blair and Vanessa reached over and took hold of Jenny's hands.

"Hey," Vanessa spoke quietly. "You know that we're here for you, right?"

"And not just the two of us, Jenny, but our entire group," Blair added.

Jenny nodded. "I know. This is all just new, and scary. I'm trying really hard not to let it get me down, but two babies? That's two births in a row, two infants in diapers and nursing, two toddlers to baby proof for, two kids to put through school, _and _I have a business to start." Jenny brought her hands up to her head, and began pulling them through her long blonde locks. "I'm getting more and more nervous as the days pass."

"And it's OK to be afraid," Vanessa assured her. "I'm afraid, and I'm sure Blair is, too."

Blair nodded her head. "I am, and I was when I was pregnant, too, but I'm telling you – the hard times are worth it because you're going to love those babies so much, none of the bad or the scary things will matter when it comes down to it. Plus, the labor isn't as terrible as you think. It hurts, but if it were that terrible, women wouldn't do it multiple times."

Jenny's gaze went back and forth between Blair's and Vanessa's for a few seconds before she finally nodded her head. "When I go into labor, will you guys be in the waiting room? That way, if I get too scared, or if Nate passes out, you can come in with me?"

Blair's face lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we will!"

Vanessa nodded, too, but suddenly had a spike of fear run through her. She officially didn't mind the swollen feet and back aches. This baby just needed to stay in her belly forever.

XOXOXOXO

"How did you like going to work with daddy, Evie," Chuck asked as he lifted his daughter from her stroller once they'd arrived at home. Sure, she couldn't understand him, but all of the baby books said that talking to a baby made them _that_ much smarter later in life. His baby girl was going to be a _genius_ because all Chuck ever did was talk to her. He took her upstairs, and began filling her baby bathtub. "Mommy was silly to think we weren't going to have fun today, huh?"

Evelyn kicked her little legs, and threw her arms above her head as if answering his question.

Chuck pulled her booties and mittens off before proceeding to unsnap Evie's long-sleeved onesie. "Let's get you all clean and fed for when mommy gets here. Is that OK with you," Chuck asked as he gently placed Evie into her warm bath.

"Mm mm ah oh mm," Evie hummed in excitement. She loved her bath time.

"That was _close_ to baby talk," Chuck praised while gently washing the infant with lavender-scented baby wash (it was supposed to help her sleep). After he was finished, Chuck lifted Evelyn from her bath, and wrapped a fluffy towel around her before taking her into the nursery. He put a clean diaper on her, and then picked out a nightgown (purple being the obvious color) before dressing her.

"Mm mm," Evie hummed when her father picked her up again. She instantly began sucking at the air, and arching her back impatiently. She _knew_ what time it was. No one was going to fool her.

Chuck noticed Evelyn's impatience, and marched straight down to the kitchen to warm a bottle. "Shh," he soothed, lifting the infant up against his shoulder. He chuckled when she pushed a fist full of his dress shirt into her mouth. "The food is on its way, Evelyn. I promise."

Evelyn's mouth opened and a large yawn escaped. She'd only slept for a few minutes at the office.

"The long day in the office has finally caught up to you, huh," Chuck asked playfully, leaning the baby back to place the bottle in her mouth. He set out the menu for an Italian restaurant before heading up to the nursery. He'd have the baby asleep and dinner ready for Blair when she arrived

It didn't take long for Evelyn's hums to stop, and eyes to droop. She'd been exhausted for hours, but kept fighting sleep.

Chuck finally placed Evie in her crib, smiling softly when she stretched her arms above her head and her breathing evened out. He gently shut the door, and ran down the stairs to order dinner, and get everything set up for Blair.

Even as a married man, and a brand new father, he was _still_ Chuck Bass, and he was super excited.

XOXOXOXO

"Dan," Vanessa called into the apartment before she'd even opened the front door all the way. "Sorry I'm late. Chuck got all of us a small spa day for Blair's first girls day out without Evelyn." She hung her coat in the closet by the foyer, and then a lovely smell coming from the kitchen hit her senses.

"Oh, that was nice of him," Dan called back, poking his head around the corner. "I actually just got home from class, so I haven't been waiting too long."

Vanessa waddled towards her fiancé, and rose up onto her newly pampered toes to kiss his lips. "Good. What are you cooking, baby," she asked, heading straight to the kitchen.

"Just a little spicy sausage with sautéed vegetables, pasta with alfredo sauce, and a salad with Italian dressing," Dan answered nonchalantly. "Just, you know, your favorite," he shrugged in his sarcastic Dan-like way.

Vanessa laughed, and then walked over to look into a pan of sizzling sausage. "Well, look at you going all out. What's the occasion," she asked, turning around to face him.

Dan shrugged, flipping the burners to 'off.' "I just know that it's one of your favorites, and I thought we'd celebrate the fact that we finished decorating the apartment…aside of the guest room…and I just felt like doing something nice for you." He turned his head to kiss Vanessa's temple.

"Aw, Dan," she murmured, tears rising, courtesy of the pregnancy hormones. "You're such a good man," Vanessa cried, kissing him back.

Dan chuckled against Vanessa's lips, and then began getting their plates ready. "Thanks, babe. Why don't you go sit down, and I'll bring the plates out in a minute." He handed her a glass of milk before she could turn. "Drink this. It'll make you guys strong," Dan said, reaching out to rub her belly.

Vanessa smiled brightly because she'd been craving milk anyway, and began walking toward their dining room. She only made it to the doorway before a sharp, throbbing pain spread across her lower back causing her to stop and moan deeply in pain.

Dan spun around, eyes wide, to face his fiancé who was holding her back, and looked to be holding her breath through the pain. "Vanessa," he shouted, making it to her side in two large steps. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

Vanessa stood there, clutching the doorframe tightly while she breathed through the pain. Finally, when it lessened, she was able to speak. "I…I, uh…my back hurt really bad for a minute, there," she answered, waving her hands in the air. "I think I'm OK now, though. Don't worry about it."

Dan caught her arm before she stepped a foot outside the doorway. "Are you kidding me right now? Vanessa, you just doubled over in pain, and I'm not supposed to worry about it?"

"Well, I'm not in labor, Dan," Vanessa argued. She let out a large breath before rubbing her now sore back. "At least I don't think I am, and even if I were, we're not supposed to go to the hospital unless the contractions are like ten minutes apart."

"Um…OK," Dan answered after staring at her intently for a few minutes. "Fine, but if this happens again tonight, we're at least going to get you checked out, alright?"

Vanessa nodded eagerly in agreement because now that she thought about it, she was pretty freaked out, too. "OK, deal."

XOXOXOXO

"Honey, I'm home," Blair called quietly into the penthouse when the elevator opened to reveal a dark foyer.

"In here, Blair," Chuck said from their dining room, which was just off to the left.

Blair smiled brightly, and then darted through the doorway. She gasped when she came upon the candle lit table set for two. "_Chuck_, baby, what did you do here," she asked in awe.

"Well, Evelyn and I got home a little earlier than I had expected, and I decided to get her cleaned up and to bed before you got here, and after I did that, I ordered us a dinner for two from your favorite Italian place up the street." Chuck pulled Blair's chair out for her to sit, and then walked over to his own seat. Not before kissing her hard and long on the mouth, though.

"Thank you, Chuck," Blair spoke brightly, placing her napkin in her lap. "I guess there's no need to ask you if you're excited about tonight," she said, throwing him a prowling look that said _just_ how excited she was before taking a bite of her fettuccine.

"Of course I'm excited. After four months of you only allowed to pleasure me, I get to spend my evening pleasuring you," Chuck said, throwing his signature smirk right back at her.

"We get to _share_ the pleasure," Blair corrected, and then reached out to take his hand.

They spent the next half hour eating and quietly filling each other in on their days. Blair was happy to know that Chuck and Evelyn had a nice afternoon, and Chuck was happy to know that Blair had a good day with the girls. Blair brought to Chuck's attention Jenny's insecurities, hoping that maybe he would nonchalantly mention it to Nate, which was what he planned to do. Finally, they'd each cleaned their plates, and were ready to head upstairs.

"I'm going to take a quick bath," Blair whispered on the stairs. "Will you check on Evelyn while I do that, please?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow, knowing that she probably had some sexy lingerie she'd planned to wear for him. He bent down slightly to place a kiss on her lips, and then nodded. "Of course. Just hurry up," Chuck said, slapping her behind playfully.

Blair took the time after her bath to curl her hair perfectly, to put on that strawberry scented body spray that she knew he loved, and then the blood red, sheer babydoll and matching panty set she'd bought from La Perla that day. It was simple, but elegant and beautiful, and Blair knew that Chuck would love it from the moment that she saw it. After making a few small adjustments, Blair opened the door to step into their bedroom. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted the candles lit up along their bed side tables, and the pink rose petals scattered across their comforter.

Chuck, who'd been busy lighting the last few candles when she entered the room, turned to look at her. He'd already changed into a pair of black, silk pajamas while Blair was getting ready. "Do you like it," he asked, as if he had reason to be uncertain.

"_Like_ it? I _love _it, Chuck," Blair whispered when she finally found her voice. She stepped out of the doorway and into his open arms within a second, was kissing him heatedly within the next. After they stumbled a few steps, she pulled back to look at his face. "Wait, Chuck, how was Evelyn when you checked on her? Should I feed her one more time," Blair began rambling in her worried, motherly tone that turned Chuck on ten times more.

He broke her off with a kiss, and then shook his head to cut her off before she could speak again. "Evie is fine, Blair. She was humming to herself when I walked in, so I fed her again, and she's fast asleep. I promise," Chuck assured. "Now, can we get back to the task at hand," he spoke huskily into Blair's neck.

Blair sighed, and then nodded eagerly before tipping her head to the side, exposing her neck for Chuck to devour. "Yes we can," she purred, leaning up to nibble his earlobe, and then pushing him back to sit on their bed in the next moment.

"A little aggressive, are we," Chuck asked, leaning back on his elbows to admire his wife's sexy new lingerie. He reached out to push a strap off one of her shoulders, making sure to scrape her skin lightly with his nails. "I haven't seen this sexy little number before, kitten," he growled, leaning forward to lick one of her nipples through the sheer fabric, causing it to harden quickly.

"That's because I…just picked it up…today," Blair answered between long sighs of pleasure. "I'm so glad that you approve." She quickly pushed him back to lie on his back, than watched as he crawled backwards to lie on the pillows.

"Come over here, Blair," Chuck whispered, crooking a pointer finger to beckon her. "I've missed having the chance to pleasure you, and I don't think that I can wait another minute." He smirked when Blair's eyes shot straight to his tented pajama pants. "And neither can you, I'm sure," Chuck added tauntingly.

Blair quickly climbed onto their large bed, and then crawled up to straddle him. She raised her hips up, so that he was practically eye-level with her scantily clad center. She felt a warm wetness escape her when Chuck's gaze travels to the apex of her thighs. "And I believe you would be right about that," Blair amended, looking down at her husband, eyes lidded with lust.

Chuck brought his sights back up to Blair's face while his hands moved to her upper thighs. He shot her a genuine smile when he felt her legs quivering at his touch, and then almost came in his pants at the sound of her moan when he dragged his fingers up to her barely covered center. "Look at me, Blair," Chuck said when he watched her eyes close with a sigh. Almost instantly, they snapped back open, and he took that opportunity to hook a finger in her thong, and drag it down her thighs.

Blair whimpered loudly when Chuck slid a finger into her once the fabric had fallen to the bed. "Chuck," she moaned, moving her hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled him into a sitting position so that she could push the material off of his shoulders. Their lips touched in a soft, but passionate kiss. After that, Blair's moans hitting a new note when Chuck slid another finger between her folds, using his thumb to flick her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"How does that feel, Blair? Does it feel good, baby," Chuck taunted, hooking his fingers in a "come hither" motion while using his other hand to pull the top of Blair's sheer babydoll down to reveal her breasts, which were significantly larger since having Evelyn. He flicked his thumb over each, then wrapped his arm around her back, and before she could react, Chuck flipped them over so that he could be on top.

"Y-yeah, Chuck," Blair answered, arching her back up off of the bed. "That feels great," she moaned, letting out a long sigh, and then tensing up when she a sudden white hot pleasure took over her body. "O-oh, oh God."

"No, it's 'oh _Chuck_,' dear," he answered cockily, moving his fingers between her thighs a little faster while he watched Blair ride out the waves of pleasure.

"Shh-shut up, Chuck," Blair laughed, lifting her feet up to his hips. She hooked her toes beneath the fabric of his pants, and then pushed them down to his ankles. "Get these clothes off of you, baby. I want to feel you," she moaned while she felt Chuck kick himself free of the fabric.

Chuck took the time to grab each of her legs, and guide them to wrap around his hips a little higher. He took a hold of his proudly standing erection, and guided it to her entrance before taking a moment to kiss Blair's forehead affectionately. "I want to feel you, too, Blair," he whispered, and then slowly guided his length into her tight channel.

"Chuck," Blair moaned long and loudly. Her knees squeezed his hips a little tighter, and her eyes rolled back as she let the pleasure of that moment take her over.

Chuck's breath caught when he pulled back, until he was almost completely out of her, and then slammed his hips back in to the hilt. "Mm, Blair, I missed this," he breathed into her hair, picking up his pace gradually.

"Oh, o-oh, Chuck," Blair cried out when she felt her insides begin to grasp at him a little tighter, and that warm, familiar tugging feeling within the lower belly. "I…I think I'm…I'm gonna," she tried to speak between large gasps.

"Go…ahead, baby. I'm right…behind…you," Chuck groaned, reading her mind. He buried his face within her neck, and began thrusting with all of his might. "Just let go, baby."

"Mm, Chuck," Blair moaned. "Oh _Chuck_," she practically shouted when her body finally tensed in the best mind-numbing orgasm she'd ever experienced. Thank God the walls were thick, and the sounds wouldn't carry over into the nursery.

It only took Chuck a few more thrusts before he let himself go within her. He didn't pull out of her for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a minute or so. It was hard to tell, what with both of their brains not working for a while there. When Chuck finally did pull out, and roll to the side, he pulled Blair flush against him, urging her to rest her head against his chest. "Hmm, that was great," he murmured.

Blair propped her head up enough to kiss Chuck's lips softly, and then laid back down. "Yeah, it was. Do you want to do it again," she asked, shooting him a half grin that was just irresistible. She didn't even give him a chance to answer before getting up to straddle him. "Silly me – why am I even asking? Of course you do," Blair giggled, reaching down between them to grasp his already hardening link.

"_I'm Chuck Bass_. Shouldn't that be answer enough for you," he said, trying to be smooth, but the sentence ended up coming out choked when he felt himself slide back into Blair. She began to rock, and he began to moan, and all he could think was, _I am so glad that I married this woman_.

XOXOXOXO

Dan woke with a start at four in the morning when his fiancé screamed in loudly in what could only be pain. "What the f-," he started, only to be smacked upside the shoulder. "Ow, Vanessa!"

"Ow?! Ow?! Don't you dare try to tell me what pain feels like, Dan Humphrey," Vanessa groaned, moving into the best fetal position she could manage. "We have to go to the hospital," she spoke, breathing roughly, and then reaching back to rub her lower back.

"OK, alright," Dan answered, quickly turning on a lamp, and then stepping out of their bed. "We can do that," he said, as if he were talking to himself nervously. "Let's, uh, let's call Nate, and have him meet us there," he shouted, reaching for his cell phone, and then going to Vanessa's side of the bed to rub her back.

"No, that can wait until we get in the car, Dan. We need to go down stairs and find a cab, _now_," Vanessa said, standing up when the pain suddenly dissipated. She waddled over to the closet, and grabbed two coats. She handed one to Dan when she stepped back into the bedroom. "Grab the overnight bag. Let's go," she shouted, leading the way.

Dan did as she said, and struggled to keep up with his pregnant fiancé. "Don't, uh, don't you think you should slow down a little bit? Won't running hurt…something," he asked confused. He'd read all the books right along with her, but he was just now starting to understand what Chuck meant when he said he'd suddenly forget everything when the moment came. Dan was freaking out!

"No, I'm fine, Dan," Vanessa said, waddling over to the road to hail a taxi. It didn't take long for one to stop, and when it did, they both climbed in. "I just, I think I'm having back labor. The pain is coming and going, and it's happening every seven minutes, now."

"Yeah, but the baby isn't due until March 20, and it's only February 25. It's too early," Dan spoke, panicked now.

"I know," Vanessa bit out, rolling her eyes. "Just call Nate now, OK?" She put her hand out between them, palm facing upward. "And hold my hand, please." She turned her head to look at him, her eyes filled with tears. "'Cause I'm really scared right now," Vanessa finally admitted. She was willing to be weak right now – but only with Dan.

Dan nodded his head, and complied. He placed the phone to his ear, took her hand into his, and then kissed her head. He couldn't blame her. He was scared, too.

XOXOXOXO

"Dan," Nate called from down the hallway. He jogged up to his friend, who was walking towards Vanessa's room with a jug of ice chips. "Where's Vanessa? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Dan reassured him. "The doctor said that she's in labor for sure, but she isn't dilated even a centimeter, and usually they'd have her walking around or going home until things progressed, but the labor pains are all in her back. She said it feels like her back is breaking every time she has a contraction, and she's in a lot of pain, so Doctor Hart is keeping her here."

Nate's eyes widened when Dan mentioned Vanessa being in a lot of pain, but he nodded his head in understanding. "Well, it's good that they're keeping her here, then. Did they say how long it could be?"

Dan gestured to the closed door. "Why don't you come inside? The doctor just stepped out, and said that she'd be back to speak with us about options soon. Nothing's…showing or anything, and Vanessa already told me to let you in if you were here."

Nate nodded gratefully and then stepped inside the room. He instantly regretted it when the first thing he saw was Vanessa writhing around in pain.

"Ooh, my back, Dan," she cried, tears rolling down her face. "My back hurts!"

Dan set down the ice chips, and walked quickly to Vanessa's side. He reached out to massage her lower back until the pain passed, and then he settled himself in one of the chairs beside the bed. "I brought you some ice chips," he said cheerfully, reaching for the bucket. "And Nate's here."

"Hey," Vanessa murmured quietly. She opened her mouth, and an ice chip was placed inside. "Come on in and sit down for a while. Doctor Hart should be here any minute."

Nate nodded, and then went instantly to the chair on the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK," Vanessa answered, shifting to lie on her side. "The contractions aren't too close together yet, so it's not terrible yet."

"Good," Nate answered, reaching out to pat the back of one of her hands.

They all sat there quietly for a few minutes before the door finally opened to reveal the doctor. "Alright, Vanessa, you have a few options," Doctor Hart began immediately, walking to the bottom of the bed. "We can let the labor take its course, which is not ideal because it may take a very long time to progress, and you'll probably be too exhausted to push when the time comes. Another option would be to place a pill called Cytotek into your cervix, and this will start the process of your labor. It'll make you dilate, and then with the added pitocin through your IV line, we can have this baby out by the afternoon sometime – maybe sooner."

Vanessa quickly turned her head to look to Dan, then to Nate, and back again. "Isn't it too early, though? He's not due for three weeks."

"The labor is going to progress either way, Vanessa," the doctor answered. "He _will_ be born within a day or so no matter what we do, and I assure you that he is healthy, and everything is progressing perfectly. This is just a matter of you choosing to have a slowly progressing labor, or a faster one."

"I guess I'd rather have a faster one," Vanessa answered after some hesitation. She was having a silent panic attack, and everyone in the room could tell.

"Alright, well, let me get a nurse in here, and we will insert the cytotek in a few minutes," Doctor Hart answered, and then turned to leave.

"I'll just step out," Nate said, standing up to leave the room.

"You don't have to go far, Nate," Vanessa called after him. "You can stay until it's time to push. Dan and I already spoke about it, and Dylan is your son, too. I don't want you to have to leave, but I also don't want to actually _have_ him in front of you."

Nate chuckled, and then nodded his head in agreement. "That's fine, and thank you. I'm just going to call to check on Jenny, and then I'll be back."

Dan and Vanessa both smiled and nodded in agreement, and then he was helping her breathe through a contraction just a moment later.

XOXOXOXO

Jenny was wide awake in bed when Nate called to inform her that Vanessa was in labor. It was 6:30 in the morning, but a bad stomach ache had woken her again about an hour after Nate had left. "She's having the baby now," Jenny exclaimed, sitting up immediately. She began grabbing random items of clothing from the dresser that she now shared with Nate. They'd moved into the apartment above the store a few days prior. "I'll, uh…just give me half an hour, and I'll be there."

"No, Jenny. I want you to go and spend the day with Chuck and Blair," Nate interrupted quickly. "Doctor Hart said that it could be hours, and with her having told you that you could go any day with the twins…," he trailed off. "I just don't want you to have to spend all day sitting in these hospital chairs, so go hang out with Chuck and Blair, and I'll call you when they say it's getting close."

Jenny smiled a little bit at that. At least he _did_ want her there. She'd been afraid for a moment that Nate was becoming distant again, which was stupid. He loved her, and she should trust in that by now. "Alright, Nate. I'll head over there shortly," Jenny agreed. "Just keep me posted."

"Will do! Love you, Jen," Nate called quickly into the phone. "I need to go now, though. I'll call you," he said when he caught sight of Dan poking his head out of Vanessa's room, motioning for him to come back inside.

"OK. Bye, Nate. Love you, too." Jenny hung up, smiling. Vanessa was having Dylan, and then she was next on the list to have Ava and Aiden. She continued getting dressed, still trying to ward off the throbbing stomach ache.

XOXOXOXO

Blair was lying on the floor in the living room having tummy time with Evie, and Chuck was on the sofa drinking coffee and watching them play when the elevator dinged.

"Hm," Chuck began while taking an especially long sip from his "World's Best Daddy" mug (Blair had bought it for him for Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be from Evelyn). He and Blair were up pretty late the night before, and he was exhausted. "I wonder who that could be. It's only seven."

Blair shrugged, putting her fingers out for Evie to grab. "Go check. It's probably just Dorota. She's going to watch Evelyn while I work on Jenny's fashion show, and then the _Danessa_ wedding," she said with a smirk.

Chuck nodded, and then made his way into the foyer. His eyebrows shot up when he found none other than Jenny Humphrey leaning in the doorway. She was breathing heavily, and had a look of deep concentration on her face. "Jenny? What's wrong," Chuck asked, taking a cautious step toward the girl. "Are you alright?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

It took a few seconds, but Jenny was able to snap to attention. She stood a little straighter, but only slightly, and took two deep breaths. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered quickly. "I'm just a little out of breath from the walk."

"You _walked_ here," Chuck exclaimed before pulling her into the living room, and onto the nearest sofa. "You shouldn't be walking that far, Jenny! You should be sitting," he placed her swollen ankles on a pillow before adding "with your feet up."

Jenny laughed as if Chuck were crazy. "Relax. It's only a few blocked, and I couldn't get a cab to stop." She laid her head back against the armrest.

"_Jenny,_" Blair interrupted, sitting up to face the girl. "Not that we don't love having you here, but why are you here? I told you not to worry about the show. I'll handle it."

"Nate wants me to spend the day here." Jenny looked at the confused couple before continuing. "Vanessa's in labor. I figured Nate had called you."

"She is," Blair exclaimed excitedly. "Why didn't Nate take you with him? You got to be there with me."

"The labor is progressing really slowly, I guess, and he didn't want me to be in the waiting room all day." Jenny lifted her phone to show them. "Nate's going to call when we can come down there, though."

Chuck stood from his seat, taking his cell phone out, and disappeared up the stairs a moment later. When he returned, he'd already hung up, and had a pillow in his hand. "I'm staying home today. Edith is sending updates to my blackberry, and I'll work from here." Chuck tapped Jenny's shoulder lightly. "Sit forward, so I can put this pillow behind you."

Jenny complied, and when the pillow was put in place, she stayed in that position. At a closer look, Chuck could see that she was once again out of breath.

"Jenny," Chuck called out to her, tapping her shoulder again. "Lie down."

When she didn't comply, Blair scooted closer to the couch. "Jenny," she started slowly, recognizing the look on concentration and fear on the blonde's face. "Are you having contractions?"

Two large tears fell from Jenny's eyes, and she nodded quickly. "They just started," she bit out shakily. "This morning after Nate left."

Chuck sat down on the couch, and began rubbing the girl's back soothingly. She was bowed forward, and her muscles were visibly shaking with the tension there. "How many have you had since then?"

"Three," Jenny answered sheepishly.

Blair scooped Evelyn up into her arms, and held a hand out for Chuck's phone. "Those aren't really close, but I'm calling Nate anyway," she said before dialing as she left the room.

Chuck continued massaging Jenny's back until she tense muscles underneath relaxed. "Just relax, " he murmured, pulling the girl back to rest against the pillow he'd brought out.

Jenny shot him a small smile, but it was obviously only to reassure Chuck. "I'm fine, really. These things aren't that close together," she spoke stubbornly. Her face was giving away her fear.

Blair walked back into the room a moment later with Evelyn in a red baby sling draped over her left shoulder, and Chuck's phone to her ear. "Nate said that Doctor Hart wants to know the time between your last two contractions."

Chuck turned to face Jenny again. "Did you have one in the elevator?" When he got a small nod out of her, he did the math in his head, and turned back to Blair. "About five minutes."

Blair passed the information along, then listened on the line. "What about the one before that," she inquired.

"I've been…'aching' all morning, but the first one I recognized happened in the shower, so," Jenny paused to think about it. "I'd say fifteen minutes between that and the elevator."

Blair nodded, and then walked back out of the room.

"You should have told us, Jenny," Chuck said seriously, moving his step-sister's hair away from her face.

"I know," she nodded. "But I don't know if I can do this now. I need a little more time," Jenny cried before suddenly arching up against another contraction. She whimpered quietly, and tried to breathe through it.

Chuck put a hand out for her to squeeze. "I don't think that you have a choice against it at this point, Jenny," he said jokingly, but felt bad when she turned her glassy gaze towards him. He reached out and began rubbing her stomach, trying to get it to relax before turning his head and yelling for Blair.

"Nate said to get her to the hospital," Blair shouted back, rushing into the room with Evie now in her baby carrier. "Is she having another one?" When Chuck winced against Jenny's grip, Blair nodded. "Time them. Arthur's bringing the limo around, so let's go."

Chuck nodded his understanding, and then smiled when he felt the muscles in Jenny's belly relax. "Come on, I'll help you," he offered.

They hadn't even made it to a fully standing position before the girl fell back down with a blood-curdling scream that also triggered Evelyn's water works. "Oh, God," she cried out, curling into a ball on her side.

Chuck stood there in complete shock for a second while Blair tried to calm Evie. Finally, after regaining his focus, Chuck bent down, and placed a comforting hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Come on," he said, reaching his arms out to pick her up. "I'll carry you."

Jenny nodded her head shakily before draping an arm around Chuck's shoulder. She breathed in the way she'd been taught in Lamaze as she was carried to the waiting vehicle. This was _seriously_ freaking her out.

XOXOXOXO

Vanessa was lying on her back, squeezing Dan's hand, and trying desperately to breathe through a contraction that seemed to be the hardest one yet. After the cytotek, her labor had progressed rather quickly. She was already seven centimeters dilated, and her contractions weren't _all_ in her back anymore, though most of them were.

"I thought women in labor were supposed to scream and stuff," Dan joked, kissing Vanessa's forehead. She'd been surprisingly quiet the whole time so far, with only a few loud whimpers, but as of late, her strength had been wavering slightly. "You're doing really well, baby. I'm so proud of you."

Vanessa let a few tears escaped, and then whimpered a little louder than all the times before. She'd only had like thirty seconds before a wave of pain started. "This _hurts_ like hell," she remarked, breathing quickly through her urge to push.

Dan rubbed Vanessa's belly, and then rested his forehead against hers. "I know," he whispered. "But it's almost over. Just a few more centimeters and you can start pushing."

"And then Dylan will be here," she agreed with a small smile when the contraction finally let up. She rested her head back onto the pillows. "I can't believe I let Blair talk me out of an epidural. This hurts like…oh, God," Vanessa cried out, her back coming off the bed with the next contraction. She forgot to use her breathing exercises for a moment, and accidentally held her breath. She was starting to lose the battle with her body's will to push.

"Vanessa," Dan called, pulling her back to lie on the pillow. He stood from his chair and leaned over her to stare into her face. "Breathe, Vanessa. No pushing, ok? Not yet! Just breathe." It took a few seconds, but when she started to listen, Dan reached for the wet rag by the bed, and began wiping the beads of sweat from her face.

At that moment, Nate barged into the room with a panicked look on his face. "Jenny's in labor!"

"_What_," both Vanessa and Dan shouted back.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, apparently she'd been having contractions this morning, and didn't tell anyone until Chuck and Blair forced it out of her. She'd _walked_ all the way down to their penthouse instead of taking a cab, and now she's in labor." Nate threaded all ten of his fingers through his hair, and silently debated upon pulling it all out in his worried state before plopping down on his chair.

Vanessa began breathing through yet another contraction, and Dan held her hand and continued wiping her face while staring at his friend. "Why the hell aren't you in _her_ delivery room," he asked suddenly, feeling his brotherly protectiveness step in. "I mean, is she here?"

"Not yet. Chuck and Blair are bringing her now, and the last time I talked to them, she was screaming pretty loudly in the background," Nate answered, understanding Dan's concern for his sister. He wouldn't hold the outburst against him. Nate stood from his seat after a minute, and then glanced down at Vanessa on the bed. "I'm going to go try to meet them when they get here. Doctor Hart will be in to check you in a minute. I was supposed to pass that along."

"Mm," Vanessa whimpered loudly when another contraction hit, and then nodded her head. "O…ok."

"Keep me posted," Nate said to Dan. He didn't want to miss out on seeing Dylan after he was born.

Dan nodded, and then shot a pointed look in Nate's direction. "You, too."

Not even a minute after Nate had stepped out of the room, Doctor Hart walked in. "OK, Vanessa," she started. She sat on her stool at the end of the bed, and put a new pair of gloves on. "I see that your contractions are very frequent now. Let's check to see how far along you are."

Vanessa grunted at the intrusion when the doctor did as she'd said, and then her eyes snapped open when she heard a gasp. "What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, Miss. Abrams," Doctor Hart answered quickly, before getting up to hit the call button. "You are ready to deliver, though," she added, grabbing her tray of tools and pulling it closer. She turned to a nurse who'd just walked into the room. "Why don't you start getting the baby's bed ready? Ms. Abrams is going to start pushing now."

Vanessa and Dan's eyes both grew wide, but they nodded just the same. A _lot_ of things were happening all at once. This was wild.

XOXOXOXO

"We're here, Jenny," Blair called to the girl, who was laid out across the leather seat screaming in pain. "Nate's out there waiting for you," she added, pointing at the emergency room doors where she could see him pacing.

Jenny nodded, and then tried to sit up, but thought better of it. She was _sure_ by the feeling between her legs that her labor had progressed way too quickly. "I…I think I need someone to carry me," she said softly, letting more tears escape. "It hurts to sit up."

Chuck came forward, and lifted her out of the limo like he'd done at their penthouse. He walked quickly to the nearby gurney set up for her, and placed the girl onto it before turning to help his wife out of the limo as well.

"Jenny," Nate called, racing over to plant kisses onto face. "Are you alright? I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

Jenny cried out, arching up in pain, but nodded all the same. "It's ok. Just…hold my hand, please," she said, reaching out blindly for him.

Nate complied, and then they raced up to a delivery room not far from Vanessa's.

Once they were there, and Jenny was placed on an actual bed, and into a standard hospital gown, a young woman doctor walked in. "Hello, Ms. Humphrey," she began, sitting down at the end of the bed. "I'm Doctor Anderson, and I'm going to be taking care of you. Doctor Hart is busy in another delivery right now."

Jenny nodded in understanding. She knew that it was Vanessa, and at this point she didn't care who delivered her babies as long as _someone _did. The pain was kicking her ass.

"I'm just going to check your progress," the doctor said reaching forward to do as she'd said while a nurse placed a monitoring device across Jenny's large belly. "Well, you're already about eight and a half centimeters dilated, Ms. Humphrey," the woman said as she pulled her hand away. "At the rate you're progressing, you're lucky that you made it here in time."

Jenny sat forward suddenly, screaming loudly in pain. "Oh, no…oh, no," she chanted over and over again while shaking her head. "I don't want to do this anymore," she shouted.

Nate placed his hands on Jenny's belly, and began rubbing gentle circles across it. "It's ok, Jenny," he said soothingly, smiling when she made herself lie back down to look at him. "Just breathe, ok? Just like we practiced."

Jenny nodded, and then followed his lead in the breathing exercises they'd done millions of times. "This…isn't…really…helping," she panted out in a frustrated tone, but continued anyway.

Nate laughed at her stubbornness, and let her squeeze his hand a little tighter. "Well, just keep going, and maybe it will."

The contraction subsided a moment later, allowing Jenny a few minutes, or seconds rather of relaxation before the next one. "I don't want to do this yet," she cried, tears trailing down her cheeks. "This wasn't supposed to happen today."

Nate's heart broke at her resistance, but he tried hard not to let it show. Instead, he leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "Aiden and Ava will be here today, though. Aren't you happy about that?"

Jenny sighed in exasperation, "well, of course I am. I just…," she trailed off, not sure of where she was going with this.

"You're just afraid," he inquired quietly.

"Yes," Jenny answered before crying out as another contraction took over. "I…hate…pain," she panted, doing their breathing exercise without having to be told to.

"And I don't like _seeing_ you in pain," Nate agreed, kissing their joined hands. "But, the babies will be here soon, and I promise that I'm not leaving you. You can do this."

Jenny nodded in agreement, but that was all that she was able to do before a machine beside the bed began beeping, and a team of people rushed in to check on it.

"What is it," Nate asked anxiously. "What's going on?"

Doctor Anderson walked quickly to the end of the bed. "We're going to need for you to begin pushing at your next contraction Ms. Humprey," she stated seriously.

"What? Am I ready," Jenny asked, panicking. She still had a few centimeters left to go five minutes ago! "What's wrong?"

"Just do it, please," the doctor said in an authoritative voice. When the girl gave a hesitant look, she went on. "Look, I don't mean to alarm you, but there is a significant amount of blood being discharged, and from my experience with multiple births, and the drop of your heart rate _along_ with one of your babies, I am willing to bed you're experiencing something called placental abruption." When she got two confused looks, she leaned forward and spoke clearly. "Your placenta has begun to tear away from the uterus wall, which is causing a lot of bleeding, and if you don't deliver these babies soon, you could put your lives in a great deal of danger, so you need to push."

"I…I want a C-section," Jenny cried out, terrified as she felt a contraction beginning to build. "Please!"

"You'll only lose more blood that way. Believe me, if this way doesn't work, that will be the next thing, but you need to _push…now_."

Jenny nodded her head, and then her upper body went forward on the bed as she began bearing down.

"1…2…3…4…," Nate began counting at the doctor's urging. He was trying really hard to stay calm and collected, but in his head, he was freaking the _fuck_ out.

XOXOXOXO

"You're doing a great job, Vanessa," Doctor Hart praised. "Just keep pushing! The baby is crowning already! It won't be long now."

"Did you hear that," Dan asked, helping to pull one of Vanessa's legs a little higher. "Dylan's almost here. You're doing so good," he praised, pushing her hair away from her face before placing a kiss upon her neck.

Vanessa nodded, and then cried out when the pain became suddenly unbearable for a second. "When is this going to be over," she screamed. She'd given up on being the silent type at about the second push. "It's been like an hour!" She continued bearing down anyway, though.

The doctor couldn't contain the small chuckle that escaped at the girl's words. "It generally takes anywhere from an hour to two, so just…keep pushing."

Vanessa's eyes about popped out of her head at that, and then they shot up to look at Dan's. She wanted to hit someone, but she couldn't very well slap him. He hadn't done this to her. "Where's Nate? Remind me to hit him."

"Yes, dear," Dan nodded in agreement, chuckling a little, too. That was about the hundredth time she'd said that so far. "I'll be sure to let him know that he's got a world physical pain headed his way."

"Good," Vanessa answered, but was cut off by another contraction. She quickly began bearing down without being told. She just needed this part over with. She wanted to see Dylan already!

"The baby's head is out," Doctor Hart exclaimed a moment later.

Dan leaned around to look, wanting to cringe a little at first, but then a huge smile broke on his face. "Wow," he began. "This is amazing, Vanessa."

"Alright," the doctor cut in. "I just need another big push for the shoulders, and he'll be out!"

Vanessa didn't hesitate to do as she was told, screaming out with unbearable pain for what seemed like forever before suddenly, it was over, and a small cry filled the room.

"There he is," Doctor Hart called out, standing to place the baby boy on Vanessa's chest.

The baby calmed almost instantly as if he knew exactly whose arms he was in before he was pulled away to be weighed and measured.

"Wow," Vanessa whispered in wonder after a minute. It took her about that long to grasp the thought that that tiny baby was _hers_. She looked up at Dan, who was smiling down at her in wide wonderment. "That's my baby."

Dan chuckled, and then bent down to kiss Vanessa's lips softly. "Yeah, that's him."

XOXOXOXO

"Ok, Jenny," Doctor Anderson said proudly of the young girl. She'd done _exactly_ as she'd been told after being scared half to death. "Just one more big push, and your first baby will be out."

"You're doing great, Jenny," Nate said, placing another ice chip into her mouth. They seemed to be helping a little bit – somehow. "Push," he encouraged loudly, helping her lift her back off the bed while she bore down.

Jenny gave one last high pitched scream as she pushed before slumping momentarily against the pillows. Cries filled the room in the next second, and she quickly opened her eyes to see. A small baby was placed on her chest for barely enough time for her to get a good look before being taken to the side of the room. "W-which one is it? Can't I hold it?"

"That's Aiden, Jen," Nate answered proudly, kissing her head. He was trying not to look at the large amount of blood pooled at the end of the bed or the concerned look Doctor Anderson was giving the nurses. "He's beautiful, baby, but you need to push again, ok? Ava's still got to be born."

Jenny nodded sleepily, and then sat up a little more to begin pushing again. She was a little weaker than she'd been before, and it was obvious, but she was doing a pretty good job.

"Good, Jenny," the doctor's voice broke through Jenny's sleep haze. "This baby should only take a few minutes, unlike the first. I promise." She motioned for a nurse with an IV bag full of blood to come in. The woman quickly hooked it up to Jenny's IV, and gave Nate a look as if to say "keep your mouth shut" before leaving again.

"Push, Jenny," Nate encouraged, terrified. He didn't want to lose anyone today. Today was about _gaining_ people, not losing them, and especially not Jenny. "Just keep pushing."

"I…I can't," Jenny moaned out, closing her eyes for a split second that seemed much longer to her boyfriend. "I'm….I'm tired, Nate. I can't do it."

"Yes you can, Jenny. Do it," he shouted at her. "I know you're tired, ok? You've done a lot of work so far, but there's just a little more left. Just _push_, now!"

She nodded her head, and though her mind was a big hazy, and her vision slightly blurred, she pushed a little harder than she had before. This time was much harder than the last, but not nearly as painful. Come to think of it, Jenny barely felt anything at all – just cold, so she continued to push as everyone else continued to shout, and then it was over. The sound of another baby's cries filled the room eventually, but try as she might, Jenny couldn't make her eyes open up to look. The last thing she heard before the blackness took over was Nate's frantic shouting.

"Jenny! Jenny! No, I can't leave her! Jenny!"

And then it was dark.

XOXOXOXO

"Chuck," Blair nudged her husband after they'd been sitting in the waiting room for a few minutes. He'd been talking animatedly to their daughter in her stroller for the last hour.

Chuck looked up to see both Dan and Nate walking into the waiting room. One had an ecstatic look on his face, and the other looked completely broken. "What happened," Chuck asked, instantly jumping into a standing position.

"Dylan was just born. He's perfect," Dan blurted out happily. He turned to Nate in the next instant. "Do you want to see him? How are the twins? How's Jenny?"

Nate's eyes immediately filled with tears, and he shook his head. "The uh…the twins are good. They're healthy, but um…," he trailed off.

"Um, what," Dan cut in frantically. "Nate? That's my little sister in there! What's wrong with her?"

"She had this thing called placental abruption. It's where the placenta tears away from the uterus, and they had to deliver the babies in a hurry. They came out fine, but she lost a lot of blood, and passed out," Nate forced out – all at once. He shook his head, angry at himself. "They're giving her a blood transfusion now, and the doctor said that she may end up having to have a hysterectomy if things don't look good when she checks her over."

"Well…can I see her," Dan asked, suddenly not excited like before. He had a look of total devastation on his face.

Nate shook his head. "They said that no one is allowed in until they check her over. They kicked me out."

"I'm going to go call my dad, again. Will you sit with Vanessa?"

Nate just nodded dejectedly, and began walking in one direction while Dan went in the other.

Chuck and Blair just stared at each other in shock and disbelief. They weren't sure what to feel.

**A/N - What did y'all think? REVIEW, PLEASE!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Hey guys!! I'm so, SO sorry that it took me this long to update. I've had serious writer's block issues, and I've also been spending a lot of time building my new Ed Westwick site. Anyway.. this is the last chapter aside from the epilogue... and then I'll be starting on the sequel! :) I really hope that you like how this chapter goes. I had a really hard time getting it exactly the way that I wanted it.**

**Disclaimer *** I do not own Gossip Girl! I am just a fan :)**

Vanessa sat happily on her hospital bed, rocking Dylan James in her arms. It was hard to believe that the little baby that was now looking up at her was a bump in her belly only an hour ago. _He has Nate's eyes,_ she thought after a closer examination, and he did. His eyes were a piercing blue, and the look that he cast at her already had _Nathaniel Archibald_ written all over it. _He'll be happy to know that_, Vanessa added silently.

As if he were able to read her mind, the door opened a moment later to reveal none other than Nate. He walked in silently, giving her a small smile that didn't quite meet his eyes, but as soon as his eyes rested upon his son, they were filled with a muted wonderment. "Wow," Nate whispered, taking a seat beside Vanessa's bed. He reached out to touch Dylan's head and his eyes filled with tears. "He's beautiful."

Vanessa nodded in agreement, still staring at the man before her curiously. He didn't seem as happy as he should have – for a man who'd just had three children all in one day. "Do you want to hold him," she offered joyfully.

Nate nodded with a little more enthusiasm and smiled a little wider when he reached out to take the baby. He cradled Dylan in his arms as if he'd been cradling babies for his entire life and just stared down at him proudly. "Thank you," Nate said suddenly, gesturing down to the baby with his chin. "For him," he clarified. "He looks just like you."

"In every way except for his eyes," Vanessa answered quickly. She wasn't going to take all of the credit. "Those are definitely yours, and I should be thanking you also. It takes two to make a baby you know," she chuckled. She adjusted her position on the bed, hissing through her teeth as she did.

Nate's gaze to snapped up from the baby to her. "What's wrong? Are you alright," he asked in a slightly panicked tone.

Vanessa laughed a little bit and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little sore. Are _you_ ok?" She was only joking, but when a haunted look passed across Nate's eyes, she became worried. She narrowed her eyes, and examined him a little further. "No, really. Are you ok? How's Jenny, and the twins?"

Nate cleared his throat, and pulled Dylan up to rest against his chest. "The twins are fine. I didn't get to hold them what with all of the…events that took place after they were born." When he got a nervous look from Vanessa he went on. "Jenny had some complications, Vanessa. She needs to have a blood transfusion and she wasn't conscious when they kicked me out. Dan went to see if they'd let him in, being that he's family."

Vanessa's back shot up off of the bed and she began to tear up. "What? Well, where's Rufus? What about Rufus? They should let him in, right?" she asked, panicked.

"Calm down, Vanessa," Nate whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated. "Rufus and Lily are on their way from the Hamptons right now."

"Well, Jenny is going to be ok…right? I mean, she'll be fine," Vanessa asked hesitantly. She closed her eyes, and tried desperately to pull in a calm breath. How could this have happened? Jenny had been fine the day before.

"Look," Nate started, standing up, and kissing Dylan softly before setting him gently back into Vanessa's arms. "I don't want you to be alarmed, ok? She'll be fine after the transfusion. This type of thing happens a lot, I'm sure, and she's strong. Jenny always pulls through."

Vanessa turned a slight glare toward him. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

Nate nodded, knowing that she was right. He was freaking out, and trying _not_ to freak, and trying not to freak _her_ out at the same time. "Don't stress," he finally spoke, barely above a whisper. "Dylan will know if you're stressed. All of the books say so." Nate walked backwards toward the door while he talked. "Right now…I need to go down to the nursery to see the twins. I haven't yet, but I'll be back. I promise." He walked out of the room quickly after that, shutting the door quietly as he went.

XOXOXOXO

"I _knew_ that there was something off about the way Jenny was acting," Chuck spoke in a frustrated tone. He and Blair had been sitting silently in the waiting room for at least a half hour. He shook his head, tapping his feet nervously on the linoleum floors while Blair rubbed his back comfortingly. "The way that she was screaming, and writhing around…you never acted like that. Not even at your worst point."

"Chuck," Blair cut into his rant. She paused, and looked into the stroller – making sure that Evelyn was still asleep before turning back to Chuck. "Why are you beating yourself up over this? I'm worried about Jenny too, but we got her to the hospital as soon as we knew what was happening and she'll be fine. You'll see."

"Blair, this is _exactly_ the thing that happened to my mother," Chuck bit out, turning his head to glare at her – though they both knew he didn't mean to. "I'm sure that my father thought she'd be 'just fine,' too, but she wasn't." He pulled his fingers through his hair, making it stand up on its ends. He didn't seem to care.

"You just need to have a little faith, Chuck," Blair answered calmly. "Jenny is such a strong person. She'll make it through this." She caught sight of the back of Nate's head as he walked quickly toward the nursery. "Why don't you go talk to Nate, hm? I'm sure that he could use a friend right now."

Chuck nodded in agreement, but before he stood, he turned back to Blair unsure. "Are you going to be alright here?"

"Sure, sure," Blair answered, waving him off. "Evelyn and I are just going to go meet baby Dylan. We'll be fine."

Chuck nodded and then darted down the hall in the next second. He knew that Nate was probably beating himself up about everything and he'd at least try to make him feel better.

XOXOXOXO

Dan stood outside of Jenny's room, pacing the hall. The doctors had informed him that they were busy working on her at the moment, but that she was stable and he's be admitted entrance as soon as they were finished. That sounded like good news, but certainly hadn't stopped Dan from worrying.

After completing his nineteenth walk down the hallway, he heard a comforting voice call out to him. "Dan!"

Dan spun on his heel to look in the opposite direction, and then raced quickly down the hall. "Dad," he called back. "I'm so glad you're here," he said, walking his father to Jenny's room. "She's in there," he exclaimed, pointing at the locked door. "And…and they won't let anyone in. I've been standing here for _so long_, and they won't let anyone in!" He was panicking, clearly.

"What," Lilly gasped. "But…why? You're family."

Dan rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with his step-mother, and was about to bite out a sarcastic comment like, _well, obviously that doesn't matter_. Luckily, however, Rufus interrupted that.

"Dan," Rufus spoke slowly, obviously in a slight state of shock. "Did anyone come out and give you an update, or…anything? And where's Nate," he asked as an afterthought.

Dan nodded his head quickly. "I told Nate to go see Dylan while I tried to work on getting us in here, and yes, the staff did give me an update, but that was about thirty minutes ago. They only said that they're working on her, and that I'll be allowed in when they're finished. That's good, right?" He may have had a pregnant fiancé, but this was all still new to him. That cluelessness, coupled with the amount of panic rising in Dan's chest, was enough to make him ask for reassurance.

"Right," Lilly confirmed. "They wouldn't let you in if they needed to perform an operation." She glanced around to see both of the Humphrey men, and even her son, who'd been standing rigidly off to the side, relax at that information. It was definitely clear that she needed to take charge at the moment. "Look," Lily interrupted all of their thoughts. "There are a few chairs against the wall here, why don't we all just sit down and wait for some more information?"

It seemed to take a moment for Dan and Rufus to snap out of it, but when they did, they both silently nodded, and allowed themselves to be lead over to the empty chairs.

Then, all they had to do was wait.

XOXOXOXO

Nate stood at the window of the nursery, staring at his brand new daughter and son. They both looked so much like Jenny already, it made his heart constrict. His feet and his arms ached with the need to walk into the room and hold them both, but he thought better of it. He wasn't going to do that without Jenny. She would want to be the first to hold them.

"Which two are yours," Chuck asked, gesturing toward the window. He knew, but he would let Nate point them out.

Nate jumped at the familiar voice, but recovered quickly. He blinked away the few tears that hung from his lashes. "Those two," he pointed against the glass. "The one with absolutely no hair on his head is Aiden, and the one with the little tufts of blonde across the top of her head is Ava," Nate said proudly.

"They're beautiful," Chuck complimented. "What about Dylan? Have you gotten to see him yet?"

Nate nodded quickly, a small smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, I did. Vanessa let me hold him, and he looks just like her…just like the twins are a spitting image of Jenny." He smirked a little. "I swear. The only things any of them have that are from me are their eyes."

"And half of your DNA," Chuck added, jokingly. "Don't forget that part."

Nate chuckled for the first time since he'd seen Jenny pass out. "They're all beautiful, though, aren't they?"

"Definitely," Chuck answered, nodding his head toward the window. "Look out for the little girl, Nathaniel. I don't know anything about having sons…yet, but that daughter of yours," he shook his head with a laugh. "She'll have you wrapped around her little finger so fast, your head will spin."

"Eh, I don't think I'll mind that."

"I certainly don't," Chuck commented. They were silent for a few minutes, both watching the sleeping infants through the glass. "Have you held them yet?"

"No," Nate answered, shaking his head. "I don't want to do that without Jenny. She should get to be the first to hold them."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement. He would have done the same, had Blair been in that position – thank God that she wasn't. He reached over to pat his friend across the shoulders. "Well, Blair told me that I needed to have a little faith, so I'm going to pass the message along. Jenny will hold those babies," he nodded toward the window. "I'm sure of it. Jennifer Humphrey is a strong one."

Nate's gaze shot up to meet Chuck's, and he quietly kept his focus there for a while. He was searching for even an ounce of doubt there because if it were there, he'd have a reason to continue worrying. Nate only saw eyes full of faith staring back at him, so he figured that he better have some of that, too. He nodded silently, and then turned back to the window to watch his babies sleep peacefully.

XOXOXOXO

Vanessa sat on the bed in her hospital room, hugging her baby boy close to her chest, and trying desperately to keep from stressing out – like Nate had advised. He was obviously having a really hard time with the whole thing, and she wasn't about to give him or Dan more of a reason to worry. "Jenny will be fine, won't she, Dylan," Vanessa murmured quietly to her son, who stretched and yawned in response. She giggled quietly, and the placed a soft kiss on his head.

A quiet knock sounded at the door. Then, before it cracked slowly open, Blair stuck her head through. She grinned a little, though it was easy to see that she was worried too. She had a hand placed over her eyes and her smile grew. "Everybody decent?"

Vanessa chuckled quietly. "Of course," she answered quickly. "Come on in."

Blair opened the door far enough to push Evelyn's stroller through, and then walked quickly to Vanessa's bed with a smile. "He's beautiful," she cooed, bending down to focus on the baby's face.

Dylan had a thick tuft of dark hair covering his head, and full lips like Vanessa. The blue of his eyes, and the striking gaze that he laid on the world around him, however, was Nate all the way.

"He's a perfect combination of the both of you," Blair complimented when she moved back to gently pull Evelyn from her stroller. She held her daughter out next to Dylan, and smiled brightly when Evelyn turned a curious gaze to the other baby. "There's your new friend, Evie. What do you think?"

Evelyn's only answer was a quiet gurgle and an excited kick of her feet.

Dylan just closed his eyes and passed back out in his mother's arms.

"He didn't seem to notice her," Vanessa stated, confused. She tucked the baby closer to her body, and then settled back against the pillows.

"Don't worry about it," Blair said with the wave of her hand. "All of the baby books say that it takes them a while with this type of thing. Children don't usually play _together_ until they're much older."

"At least they didn't cry," Vanessa laughed. She closed her eyes for a moment, still exhausted from all the straining she'd done earlier, before opening them again. "Where's your husband?" She didn't know why she'd only _just_ noticed Chuck's absence.

Blair looked into her lap with a sad expression. "He's over by the nursery talking to Nate."

Vanessa nodded her head absently. She let the subject lie for a while – both of the women sitting in silence for a good five minutes. "What about Dan? Have you seen him," she finally broke down and asked.

"Not since Nate told him about Jenny's condition. He rushed off in a hurry," Blair explained. "I'm sure he'll be back in here soon, though."

"I hope Jenny's OK," Vanessa muttered. "Being confined to this bed kind of sucks for that reason. I want to see her, or at least go and comfort Dan."

"Jenny will be _fine_," Blair admonished. She reached out to run a finger over Dylan's cheek softly before going on. "You need to rest, OK? Dan will be back soon – I'm sure – and we'll be told exactly what I said. Jenny is strong, and she will be perfectly _fine_."

Vanessa just nodded, blinking back a few tears. She couldn't help but worry. Her best friend was having health issues, and her fiancé was probably having a nervous breakdown while she couldn't get out of her stupid bed.

"Just enjoy Dylan," Blair cut through Vanessa's deep thoughts. When the other girl met her gaze, Blair raised her eyebrows. "I'm serious, Vanessa. Dylan needs you, and he's going to know if you're stressed out. I'm sure that Jenny's going to be ok soon, and when she is, Dan will be running right back in here to be with you." She placed a hand on top of Vanessa's, ran her thumb across her knuckles, and smiled. "In the meantime, have a little faith."

Vanessa shot Blair a small smile, and nodded. She pulled in a large breath, looked down at her brand new son, and then let it out slowly. "Faith," she repeated, smiling a little bigger. She could do that.

XOXOXOXO

After sitting in silence for another twenty minutes, Dan shot up out of his seat, and began pacing again. He didn't care if he wore holes into the floor. The whole situation sucked and he was going to lose his mind if he had to sit still for a moment longer. "Where the hell are the doctors," Dan bit out sharply. "We've been out here _forever_, and they haven't graced us with their presence in almost an hour!"

"Dan," Eric interrupted, pushing himself away from the wall with his foot. He hadn't been able to contain himself to a chair. Leaning against the wall, however – he could handle that. "Look," he began, reaching out to place his hand on the taller man's shoulder, only to think better of it and pull it away. "I know you're worried, OK? We all are.

Jenny's my best friend, and I hate the thought of something bad happening to her, but if there's one thing I've learned about her it's that she is _strong_, and she _always_ bounces back."

Dan stared back at his kind-of step-brother, and nodded in agreement – as if he understood – but instead of calming down, he did the opposite. His shoulders slumped, his breathing picked up, and before he knew it, warm tears were sliding down his cheeks. "I know," he spoke, his voice breaking on the last word. "I know that, Eric, but I just…," Dan let out a large breath, and then struggled to bring the next one in. "I haven't been a very good brother, you know? I'm supposed to protect Jenny, and I've been too caught up in my own crap to even _talk_ to her about how she's been doing. Now it takes a huge loss of blood for me to come running," he asked incredulously. "Fuck!"

"You're not a bad brother, Dan," Rufus cut in, standing up and walking toward his son. "You've been a great brother to your sister, and she'll tell you that herself. You've not only protected her over the years, but you've become one of her best friends, and that's the type of relationship that I'd always hoped for you to have with each other."

"Yeah, but…," Dan began, about to dive into an explanation of the rest of the thoughts going through his head when the door opened – interrupting him.

Every head turned to see Doctor Anderson step out of Jenny's hospital room, shutting the door firmly behind her. "Mr. Humphrey," she greeted kindly, which helped everyone's nerves slightly. If things were going terrible, she wouldn't be smiling, right? "I just wanted to let you know that Jenny will be alright. She lost quite a bit of blood, though, and is a bit woozy, but we won't need to perform any type of operation on her at this time."

Rufus nodded happily. "Good, good, so is she awake? Can I go in and see her?"

"Yes you may, but just keep in mind that she's still a little out of it right now. She exhausted herself quite a bit, and we gave her some pain medication," the doctor answered. "Also, if someone could go and get Mr. Archibald, please? Jenny has been asking for him since she woke up."

Dan, Rufus and Lily all nodded in understanding before turning to Eric, who'd been standing off to the side quietly.

He nodded his head quickly, and then darted down the hall without having to be told twice.

The other three quickly disappeared into the hospital room.

XOXOXOXO

Nate and Chuck were still standing outside of the nursery watching the twins sleep. Chuck couldn't believe that just a month and half before, he'd been there under very different circumstances when Evelyn was born. _Thank God_ that they'd been different circumstances. He wouldn't say that aloud though.

Nate had his forehead pressed against the glass and was praying silently for everything to be alright. He just couldn't understand how things had gone downhill so quickly. The night before, Jenny hadn't been experiencing pain or anything. Less than ten hours later, the twins had arrives, and Nate was praying for her life. How had that happened? "We should start heading back toward Jenny's room," he finally said, pulling himself from his dark thoughts, and his eyes away from the window. "I've been away from her for too long. I need to see if they'll let me in now."

Chuck turned to look at his friend, and nodded as enthusiastically as he could. "Sure," he agreed, following his friend away from the glass.

Suddenly, the sound of fast footsteps could be heard coming towards them from down the hall. Both men stopped in their tracks at the sight of Eric van der Woodsen speed-walking towards them, out of breath (a nurse had told him to slow down). "She's awake," he called out as loudly as was allowed in a hospital. "Jenny's awake," he repeated, breathing heavily when he stopped before them.

"Really," both Chuck and Nate asked, their eyes widening in shock. They'd been expecting the worst just a few seconds prior, but _this_…this was great.

Eric nodded his head enthusiastically. "The doctor said that she'll be fine. She's a little loopy, and tired…and on pain medication, but she's doing ok," Eric said happily. He turned his head toward Nate, and said "she's asking for you."

Nate didn't even give it a second thought before taking off down the hall towards Jenny's room. He was like a little kid in a candy store with how giddily excited he was.

XOXOXOXO

"Jen," Dan breathed out, bending down to hug his sister before anyone else could. "You're OK! We were so scared," he whispered. He pulled back again to get a good look at her.

Jenny's eyes were lidded sleepily, her hair was drenched in sweat and matted to her head, and her skin was as pale as the sheets she laid on. She definitely looked sick, but at least she would be ok. "Of course I'm fine," Jenny said drowsily. She paused for a moment, searching the crowd with her eyes. "Where's Nate?"

"Eric just went to get him," Rufus said, bending down to kiss her head after Dan had backed up. "They kicked him out when you lost consciousness and Dan made him take a walk. He's been at the nursery for a while."

Jenny's eyes widened, as if her mind had suddenly cleared perfectly, and she tried to sit up. "The twins! Are they alright? Where are they," she asked in a panic.

Rufus and Dan both stepped forward again to try to push her back down. "They're fine, Jen," Dan called out. "They were perfectly healthy. You were the only one who gave anyone a scare – I promise."

"Jenny," Nate's voice could be heard suddenly. He was calling out to her before he'd even fully stepped through the door. He walked straight into the room, breathing heavily. It was obvious that he had run all the way there and it was also clear that he didn't care about anything other than getting to Jenny's side. He passed every person in the room quickly, just to make it to her bed. "Oh my god," Nate whispered, tears rising into his eyes. He paused for a moment before leaning down to kiss her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead…everywhere that he could reach. "I was so scared, Jenny. I thought that I had lost you," he mumbled into her hair.

Jenny laid there stunned for a moment before bringing a hand up to rest on the back of his head. "I'm sorry," was all that she could think to say. "I didn't mean to."

Nate chuckled into her ear, and then pulled back to look at her. He took in the sight of her face that was just beginning to gain its original hue, and then noticed the bag of blood being fed into her arm – via IV. "That's OK," he answered with a smile.

Rufus patted his daughter's leg lightly, and then guided everyone else to the door. "We're just going to leave you two alone for a little while. I've been dying to try that good old hospital food all day," he joked before they left the room.

"Did you see the babies," Jenny asked quickly. "Can I see them? I want to hold them."

Nate looked behind him at a nurse who'd been monitoring Jenny during her transfusion. "Can the babies be brought in?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "I'll page someone to bring them in," she agreed before pointing at Jenny. "Your transfusion is almost finished, so you should be able to try to feed them when they get here."

Jenny smiled and then nodded the best that she could. Her head was still a little foggy.

"God," Nate said, leaning down to capture her lips with his. "I don't ever want to come that close to losing you again." He pulled back after a second, and stared at her intently. "How are you feeling now? Are you alright?"

"I'm…tired, and a little dizzy. I might need your help holding the babies for now, but I think I'm coming around," Jenny answered with a tiny smirk.

Nate chuckled and then kissed her again. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

XOXOXOXO

Vanessa and Blair were still sitting together talking about their children, already making plans for mommy-baby days together, when a knock sounded at the door. Blair turned in time to see her husband coming into the room.

Chuck smiled when he saw his beautiful, healthy wife happily chatting with Vanessa, while his little girl rested safely in her arms. His gaze then moved to the brand new mother in the room, who had his best friend's little boy in her arms. Chuck reached out and tentatively glided a finger along Dylan's cheek. "Good-looking boy," he commented before turning his gaze down to his baby girl who was glancing around wide-eyed at the sound of her daddy's voice. "Don't you get any ideas, Ms. Evelyn. You are far too young to care about boys," Chuck cooed as he lifted her gently into his arms.

Evie latched onto the front of her father's shirt, and cooed quietly before rubbing her face tiredly against his shoulder. No more than a minute later, she was sleeping soundly with her face burrowed against his neck.

"Aww," Vanessa cooed, hugging Dylan closer with a smile. "I wonder if he'll be a mama's boy," she said.

"I'm sure he will be," Blair answered quickly, pointing a finger to the sleeping baby. "Even when she was a few hours old, Evelyn only had eyes for her daddy. Dylan seems completely content with you."

"Speaking of daddies," Vanessa added, her eyes moving to Chuck. "Where _is_ Dan?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "And Nate? Were they able to get into Jenny's room?"

"Is Jenny ok," Blair asked worriedly.

"Jenny's alright. She woke up, and was asking for Nate, so he went to her. I'm guessing that that's where Dan is, too," Chuck answered. He turned his face closer to his daughter's head, and breathed in his new favorite scent – baby. "I saw the twins," he added, shaking his head and chuckling quietly. "They're beautiful. They both look exactly like Jenny – except for their eyes, of course. Those are definitely Nate's."

"Just like Dylan," a familiar voice interjected. Every head in the room turned to see Dan entering the room.

"Except…he looks like _Vanessa_, and not Jenny – of course," he added dumbly.

"No, really, Humphrey?" Blair just couldn't resist her urge for sarcasm. "I never would have guessed," she said, smirking devilishly.

Dan smirked right back, and instead of answering her, he walked straight around the bed to Vanessa and Dylan's side, kissing both of them softly. "I'm sorry for being away so long. Jenny's fine now, though." He lifted his new son…or rather, _step-son_ from Vanessa's arms, and tucked him protectively into his own. "I missed you two," Dan spoke in a hushed tone.

Blair stood from her seat, and gestured to Chuck that it was time to leave. "We'll let you three rest, alright," she suggested, pushing Evelyn's stroller to the door while Chuck follow with the baby wrapped securely in his arms. "Enjoy a little family time, and call us if you need _anything_," she emphasized.

"Yes," Chuck agreed before pointing a finger toward Dan. "You have the week off from work, by the way," he added with a smirk, and then disappeared before the other man could protest.

XOXOXOXO

Jenny had just finished feeding the twins when the Bass family entered the room. Nate had Ava, who was wide awake, settled safely against his shoulder, while Aiden laid passed out in his little hospital crib beside Jenny's bed. She still wasn't strong enough to hold the babies on her own.

"Hello," Blair's voice rang quietly through the room as she quickly ran over to hug Jenny. "You gave us all quite a scare, Ms. Humphrey," she spoke into the younger girl's hair.

Jenny, still obviously a little weak, tentatively reached up to hug the brunette back. "I'm sorry," she spoke quietly. "I only remember a lot of pain, then a lot of yelling and numbness…and then everything went dark." By the expression on her face, it was easy to see that she was entirely confused about the situation.

"Well, the important thing is that you're fine now, right," Chuck asked, shooting Jenny a genuine smile. He had been terribly worried about her, but the only person that he'd voiced his worry to had been Blair. The whole thing seemed too much like what had happened to his own mother, and he'd been afraid that after all of the happiness they'd all been experiencing recently, something terrible was bound to shake things up. That seemed to be the way that a lot of things turned out for their group.

"Right," Nate agreed before heading toward Chuck, who still held Evelyn sleeping against his chest. "Look at my baby girl," he said proudly, leaning the newborn back to show his friend. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Chuck laughed, already seeing that he'd been right when he said that Ava would have Nate wrapped around her pinky. He patted his friend gently on the back, and then commented "you did good, Nathanial."

"You _did_," Blair agreed excitedly when she leaned across Jenny's bed to see Aiden sleeping peacefully. His chubby cheeks were puffing out a little bit with each breath that he took. "They're adorable! I can't wait to have our mother-baby days!"

Jenny laughed weakly, and then laid her head back against the pillows. "Me either," she answered, bringing a hand up to stifle a yawn. She was trying hard to stay awake, and to join in on all of the conversation, but what she'd been through in the last few hours had obviously taken its toll.

Seeing this, Blair stood up from where she'd been sitting on Jenny's bad and walked over to Chuck. "We're going to go for now, alright?" She pointed at Nate and sternly said "you let that girl rest, you hear me?"

"Yes, Queen B," Nate and Jenny both answered sarcastically, causing everyone in the room to chuckle a little bit.

"Alright," Blair started, as she guided Chuck out of the room. "And don't worry about the fashion show, Jenny. I'll handle everything," she called before the door shut.

Jenny chuckled weakly after a minute. "She sure is helpful, isn't she?"

Nate bent down to place his baby girl into her hospital crib next to her brother's, then he reached out to take Jenny's hand. "That's Blair. She likes to help her friends, and she _loves _to get to be in charge."

Jenny laughed quietly, and then shut her eyes. "Let's get a little sleep, ok? I want to get stronger for the babies."

Nate nodded along, and then bent forward to kiss Jenny's forehead. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath that she took – even when they evened out in her sleep. He wasn't about to take his eyes off of her for a minute. He'd come too close to losing her just a few hours ago, and Nate wasn't about to come that close again.

XOXOXOXO

Dan sat quietly in the chair beside Vanessa's bed, rocking little Dylan back and forth gently, and studying his features intently. After an eventful nine months, and an even more eventful twenty-four hours, the little boy was finally before him, and Dan had never been more excited in his entire life.

"Are you upset," Vanessa's tired voice penetrated the silence.

Dan's gaze lifted from the infant in his arms to his future wife in the bed. "W-what? Of course not, Vanessa." His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her expressions carefully. "Why would you ask that?"

Vanessa's eyes widened a little bit before she looked down and began fiddling with her fingers. "Well…because he's Nate's," she answered barely above a whisper. When she saw a look of understanding pass across his features, and not anger, Vanessa's anxiety over asking that question dissipated slightly.

Dan looked back down at the baby, and smiled fondly. "Vanessa, I've loved Dylan since he looked like a little gummy bear in your belly." He met her wide stare with his own serious one and continued. "I've loved him since before that, even. I've loved him since that dinner at which Chuck broke the news about the baby even existing. I've continued loving him as we bought a home, and a crib, and a car seat in anticipation of his arrival." Dan reached out, and placed a gentle hand on top of hers. "I've loved _you_ for years, Vanessa. I've loved you as a friend, and I've loved you as much more. Dylan is part of you, and so I love him just as much. I promise."

Vanessa let out a long breath at the end of Dan's confession and blinked away the tears on the edges of her eyelids. She leaned back into the pillows and turned her hand over so that Dan would know that she wanted him to hold it. "I'm so glad to hear you say that," she mumbled happily before finally allowing herself to rest contently for the first time all day.

XOXOXOXO

Blair let out a large breath of air when her little family finally made it home. They'd left the baby seat in the limo after Chuck insisted on carrying Evelyn up to the penthouse himself. Blair had been about to argue because she used that to take her for walks in her stroller every morning, but the longing look Chuck had thrown her made Blair give in. Who was she to deny a daddy a little extra time holding his baby girl?

"I'm so glad everything worked out alright today," Blair spoke joyfully before turning to face her husband. She held her arms out to take Evelyn from him. It was bath time after all.

Chuck expertly side-stepped his wife, still cuddling the baby close to his chest, and began heading up the stairs. "Me too. I was pretty worried for a while there," he called over his shoulder before making his way to the bathroom beside the nursery.

Blair followed Chuck up the stairs, and then watch curiously as he expertly filled the baby's bath, making sure that it was the exact temperature and the depth of the water wasn't too deep before gently stripping Evelyn of her clothes from the day. "Chuck, I already bathed her this morning, remember? And it's passed Evie's bedtime already. Let me feed her and then get her into bed."

Chuck shook his head absentmindedly, and then placed their daughter into her bath before gently beginning to wash her with lavender baby soap. "Don't be ridiculous, dear. We spent the entire day in a _hospital_. I don't want Evie to get sick. She needs a bath," he said with his voice firm, but his face holding a large smile as he looked down at their daughter.

Blair smiled too, before leaning against the door frame and watching her husband finish his task. When he finally grabbed a fluffy purple baby towel, and scooped the baby up, Blair held her arms out as a silent sign that she would take Evelyn and finish getting her into bed.

Chuck shot Blair a stern, but childishly stubborn look as he clutched his daughter closer to his body. "I work all the time, Blair. I want to put her to bed tonight, ok?" He bent down slightly to kiss his wife gently on her perfect lips, and then straightened himself. "You go down to the office and work on Jenny's fashion show, and when I get Evelyn into bed, I'll help."

Blair's eyebrows rose, and a smile graced her features immediately. "Ok," she answered after a minute of shock, and then raised herself up onto her toes to kiss the back of Evelyn's head. "Goodnight baby girl." She then quickly made her way down the stairs.

XOXOXOXO

It took Chuck a good half hour to get Evelyn into bed – mostly because she spent half of that not wanting to put her down yet. After a while, though, he thought of his beautiful wife working diligently downstairs, and he couldn't spend another second away from her. So there he was, tip-toeing quietly into the office, and then smiling at Blair's back that was turned towards him while she bent over a seating chart on the desk.

"Knock, knock," Chuck called quietly, interrupting her thoughts.

Blair's face lit up immediately before she spun around to face the doorway. "Hey stranger," she said, motioning him forward with her a pointer finger. When he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid at least ten kisses there. "Did you have a hard time getting Evie to sleep?"

Chuck shook his head, and smiled sheepishly down at his wife. "I just didn't want to put her down yet."

"Wow, you sure are all about catering to Evie today, aren't you, Chuck," Blair commented in a light tone, but underneath that, was concern. It was like he was afraid to let the baby out of his sight for even a moment.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, and then tightened his arms around his wife before kissing her soundly on the lips. "I just…I passed Rufus in the hallway earlier, and I could see the look of pure terror on his face, even though his daughter had already been declared fine… and then I saw the look on Nate's face when he was terrified over the thought of losing Jenny." Chuck shook his head as if trying to dispel the thoughts. "I just can't imagine losing either one of you, Blair. If anything ever happened to you or to Evelyn, I would be completely lost."

Blair watched Chuck's brow furrow in concentration as he undoubtedly tortured himself with thoughts of losing his family, and it broke Blair's heart. She brought both of her hands to his face, and softly rubbed his forehead until the ridges smoothed, and his eyes met hers. She then raised up and kissed his lips softly. "You're not going to lose us, Chuck," Blair whispered against his lips. "Ever."

Chuck released a whoosh of air from his lungs, as if he'd been waiting for her reassurance before his was able to believe her that entire day. "Good," he answered, before pulling her flush against his body, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He groaned when his tongue was granted access to her mouth, and then began the dual for dominance with them.

After a few moments, Blair pulled back to look into her husband's eyes. "I really need to get this fashion show done, Chuck." She paused for another kiss. "I only have until May, and then I have to plan Vanessa and Dan's wedding, which is in June."

Chuck stared at her intently before a smirk graced his lips – his Chuck Bass, _devilish_ smirk, to be exact. "You're right," he nodded at the same time that his hands began working to unbutton the top of her blouse. "You should definitely get to work, Mrs. Bass. You wouldn't want to…fall behind."

"Definitely not," Blair agreed breathlessly as she felt her skin become damp with sweat, and heat flood into her center. When the backs of her legs hit the edge of the desk, she quickly spun around to move her important papers aside. _Obviously_ sex was about to be involved in this scenario, and Blair wasn't about to ruin her work in the process. Before she'd even had the chance to realize what had happened in the next second, Chuck had lifted her feet off of the ground, encouraged her to wrap her knees around his waist, and then laid her back on the desk.

"Well," he chuckled, lifting himself up as if he were about to climb off of her. "I'll let you get back to it then." Before he was even able to lift his bottom half from where it was cradled between her legs, Chuck felt a tug at the collar of his shirt, and couldn't help but turn back. "What is it, _dear_," he asked as if he were clueless.

"Don't you even think about getting off of this desk until you've made love to me, Bass," Blair answered sharply, but her eyes danced playfully.

"Well, since you put it that way…"

And that was only the beginning of Chuck and Blair's very heated, and work _free_ night.

**A/N - What do you guys think?! Do you like it? Please leave me some reviews, and again - I'm so sorry that I took so long to update!**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N - I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry about the long wait for an update! The end of last season and the beginning of the 4th season had ruined my Gossip Girl love. It was very hard for me to write for a long time. I also wanted to make sure that I had this epilogue and also the first chapter of the sequel ready to put up at the same time, and the sequel will definitely take me a lot of research to get accurate.  
**

**Also, I've been busy running a few fansites. ed[dash]westwickworld[dot]net, mark[dash]sallingworld[dot]net, cupofverbalglee[dot]com, puck[dash]quinn[dot]com and girlstakeontv[dot]com are all mine, and they all require a LOT of time. I have everything up to date, though, so I have more time to write now!**

**The following is the epilogue to "Woah, Baby!" and as I said before, I'm writing a sequel that takes place five years in the future. I appreciate all of the reviews and alerts that I have gotten throughout this story, and I really hope that you will all follow me over to the sequel, which I will be posting right after this! It's called "Woah, Mama!"  
**

_Time flies by when you're having fun…time flies by when you're busy._

XOXOXOXO

Chuck was finally able to open the new London Bass Industries branch in late March, the only catch being that he had to leave the country for a week – much to his displeasure.

Evelyn had just received her two-month shots the morning of the day that Chuck had left, and she ran a fever. She had cried and screamed all day until just before her bed time when Chuck had finally called to say that he'd arrived. Blair held the phone to Evie's ear, and she quieted down before falling almost instantly to sleep at the sound of her father's voice. The week went on like that until Chuck finally caught an early flight home on the _sixth_ day of his trip instead of the seventh, vowing never to leave his girls alone again.

Chuck was able to spend a lot more time working from home after that, so he volunteered to watch Evelyn while his busy wife handled all of her even planning.

Blair finished planning for Jenny's Fashion show almost an entire month in advance – thanks to all of Chuck's help – and boy, did he help her celebrate…

"_Evie's in bed, Chuck. What was this surprise that you had for me," Blair called as she made her way down the stairs and into the living room. Her eyes bugged out and a smirk played upon her lips at the sight of her husband in just a pair of silk pajama pants lounging across the couch. The fireplace was lit, and in his hands, were two glasses of red wine. "What is this?"_

"_A celebration, of course," Chuck answered huskily, motioning her forward with a crook of his finger. "You've finished planning your first big event – early – I might add."_

_Blair's smirk grew into a genuine smile when she sat down and immediately felt Chuck's lips graze the nape of her neck. "It's not over until the show is over, dear, and it's only April 19__th__. The show isn't for another two weeks." She took a small sip from her wine glass and leaned happily against her husband._

"_Well," Chuck began, letting his hands make their way slowly under her silk nightgown before lifting it until it was no longer between them. "Then it's a celebration all the same. Evelyn is exactly four months old today."_

_Blair's smile grew even larger and she spun around to capture Chuck's bottom lip between her own. "I can't believe how fast the time has gone. Should we even be happy that our baby is growing up on us?"_

"_Hmmm...," Chuck started, running a finger tip down her spine. "She sleeps through the nights now, and she coos and giggles instead of just lying there. I think that's reason enough to celebrate," he finished, pushing her gently onto her back._

_Blair moaned when Chuck caught one of her nipples into his mouth before gently tugging it with his teeth. "I guess you're right. Now that she sleeps all night," Blair paused, lifting her hips so her husband could drag her panties down her thighs. "We have a lot more time for this." She hooked her toes into the waistband of Chuck's pajama pants, and pushed them down._

_Chuck groaned deep within his throat at the warmth that radiated from his wife's core. She only had to arch her back for him to get the hint, and in the next second, he was guiding himself into her. They both moaned loudly from the feeling, and Chuck buried his face in Blair's neck as he began thrusting. "Ooh, this is definitely a reason to celebrate."_

_Blair only moaned an "uh huh" in response._

_For the rest of the night (and almost every night that followed), their moans were the only sounds to fill the room around them._

XOXOXOXO

It didn't take long for Vanessa and Dan to get the hang of parenting. They'd been blessed with a baby boy who barely cried and ate so well that he began sleeping through the night after only a month.

Dylan was definitely a mommy's boy, which made Vanessa _extremely_ happy (it's what she'd hoped for that very first day holding him in the hospital). His eyes always lit up as soon as she stepped into the room, even at an age when he wasn't supposed to see that far in front of himself. Being a mommy's boy didn't hinder Dylan's happiness towards Dan or Nate, though. He was a happy baby with everyone.

Nate wasn't able to come over to see Dylan much, though he did as often as possible. He didn't want to leave Jenny all alone with the twins for long considering the fact that it took her a while to get her strength back up and she had so much on her hands already. That was greatly understood, so Vanessa and Dan took Dylan over to visit them as often as possible.

Because Dan worked almost all day during the weeks, and Vanessa didn't have much free time to plan for the wedding, he'd watch Dylan for a few hours in the evenings while she either met up with, or called Blair. He'd gotten pretty good at it over the course of a few weeks. His first time watching Dylan, however, had _almost _been a disaster.

_Vanessa had just gone out with Blair for the afternoon. It was a Saturday, already late April, and she still needed to get fitted for a JHumphrey wedding dress._

_Dan smiled down at his sleeping step-son in excitement for their very first one-on-one bonding experience. Under the impression that Dylan – who was tucked safely inside of his swing – wasn't going to be waking up any time soon, Dan began moving quietly towards the kitchen for some ramen noodles. _

_He only made is as far as the doorway, however, before Dylan threw his little arms out to his sides with a startling force, and began screaming and holding his breath until he was purple in the face._

_In a complete state of panic, Dan immediately ran forward and scooped the newborn up into his arms before rocking him gently from side to side. He was rather frightened by the child's outburst because…well, for one, he'd never seen Dylan scream like that, and for two, whenever he _did _cry, Vanessa came running. "Shh, Dylan," Dan whispered into the baby's ear after adjusting him so that he was against his shoulder. "What's wrong, little man? Do you miss your mommy?"_

_Dylan's only answer was another gut-wrenching scream that Dan was _sure _had punctured his ear drums. The baby began clawing desperately at his step-father's shirt, grasping little fists full of fabric in the process._

"_Hey, hey, Dylan," Dan cooed, quietly pacing the room. "Did you have a bad dream or something," he asked desperately before shaking his head in exasperation with himself. "Can babies even have bad dreams?"_

_Dylan continued screaming for almost an hour. During that hour, he'd spit up the milk Dan had tried to feed him, leaving him in only a diaper, and then he peed on Dan's pants – twice – while being changed, leaving Dan in only his boxers. Finally, after what felt like a trip to hell and back, Dylan began to quiet down slightly before rubbing his little face against Dan's neck in obvious exhaustion._

_Dan, noticing this, walked into the nursery and gently sat on the rocking chair beside the crib. He smiled to himself when the baby shoved a fist full of Dan's shirt into his mouth and began sucking until he fell asleep. Dan let out a calming sigh, and then rested back into the chair mumbling "I'm getting the hang of this" before finally falling asleep also._

_Vanessa came home after only being gone for a few hours. She'd missed her boys so much; she'd rushed Jenny and Blair through the dress fitting. The second that she stepped into the living room, the smile Vanessa had been holding fell. _

_Dylan's soiled clothes laid on the floor by his swing, making it obvious that he'd been a handful._

_Vanessa walked quietly through the apartment, checking the bathroom and then their bedroom – both coming up empty. Pulling in a deep breath and bracing herself for the worst, she finally made her way into Dylan's nursery only for her smile to come back, and her eyes to fill with joyful tears._

_Dan was sitting with his head resting against the back of the rocking chair fast asleep, with Dylan settled safely against his chest asleep as well._

_Vanessa couldn't resist taking a picture._

XOXOXOXO

It took Jenny longer than expected to regain her strength after the birth of the twins. During the twins' first two weeks of life, she had problems with becoming dizzy whenever she stood up too fast, and being a little off balance when she remained standing for too long. Though Jenny and Nate had planned to nurse the twins, that wasn't possible. They were formula fed from birth.

For the first week of their lives, the little Humphrey-Archibald family had to remain at the hospital. Nate had only left Jenny's side once, and that was to visit Dylan on his first day home. He wasn't about to neglect his other son, especially on such a momentous occasion. It didn't take long, though, and he was back at Jenny's side after only a few hours.

If it weren't for Nate, Jenny swore that she never would have gotten a handle on taking care of the twins. She _was _still in school, after all, and she also owned a brand new company. Nate had definitely lived up to the "knight in shining Armani" nickname Gossip Girl has bestowed upon him only a few years before. He'd taken an eight-week leave from working with his grandfather, and had set things up so that he could turn in his college assignments via e-mail during that time as well. Every time the twins even made a peep, he was up and tending to their needs before Jenny was even able to lift a finger.

Once Jenny's strength was up to par, and she was able to begin doing things on her own, she was glad that she had Nate there to help her learn the things that she wasn't able to in the weeks prior. It was a mystery to her how Nate had suddenly known exactly how to manage things, but she chalked that up to the fact that he read a lot of baby books over the last year. It didn't take long for the little family to set up a system that was comfortable for all of them in order to get through the days – and nights.

Taking care of one newborn was difficult, but two was definitely not easy. When one cried, the other started as well, and when one was hungry, the other wasn't far behind in schedule. With the young couple working diligently together, and with the help of their families and friends – Nate and Jenny were able to care for the twins, take care of school, _and_ run JHumphrey Designs wonderfully. They ran a very tight schedule, and worked extremely hard on every aspect of their lives together, but it definitely paid off and before they knew it – they were able to see the results of that hard work when Jenny's fashion show rolled around.

_Blair – with her array of connections, and Chuck – with his pockets full of money had somehow managed an extra large white tent in Bryant Park for the occasion. Blair had taken care of everything – as promised. The seats were packed with New York and Hollywood's finest celebrities and potential clients, The setting was elegant – with hundreds of twinkle lights hanging from the white tent top – yet it was young and hip – with neon green and pink lights gracing the sides of the runway._

_Blair had even booked the two-dozen up and coming models that they needed for the show, leaving Jenny with only designs and sizes to worry about. Her newly hired seamstress and assistant took care of the rest._

"_Wow," Jenny exclaimed backstage after she had gotten the models lined up for the runway. She turned to hug Blair, who'd just come back from making the final seating arrangements, for likely the hundredth time in the last twenty-minutes. "I can't thank you enough for all of this, Blair! You're the best friend-slash-stepsister-in-law ever!"_

_Blair threw her head back and laughed loudly. "I'm glad you like it, and thank _you_ for giving me my first official event." She squeezed the blonde's shaking hands reassuringly. "Don't be nervous, Jenny. Nate's out there along with the rest of the group – I checked. This is your moment," Blair whispered into her ear. "Enjoy it."_

_Jenny's smile grew twice in size, and she nodded before giving a thirty-second ok to the sound booth. "Alright ladies – are you ready," she shouted to her models."_

_A collective "yes," resounded from all of them._

_Jenny nodded with a smile, and only had time for a "me too," before the lights dimmed and the show started._

_The next ten minutes were a blur of happy smiles and a runway full of sundresses, evening gowns, high heeled shoes to _die_ for, stockings, leggings, short skirts and perfectly-fitted blouses. "Oh My God" by Ida Maria played over the loud speakers and soon a round of applause was beckoning the blonde from behind the stage._

_Cameras flashed and people roared in delight, but one particular pair of blue eyes that could _only_ belong to her boyfriend caught Jenny's eyes before she said her final thank you and took her final bow. _

_The night ended with a lot more business deals for Jenny and Blair both, along with over sixty editorial columns written about them – and that was only by 1AM that very same night._

_Oh, and that night could also be _privately_ noted as the first time that Jenny was no longer afraid of intimacy with Nate._

XOXOXOXO

The group as a whole was doing great. They'd all grown much closer in the months since the twins and Dylan were born – if that was even possible. They all got together for play dates and "planning dates" for Dan and Vanessa's wedding at least three times a week.

Now that it was June 5th and it was time to see the result of all of that planning on all of their parts, the group was extremely excited.

"Lilly, can you go check on Dylan and the twins please while I finish fastening the back of Vanessa's dress," Jenny requested politely.

Lilly nodded with a smile. "I sure can! Where's Blair, by the way? Aren't you all due to walk down the aisle any minute now? The guests are all seated."

Vanessa's eyes scanned the dressing room before her eyes landed on the bathroom door. "She's in there still. She said she's been feeling under the weather all day." Vanessa turned her head to look at Lilly strangely. "Aren't I supposed to be the one all nerve-wracked today?"

Lilly smiled gently and was about to answer when the bathroom door opened and Blair waltzed out strolling six-month old Evelyn in her designer stroller looking completely put together their matching dresses for the wedding.

"There you are, Blair," Jenny said taking the time to examine the dress she had designed for the bridesmaid. "Are you feeling better because if you are, I think that we're all ready to walk down the aisle now."

Blair smiled and waved Jenny off. "Oh, I'm perfect. I just needed to freshen up a little bit. I think that the nerves of this being my second official event had just gotten to me a little bit. That, and Evelyn here needed a diaper change."

"Oh good," Lilly exclaimed. "I'll just go tell the men that we're all ready. I'll be back with little Ava all of us ladies can walk the aisle together!" And with that, she was bouncing out of the room in excitement.

"Enough about us now," Blair said with a smile. She pulled Evie out of her stroller and adjusted her on her hip before turning to Vanessa. "How are you doing? Are you nervous at all?"

Vanessa smiled brightly and shook her head before bouncing on her heels. "I'm just ready to get going! I can't wait to be married to Dan."

Jenny and Blair both laughed before Jenny said "it'll only be a few minutes!"

Sure enough, not two minutes later, Lilly was walking back into the dressing room with a two and a half month old Ava sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Let's get out there! The boys are all out there waiting on us all!"

All four of the women and their baby girls participated in a quick group hug before exiting the room. They made it to the back of the aisle a few moments later to meet Vanessa's father who had flown in for the wedding.

Only a minute later, the music started, the doors opened, and all of the bride's maids marched gracefully down the aisle – each making eye-contact with a special man at the altar.

The yard of Lily's Hampton house was decorated in various shades of yellows and oranges with rich copper accents. The bride's maids wore long strapless gowns in the shade of tangerine while the men all had tangerine accents to their tuxedos. Blair and Jenny had really come together to create the perfect summer wedding that fit both Dan and Vanessa's personalities to the tee.

Once everyone was situated at the altar, it was Vanessa's turn to make her way down the aisle. If there was ever any question as to whether or not they _truly_ loved each other, there certainly was no doubt as far as anyone could see in the moment when Dan and Vanessa made eye-contact. Their faces lit up and their smiles widened with love and excitement.

The ceremony was small – as the couple had requested – and quiet, and in no time at all, they were being introduced to the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Humphrey before being led to take pictures and then to the reception under large tent across the yard.

The couple danced to "Come Rain or Come Shine" by Ray Charles for their first dance, and soon it was time to mingle and to celebrate as a group while Dorota and a few other trusted staff members hand-picked by Blair watched the babies.

"I can't believe how well all of this came together," Jenny marveled when her and Nate came to meet Chuck and Blair in the middle of the dance floor.

"I know! It's amazing," Blair said proudly. She leaned into the embrace that Chuck was offering with a content smile.

"Thank you guys so much," Vanessa shouted from behind the group before capturing each of them in a hug as she and Dan walked up to join them.

"Yes, thank you," Dan agreed with a smile. He then turned to Blair suddenly with a look of concern. "And Vanessa told me that you were feeling sick from the stress earlier, Blair. Hopefully you're feeling better now that you have a chance to relax."

This earned a confused and concerned look from Chuck who obviously had no clue what Dan was talking about. He placed a hand on Blair's forehead to check for a fever that he didn't find before turning her to face him. "You were sick? Why didn't you tell me?"

Blair shot the group an uncharacteristically shy smile before answering him. "I'm not exactly sick...just…_morning_ sick," she said looking down at her feet.

A collective gasp was heard amongst the small circle of friends who were all obviously shocked.

"You're _morning_ sick? As in pregnant sick," Chuck asked as if he didn't know what the phrase meant.

Blair nodded and then looked up at her husband who was staring back in shock. "You're not upset, are you? I didn't mean for it to happen or anything. It just…did. Obviously."

A slow smile grew onto Chuck's face before he kissed Blair full on the lips. "No, no, no. Not upset. Just…surprised," he explained. "And happy."

Blair returned the smile in tenfold. "Good because I am too. I was planning on telling you tonight. I just took the test this morning."

"Congratulations, you guys," Nate exclaimed before jumping forward to hug the couple. His action was mimicked by everyone else in the group, all with bright smiles on their faces.

It certainly was a day for celebration, and as Blair danced with her husband, a smile on her face, she took a quiet look around. Their small group of friends, who hadn't started out a year ago as friends, was now as close to each other as family.

The last year had really shown each of them that what you _think_ is going to happen doesn't necessarily mean that it _will_, and that that doesn't always turn out to be a bad thing.

It could actually turn out to be a really great thing.

Who would have thought?

**A/N - Reviews, please? And don't forget to follow me over to the sequel "Woah, Mama!" if you're interested!**


End file.
